Viktor! On Ice
by Odette Nightmare
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov es un patinador artístico que termina quedando en sexto lugar durante el GPF debido a la presión por una delicada situación familiar. Cuando todo en su mundo parece estar cayendo lentamente, un borracho pentacampeón mundial japonés, Yuuri Katsuki, llega a su vida para convertirlo en el más grande patinador de todos. Inverse!AU - Coach!Yuuri x Apprentice!Viktor
1. Viktor! On Ice

**_¡Hola a todos!_**

 ** _Soy Odette y les traigo un fic con un inicio enoooooorme, enorme como mis ganas de dejar de vivir (?)_**

 ** _En todo caso, espero que les guste este fic y, si eso llega a suceder, no dejen de seguir este fic para que puedan seguir al tanto de la historia._**

 ** _Gracias por haber entrado siquiera aquí._**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos fueron creados por la fantástica Mitsurou Kubo._**

 **Advertencias** **: _Partial nudity /u\ Y lenguaje soez y...Bueno, AÚN no pasa nada._**

 ** _Espero que disfruten de leer este fanfic tanto como yo disfruté leerlo._**

* * *

— También arrasó en la prueba de patinaje libre. Será la quinta victoria para la leyenda viviente de Japón: Yuuri Katsuki.

La mencionada leyenda dio un giro sobre el hielo, que hizo relucir su elegante traje azul...Junto con la medalla dorada que elevó sobre su cuello para sonreír tímidamente hacia el mar de flashes en la multitud frente suyo.

— Katsuki ya tiene 27. Dicen que podría retirarse esta temporada, pero su majestuosa actuación acalló todos los rumores — anunció Hisashi Morooka desde la cabina de comentaristas —. ¿Qué opinas de Viktor Nikiforov, clasificado en el Grand Prix por primera vez?

Mientras tanto, un joven de cabellos plateados se encontraba sentado en las sillas del pasillo en la pista de hielo de Sochi.

Sostenía su teléfono con su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda jugueteaba con las puntas de su largo cabello atado en una cola de caballo alta.

— Bueno, hoy no estuvo al nivel de siempre — responde el otro comentarista con un dejo de pena en la voz.

El aludido se detuvo en la página rusa de noticias de patinaje, dejando el dedo pulgar sobre la pantalla mientras sus ojos se paseaban intranquilamente por las letras de la página.

— ¡Vitya! ¡Ya deja de mirar las noticias! Tenemos que irnos ya. ¡Hay mucho qué pulir! ¡¿Qué fue ese triple axel?! — Yakov, su entrenador, no dejó de escupir "observaciones" hacia el muchacho.

— Aquí dice: "Nikiforov quedó al último. ¿Se le acabó la temporada?"

— ¡Todo es porque no supiste concentrarte, Vitya!

El mencionado volteó lentamente hacia su entrenador, Yakov Feltsman...

* * *

 _Mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov. Soy uno de los mejores patinadores clasificados por la FRP, y tengo 23 años._

 _Parece mucho, pero quedé último en el Grand Prix Final._

 _Aún así, me duele más lo que ha sucedido en mi hogar..._

— Iré al baño un momento...— digo secamente, caminando hacia el baño con el teléfono aún en la mano.

— ¡Vitya!

Miro a mi entrenador por encima del hombro con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Vamos. ¡Sólo iré al baño! No tardaré, ¿bien~? — camino rápidamente hacia el baño, con la cabeza gacha.

Llevo años entrenando en una pista de patinaje en San Petersburgo y no pude llegar al podio.

La presión me pudo...Aunque no creo que alguien pueda culparme.  
Una de mis personas más inspiradoras se ha ido...

Estoy física y mentalmente exhausto.

Hoy iba a ser mi gran día...

Aunque, bueno, este es mi comienzo. No tengo ninguna prisa...

Me adentro a la primera cabina vacía, marcando un número en mi teléfono.

— ¿Hola? — hablo enseguida escucho una fuerte respiración del otro lado —. Ah, ¿te desperté, Katya?

— No, querido, en lo absoluto. De hecho, estaba intentando ver el Grand Prix por televisión.

— Ah, ¿estabas viéndolo? — pregunto, jugando con uno de los mechones de mi cabello con nerviosismo.

Escucho la cristalina risa de Yekaterina del otro lado de la línea.

Mi tía Yekaterina...

— Sí...Sí lo vi...En el hospital...

Sentí que mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Carraspeó al final.

Oh, no...  
No, eso significa noticias.

Mi sonrisa se tensa y siento que mis manos y piernas tiemblan, incluso si estoy sentado en el toilet.

—...Bien...F-Fui terrible, ¿verdad? ¿Qué con ese axel triple? — murmuro, riendo nerviosamente.

— Viktor...

— ¿O tú qué opinas? ¿Qué tal fue, Katya? — pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

— Viktor...

— Katya...

—...Cielo...Rozaliya...Ella no...

No termina de hablar y ya estoy llorando.

Cubro mi boca con mi mano libre, la izquierda, y miro el suelo con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas en mis ojos.

— No puede ser...— hablo y, sorpresivamente, mi voz es muy regular.

Aunque siento que mi pecho se está partiendo a la mitad.

Escucho a Yekaterina sollozar ligeramente del otro lado de la línea.

— Perdón, Viktor...Rozaliya murió...Tu madre no lo logró...

Pestañeo varias veces, boquiabierto.

Dejo caer la mano que sostiene mi teléfono y cuelgo.

Me mantengo en esa posición, simplemente dejando que enormes gotas como de agua salada resbalen por mis mejillas, las comisuras de mis labios, mi barbilla y, luego, se disipen en el suelo.

No me muevo.  
No digo nada.

Sólo me quedo allí, en silencio...

* * *

 ** _Viktor! On Ice_**

* * *

Yakov tampoco dice nada.

Incluso está llevando mi maleta mientras cruzamos el enorme hall de la pista de Sochi.

Se lo agradezco.

Necesito silencio...

— ¡Viktor! — escucho una joven voz llamarme por detrás.

Con un bufido y una fingida sonrisa, volteo.

— ¡Anda! Pero si es Yuri...— digo.

El rubio me mira con coraje.

Es 8 años más joven que yo, pero ya tiene un rostro de lo más atractivo.  
Es pequeño y bastante violento, pero...

— ¿Por qué fallaste ese salto? Vaya que nunca había visto tan asquerosa presentación de tu parte...— gruñe, elevando la barbilla para dedicarme una despectiva mirada —...¿Vas a retirarte ahora, anciano?

Me echo a reír animadamente, ladeando la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa.

— No te precipites. Aún no he decidido nada y tampoco está en mis planes rendirme. Sólo voy a discutir un poco todo esto con Yakov.

— ¿Qué hay que discutir? Simplemente fuiste un imbécil que permitió que la presión lo hundiera. No tienes derecho a sentirte mal...

— Lo sé...

Veo a las personas fuera de la pista de Sochi.

Una mujer que carga a un pequeño en brazos mientras ríe animadamente con él.

Madre...  
Cómo lo siento...

Debí quedarme a tu lado y no irme nunca.

Todo esto es mi culpa...

— Lo sé, Yuri — murmuro.

— ¿E-Eh?

Una tercera voz habla y volteo enseguida.

Un chico de cabellos oscuros y lentes azules ha pegado un brinco justo cuando volteé a mirarlo.

Sonrío un poco.

¡El pentacampeón Yuuri Katsuki!

¡Justo frente a mí!

— Eh...¿Puedo tomarme una fotografía contigo? — pregunto.

Él se sonroja en demasía y mira el suelo de inmediato.

— S-Segu-

— ¡Yuuri! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! — un hombre bronceado y de cabellos marrones grita en dirección al pentacampeón, que lo mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Me mira fugazmente, rojo hasta las orejas, y se va...

Mantengo mi mirada fija en él mientras se aleja de nosotros.

— ¡Vitya! ¡Yuri! Vámonos — Yakov llama nuestra atención.

Y volvemos a emprender camino directo a la estación de taxis.

Yakov arregló todo para que pudiera regresar rápido a San Petersburgo.

Eres realmente amable, mi entrenador...

* * *

Camino al lado de Yekaterina, que enredó su brazo en el mío con delicadeza.

Yekaterina es por centímetros más baja de estatura que yo.

Su piel se ve lechosa y enfermiza, sus ojos verdes se ven más intensos por las oscuras ojeras y sus finos labios rosados se mantienen sellados y en una línea recta.

Mira el suelo como si fuera muy interesante.  
Creo que tengo la costumbre de agachar la mirada por ella.

— ¿Has visto a mi padre? — pregunto.

Ella me mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sus delgadas cejas claras se curvan en un mohín repulsivo.

— No, no he visto a ese hombre...Me dijo que le pediste un traje para la gala de celebración. Y yo que pensaba comprarte un traje nuevo...— murmura mi tía, molesta.

A sus 48 años, se ve realmente bien, pero... _Cansada._

Ella fue quien vio por mi madre todo este tiempo mientras yo entrené y me dediqué a perfeccionar mis técnicas.

Mi madre, Rozaliya Kutzetsnova, era bastante parecida a Yekaterina.

Pero mi madre tenía el cabello plateado y ojos de un verde esmeralda aún más brillantes que los de mi tía.  
Su nariz respingada era encantadora y sus cejas eran lo más expresivo en su cuerpo.

Sus labios eran de un tono durazno y sus mejillas siempre estaban sonrosadas por un bello rubor.  
Hasta que la leucemia atacó su sistema...

Entonces, su piel comenzó a palidecer, perdió peso de forma alarmante y su visión comenzaba a fallar...

Lo último que le dije fue que ganaría el GPF para ella.  
Que volvería al hospital con una medalla de oro colgada al cuello.

Le fallé...

Pero esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba.

— Agh, ya basta — bufo, abrazándola por el cuello con mi brazo derecho mientras que mi mano izquierda tira de su cabeza.

La atraigo hacia mí y le propino un enorme y largo beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Viktor! ¡¿Qué estás-?! ¡Niño, basta! — exclama, empujándome sin usar demasiadas fuerzas.

Comienza a reír entre mi abrazo, y yo río con ella.

 _Katyusha_ siempre fue quien corrió conmigo a todos lados.

Ella me llevaba al estudio de ballet.  
Ella confeccionó muchos de los trajes que usé durante las competencias júnior.

Le debo demasiado...

Camino con ella aún en mis brazos, sin despegarme de su mejilla derecha.

Me detengo en una esquina de la calle, manteniendo a mi tía sin moverse por un buen rato.

— Katya, ¿sigues teniendo cosquillas en el oído? — pregunto con una voz profunda en su cuello.

— ¡Viktor, no empieces! ¡Que no! — echa una fuerte carcajada, retorciéndose ligeramente.

Río de buena gana.

Yekaterina siempre ha tenido un carácter fuerte y, cuando se enseria, puede dar mucho miedo.  
Esa mujer es capaz de destrozar tu corazón en segundos, de forma condescendiente y hasta irónica y sarcástica.

Escucho a un auto detenerse a nuestro lado y giro la cabeza.

Un _Dodge Super Bee_ color verde pistacho está a nuestro lado, y el conductor baja la ventanilla, a pesar de que ni Yekaterina ni yo necesitamos eso.

Sabemos muy bien quién maneja.

Yekaterina chasquea la lengua y gira entre mis brazos, abrazándome con fuerza contra ella.

Enseguida la ventanilla polarizada baja totalmente, mi tía hace un rostro de repulsión que me paralizaría de no ser porque ya he vivido con ella los suficientes años como para volverme inmune.

— Anda, esa lacra ya llegó por ti, Viktor — escupe con desdén.

Suspiro ligeramente y vuelvo a girar la cabeza.

Un hombre de ojos azul turquesa y cabello negro intenso me mira con simpleza.

— No cambias, Yekaterina...— bufa él, aferrando el volante del auto con fuerza.

— Puedo decirte lo mismo, Lukian — gruñe la castaña, apretando mi camisa a cuadros azules por la espalda.

Nunca le ha caído bien papá.

Mamá y él se divorciaron cuando yo cumplí 6 años.

Estaba en casa con mi madre y Yekaterina, luego iba a la escuela, después me dirigía a donde papá y, para la cena, volvía a casa.  
Y a repetir al día siguiente.

— Tranquila, Katyusha. Te llamaré cuando llegue con Yakov, ¿bien? — la alejo de mí suavemente tomándola por los hombros.

Ella muerde su labio inferior, asintiendo desganadamente.

Le dedico una brillante sonrisa y me agacho un poco, dando un beso a su frente.

Mi tía me devuelve el beso en la mejilla y me deja ir, observando cada movimiento mío hasta que llego al auto y me siento en el asiento del copiloto.

— Buenas tardes, Viktor — una profunda y rasposa voz me llama.

Yo tomo el cinturón de seguridad a mi lado y lo afianzo rápidamente, echándome el cabello hacia atrás enseguida termino.

— Buenas, padre — respondo, apoyando el codo en la ventana abierta.

— Cuídalo más que tu mugrosa vida, ¿quieres? — mi tía se agacha en la ventana de mi padre, mirándolo con odio.

Él suspira, asintiendo.

— Siempre lo hago.

Yekaterina se aleja del auto, echando pestes contra mi padre y, nosotros, nos vamos del lugar.

Ahora, camino a casa.

* * *

— Te he guardado vatrushkas en el refrigerador, Viktor — mi padre me sonríe con una sonrisa tan pronunciada...

Una sonrisa que suelo ver en el periódico, en artículos de internet, en el espejo cada mañana...

— Gracias. Dime, ¿planchaste el traje o te quedaste a mitad del camino? — pregunto, mirándolo con ligera sospecha.

No sabe hacer gran cosa solo. Mamá siempre fue su soporte.

La casa sigue como la recuerdo: Polvorosa, enmohecida, fría, descuidada, sola.

Él ríe entre dientes.

— ¡Sé planchar, niño! Me subestimas — responde, dándose una pequeña palmada en el pecho.

Yo me encojo de hombros y esbozo una media sonrisa.

Camino por el pasillo hasta la habitación que antes me pertenecía.

Enseguida la abro...

Comienzo a reír.

Todo sigue como antes y se ve incluso mejor que el resto de la casa.

Aún están los cómics, los libros de la historia de la música, las biografías de mis cantantes favoritos.  
Está mi escritorio, lleno de dibujos extraños de ropa y robots y personas y bestias.

Están mis cobijas de un azul marino intenso con dibujos de ovejas.

Están las estrellas verdes fosforescentes aún pegadas en el techo y parte de las paredes azul cielo.

Está mi estante de ropa donde algunos peldaños tienen...

 _Oh, por Dios..._

Están mis figuras de acción de Voltron, de los Power Rangers, de Mazinger Z...  
Recuerdo que sólo podía ver Mazinger Z en un canal que sólo pasaba series japonesas a la hora de la comida.

Volteo directo a la pared que dediqué a hacer collages de figuras del patinaje famosas.

Evgeny Plushenko, Scott Hamilton, Sasha Cohen, Alexei Yagudin, y...

Ja...Hablando de cosas japonesas...

Al lado de Chris Giacometti, debajo de Seung-Gil Lee, a la derecha de Brian Joubert...

Ahí está Yuuri Katsuki.

Lo tuve tan cerca en Sochi...  
Maldición...

Aunque, bueno, creo que fue lo mejor que no me quedara hablando más tiempo con él.

Tenía asuntos más importantes que atender antes de hablar con un tipo que quedó en último lugar de la competencia, ¿no?

Chasqueo la legua secamente, sin darle más relevancia al asunto.

Me siento al borde de la cama, a un lado del traje gris oscuro que mi padre ha lavado y planchado para mí.

Lo tomo desde el gancho que sostiene todo en su lugar y lo acerco a mi nariz.

 _Mamá..._

Trago saliva fuertemente, reteniendo las lágrimas en mis ojos.

Me siento demasiado mal.

Hace años, perdí la unión de mi familia, perdí la fe de la mayoría de mis profesores en la escuela.  
Ahora, perdí a mi madre, perdí el GPF.

De verdad, ¿iré a la fiesta de gala con esto en corazón?

Vuelvo la vista al traje, acariciando la pulcra tela.

Yo creo que sí, sí iré.

Me quito el pants, la sudadera y la camisa de cuadros azules de inmediato, reemplazando todo por una camisa de botones blanca, una corbata púrpura oscuro, el saco y el pantalón de vestir gris oscuro.

Saco los zapatos negros recién lustrados y brillantes debajo de la cama.

¿Por qué están ahí en primer lugar?  
Seguro ahí hay más polvo que en una cripta...

Termino de vestirme y sonrío con autosuficiencia.

Estoy listo...  
Creo...

Camino tarareando " _House of the Rising Sun_ " mientras abandono mi habitación con desfachatez.

Agito los brazos a mi lado, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la canción que se reproduce sin cesar en mi cabeza, deteniéndome en el baño, que tiene la puerta abierta.

Miro mi reflejo en el espejo frente al lavabo.

Mi cabello está atado en una coleta excesivamente desordenada.  
Mis labios están demasiado secos y mi nariz está rojísima.

Trago saliva.

No me había dado cuenta de lo delgado que soy hasta ahora...

Doy demasiado miedo...

— Papá...— murmuro.

Mi padre, que lleva todo este tiempo sentado en la sala comiendo vatrushkas me mira con los ojos azul turquesa bien abiertos.

— Dime, Vitya.

No despego la mirada del espejo por un sólo segundo.

— Corta mi cabello...Por favor.

* * *

— ¿Qué con ese cambio tan repentino? — Yuri me mira con curiosidad desdeñosa.

Tomo unos mechones de mi flequillo ahora corto, que cubre mi ojo izquierdo mientras esbozo una gran sonrisa.

— Bueno, vi adecuado el cambio. ¿No te gusta? — pregunto, ladeando la cabeza animadamente.

— Tsk, ¿por qué debería gustarme algo que tenga que ver contigo? — gruñe, metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón de vestir azul marino.

¡Se ve tan tierno!

Es como un niño recién graduado de la primaria...  
Que está a punto de bailar algún vals en la fiesta de graduación...  
Y va a manchar su linda camisita con jugo de arándanos.

Tengo una imagen tan clara en mi cabeza que río entre dientes.

— ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Entren! — Yakov posiciona las manos en nuestras espaldas y nos empuja al frente.

Yuri Plisetsky y yo nos quejamos; él ruidosamente, yo bajito y cautelosamente.

El rubio y yo nos miramos de soslayo, antes de atravesar el pasillo de paredes crema y brocados dorados, en los cuales una lámpara vintage ilumina el lugar con una luz dorada.

Dorado...  
Dorado _everywhere._

Inflo las mejillas y aprieto los puños.

— ¡No se vale! ¡Yo quería mi medalla de oro! — espeto, agitando los puños frente a mi pecho.

— Deja de quejarte y trata de no hacer una porquería como en Sochi si quieres la maldita medalla de oro — comenta Yuri, con la mirada fija en la enorme puerta de madera lustrosa que nos espera a muy pocos metros.

Guío mi índice derecho a mis labios, mirando a un costado con desilusión.

— Es verdad que debo esforzarme, pero simplemente no puedo concentrarme ahora...— murmuro.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Vitya? — Yakov se acerca a mí por la izquierda, alejando a Yuri de mí.

Yo me mantengo con la mirada echada al costado.

— Meeee refiero a queeeeee...— muerdo mi labio inferior, sin dejar de caminar —...Puede que no esté muy inspirado para continuar otra temporada~

— ¡¿Qué?! — el hombre grita en mi oreja, haciendo que suelte un chillido de dolor.

Enseguida, empujo la puerta que será mi salvación de una golpiza de Yakov.

Y, de hecho, ¡es muy eficaz!

Todos voltean a vernos...

Muchas personas salen corriendo directo hacia mí y mi pequeño compañero a mi lado.

 _Tengan piedad..._

— ¡Qué buen corte de cabello, Viktor!

— ¡Ah~! ¡Tan guapo~!

— ¿Qué te hizo querer cambiar tu apariencia ahora?

— ¡Viktor~! ¡Tómate una foto conmigo!

Escucho tantas cosas por tantos lados...

Sólo echo una terrible carcajada, haciendo que todos a mi alrededor se detengan, sin comprender demasiado qué me sucede.

Acaricio mi cabello por detrás, sonriendo de lado.

— Es sólo un pequeño cambio que quise hacer para comenzar bien con la siguiente temporada. Veo que no hice mal en elegir este estilo. Espero que todos estén dispuestos a apoyarme en las Nacionales, en el Cuatro Continentes, en el siguiente Grand Prix, en...

— Oye, exageras...— Yuri me golpea en el brazo con sutileza, advirtiéndome de la presencia de los demás competidores.

Obviamente...

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Disculpen mi ímpetu! Cuento con todos ustedes — y con ello, me despido de la pequeña masa de invitados que me rodeó como si fueran reporteros.

Dios santo...

Perdí el GPF, ¿por qué me conocen tantas personas?

Camino con mi compañero de pista directo a la mesa del buffet.

— ¡Wow! _Just look at this!_ ¡Yuri! ¿No crees que todo esto se ve increíble? — pregunto, tomando un plato mientras sirvo un trozo de pierna de pavo en él.

— Todo parece...demasiado brillante.

— ¡Elemental, mi querido Watson! Estamos celebrando la brillante presentación de brillantes figuras del patinaje artístico. ¡Todo debe brillar como nosotros! — exclamo, dándole una gran mordida al trozo de carne que atrapé con mi tenedor.

— Suenas tan...Pero tan enfermizo...Además, ni siquiera llegaste al podio. No sé de qué brillo hablas.

Ignoro su comentario...tan doliente y cierto...

— Prueba el pavo, Yuri. ¡Está rico! — exclamo, estirando mi tenedor al más bajo.

Él estira los brazos hacia mí, buscando alejarme.

— ¿Qué pasa, Yuuri? Luces fatal — una voz masculina llama mi atención desde donde estoy.

Giro la cabeza directo hacia el lugar donde esa ligeramente conocida voz habló.

Me topo con ese hombre bronceado de la pista de Sochi...

Y a Yuuri Katsuki todo cabizbajo debajo del brazo de ese hombre que intenta animarlo.

— ¡Vitya! ¡¿Por qué siempre sales corriendo como si la vida te fuese en ello?! — Yakov llega sin aliento hasta nosotros.

Yo volteo con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Oh, Yakov. Lo siento mucho, pero tenía que hacerlo...

— Tenemos que hablar sobre eso que dijiste en el pasillo. ¿Crees que voy a dejar eso pasar desapercibido? Vitya, sé que tu situación familiar es difícil, pero...

Suspiro, medio escuchándolo regañándome y pidiéndome que reaccione y suplicando porque deje de ser un imbécil y...

El Yuuri japonés comienza a beber champán en una mesa aledaña a la nuestra.

Fue el campeón del Grand Prix Final, y aún así...

Se ve tan sencillo y solitario...

¿Por qué nadie habla con él?

Es...realmente lindo...

...¡...!

Casi me golpeo con un tubo de acero de los cuatro pegados cerca de cada esquina de la sala.

Están decorados por algunos estantes con bebidas y otros tantos dulces...  
Que por poco y destruyo por no fijarme por donde camino.

En fin, que la noche continúa.

Hago medias conversaciones con todos.  
Rechazo algunas citas.  
Invento historias divertidas para los demás.

Al menos nadie me ha preguntado por Christophe Giacometti y nuestros "resbalones".

Ese tema de los ex-novios no es lo mío...

Pero él continúa lanzándome intensas miradas desde donde está, hablando con su entrenador y el dueño del hotel en el que se está celebrando esta ceremonia.

Yo respondo a sus miradas guiando mi vaso de champán a mis labios mientras guiño el ojo, agitando una mano hacia él a modo de saludo.

El suizo sonríe de vuelta y regresa a la conversación.

Le doy un pequeño sorbo al champán, aburrido hasta la médula.

Se está mejor con Yekaterina y Makkachin.  
Comiendo vatrushkas y papas fritas mientras vemos...¿Yo qué sé? _Pulp Fiction..._ Quiero ser Travolta, maldición...

Escucho una sonora carcajada que me saca de mis pensamientos.

Y luego una risa que conozco bien.  
Es la risa de Chris.

Él no suele reír tanto...

Algo bueno se está liando.

Me encamino hacia el alboroto, apartando a algunas cuantas personas de mi camino para poder pasar.

Cuando llego al lugar...

Me encuentro con el Yuuri japonés y Chris Giacometti.

Chris sostiene su saco con una mano echada encima de su hombro mientras que su mano libre se esconde tras el bolsillo de su traje marrón claro.

Sonríe con ironía hacia Yuuri Katsuki, que parece frotar sus manos rápidamente una contra otro con una larga sonrisa.

Yuuri Katsuki tiene la camisa blanca semiabierta, la corbata azul atada a la cabeza y el saco negro hecho jirones sobre sus hombros.

Sus mejillas están tan rojas, sus labios humedecidos y sus ojos marrones brillan tanto.  
No lo había notado en el aeropuerto debido a los lentes que siempre lleva puestos...

Me gustan sus ojos.

Está taaaaaaaan borracho.

— No creo poder...— dice él, echando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Su voz baja dos octavas por encima de lo normal para luego subir otras cuatro octavas. Y así, y así, y así.  
Está verdaderamente borracho.

— Venga, ya me retaste. No hay marcha atrás ahora — habla Chris con suavidad, dejando su saco en la mesa blanca lejos de la comida del buffet.

Yuuri se encoge de hombros, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

¡Qué linda sonrisa! Ese hombre es realmente carismático...

— Pues bien...Supongo que no puedo echarme atrás, ¿o sí? Después de todo, ¿qué caballero sería si no? — balbucea al hablar mientras pelea...

 _Con el cierre de su pantalón._

Aprieto mi copa de champán, alarmado...E intrigado, ¿por qué no admitirlo?

¡¿Pero qué está sucediendo?!

¡...!

Antes de darme cuenta, Chris también se ha quitado el pantalón y la camisa, junto con los zapatos.

Yuuri lo imita torpemente, lanzando su pantalón por encima de la multitud.  
Algunos ya sabían lo que está sucediendo, otros fueron alarmados por la prenda que salió al vuelo sobre sus cabezas.

— ¡¿Pero qué de-?! ¡Vitya, ¿qué está sucediendo?! — Yakov se posiciona a mi lado, mirando el espectáculo frente nuestro atónito.

No puedo apartar la mirada.  
De veras, no puedo...

— ¡Esto se puso ardienteeeee~! — exclama el japonés, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con una enorme sonrisa.

— Y que lo digas — responde Chris, girando su camisa blanca con aire casual, antes de lanzarla detrás suyo.

Yuuri Katsuki relame sus labios, mirando a Chris retadoramente.

No puedo evitar contener el aliento ante tal gesto.

Mi corazón palpita a mil...

¡Y no puedo apartar la vista!

El moreno echa a correr a la mesa de dulces que cubre uno de los tubos en la sala y la aparta rápidamente.

Chris se cruza de brazos, echándole una mirada divertida.

— ¿Qué? ¿No me creías capaz? — pregunta Yuuri, tomando el tubo.

Rápidamente, todos sacan sus celulares.

Yo trago saliva en seco.

Elevo mi temblorosa mano derecha hacia Yakov a mi izquierda.

— Y-Yakov, dame mi teléfono.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué? ¡Hay que largarnos! — exclama.

— ¡Dame mi teléfono! ¡Lo necesito! ¡Esto es de vida o muerte! — chillo, dando fuertes pisadas al suelo, haciendo una rabieta.

Él aprieta la mandíbula y me extiende mi teléfono.

Lo arranco de sus manos y echo a correr a la velocidad de la luz hacia el japonés que acaba de afianzar el tubo con su pierna derecha por detrás de la rodilla.

— De hecho. No pensé que fueras capaz — dice el suizo, cruzándose de brazos.

El de ojos color chocolate echa la cabeza hacia atrás, lamiendo sus labios de nueva cuenta.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues mira esto — y con estas palabras, toma el tubo con ambas manos, girando varias veces sobre esto.

Eleva las piernas en el metal y aprieta las rodillas en la estructura, soltándose.

Se deja caer de espaldas y gira varias veces.

— ¡Woaaaaah! ¡Increíble! — exclamo, intentando controlar mi pulso para poder tomar un video decente.

¡Eso fue maravilloso! ¡Fue un excelente movimiento!

Sigue impresionando—y atemorizando—a las personas en la sala.

Algunas tan entretenidas en el espectáculo como yo.  
Otros tachándolo de pervertido, impúdico y enfermo.

¡Mentiras!

¡Este hombre es un-!

— ¡Maldito asco! — exclama Yuri Plisetsky justo cuando Chris se lanzó al mismo tubo que Yuuri para acompañarlo en su extraña y...bastante sensual danza.

Yo lo ignoro de nueva cuenta, tomando fotos y videos lo mejor que puedo.

Esto es demasiado, soy débil, basta, no, Chris, Yuuri, van a matarme, es demasiada adrenalina, por Dios, son muy sexys los dos, no sé qué hacer, mi ex-novio y mi nuevo ídolo, ¿qué hago? Dios santo, ayúdame, sabes que soy débil, deténganme, no puedo.

— ¡¿Por qué estás tomando videos de esta aberración?! ¡Qué miedo! — el rubio toma mi hombro y tira de él, intentando hacerme reaccionar.

Chris le tiende una botella de champán a Yuuri, que este toma con un brazo dándole un sorbo antes de extenderla al aire, lanzando parte del contenido hacia nosotros, la audiencia.

— Porque-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Madre, mira! — grito cuando Yuuri toma la cintura de Chris, permitiendo que este arquee la espalda lascivamente, sin dejar de girar en el tubo.

Me desembarazo del agarre del rubio y continúo con mi sesión fotográfica.

¡Cuánto pecado!

Bueno, no, ¡pero esto se puso demasiado excitante e interesante!

Pensé que moriría de aburrición.  
¡Miren estos tesoros!

Están lanzando champán a todos lados, y ahora Chris es el único en el tubo, mientras que Yuuri pisa el suelo con firmeza mientras varias personas comienzan a murmurar y otras comienzan a aplaudir eufóricamente—yo incluido—.

— ¡¿Pero qué les pasa a todos ustedes?! ¡¿De verdad les gusta tanto un japonés imbécil y corriente?!

Todos volteamos por la exclamación del rubio.

¿Qué dijo...?  
No...

Escucho un sonido agudo detrás de mí y volteo.

El Yuuri japonés mantiene una sombría mirada gacha.

Cuando alza la cabeza, una alargada sonrisa se hace presente

— ¡¿Estás retándome~?! — vocifera el de cabellos oscuros, abriendo los brazos violentamente mientras camina directo hacia Yuri.

Me echo hacia atrás al igual que todos, dejando a Yuri expuesto y confundido.

— ¡No, imbécil! ¡En lo absoluto! — responde el quinceañero sarcásticamente —. Estoy seguro de que patearé tu trasero en el siguiente Grand Prix Final.

Yuuri tiene una enorme sonrisa de autosuficiencia pegada al rostro.  
Yuri hace una mueca tan alargada que parece que en algún momento va a arrancarle la yugular de un mordisco a cualquiera que esté cerca suyo.

Qué miedo, qué miedo...

Yuuri arranca la copa de champán de mi mano y la bebe de un sorbo.

Me quedo boquiabierto.

Es tan...Wow...

Vuelve a tendérmela sin siquiera voltear. Su mirada está fija en Yuri.

El japonés parece perdido por un segundo y un pequeño hipo se escapa de sus labios, haciendo que pegue un brinco que lo hace trastabillar ligeramente.

— ¿Vas a...bailar o qué? — pregunta entre sonidos incomprensibles y varios sonidos de hipo.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta Yuri, mirándolo con una ceja enarcada y una despectiva mirada.

— D-Dijo: "¿Vas a bailar o qué?" — explico, asintiendo un par de veces.

— Ah...¿Qué? ¿Me estás retando a un duelo de baile?

— _Zii...¿No mish tás... esuchiando? —_ pregunta, tropezando por todos lados mientras lucha por mantenerse en su lugar.

 _—_ ¡Maldita sea, habla bien! — el rubio echa los puños al frente, lleno de molestia y coraje.

— Dice que sí, que si no lo estás escuchando-¡Ouch! ¡Epa!, cuidado — río, tomando al Yuuri japonés en mis brazos justo cuando este tropezó durante su torpe bailoteo.

Él ríe enérgicamente, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

— _Erezz tan luindo...—_ vuelve a saltar por el hipo y ríe —...Parece que traduces para él...Ah...Y tu cara es tan linda, por Dios...

Acaricia mi mejilla fugazmente.

No puedo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par por el repentino contacto.

— ¿Q-Qué...? — murmuro, mirándolo con atención.

Él me dedica una perdida sonrisa.

— Eres tan lindo, muchacho...Quisiera llevarte a casa-¿Qué diablos? ¡Eres el chico que quedó en sexto lugar! No puedo creerlo...Para mí, tú hubieras ganado el podio. ¡Sólo mira lo bello que eres! Podrías bailar lo que sea, habrías dejado infatuado a cualquiera. ¡Yo estoy infatuado! Y mira que no te he visto patinar. Pero quiero verte. ¡Déjame hacerte una coreografía! — habla tan rápido que sólo puedo concentrarme en el principio y el final.

— ¿Qué? ¿U-Una coreografía? — pregunto, bastante confundido y algo sorprendido.

— Dime tu nombre, ¿sí? — pregunta, dedicándome una amorosa mirada que hace que mi corazón dé un vuelco.

— V-Viktor Nikiforov.

— ¡Anda, ya sé bien quién eres! ¿Qué te parece lo de la coreografía?

Todos comienzan a inundarnos de flashes y pequeños grititos agudos y murmuros colectivos.

Yuri se queda boquiabierto, viéndonos con repulsión.

Mientras, el Yuuri japonés gira sobre sí, apoyando su pecho en el mío mientras ríe melodiosamente.

— ¿Necesitas un entrenador? ¡Yo quiero entrenarte, Viktor! ¿Qué tal esto? — me abraza por la cintura, atrayéndome hacia él.

Soy ligeramente más bajo que él, por lo que mi mejilla golpea su pecho y no puedo evitar soltar un pequeño gimoteo por el repentino movimiento.

OK. OFICIALMENTE, ESTÁ MUY BORRACHO.

Comienza a mover la cintura en círculos y simultáneamente, hunde la nariz en mi cabello.

Yo miro hacia otro lado, nervioso y bastante confundido...

Nunca había tenido a alguien tan cerca.

Nunca en mi vida había sentido a alguien tan cálido contra mí.  
No de esta forma.

No en esta clase de situación.

¿Qué debo hacer?

— Viktor...— ha notado que estoy distraído y vuelve a acercarme a él, sin dejar de mover las caderas —...Cuando acabe la temporada, ayudaré en las aguas termales, ve a verme.

¿A-Aguas termales?

¿Qué es eso?

Suena...

Dios, ¿qué está diciendo?

No puedo hacer nada más que verlo fijamente a la vez que sus ojos marrón chocolate chocan con los míos.

Lo único que se escuchan son algunos murmullos exaltados, algunos chillidos sin sentido y los gruñidos de Yuri detrás de nosotros.

— Si gano este duelo de baile, te volverás mi aprendiz, ¿verdad? — sus ojos se iluminan tanto al decir lo último.

Brillan...

Brillan más que los relucientes candelabros en la sala.  
Brillan más que mis medallas de oro de las competencias júnior.  
Brillan más que el glaseado en los roles de canela que prepara Yekaterina.

Brillan más que cualquier cosa que haya visto antes...

— ¿Oh...? — suspiro casi inaudiblemente, sin despegar la mirada de la suya.

— _Be my apprentice, Viktor! —_ exclama cantarinamente, echando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello en un extraño abrazo que me agita un poco, pero logro mantener el equilibrio y mis ojos puestos sobre los suyos.

Brilla tanto...

Me mira soñadoramente, pestañeando varias veces con aire inocente y encantador.

El corazón se me sube a la garganta.  
Siento que mi pecho se calienta.  
Mis manos se afianzan con firmeza a su espalda.

Contengo el aliento, sonrojándome de golpe.

 _Me encanta tu brillo, Yuuri Katsuki..._

* * *

 _—_ Ugh...Wah...Agh...— entro a casa casi muriendo.

Con pasos torpes y descontrolados, camino hasta mi habitación, ignorando a todo y a todos.

Hasta las insistentes preguntas de Yekaterina me entran por un oído y me salen por el otro.

Camino como zombie hasta mi cama y, entonces, me tiro de frente a ella, golpeando mi rostro con el acolchado edredón.

Aprieto con fuerza la tela morado oscuro y tiro de ella desesperadamente, dejando correr algunas lágrimas que no puedo retener.

Sigo gimiendo y lloriqueando mientras hago jirones mi cama y dejo escapar un grito amortiguado.

— ¡Viktor! ¡Cariño, ¿qué sucede?! ¡¿Te hicieron algo?! — Yekaterina entra a mi cuarto.

Siento su peso caer a mi lado y toma mis hombros con fuerza, en un intento por girarme para verme a la cara.

Hago fuerzas para no permitírselo y me quedo allí hundido.

— ¡Viktor! ¡Viktor! — exclama.

— Sí me hicieron algo — respondo con la voz temblorosa.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Quién fue?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

— ¡No me dio su número, ni su dirección, ni su código postal! Me enamoró y me dejó ahí tirado sin más ni más — chillo, girándome para verla a la cara.

Ella me mira con un mohín abatido.

— Espera...¿Qué?

La miro con una sonrisa ilusionada y torpe.

Río entre suspiros y aprieto los puños contra mis piernas.

— Me enamoré, Yekaterina. Estoy enamorado de un japonés borracho y semi-nudista — digo entre risas.

Mi tía abre los ojos como platos.

— ¿Eh? ¿EH? ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!

 _Fue así como lo conocí._

 _Estaba borracho, semi-desnudo y su lengua se enredaba al hablar._

 _Olía a alcohol y su mirada se perdía entre cada movimiento de ojos._

 _Pero, ¿qué importa?_

 _Desde ese día, comencé a mirar sus presentaciones anteriores, a buscar sus programas a diario, practicar sus rutinas casi religiosamente._

 _Me volví su fan._

 _Y debo admitir..._

 _Nunca deja de sorprenderme._

 _Desde la primera vez que hablé con él, no han cesado las sorpresas..._


	2. ¡No es nada, es un pirozhki!

_**¡Madre mía, Willy! No pensé que esta historia tuviera tanta aceptación.  
**_

 _ **Gracias infinitas a todas aquellas personas que decidieron seguir mi historia. Su apoyo vale un mundo para mí.**_

 _ **Comentarios time!**_

 **Fraulein Skye** _ ** _: Tenía que hacerlo. Lo siento, jaja xD ¡Gracias por tu review! Me hizo reír mucho._**_

 **Zryvanierkic** _ **: Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. Este cap tiene 7'000-y-algo de palabras, por lo que espero que te guste mucho.**_

 **Iamyuurikatzuki** **: _No pude pensar en algo más adecuado. Yuuri es un pervertido de clóset como dice Micky, jajajaja_**

 **Lidia Muoz & Lidia518** **: _No tienes idea de la ilusión que me dio tu comentario. De verdad, que crearas una cuenta de FF por mí...Diablos, espero que este capítulo sea un poco aceptable para agradecerte tan cálido apoyo de tu parte. Ansío verte por aquí seguido y que esta historia no te desilusione en lo absoluto *Corazón, corazón*_**

 **D.P.I.Y.O.N _: Aish, ya estoy planeando escenas candentes entre estos dos porque...esto pinta para volverse un lemon de los lindos. ¡Necesito ideas! Si tienes algo, no dudes en decirme. Te agradezco mucho tu bello review. Mata ne!_**

 **Mika** **: _Me inspiré en la telenovela mexicana para este fic (?) Bueno, no, pero sí soy una Drama Queen de veras. Espero que eso no sea un impedimento para que disfrutes del fic. ¡Gracias por tu review!_**

 **Vismur** **: _¡Saludos, linda persona! Pues...Épico, uy, qué épico...No, ¿verdad? Pero me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. Quiero mejorar en cada capítulo. Fusilarme las frases de Yuuri y ponerlas en la boca de Viktor no es fácil, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo *Corazones*_**

 **Serena Azul** **: _Ah, ¡me alegra mucho tu comentario! Tenía esta idea fresquita hasta hace unos meses y nunca pensé que fuera a salir tan bien ni tuviera tanta aceptación. Gracias por apoyar mi historia. Espero que nunca deje de gustarte. ¡Saludos!_**

 **Marigabi** **: _Entiendo...Me hace inmensamente feliz que haya podido cumplir con las "fantasías" de alguien. Me siento realizada y motivada para seguir con esta historia. No dudes en darme mis tomatazos/críticas/felicitaciones siempre que puedas. Nada me haría más feliz. Te agradezco mucho que hayas decidido pasarte por mi historia. ¡Saludos y abrazos!_**

 **Kumikozon4** **: _¡Me haces sonrojar! Ah, ¡qué alegría! Me esforcé mucho en ese capítulo de Satanás mismo que se borraba a cada rato. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y te haya hecho la noche. Espero que así sea siempre hasta que finalice el fic. Gracias por tu apoyo, ¡tu comentario hizo mi noche! *Corazón*_**

 ** _Bueno, gracias a todos por volver a pasarse por aquí. Aquellos lindos fantasmitas que me leen: ¡Saludos y cálidos abrazos desde el Infierno para todos ustedes! *Corazones inmensos*_**

 ** _Ustedes hacen que me motive demasiado. No tienen idea de cuánto os agradezco su apoyo.  
Sin más qué decir, capítulo 2._**

* * *

— Hijo, en serio, deberías quedarte. Sé que tienes tu departamento y todo, pero...¿No prefieres quedarte?

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, volteando por encima de mi hombro para ver a mi tía.

— _Katyusha_ , no es necesario quedarme. Se acabaron nuestros días de luto hace meses, mamá ya está descansando — ladeo la cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda —. Hay que continuar con nuestras vidas, ¿vale?

Ella abre los ojos de par en par y me regala una mirada sorprendida.

— Vik...tor...

Yo me acerco a ella con Makkachin detrás mío.

La atraigo hacia mí en un fuerte abrazo que tarda en corresponderme.

No me gusta esto...

No me gusta esto de tener que leer sus sentimientos.  
No...soy bueno en estas cosas.

Necesito estar solo por un tiempo.

Pensar en lo que sigue.

Debe de entenderlo...

¿...No?

— Te llamaré enseguida llegue a casa, _mоя дорогая Екатерина (mi preciada Yekaterina)._

No dice nada.

Sólo se aferra a mis hombros por detrás de mi espalda y me atrae hacia sí.

Está tan mal...

No hago nada más que reír nerviosamente, abrazándola de vuelta.

— Yeka-

— ¿Por qué eres así?

Me quedo de piedra, sosteniendo a mi tía con firmeza.

 _¿Q-Qué...?  
_

* * *

 ** _¡No es nada, es un pirozhki! El Campeonato Mundial de las lágrimas  
_**

* * *

— ¡Heeeey! ¡Makkachin! Eso era mío, pequeño...¡Oye! — exclamo justo cuando Makkachin roba otra dona de la caja puesta sobre la mesa de centro.

Ladra hacia mí, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro mientras devora la dona rápidamente.

— Estás portándote muy mal desde que salimos de la casa de Yekaterina y mamá — me cruzo de brazos y ladeo las caderas —. ¿Qué sucede, compañero? Ella lo entendió al final. ¿Qué te aflige?

Makkachin se pega al suelo, soltando un largo llanto adolorido.

Suelto un bufido, negando con la cabeza.

— No la hice llorar, sólo...Estaba sensible. El funeral de mamá acabó hace unos meses, ¿te sorprende? No, ¿verdad? Ahora, te agradecería que no acabaras con mi cena. Que la competencia va a ser transmitida en un rato...

Me acerco a mi sofá azul marino...

— ¡Makkachin-! Agh...Está bien, está bien, me lo merezco — refunfuñando, me alejo del sofá en el que ahora Makkachin se ha estirado totalmente, sin dejarme espacio alguno.

Ese muchacho...

Llevo años a su lado.  
Siete años a su lado, para ser exacto.

Quizás sea sólo un perrito, pero puede llegar a expresar más que cualquier persona.

Y ahora está muy molesto conmigo.

Me ha dejado sentado en el frío suelo de madera de diseño, con mi caja de donas apoyada sobre mi regazo y mi taza de café descansando sobre la mesa de centro en la sala.

Tomo el control remoto del sofá, al lado de Makkachin y enciendo la televisión, paseando canales hasta que...

— **Se acerca el turno de Jean-Jacques Leroy, una prometedora estrella del patinaje.**

 **— Así es, Morooka. Algunos lo llaman el "Príncipe del patinaje" ahora que Yuuri Katsuki se ve demasiado lejos de la victoria.**

¿Qué?

¿Qué di-? ¿Qué?

Miro el televisor con atención.

Sí, sí, ese fastidioso JJ Leroy.  
¿Y qué?

¡¿Dónde está mi japonés?!

Me levanto de golpe y corro hacia la cocina, a unos pasos de la sala.

Esta parte de mi hogar está semi-vacía.

Abro unas cuántas gavetas polvorientas hasta que encuentro lo que tanto necesito ahora.

Me devuelvo a la sala con una botella de vodka en la mano.

— Cáete, JJ. Por favor, te lo ruego, necesito que te caigas — bufo, vertiendo parte del líquido a mi café.

Vieja costumbre de papá que ahora se ha convertido en la mía.

Dejo la botella en la mesa de centro detrás de mí y vuelvo a sentarme contra esta, cruzando las piernas sobre el suelo.

Aferro la taza de café con fuerza.

El programa del canadiense sale perfecto.

Qué tristeza...A beber por la derrota.

— Ugh...— gruño, antes de beber la mitad de todo el café adulterado en mi taza rosada.

Él quedó segundo lugar en las pruebas de ayer, por eso ha pasado como el penúltimo.  
Yuuri Katsuki quedó en primer lugar.

Es el siguiente.

Vierto más vodka en mi taza, temblando ligeramente por la expectación.

¿Por qué estaba tan triste en la fiesta de gala de hace unos meses?

¿Qué ha sido de él?  
¿Cómo ha estado?  
¿Qué tiene preparado para las siguientes temporadas?

¿Dónde vive?  
¿Cómo es su familia?  
¿Le gustan los animales?

No puedo saberlo...

No he podido contactarlo desde que me retiré temporalmente.

A pesar de todo, nadie me extraña.

Todos los ojos, incluyendo los míos, están puestos sobre...

— **¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Yuuri Katsuki!** **—** el presentador Hisashi Morooka presenta a Yuuri con un dejo de emoción en la voz.

Sé muy bien que él es un ferviente admirador de aquel japonés.

Esbozo una sonrisa divertida.

— Hola, Yuuri~ — canturreo, guiando mi taza a mis labios de nueva cuenta.

Se ve fabuloso...

Ese traje es divino...

Color azul parecido al del cielo de medianoche, tela semi-transparente color bronce a cada costado suyo, detalles en verde, púrpura y hombros que relucían debido a la brillantina en el traje y pantalones oscuros.

Tiene el corto flequillo oscuro echado hacia atrás, mostrando a la perfección las facciones de su rostro.

Los ojos rasgados, cuyos iris marrones se pasean hacia arriba, brillando con un dejo de confusión en la mirada.

Esta canción...

Él mencionó en una entrevista que esta canción habla sobre el tipo de amor que siente...

¿Por qué se ve tan confundido?

 _—_ **Este programa tiene cuatro cuádruples. Aquí viene el primero...** **—** Morooka alerta cada movimiento de Yuuri.

Su mano elevada por encima de su cabeza baja con elegancia de vuelta a su costado, tomando impulso rápidamente.

Dios, un lutz cuádruple...

— **¡Un lutz cuádruple! ¡Impecable!** **—** exclama el comentarista enérgicamente.

¿"Impecable"?  
Eso es poco...

No puedo apartar la mirada de este magnífico patinador detrás del televisor.

Mantiene tanta sincronía con la música...

Parece que la música sale de él.  
Parece que él crea la música con cada giro de muñecas, con cada leve inclinación de su espalda, con cada flexión de rodillas.

¡Su movimiento insignia!  
Es tan complicado que incluso él suele fallar ese salto en los entrenamientos.

— **¿Cómo le irá?**

¡No sólo tú te lo preguntas!

— Vamos, Yuuri...— suspiro, aferrando la taza contra mi pecho.

El japonés se prepara...

— **¡Un flip cuádruple! ¡También lo clavó!**

— ¡Sííííííí! ¡Demonios, sí! — exclamo, echando ambos brazos al cielo.

Ow, rayos, he echado todo lo que sobraba de mi café hacia el suelo cerca de mí...

Meh, lo limpio luego.

Devuelvo la mirada al televisor.

 _Estoy muy ocupado ahora..._

Otro salto...

Y una pirueta.

Espera, se ve más subido de peso...

¡Es tan lindo!

Pero...¿Es que no se está cuidando?

¿Qué importa?  
Lo que hace es hermoso.

Es hechizante, _su_ música es lo más bello que hay.

Eleva una pierna y se desliza sobre el hielo, paseando su mano por debajo de su barbilla hasta su cuello.  
Une sus manos y las eleva al cielo, dando un ligero salto hacia atrás.

Trago saliva en seco.

— Su cuello está muy expuesto en este programa...Qué erógeno...— suspiro, echando viento a mi rostro con una mano.

Haciendo una exhaustiva investigación seria llena de pruebas y hechos comprobables a la que decidí llamar "stalking", llegué a la conclusión de que este hombre tiene dos facetas muy marcadas.

Conocí a un Yuuri tímido y callado en la pista de Sochi y al inicio de la fiesta de gala.  
Para la mitad de la fiesta, en adelante, y ahora en esta coreografía, puedo ver a un hombre seguro y que despide un atractivo sexual masculino inconmensurable.

No sé cuál de sus facetas me fascinó más...

Y no sé cuál deseo desvelar cuando lo encuentre y pueda hablar con él.

A fin de cuentas...  
Él me debe algo...

Con una enorme sonrisa, comienzo a aplaudir enseguida su programa termina.

Ni un sólo error...

En su programa corto de ayer, falló dos saltos y fue penalizado por obviedad.

Pero esto...  
Este programa libre estuvo a otro nivel.

Seguro ganará el Grand Prix Final de nueva cuen...ta...

— **Tenemos aquí mismo las tablas de posiciones...Katsuki se salvó de tocar la medalla de plata por 1 punto** **—** dice Morooka con pena en la voz.

— **Si bien es cierto que el programa libre que realizó con el tema "Yuri On Ice" lo elevó hasta el podio, su programa corto de ayer, "On Love: Eros" pudo haberlo hecho caer.**

La imagen de Yuuri saludando a las cámaras con una inocente sonrisa mientras saluda al frente me distrae del suizo y el kazajo a su lado.

Sólo él es el centro de atención.

Maravilloso como siempre...

 **— Es verdad. Para deleite de muchos admiradores de Katsuki, ha sabido superar la presión y salir adelante. Tenemos a un ganador por quinta vez del Campeonato Mundial del Patinaje. Es el japonés, ¡Yuuri Katsuki!**

Las cámaras ahora están puestas sobre la rueda de prensa que se lleva a cabo cada vez que las competencias finalizan.

Chris Giacometti está a la izquierda, Yuuri en medio y Otabek Altin a la derecha...con una...cara muy...peculiar...

En fin...

— ¡Makkachin! ¡Hay que beber para celebrar! — me lanzo al sillón, pegando mi nariz a la suya —. Bueno, seré yo quien beba, ¡pero celebraremos juntos! Makkachin también es un gran fan de Yuuri, ¿no es así? — pregunto, acariciando sus orejas cariñosamente.

Él suelta un sonoro aullido, moviendo su cola a ambos lados impetuosamente.

— ¡Lo sabía! Esto debe celebrarse. Iré a ver qué hay en el refrigerador, ¿vale? Nada de carne de res para ti, muchacho, lo sé — me levanto de mi lugar en el suelo y camino hacia el refrigerador, escuchando aún la rueda de conferencia.

Abro las puertas de metal, inspeccionando el interior con una pequeña sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Volvió a ganar...

Ese hombre...  
¿Se acordará de mí?

Suelo olvidar la promesa momentáneamente, pero el collage de Yuuri en mi pared me regresa a la fiesta de gala enseguida y olvidarlo ya me resulta imposible.

— **¡Señor Katsuki! ¡Por aquí!** — un joven reportero es señalado por el japonés.

— ¡Makkachin! ¡Ahhhh! — tomo mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi pantalón y apoyo el abdomen contra la barra de la cocina.

Pongo la cámara a la velocidad de la luz, tomando una foto al televisor.

O, más bien, al atractivo Yuuri Katsuki que mantiene su flequillo peinado hacia atrás y los lentes puestos.

Ya no sé si es tierno o sexy...¡Pero sí sé que me encanta como se ve!

Mi compañero me mira con ojos brillantes.  
Puedo leer algo de insistencia en ellos.

— Perdón, es que iba a sufrir complicaciones cardíacas, disculpa...Vuelve a lo tuyo — murmuro hacia mi compañero, que regresa la vista al televisor lentamente.

Tarareando "The Lilac Fairy" miro la foto recién tomada y vuelvo al refrigerador.

— **¡Señor Katsuki...!**

— **¡S-Señor Katsuki...!**

Agh, qué pesado...

He participado en varias entrevistas, pero no es como esto.

— **E-Ehm...Esto...¡A-Aquella señorita!** — la voz de Yuuri se escucha sobre la del resto.

Tomo una botella de leche y la guío a mis labios, bailoteando en mi lugar mientras abro el sitio de noticias sobre el patinaje para buscar su presentación y descargarla en mi teléfono.

— **¿Qué tiene en mente para la próxima temporada?** — pregunta la mujer en la rueda de prensa.

Giro la cabeza hacia mi sala, curioso.

Yuuri pega su mano derecha a su mejilla, mirando a un costado con un dejo de tristeza.

Parece dubitativo a la vez que tantea sus labios con su índice.

— **Bueno...Aún no estoy seguro de qué quiero hacer a futuro...La verdad es que ahora quiero ayudar al negocio familiar y...** **—** suelta un suspiro.

Yo alejo el bote de leche de mi boca y abro los ojos de par en par.

El de cabellos oscuros agacha la cabeza con impotencia y sus labios parecen temblar un poco.

— ¿Qué...? No me...digas que...— murmuro, atónito.

Eleva la cabeza, sus ojos marrones se dirigen justo al frente.

— **Voy a retirarme por ahora. Necesito volver a encontrarme. Estarán enterados de mis decisiones...Con permiso** **—** se levanta de su lugar rápidamente y, de igual forma, se aleja, causando conmoción y un griterío increíble en la rueda de prensa.

Yo dejo caer mi teléfono, sin despegar la vista de la tele.

Se...

¿...Se retiró?

* * *

Tomo mi bufanda rápidamente y la enredo en mi cuello ágilmente. Me deslizo de inmediato en mi gabardina marrón. Entonces, tomo mis guantes negros y los ajusto en mis manos, apretando y abriendo los puños varias veces.

Siento un peso apoyado sobre mi rodilla y volteo.

Elevo la comisura izquierda de mi labio, agachándome a la altura de Makkachin, que me mira con sus brillantes ojos negros.

— Tengo que ir a ver el centro de patinaje de mamá. Ir a custodiar...Ya vuelvo, ¿bien? Cuídate, amigo — le doy un pequeño beso en la coronilla y me enderezo, abriendo la puerta de mi departamento para salir.

Cierro detrás de mí, despidiéndome de Makkachin agitando la mano.

Meto las manos en los bolsillos de mi gabardina y emprendo camino hacia la pista que antes pertenecía a mamá.

Según sé, mis padres se conocieron en esa pista.

Mamá era la asistente de mi abuelo, el dueño.  
Papá era un jugador de hockey profesional que decidió dar una clase muestra en esa pista.

Ambos se conocieron allí...  
Se enamoraron, y...Bueno, todos sabemos el resto.

Mamá tenía 14 años cuando conoció a papá; él tenía 16 años. Naturalmente, encajaron de inmediato. Roza era un ángel y Luke siempre ha sido un casanova de primera. Aunque ha detenido sus "impulsos" desde que se divorciaron.

Yo tenía 6 años cuando eso ocurrió.

Preferí quedarme con mamá. Pensaba que el villano de la película era papá. Maduré y terminé viviendo casi simultáneamente en sus respectivas casas.

Siempre fui y he sido una piedra en sus zapatos...

— ¡Taxi! — levanto el pulgar y un taxi se detiene justo frente a mí.

De inmediato, me lanzo a él, indicándole la dirección de la pista.

La pista en la que solía entrenar está en San Petersburgo.

Fácilmente podía llegar en tren allí, pero actualmente vivo en Moscú.

El Sports Champions Club siempre estará abierto para mí, dijo Yakov.

La verdad es que lo dudo.

Yuri Plisetsky es realmente prometedor.  
No creo que se me extrañe allá.

Ahora lo único que necesito es encontrarme y...

— Aquí bajo — deslizo el dinero por la rendija que divide los asientos traseros de los delanteros y, enseguida el taxi se detiene, bajo —. Muchas gracias.

Doy media vuelta, tomando mis audífonos desde el bolsillo izquierdo de mi chaqueta.

Silbando, me los pongo en cada oreja, mirando la pantalla de mi teléfono enseguida.

Necesito caminar...  
Necesito ruido...

" _Ode to the Bouncer_ " de Studio Killers comienza a sonar.

Muevo la cabeza al ritmo de la música y camino a lo largo de la calle, directo a la pista de patinaje...

¿Cómo se llamaba...?  
Uhmmm...

Ugh...

...

Nope, no tiene caso. Lo olvidé.

Tampoco puedo ver el cartel de entrada.

Está tan viejo y oxidado que el nombre ya no es visible.

Mantengo la mirada fija en el suelo, sin dejar de caminar.

Esta pista...  
¿Cuántas veces estuve aquí?

— No vayas a caerte, мой дорогой (cariño mío) — la suave voz de mamá me llamaba siempre por detrás de mi espalda mientras me tomaba por los costados para patinar protegiéndome.

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Mira! Voy a enseñarte un movimiento que aprendí.

— Enséñame...

Tsk...

Mis "movimientos" no eran nada más que vueltas sin sentido en la pista.

Supongo que eso no le importaba a mi madre porque, siempre que terminaba de mostrarle, ella se acuclillaba, cubría sus ojos y parecía sollozar diciendo:

— No puedo, Dios mío. Miren a este ángel del Señor. Es divino y yo soy tan débil...

Pensaba que yo no la escuchaba, pero...  
Es obvio que ese no era el caso.

Siempre aplaudió mis tonterías...Siempre fue amable y cariñosa hasta el final.  
En serio, _hasta el final._

— Моя дорогая Роза (Mi querida Roza)...— suspiro, sintiendo un inmenso nudo en la garganta.

¡...!

Siento un golpe sordo en mi cabeza y elevo la vista, guiando mis manos a la zona dañada.

— OuchOuchOuch...— gimoteo, echándole una adolorida mirada al poste metálico frente a mí.

Giro la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

¡Ahí está!

— _Yeah_! — celebro, corriendo hacia la entrada de la pista.

Las puertas de bordes blancos ahora lucen unos cristales empañados y sucios.

El polvo dentro de la recepción de la pista me puede y tengo un inmenso coraje dentro.

¿Cómo es que dejaron que este lugar se volviera como mi carrera en el patinaje?

¡Ni esta pista ni mi carrera son mejores que vivir en un basurero en llamas!

Me mato, ¡¿por qué?!  
¡La pista de mi mamá!

Mantengo los puños contra el cristal y chasqueo la lengua, apretando la mandíbula ferozmente.

Trago saliva y...

— _Ooooh!~ Let me in or I'll get physical with youuu~_ _—_ canturreo, dando un par de vueltas frente a la entrada, al ritmo de la canción aún martilleando mis oídos.

Siento una mano en mi hombro derecho y volteo directo hacia...

— Ah...P-Papá, ¿qué haces aquí? — pregunto, quitándome los audífonos enseguida.

Él me dedica una brillante sonrisa ladeada, entrecerrando los ojos azul turquesa ligeramente.

— Buenas tardes, Viktor — me saluda, apartándome levemente por el hombro del que aún me sostiene hasta que llega a las puertas de cristal.

Las inspecciona enseguida, paseando una mirada juzgadora.

Y no lo culpo. Seguro él amaba esta pista tanto como mamá.

— ¿Qué opinas al respecto? — pregunto, pegando mi mejilla izquierda a su brazo derecho, mirándolo por debajo.

— Esto está mal de muchas formas distintas...¿Tú qué haces aquí, a todo esto? — pregunta.

— Epa, ¡yo pregunté primero! Me debes una explicación, viejo — río, señalándolo con la palma de mi mano.

Él muerde su labio inferior discretamente.

— Supongo que por lo mismo que tú — responde con un murmuro.

Saca una alargada llave plateada del bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta y lo guía a la cerradura.

Yo me separo de él y lo miro con curiosidad mientras abre la puerta impulsando recio los brazos al frente.

Una humareda de polvo es lo primero que nos recibe.

Me echo a toser descontroladamente.

— Por...Bluagh, Dios...— jadeo, alejando el polvo con mi mano libre.

— Eres brillante, Viktor — mi padre se burla, volteando la cabeza.

Se cubrió con su bufanda roja de último minuto, supongo. Aún la trae puesta por encima de la nariz.

Toma mi gabardina por los costados y tira de mí hacia adelante, tomando mi bufanda.

La acomoda justo como él hizo con la suya mientras ladea un poco la cabeza.

— Así está bien. Venga, entremos — camina a mi lado, adentrándose al oscuro y polvoriento lugar.

Yo miro los plafones en el techo, cuyos focos están destruidos y, los que más suerte tienen, ennegrecidos por el polvo y arruinados por las telarañas.  
Las columnas de concreto decoradas con aplacados blancos y azul celeste ahora están completamente destartaladas y dan una presentación realmente lamentable.

¿Qué pasó aquí?

Todo era tan brillante y vivo y hermoso...

Había luces amarillas en los plafones, luces blancas en el resto de la enorme recepción...  
Sillones púrpura oscuro al lado de la oficina principal y un montón de cuadros de figuras del hockey, patinaje artístico, curling...

— ¡Esto está mal! — mi voz hace un eco increíble en el lugar.

— ¡Cállate, niño! Me pones de los nervios...— gruñe mi padre, abrazándose a sí mismo.

— ¡TÚ me pones de los nervios a mí! Era tu deber cuidar esto, Luke, no verlo caer — le reclamo, señalando el lugar con la palma de la mano extendida.

— No digas cosas. Tu madre nunca me dejó cuidar de su preciado hielo...Y tampoco mis suegros. Te recuerdo que tus abuelos nunca me quisieron — explica, mirando al frente con una pizca de desagrado en el rostro.

Suelto un sonoro bufido.

Sí, sé muy bien esa historia...  
¡Pero eso no es excusa!

— ¿Hay algo rescatable aquí? Pensé que la abuela Anastasiya estaría por estos lares...— inquiero, elevando mi teléfono para poder iluminar un poco con la aplicación de la linterna.

Mi padre suspira antes de hablar.

— _Not today._ Ella seguro está tejiendo o viendo dramas en la televisión o yo qué sé. Me dejó un duplicado de la llave, pero regularmente no entro. Ella es la única que pone pie en este lugar — responde, deteniéndose cuando chocamos contra la pared roja metálica frente a nosotros.

— ¿Y a qué entra? Sonaré grosero, pero...Este lugar parece olvidado hasta por Dios mismo, ¿qué hace ella entrando y saliendo? — mi curiosidad no cesa.

Creo que es una mala cualidad mía, pero, a fin de cuentas, mía.

— Bueno, Viktor...— saca una llave plateada más pequeña que la de la entrada y la dirige a la puerta —...Hay algo que los Kutznetsov y los Nikiforov tenemos en común...

Miro a mi padre desde lo bajo.

— ¿Qué podría ser eso, padre?

Él me devuelve la mirada, quitándose la bufanda roja del rostro para esbozar una orgullosa sonrisa.

— Que nuestra vida se encuentra en el hielo — anuncia, abriendo las puertas de metal.

Una muy bien iluminada pista de hielo me da la bienvenida enseguida paso de las puertas.

Las luces se centran en las bancas elevadas en cuatro distintos niveles y la pista principal, de un hielo tan claro y limpio que cuesta reconocer como parte de ese horrible "recibidor" que recién abandonamos.

Las paredes blancas con distintas banderas de Rusia colgadas muestran algunos dibujos de copos de nieve y diseños de grabados en color azul celeste.  
No entiendo lo de los copos de nieve, ¿pero qué importa? Se ve realmente bien.

No puedo contener las lágrimas que se mantienen agazapadas en mis párpados mientras cubro mi boca y esbozo una enorme sonrisa conmovida.

Regresaron a este lugar a sus días de gloria.

Pero...¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?  
¿Por qué nunca me enteré?

Decido preguntar.

— ¿C-Cómo lograron pasar de algo tan horrible a... _esto_? — pregunto, señalando todo lo que puedo con la mano extendida.

Mi padre ríe entre dientes.

— Yo no hice gran cosa. Sólo pinté las bancas, los copos y los diseños esos...Anastasiya se encargó de mandar a pulir el hielo y a arreglar las bancas.

— ¿Cuándo...? — pregunto, dejando que mi mano navegue sobre la pared, o más bien, el copo de nieve a mi lado.

— Pues...Empezamos cuando tu madre estaba en el hospital. Fue...Sí, ni tu abuela ni yo pensábamos que Rozaliya quisiera que tocara su preciado hielo...Pero fue necesario — responde con desfachatez,

Lo miro con duda.

¿A qué se refiere?

— ¿Por qué nunca fui enterado? ¡Esto habría sido una bomba para mí! — exclamo, bajando dos escalones para poder abrir los brazos de golpe cual príncipe enorgullecido de su palacio.

Este es realmente bello, es arte puro, es...

Escucho un sonoro bufido de parte de mi padre.  
Volteo levemente hacia él, pegando mis ojos a su rostro, tan parecido al mío.

— Bueno, niño...Tu madre estaba en el hospital, yo no podía mover la pierna...Tú estabas en Shangai, me parece...Nada daba la oportunidad de avisarte — explica, sin siquiera mirarme.

¿Qué?

Yo...  
¿Sólo por eso no me dijo nada?

Entiendo lo de mi madre y...

¡Oh! Creo que aún no lo he explicado.

Mi padre ahora tiene 41 años, pero cuando era un muchacho idiota y en vísperas de ser padre, fue asaltado por un loco que los amenazo a punta de pistola.

En ese entonces, él tenía 18 años y la bella Rozaliya, 16.

No tenían nada encima—de veras, nada valioso—, y, en un ataque de ira del ladrón, decidió amenazar a la joven embarazada, por lo que nuestro temerario héroe decidió lanzarse a forcejear con el ladrón...  
¡Y así es como mi padre ha vivido con una bala metida en la pierna durante 23 míseros años!

Antes tenía que usar bastón, pero como todo buen ruso, él aplica las de "si no hay sangre, no hay dolor ni culpa", por lo que ha empezado a caminar sin tener que ayudarse de una pieza de madera.

Y eso es todo~...

¡Ah, no, no es todo!

Vuelvo a sus torpes excusas.

Que yo estuviera compitiendo no es razón suficiente para no avisarme de esta clase de cambios tan importantes.

— ¿Sabes?, una llamada nunca le hace daño a nadie. No te comprendo...— espeto, agachando levemente la mirada con un dejo de molestia en la voz.

Él parece sorprendido por un momento...Pero termina suspirando mientras cruza los brazos por detrás de su nuca.

— No te enojes...Qué molestia...Mira, yo ya tengo lo que quiero. La pregunta es: — se acerca a mí, plántandose frente mío mientras sus ojos turquesas apresan mi mirada—: ¿ _Tú_ ya tienes lo que quieres?

Yo paseo la vista hasta toparme con la pista de hielo.

Aquí tuve muchas _primeras veces._

Aquí fue la primera vez que logré saltar al menos 2 centímetros sobre el hielo y salir ileso.  
Aquí fue la primera vez que mi madre me mostró un traje que había confeccionado sólo para que yo lo luciera al patinar.  
Aquí fue la primera vez que Yekaterina patinó a mi lado, cayendo de sentón al hielo mientras se partía de risa debido a su propia torpeza.  
Aquí fue la primera vez que me luxé el brazo...  
Y me quebré la nariz...  
Y raspé mis codos...  
Y casi rompo mi rodilla izquierda contra el hielo...

Ahhh...Tantos buenos recuerdos.

Pequeños fragmentos del pasado que ahora son divididos en dos secciones: Mi amor y mi vida.

No sabría clasificar cada recuerdo en estas dos columnas.

Mi memoria apesta y no soy bueno recordando fechas...  
Pero aún puedo sentir todas y cada una de las emociones que me levantaron cada vez que me caía...en este hielo...

Antes de darme cuenta, ya he llegado a la barda que separa a las bancas más bajas de todas de la pista.

Han pasado 6 meses desde que me retiré "temporalmente".

No estoy seguro de poder "tener lo que quiero".

Estoy mental y físicamente cansado a pesar de que ya no hago deportes.

Suelo ir al gimnasio aún y salgo a correr con Makkachin todas las mañanas. No quiero volver a verme delgado y al borde de la muerte como hace un tiempo, pero...

Guardar luto me ha comido por dentro.

Primero tuve que guardarle luto a mi hermosa madre, luego a mi insípida carrera como patinador y, por último y no por ello menos importante, a la carrera de Yuuri Katsuki, que se encuentra más o menos en mi situación: "Temporalmente" retirado con 158 mil comillas alrededor de la palabra.

Han pasado 6 meses desde que dejé de patinar...

Aún así...

...

Cierro los ojos, acariciando la fría y lisa barda de la pista, inhalando el igualmente frío aire en el lugar.

Elevo un poco la cabeza, dejando que esa familiar sensación de relajación me invada.

Al alcanzar este estado, la imagen de un joven ataviado en un blazer azul cruza mi cabeza de repente.

Y abro los ojos, topándome con el techo y sus lámparas colgantes.

— ¿Viktor? — inquiere mi padre, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Yo sólo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, enderezando la cabeza.  
Dirijo mis manos a mi gabardina y me deslizo fuera de esta. Hago lo mismo con mi sudadera negra, parte del informal pants que estoy vistiendo.

Últimamente, me ha tenido sin cuidado mi apariencia personal.  
Lo demuestro ahora, vistiendo un sucio pants negro con unos ennegrecidos tenis blancos.

En fin, que tomo mi teléfono desde el bolsillo de mi gabardina sobre una banca cerca de mi lado derecho. Deslizo el dedo sobre la pantalla, buscando insistentemente en mi biblioteca de música.

 _Te encontré..._

Dejo mi teléfono sobre la barda.

— La canción...— jadeo cuando me agacho para poder desanudar mis tenis blancos —..."Yuri On Ice". Seguro entiendes bien de qué va esto, ¿no?

— _Great..._ Espera, eso quiere decir que...

— La rutina es bastante popular ya. Fue perfecta y el patinador que la creó ahora tiene una medalla de oro... _Otra_ medalla de oro.

— Tu amado Yuuri Kat-cosa, ¿no? — señala mi padre, con una alegría casi infantil mientras me dedica una sonrisa que toma la forma de un corazón.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

"Mi amado"...

No estoy seguro de que mis sentimientos lleguen a tanto, pero...Ciertamente, siento _algo_ por él.

— _Kat-su-ki_. Y sí, de él mismo hablo.

Termino de desanudar mis tenis y me enderezo, sacándome la sudadera negra.

Me quedo con mi ajustada camisa de deporte negra.

— Por todos los...

Suelto una pequeña risa.

— Necesito hacerlo. Seguro vas a querer mostrarle esto a Yekaterina...Oh, espera, ¿vas a verme? — pregunto.

— Maldición, sí — gruñe mi padre, entusiasmado.

Debido a la bala en su pierna—y su edad—, él ya no puede volver a jugar hockey, por eso mismo le alegra tanto que yo pueda seguir en el hielo.

— Bien...— río.

— Entonces, tú...

— Sabes cuál es mi talla, Luke — digo mientras ajusto mis guantes negros entre cada espacio de mis dedos, mirando a mi padre por el rabillo del ojo —. Ve por mis patines.

* * *

— ¡Woaaaaah! ¡Me habría encantado verte, dulzura! Seguro que te veías divino como en todas tus presentaciones anteriores. ¡Puede que incluso más que en ellas!

— Ja...Estás exagerando, Katya — suspiro, elevando la comisura izquierda de mi labio para esbozar una ligera sonrisa —. Papá va a enviarme el video pronto. Cuando lo tenga, te lo enviaré de vuelta.

— Ugh, Viktor, estoy tan feliz...Tú eres como tu madre. Siempre has sido uno con el hielo; es tu hogar. No me gusta verte encerrado sin hacer nada...Te espacias en tu mundillo, dejas la mirada clavada en la pared...Guapo, no me gusta verte así.

Presiono el tabique de mi nariz con mi mano izquierda mientras la derecha mantiene el teléfono apoyado en mi oreja.

Llamé a Yekaterina enseguida partí a casa.

Terminé de emular la coreografía de Yuuri.

Me sentí tan...  
 _Vivo..._

Me sentí emocionado, lleno de ímpetu y energía...

Incluso sentí ese calor en mis mejillas después del esfuerzo físico, y con más razón después de tanto tiempo de no esforzarme de esa manera.

Mi padre soltó alguna lágrimas.

— ¡Mira eso! ¡Eres un primor, Viktor! ¡Derrochas tanta actitud y encanto en este programa! Dios, me siento tan bien, ¡sin duda alguna, eres lo único que he hecho bien en esta vida! — gritó tantos sinsentidos que supongo que su garganta terminó aún más reseca y rasposa que de costumbre.

Él me invitó un café enseguida abandonamos la pista. Yo invité las donas.  
Sí, fue un gran día.

— Bueno...Lamento...mucho perturbarte con mi mirada pensativa. He estado intentando encontrar mi inspiración para seguir patinando y encontré esa inspiración en alguien, pero...Cuando pensé que esa persona inspiradora iba a sacarme del laberinto sin salida en el que se ha convertido mi mente...Terminó por rendirse también — explico, guiando mi mano libre al estómago de Makkachin, acostado lánguidamente sobre mi cama, justo frente a mí.

— Viktor...

— Sí...Pero bueno...Puedo resolver esto solo.

—...Tú no...

Un silencio largo y pesado se apodera de nosotros.

Me mantengo expectante en mi lugar, con ambas piernas elevadas sobre la cama y el pecho pegado a mi mullida almohada.

— ¿Yekaterina...? — inquiero, observando mi teléfono con extrañeza.

—...Olvídalo, Viktor...No es nada...Voy a estar despierta hasta tarde. Me ha dado por dibujar un rato — dice, a la vez que un ruido como de un líquido vertiéndose se escucha del otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Eso es genial! ¿Piensas volver a confeccionar-? — un leve pitido en mi celular me detiene. Miro la pantalla, despegándolo de mi oreja momentáneamente — Oh, es papá...

— Dile a ese inútil que estoy hablando contigo.

— Katya, спокойный (calmada). Voy a meterlo a la línea, ¿bien?

— Haz lo que se te antoje...Como siempre...— bufa.

Ouch...

¡En fin...!

— Aló, papá.

— ¡Hey, Viktor! Ya subí el video a YouTube. Te mando el enlace para que se lo mandes a Yekaterina.

Abro los ojos de par en par.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamamos Yekaterina y yo.

— E-Esto...¿D-De qué otra forma quieres que te envíe el video? — pregunta mi padre, nervioso.

— ¡Parece que vives en el siglo pasado, neandertal! ¡Déjame presentarte algo llamado Whatsapp! ¡O quizás Facebook!

— Madre...— gimoteo, hundiendo la cabeza en mi almohada.

— ¡N-No entiendo! ¿Por qué les molesta tanto que haya subido-?

— ¡Tu hijo está retirado, cerebro de ave! Si alguien ve ese video, ¿tú qué crees que vayan a pensar de él? — pregunta Yekaterina con una voz venenosa y doliente.

—...¿Que es un prodigio?

— Mátenme...— chillo contra mi teléfono.

Dejo que esos dos se peleen todo lo que gusten en el teléfono.

"¿Por qué es malo eso, mi querido Viktor?", se preguntarán ustedes.

Bueno, puedo explicar esto con un ejemplo cotidiano.

Supongamos que ustedes dicen "Hasta mañana, me iré a dormir" para finalizar una conversación en Facebook y terminan dando _like_ a una imagen increíble.

La notificación llegaría a esta persona a la que acaban de estafar, ella se molestaría mucho y les podría decir dos cosas:  
La primera podría ser: "¡Pues si tienes tiempo para dar _like_ a fotos de gatitos, tienes tiempo para hablar conmigo!"  
O quizás podría ser: "¿De verdad es así como piensas deshacerte de mí? Ni creas que podrás volver a dirigirme la palabra".

Pues, llevando este ejemplo a mi situación actual y a la lógica deportiva, este video es el _like_ doliente que he dado a expensas de mi entrenador y el patinaje, ambos son ese contacto incómodo al que le quise dar esquinazo. Que me quieran de vuelta o quieran mantenerme muy lejos posible es el mensaje que puede que reciba en unos cuantos días si mi padre no hace algo.

Y, la verdad, en vista de que ni siquiera sabe compartir videos en Whatsapp...

Dudo mucho que haga algo al respecto...

* * *

Me hago un ovillo en mi cama, soltando un sonoro y ronco bostezo.

Abro los ojos lentamente para después, pestañear varias veces con pereza, espabilando.

Siento algo húmedo y frío en mi nariz y sonrío.

— Buenos días, Makkachin — saludo a mi compañero, abrazándolo contra mí.

Él ladra suavemente a mi lado, dejándose hacer.

Agh, me duele todo el cuerpo...

Me aparto lentamente de él, intentando despertar ya.

Guío mis ojos turquesas hacia mi mesa de noche, donde mi teléfono yace apagado.

No quiero saber nada, en serio.

Han pasado cinco días desde que mi video fue subido a YouTube bajo el título " _Viktor Nikiforov intenta realizar el programa de Yuuri,_ [Yuri On Ice] _"._

Ese video fue retuiteado en todas partes, tiene 3,060 comentarios, 4,880 likes y el basurero en llamas en el que se había convertido mi vida ahora es todo el maldito centro comercial ardiendo.

Enseguida vi los exponenciales números que mi presentación había logrado obtener en un lapso de 3 días, decidí mandar todo...muy lejos...y perder comunicación temporalmente con el mundo.

Yakov no va a tardar nada en encontrarme.  
Yuri es un sabueso vestido de gatito doméstico.  
Mi padre es tonto y mi tía me cubre las espaldas, pero...¿Por cuánto tiempo?

No puedo mantenerme encerrado aquí toda la vida...

Además, necesito llevarle flores a mamá. No quiero que algo como esto detenga la cotidiana y poco relevante vida que llevo ahora.

Mi cuerpo no resiste tantas emociones fuertes...

Tengo 23 años, ya soy un hombre. No obstante, me siento frágil y desprotegido. Incluso más que antes.

La música ya no puede aliviarme.

Empleé la música como método de escape desde hace 5 años, cuando empecé a entrenar con Yakov en San Petersburgo.  
Estuve lejos de casa durante 5 años y mis audífonos fueron mis fieles compañeros durante todo es tiempo.

Y es ahora cuando me doy cuenta...

En los cinco años que no estuve, intenté ignorar muchas cosas centrándome en el patinaje.

¿Qué necesitaré para volver a patinar sin dudar más de mí?

Dejo escapar de entre mis labios un largo y pesado suspiro.

— Esto no está bien, Makkachin...— murmuro, acariciando el suave y esponjoso pelaje de mi compañero, recostado a mi lado.

Con un esfuerzo olímpico, me levanto de la cama, enredando unas mantas blancas a mi cintura mientras me dispongo a caminar al baño.

Agua helada.  
Frío.  
Eso necesito.

La Madre Rusia de por sí es helada, pero yo necesito sentir el frío directo.

Necesito despertar.

Salgo de mi habitación y camino por el corto pasillo perezosamente.

Antes de llegar a la cocina, a la derecha está mi baño.

Mi precioso, precioso baño.  
Amo perder el tiempo en la bañera.

Dejo las mantas al lado de mi toalla, siempre apoyada en un tubo al lado de la bañera. Tiro de la única manija y la giro completamente hacia la izquierda, permitiendo que el agua helada llene la tina.

Enseguida termina, me sumerjo en ella, temblando al contacto con la inhóspita temperatura del agua.

— _Buuuurr..._ Oh, Dios...— gimoteo, abriendo un poco el agua caliente.

No soy suicida. No quiero morir de hipotermia, mucho menos en la condenada Rusia.

Abrazo mis rodillas, jugueteando con el agua un rato mientras canto...diversos géneros, en realidad.

Salto radicalmente de Katy Perry con " _Fireworks_ " a " _The Unforgiven III_ " de Metallica.

¡Y no me gusta el metal! Pero esa canción es una balada de aquellas...

Termino mi rutina de baño de hora y media con bastante tristeza, secando mi cuerpo con una mullida y calentita bata blanca mientras me ocupo de mi cabello con mi toalla.

Makkachin me espera fuera del baño, ladrando felizmente enseguida me ve salir.

Sonrío animadamente.

— A ti te baño mañana, ¿bien? — mis palabras son secundadas por un alegre ladrido.

Mi Makkachin.

¿Qué sería este lugar sin ti?  
¿Qué sería _yo_ sin ti?

Termino de ponerme una camisa de botones púrpura oscuro, un saco negro que combina con mi pantalón semi-formal y unos zapatos de vestir marrones.

Cepillo mi cabello y acomodo el flequillo que mi padre en su locura decidió hacerme y, terminada esa faena, me siento listo para salir a la calle...

No sin antes...

Tomo un sombrero _fedora_ negro con una cinta blanca alrededor y mis gafas de montura dorada.

Me coloco ambas cosas lo mejor que puedo y volteo hacia Makkachin.

— No me esperes despierto, muchacho — bromeo, chasqueando la lengua juguetonamente antes de abandonar mi hogar.

Y doy rumbo hacia la florería cerca de mi departamento, compro un ramo de rosas blancas, algunas rosas rojas, lilas, alhelí encarnado y algunos nomeolvides distribuidos por aquí y por allá.

Es un ramo precioso y valió la pena lo que costó.

Camino con el pintoresco ramo hasta la avenida principal, donde detengo un taxi al que le indico que me lleve al cementerio local.

En silencio, soy guiado hasta allí.  
Supongo que no me doy cuenta de cuánto tardamos debido a que me sumerjo en mis pensamientos demasiado rápido.

Pago de inmediato, me devuelven el cambio y salgo del taxi, intercambiando despedidas con el conductor.

Me encuentro frente a frente con un portón barroco color negro que me pone de los nervios.

Trago saliva y abrazo el ramo vehementemente.

A paso inseguro, me adentro al cementerio, siguiendo el camino de grava blanca entre diversas tumbas, decoradas con ramos de flores, algunas fotos, esporádicamente velas.

Hicimos los rituales correspondientes cuando mamá falleció.  
Tres días después de su fallecimiento, al noveno día y al cuadragésimo día.

Nada fuera de lo común, las comidas con familiares, la cena ligeramente más precaria que la anterior y la visita al cementerio.

Aún así, le prometí a Yekaterina que la visitaría cada primer día del mes, cada quincena y cada fin de mes.

Me pasaré por la casa de mi tía cuando termine de entregarle su obsequio a mamá.

El olor a petricor y a flores marchitas inunda mi olfato y sólo me dejo llevar por esa sensación de decadencia que se apodera de mi pecho.

No me cuestiono nada, sólo sigo mi camino.

Entre las largas hileras de tumbas, hay una que resalta por verse más reciente. Más blanca, más cuidada.

Papá le dio sus monedas extras al cuidador del cementerio para que mantuviera la tumba de mi madre pulcra y entera. Ha hecho bien su trabajo.

Me adentro a caminar entre las piezas de mármol y granito.

Acercándome con cuidado, puedo leer el epitafio de mi madre...Bueno, eso supuestamente.

"En memoria de Rozaliya Kutzetsnova, amada hija, hermana y madre", rezan las letras sobre la piedra en ruso.

Lo demás está escrito en checo...

 _Hvězdy osvětlit si cestu, váš krásný hlas rozbít nebe.  
Tvé slzy očistit své trápení, svůj tanec uklidní vaši duši.  
Vaše rty šeptat slova lásky, milující své ruce pečovat o druhé.  
Tvůj věčný úsměv zvítězí, že vaše srdce nikdy nebude smutný.  
Láska, Rozaliya._

...Yo no sé hablar checo. Mucho menos sé leerlo...Es una pena.

Me gustaría saber qué dice la lápida de mi madre...

— Hola, guapa — saludo, sonriendo —. Te traje esto. Espero que te gusten.

Coloco las flores en el pequeño contenedor al lado de su tumba, ya llenado con agua limpia.

— Han sucedido muchas cosas últimamente...— comienzo, quitándome el sombrero y los lentes oscuros —...Papá cometió otra tontería y ya no sé cómo resolver esto...Pero no te preocupes. Algo se me ocurrirá. Siempre se me ocurre algo. No te molestes, que tampoco molestaré a la tía Yekaterina. Puedo con esto yo solito. Mírame arreglarlo, madre — digo, asintiendo un par de veces, decidido.

¿Cómo se habrá tomado este asunto?

Seguro habría llamado a papá para pedirle que sacara ese video de internet lo antes posible. Obviamente, papá la escucharía, ella se alegraría mucho por ello y cocinaría filete de hamburguesa para la cena.

Aunque...Seguro que yo estaría en casa, postrado en cama por la vergüenza sin ganas de mover un sólo músculo.

Desde que cumplí 18 años, dejé de vivir con mamá y Yekaterina.

Pensaba dejarlas tranquilas, que vivieran su vida en paz, serenidad...

— Bueno...Tengo que irme ya, Roza. Debo arreglar los desmanes de tu marido, _after all_ _—_ río de buena gana.

Guío mis dedos índice y anular de mi mano derecha a mis labios, deposito un pequeño beso en ellos y luego, paseo mis dedos sobre la lápida de mamá.

— До свидания, мама (Adiós, mamá) — murmuro, tragando saliva rápidamente, dando media vuelta para retirarme del lugar.

Me siento peor ahora que le he dejado ese pequeño presente en el lugar en el que ahora descansará para siempre.

Esto no me gusta.  
No me gusta nada.

Restriego mis ojos con fuerza, acelerando el paso sobre la grava que cruje bajo mis pies.

Jadeando en completo silencio, intento controlar el llanto reprimido en mi pecho hasta que salgo del cementerio.

Desesperado, tomo los audífonos enredados en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón y los conecto a mi teléfono.

Pongo una canción al azar.

" _Reptilia_ ", The Strokes.

Uhmmm...

No es lo que esperaba, pero está perfecto.

Cualquier cosa es buena ahora.

 _He seemed impressed by the way you came in,_  
 _"Tell us a story._  
 _I know you're not boring"._

Y con esta canción resonando en mis oídos, detengo otro taxi, al que le indico que me lleve a la casa de Yekaterina.

Traigo un Ferrero Rocher en el bolsillo de mi saco negro.

No es demasiado, pero vive enamorada de estos chocolates.

— Me gustan más los chocolates que los hombres. Son dulces, te deleitan sin pedirte nada a cambio y se mantienen deliciosos y firmes con sólo meterlos al refrigerador. No consigues algo así con los hombres — suele decir.

Yo no puedo evitar partirme de la risa. Suena tan torpe y soñador al mismo tiempo que no puedo evitar reír.

Espero que esto sea suficiente...

Llego a casa de Yekaterina.

Vuelvo a pagar, soltando un pequeño quejido debido al cambio tan notorio con respecto al grosor de mi billetera.

Qué triste...

Supongo que volveré al patinaje o conseguiré un empleo. Esto no puede seguir así.

Pero...

¿Dónde quedó mi título profesional?

Maldición, volví a perderlo...

— Gracias — murmuro, intentando modular el volumen de mi voz sin escucharla realmente.

Bajo del taxi, guardo mis audífonos y acomodo mi saco, paseando mi mano por mi blanco cabello para aplacarlo al menos un poco.

Camino directo hacia la casa y toco dos veces.

No hay respuesta...

Seguro esta mujer volvió a quedarse dormida...

Toco más fuerte de nueva cuenta.

— Yeka-— la puerta se abre al tercer toquido.

Aferro el pomo dorado de la puerta de madera oscura y asomo la cabeza entre la puerta, topándome con la sala de la casa vacía.

Sólo escucho el goteo casi imperceptible de alguna llave de agua.

Entro sin mayor problema, cerrando detrás de mí.

Ya le reclamaré por ser un distraída que deja la puerta abierta.

¡Cualquier loco podría entrar en cualquier momento!

Tsk...

Me quito los zapatos y los dejo en la entrada, dirigiéndome hacia su habitación.

Cruzo el pasillo. La primera puerta a la izquierda, la puerta de su habitación, está entreabierta.

De un leve empujón, la abro.

Vacía...

Escucho movimiento de agua en el baño.

El goteo de agua...

Venía de allí...

Esa mujer dejó la ducha abierta.

— Maldición, ¡Katya! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Eres una descuidada! — abro la puerta del baño...

— ¡Ah! ¡Cierra, por favor! — una voz masculina me pone alerta.

Abro los ojos de par en par.

El cuerpo ligeramente pasado de peso de un hombre es lo primero que logro ver al entrar al baño.

Mantiene las piernas cruzadas, las caderas ladeadas y las manos cubriendo zonas nobles que por seguro no quiero ver.

Luego, sigo elevando la vista sobre esa piel ligeramente trigueña hasta esos ojos rasgados de iris marrón chocolate que parecen desprender lágrimas sobre unas mejillas gorditas, sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

— Yuuri...— murmuro, quedándome estático en mi lugar.

Él se hunde de vuelta en la bañera, ocultando su rostro con ambas manos.

Yo tomo la bata blanca colgada en el pomo de la puerta y la extiendo hacia él, sin despegar mi mirada de su rostro ahora oculto ante mí.

 _Esto es un sueño..._

Yuuri me mira, abriendo los dedos para permitirse paso y vuelve a levantarse, arrancando la bata de mi mano extendida a la velocidad de la luz.

Se la coloca de inmediato y la anuda alrededor de su cintura de una forma extraña...

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — pregunto con suavidad.

Él carraspea, mirando a todos lados con inseguridad.

 _Dios..._

— Bueno...— comienza a hablar en inglés.

 _¡Dios, Dios, Dios!_

 _—_ Viktor...Vi tu rutina. L-La compartieron en mi Twitter y...— juega con las cintas de la bata con nerviosismo, aún evitando mi mirada —...Bueno...Yo...

Su inglés es tan fluido que creo que moriré.

Entonces, su mirada se clava con decisión en la mía.

— ¡H-He venido a cumplir mi promesa! ¡Seré tu entrenador a partir de ahora, Viktor! — exclama, señalándome con firmeza.

Traga saliva al final de sus palabras y su rostro lucha por decidir si mostrar vergüenza o firmeza.

La mirada conflictuada de Yuuri Katsuki en persona.  
Está justo frente a mí, desnudo bajo esa bata blanca y con el cabello negro mojado y soltando gotitas de agua por todos lados.

Yo me mantengo en mi lugar.

Agacho la cabeza y tomo aire fuertemente.

— ¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! ¡GRACIAS, DIOS! — exclamo, lanzándome hacia Yuuri.

— ¡Woaaaaah! ¡Espera! ¡Vik-! ¡Aaaaaah!

 _Era un genio que siempre me sorprendía..._


	3. Déjame entrar a tu vida

**_¡Aviso súper importante!_**

 ** _El segundo capítulo fue editado. Viktor emuló "Yuri On Ice", no "Hanarezuni soba ni ite"._**

 ** _Quiero hacer algo muy loco._**

 ** _Ok, ahora:_**

 **Advertencias:** **_Ninguna por el momento._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Ningún personaje, más que los OC's, me pertenece. Todos fueron creados por Mitsurou Kubo._**

 ** _Gracias por apoyar tanto este fic y a "No dejes que sepa mi nombre". Que estos dos reciban tanto amor me hace sentir realizada_** ❤

 ** _Sin nada más que decir, por favor, disfruten de este capítulo.  
_**

 ** _P.D: INVESTIGUÉ DEMASIADAS COSAS PARA TAN POCO. MÁTENME, NECESITO DORMIR._**

* * *

Ambos miramos a Yekaterina.

Yuuri la mira con un poco de vergüenza.  
Yo la miro con una enorme sonrisa.

Ambos temblamos.

Yuuri tiembla debido al frío.  
Yo tiemblo de la emoción.

...Y un poco por el frío.

Ambos estamos empapados, de pie en la sala de Yekaterina, mientras ella sólo muerde su labio inferior con un rostro neutral ante nuestros involuntarios espasmos.

—...

—...

—...

Eufórico, paseo la mirada de Yuuri a mi tía y de regreso.

— Yuuri vino a buscarte-

— ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

* * *

 **¿Entrenamiento "a capella"? Déjame entrar a tu vida**

* * *

— Uhmmm...Esto está delicioso, señora Kutzetsnova — dice Yuuri, cubriendo su boca llena de comida.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! Anda, mi muchacho, dime Yekaterina. Y me alegra que te gusten tanto, es la receta familiar — canturrea mi tía, esbozando una amable sonrisa.

Él dirige su mirada de ella al pan en su mano.

— ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaban? — pregunta.

— ¡Vatrushkas! — exclamamos Katya y yo.

Estamos sentados en el comedor de la casa de Yekaterina, ya secos, instalados y cenando.

Aún no hemos hablado de cómo es que llegó o por qué exactamente llegó a la casa de mi tía...

No entiendo muchas cosas, pero no creo que sea momento para preguntar tampoco.

No puedo formular muy bien las palabras en mi boca...

Tiro de mi silla hacia Yuuri, sentado a mi derecha.

Me pego a él y voltea a verme con un poco de confusión en el rostro.

— Dime, dime, Yuuri, ¿te gusta estar aquí? — pregunto.

— Esto...S-Sí, bastante. Tu tía ha sido muy amable conmigo. Hace mucho frío y aún no me acostumbro, pero aquí se está realmente bien — contesta, asintiendo un par de veces.

— ¡Lo sé! Si llegas a quedarte aquí, podría llevarte a-

Unos fuertes toquidos en la puerta me detienen.

Yekaterina mira la entrada con desdén.

— Si tuviera opción, no abriría...Pero él tiene que saber — dice ella en ruso, levantándose.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta Yuuri, enarcando una ceja.

— Ah, nada, nada, _everything's okay._ ¡Sigue comiendo! Mira, ponle mermelada. Sabe más rico así — río yo, tomando una cuchara limpia para poder armar otro pan para él.

Creo que está por demás recalcar **cuanto** odio le tiene Yekaterina a mi padre.

Y de hecho, es él quien está en la puerta.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra molestar a ese muchacho, imbécil! — exclama cuando mi padre abre la puerta de par en par y camina lo más rápido que puede hacia nosotros.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y sus ojos brillan en demasía cuando estos llegan hacia Yuuri.

Él, a su vez, traga en seco el bocado de pan y abre la boca ligeramente.

— Ese es tu...¿hermano? — pregunta.

— ¡Nah! No tengo hermanos. Es mi padre — respondo.

— ¡¿Tu padre-?!

Se detiene cuando papá toma su mano libre entre la suya y la agita vigorosamente en un fuerte apretón.

— _Hi_! Yo soy Lukian Nikiforov, el orgulloso padre de Viktor, empedernido fan de "Sherlock" y "Doctor Who" _,_ estrella del hockey retirada. Es un placer — habla demasiado rápido...

Yuuri lo mira con una confusión superior a la que experimentó anteriormente y sólo puede mirar a mi padre de arriba a abajo.

— Y-Yuuri Katsuki...Ehm...Soltero...F-Fan del patinaje artístico y...No lo sé...¿"the Gazette"? ¿Quizás "Marina and the Diamonds"?

— ¡Hey, te dije que lo dejaras tranquilo! — exclama Yekaterina, plantándose detrás de mi padre con una intensa mirada de desprecio.

— P-Pero si sólo me estoy presentando...— devuelve él, mirándola por encima del hombro, soltando la mano de Yuuri.

El japonés carraspea debido a la intensa conversación en ruso frente suyo y se inclina hacia mí.

— E-Ehm...Perdona si me entrometo, pero...Ellos no se llevan muy bien, ¿verdad?

—Pfff...Vaya que no. Son raros, tienen sus problemas. Pero no te preocupes. ¡Sé a donde podemos ir! Sígueme — tomo a Yuuri de la mano y tiro de él con ligereza —. ¡Iremos a mi habitación! ¡Nos vemos!

— A-Ah, pero, V-Viktor...

Dejamos que esos dos discutan en la sala y lo guío por el pasillo de habitaciones del hogar de Yekaterina hasta mi cuarto.

Ambos entramos y cierro la puerta tras mi espalda.

Sus ojos marrón chocolate se despegan de mí y viajan por mi habitación.

— Es...Uhm...Bonita.

— Es horrenda, lo sé. No sabía que vendrías, por lo que no acomodé, pero está peor otras veces — me echo a reír al final mientras me lanzo a la cama para acomodar todo en ella y dejarle espacio.

Camina alrededor de mi habitación.

Escudriña cada esquina, cada pared, cada tablón del suelo.

Sus irises se agrandan y parece realmente inmerso en su búsqueda.

¿Pero...qué busca?

Sus insistentes y fulgurosos ojos marrones...¿Qué esperan ver?

— Oh...— se detiene en la pared frente a mi escritorio, al lado de la ventana.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto, sentándome a la orilla de la cama de cobijas púrpura oscuro, ya despejada.

Él señala mi pared llena de pósters suyos y me mira con dificultad, apretando los labios.

— E-Esto...¿En serio?

Me encojo de hombros, rascando mi nuca ligeramente.

— Bueno, pues, te he investigado desde aquella vez en la fiesta de gala...Te conocía desde antes, pero nunca me había interesado realmente hasta esa noche — explico, sonriéndole con simpleza.

Yuuri acomoda sus lente sobre el puente de su nariz y vuelve la vista al collage de pósters en mi pared.

Es así como se ve...

Tengo pósters de sus mejores poses, sus mejores saltos, sus mejores perfiles, sus mejores sonrisas.

Pero el Yuuri que tengo frente a mí...

Con el cabello negro alborotado, los lentes azules que brillan con la luz de mi cuarto, ataviado con un pants deportivo bastante descuidado...

Es distinto.  
No me desagrada.

Mi corazón se acelera cuando me doy cuenta...

¿Quién más ha tenido el privilegio de ver a este Yuuri, informal y tierno?

— Viktor — él me saca de mi ensoñación.

Dirijo mi vista a Yuuri, que comienza a acercarse a mi cama.

Señala el lugar a mi lado y lo mira con algo de pena.

— B-Bueno, yo...

— Oh, vamos...— río, palmeando el lugar a mi lado.

Esboza una pequeña sonrisa y se deja caer graciosamente a mi lado, mirando la puerta frente a nosotros.

Parece que quiere escapar de mis ojos.

¿Qué tiene?

— ¿Sucede algo, Yuuri? — pregunto, intentando sonar neutral.

Él agacha la cabeza, volviendo a acomodar sus lentes.

— Viktor...¿R-Recuerdas...qué hice durante la fiesta de gala?

Lo miro sin entender demasiado.

No por su inglés, que habla a la perfección. Sino por esa pregunta...

— Sí. Lo recuerdo bien — respondo, enseriándome.

Asiente lentamente.

 _Teme_ por algo. Aunque no sé bien qué es, necesito saberlo.

Necesito que sepa lo que sucedió.

— No hice nada demasiado imprudente, ¿verdad? — masculla, con la mirada pegada al suelo.

Dejo escapar un pesado suspiro entre mis labios.

¿Debo mentirle para que se sienta bien o decirle la verdad a expensas de que no le guste nada?

Ambos estábamos borrachos.

Acalorados, divertidos.

Sólo...  
No pensamos bien las cosas...

O, bueno...

...

 _Él_ no las pensó bien...

...

— Yuuri, mira-

— Dímelo — me interrumpe, elevando la vista hacia mí con una fuerte mirada —. Dime qué hice esa noche. Necesito saber.

Sacudo la sorpresa lejos de mi cuerpo y comienzo a sentirme atrapado.

Vuelvo a suspirar mientras paseo mi mano por mi plateado cabello, conflictuado.

— No creo que sea conveniente. No fue gran cosa, en serio...

— Si no quieres decirme lo que hice _en la fiesta_ , está bien. Pero necesito saber...— se acerca a mí insistentemente y me roba el aliento momentáneamente —...¿Qué hice _contigo_?

Abro los ojos como platos, retrocediendo al ritmo que su mirada se acerca hasta que termino por apoyar ambas manos a mis costados para mantenerme sobre la cama.

— Y-Yuuri...— murmuro.

No dice nada.

Sólo mantiene sus ojos en los míos y siento que intenta leer mis pensamientos por detrás de ellos.

Estoy atrapado...

Trago saliva, lamo mis labios y...

— Tú dijiste...— murmuro, en un tono de voz calmado y delicado.

— ¿Dije...? — inquiere el de cabellos negros insistentemente.

Se ve tan preocupado.

— Me dijiste: "¡Dame tu dirección, Viktor!". Y, pues, ¡te la di! — respondo animadamente, ladeando la cabeza mientras formo una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

Mentiras.

Bueno, sí le di mi dirección, pero no fue de inmediato. Y además, se la di porque... _perdí su apuesta._

— Ah. Perdona, estoy confundido. ¿Así nada más? — pregunta, enarcando una ceja hacia arriba con un dejo de incredulidad en la voz.

Yo asiento enérgicamente, saltando hacia atrás para enderezarme y cruzar las piernas sobre mi cama, quitándome los zapatos a patadas.

— Bueno, tú estabas demasiado borracho y balbuceabas sinsentidos. Entre esos balbuceos, me indicaste donde estaba tu habitación del hotel, te dejé sobre la cama y entonces, me pediste mi dirección, pero caíste dormido.

—...Por lo que la escribiste en mi brazo.

— ¡Correcto!

Él asiente lentamente, acunando su rostro con ambas manos mientras apoya sus codos en sus muslos.

— No puedo creerlo...Espero que nadie me haya visto peor de lo que tú lo hiciste — murmura.

Ah, guapo...  
Si supieras que hay un montón de videos rondando por allí...

Es más, falta que Chris me envíe los videos que él tiene para que mi galería se convierta en una verdadera obra maestra del _stalking._

— Viktor...— siento su mano tocar las mías, unidas sobre mis piernas cruzadas —...Lamento mucho haberte ocasionado tantas molestias. Celestino me dijo que había desaparecido de la fiesta contigo. Seguro te privé de que te divirtieras, así que, por favor, déjame compensártelo. Con lo que sea, sólo pídelo — dice, agachando la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

Parece que de verdad lo lamenta.

No tiene idea de que regresé eufórico y fervorosamente enamorado de él...

Debido a esa _apuesta._

Y no lo recuerda...

— Eres un tonto, Yuuri — río —. No necesito que me compenses con nada. ¡Piensas entrenarme! ¡Devolverme al hielo! Pienso que con eso basta.

Él sonríe hacia mí, dulce y aliviado.

— Gracias, Viktor. Yo-

— Aunque...¿Podrás entrenarme con ese cuerpo como el de un cerdito? — pregunto, intrigado genuinamente.

Ambos nos quedamos estáticos en nuestros lugares.

Yo esperando una respuesta y él...

— Me voy — espeta.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Adónde?

— A donde no tengas que ver mi enorme barriga hasta que adelgace.

— ¡Noooo! — exclamo, lanzándome a su cintura justo cuando él se levanta y da un paso al frente.

— ¡V-Viktor! ¡Espera-!

— ¡No me molesta tu barriga! Sólo mira lo linda que es ❤ — canturreo, masajeándola varias veces.

— ¡No, Viktor! ¡Por favor! ¡Qué vergüenza! — clama, sonrojándose de sobremanera mientras lucha por desembarazarse de mi agarre.

— ¿Me dará buena suerte si la masajeo más?

— ¡Adelgazaré!

— Eres como Buda, pero más tierno y guapo y-

— ¡TE JURO POR DIOS QUE ADELGAZARÉ!

* * *

— Buenos días, Katya — saludo a Yekaterina y a mi padre entre un largo bostezo.

No sé por qué he decidido levantarme relativamente temprano. Por mera costumbre, me he puesto un pantalón deportivo color rojo; el que solía usar durante los entrenamientos en el Sports Champions Club.

— Buenos días, cielo. Ven, te hice el desayuno — responde con una brillante sonrisa mientras deposita un plato con huevos revueltos sobre la mesa de la cocina.

El olor me hace parpadear varias veces y salivar incesantemente.

Vaya...

Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de he comido comida casera debido a que Yuuri se ha instalado en este lugar.

Ha pasado un mes desde que mi simpático japonés vino a entrenarme.

Ahora mismo...

— ¿Dónde está Yuuri? — pregunto, sentándome frente a mi plato.

Los ojos verdes de Yekaterina se dirigen al cielo.

Sonrío ante tal gesto.

Su cabello castaño claro está atado en un moño desordenado y se ve mejor que hace unos meses.

— Salió a correr como todas las mañanas. Regularmente sale a esta hora, y sigues dormido para cuando él vuelve — responde, colocando un plato con una tostada y mantequilla a mi lado, junto con una taza de café negro.

— Ow, ¿desayuno gourmet? Vas a matarme, mujer — gimo, devorando todo en mi plato.

Ella ríe un poco, dirigiéndose al fregadero.

— Sí, lo sé. Así le gustaba desayunar a tu madre.

Muerdo mi lengua al detenerme en seco.

Volteo a verla lentamente, volviendo a masticar, incómodo.

Ella parece ignorarme.  
Finje estar demasiado ocupada lavando todos los trastes en el fregadero.

Tsk...

— Seguro Yurochka volverá en unos 5 minutos. Hace un tiempo que salió y tu estúpido padre aún no-

— Espera, ¿cómo? — la interrumpo, señalándola con mi tenedor, hablando con la boca llena.

Ella me ve por encima del hombro.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿" _Yurochka_ "? — inquiero, sonriendo ligeramente.

— Es bonito, ¿no? — responde, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

— ¡Le acabas de poner un apodo a _mi_ hombre! ¡¿Quieres pelea?! — exclamo, abriendo los brazos de golpe.

— ¡¿Quieres probarme?! — devuelve ella.

— ¡¿Quieren callarse?! — la mortificada y perezosa voz de mi padre se escucha amortiguada desde el fondo del pasillo.

— ¡Si ya estás despierto, ven a ayudarme en la casa! ¡Es así como pagarás por la renta! Ya verás, pedazo de imbécil — vocifera Yekaterina venenosamente a la vez que camina directo al que era el cuarto de mi madre, donde papá suele dormir cuando mi tía se muestra indulgente y le permite quedarse.

Yo regreso a mi desayuno, acostumbrado al griterío que se arma todos los días en casa.

Era lo mismo cuando mamá seguía aquí.

Solíamos gritarnos todo el tiempo, obviamente bromeando.

A pesar de que ella era la más tranquila en esta casa, solía ser arrastrada a situaciones bastante singulares gracias a Yekaterina.

Como aquella vez que Katya empujo a Roza a la limosina de Marc Anthony a la salida de un concierto suyo y este le guiñó el ojo. Mi hermosa madre se pintó de mil colores antes de salir corriendo de allí, perseguida por una Yekaterina muerta de la risa.

Se me escapa una sonrisa cuando agacho la mirada hacia mi plato vacío.

¿Cómo serían las cosas si ella siguiera aquí?

¿Cómo se habría llevado con Yuuri?

"¡Hola, Yuuri! Mi nombre es Rozaliya Kutzetsnova, soy la madre de Viktor. Mi hijo habla día y noche de ti. Dime una cosa, ¿te gustaría casarte con él?".

Así se presentó con una chica que me gustaba durante la secundaria. La creería capaz de decir tal cosa.

— Permiso — una conocida voz me saca de mi ensoñación.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta del ruidoso ambiente detrás mío.

Yuuri entra y mira el pasillo con extrañeza.

Doy media vuelta y corro dando grandes zancadas hacia el cuarto de mi madre.

Abro la puerta de golpe.

Yekaterina tira de las mantas de mi padre mientras él lucha por mantenerlas sobre su cuerpo.

— Yuuri ya llegó. Cierren el pico — siseo, cerrando la puerta enseguida.

Giro sobre mis talones y vuelvo a correr hacia la sala, plantándome a unos cuantos centímetros de Yuuri.

— Bienvenido de vuelta, Yuuri — lo saludo con una gran sonrisa.

Él me mira con esa confusión permanentemente pegada a su rostro. O, bueno, eso parece desde la primera vez que entró a esta casa.

— B-Buenos días, Viktor. Me alegra verte despierto ya. Tengo un anuncio que darte — esboza una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, abriendo su chaqueta de deporte negra con azul —. Resulta que estoy a dos kilos de mi peso ideal. Espero que eso sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti como para dejarme mostrarte lo que tenía preparado.

— Efectivamente. Es lo suficientemente bueno como para atreverme a llevarte a un lugar muy especial — respondo, atrayéndolo hacia mí para hundirlo en un profundo abrazo.

— E-Espera, Viktor. Estoy todo sudado y-

— Me enorgulleces, Yuuri. En un mes has logrado mucho. Confío en que me mostrarás cosas realmente emocionantes — digo en voz baja, acariciando su pecho hasta su cuello y luego a su barbilla, sonriendo ligeramente.

Yuuri me empuja suavemente, pegándose a la puerta de la entrada.

Sus mejillas y orejas están teñidas de un intenso color rojo y murmura un montón de cosas que no entiendo. ¿Está hablando en japonés?

— S-Sí...Ya lo v-veremos...— murmura, hablando en inglés de nueva cuenta.

— Anda, ya, saluda al muchacho — la voz de Yekaterina llama nuestra atención y ambos volteamos hacia el pasillo.

Mi padre sale envuelto en sus mantas, más pálido de lo normal, con unas ojeras a morir y sus ojos turquesa parecen fríos y peligrosos cuando se dirigen a Yuuri y a mí.

Yuuri vuelve a pegarse a la puerta, tragando saliva rápidamente.

— ¿S-Señor Nikiforov? — pregunta.

— ¿Qué miras, enano? — mi padre escupe hacia mí.

Yo ladeo la cabeza.

— Quiero dinero. Dame dinero — respondo con simpleza.

Él hunde la mano entre las mantas y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que sólo se ha quitado la camisa para dormir.

Toma su cartera y me la lanza a la cara.

— Desaparece. Mi día empieza cuando mi café termina y aún no lo preparo, siquiera — ladra, caminando hacia la cocina, aún abrazando sus mantas posesivamente.

Me pongo la chaqueta a juego con mi pantalón y mi gabardina marrón, tendiéndole otra color negro a Yuuri.

De verdad...  
Hay días en los que no aguanto a mi padre.

— Vamos, Yuuri — tomo a mi entrenador de la muñeca y tiro de él hacia la salida, mirando mal a mi lamentable progenitor.

— H-Hasta luego. Disculpe las molestias, señor — Yuuri se disculpa de inmediato y tira de una bolsa de una sola asa al lado de la puerta, recibiendo un pulgar arriba de parte de mi padre.

Cierro la puerta de un portazo y camino con él por la fría calle.

— Vik-Hmph — jalonea mi mano hasta que se zafa de mi agarre y volteo a verlo.

— ¿Uhm? ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto con ligereza.

Mira la puerta de la casa con algo de preocupación.

— ¿Será que molestamos a tu padre? — pregunta, realmente dolido.

Juro por Dios que voy a ahorcar a mi padre.

¡Hizo que Yuuri se asustara! Y todo por su mal humor matutino.

— N-No te preocupes por eso, Yuuri. Escuchaste a mi viejo: "Su día empieza cuando su café termina". Sólo quería desayunar, eso es todo. Él es así siempre. De hecho, por eso mi madre lo dejó, por su falta de tacto y su mal humor — explico todo a gran velocidad, riendo al final.

— Tu madre lo...¿dejó?

—...— miro a todos lados y mi sonrisa se desvanece gradualmente —...Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía 6 años.

— Vik...tor...Debió ser horrible, yo...— camina hacia mí y toma mi hombro enseguida llega a mi lado —...No tenía idea.

— No es nada. Son esa clase de cosas que no vale la pena recordar. Además, nunca he sufrido por ello. Soy un niño feliz. ¡Mira! — uno ambos índices a cada costado de mi boca abierta en una gran sonrisa —. Ahora, ¿tú puedes sonreír para mí?

Los ojos de Yuuri parecen brillar dolorosamente mientras escudriñan los míos.

Veo que tiene esa manía. Parece que busca mentiras en mis ojos.

Yuuri, no me conoces.

No sabes lo bien que puedo mentir.

Me distrae su sonrisa, tan clara y dulce.

— Bien. Ahora, guíame — dice, asintiendo con firmeza.

Yo asiento de igual forma, tomando su mano suavemente.

— ¡Vamos! Estoy seguro de que te encantará.

Parece reticente a devolver el gesto de tomar mi mano, ¿pero qué importa? Incluso con esto me siento feliz.

Caminamos entre varias calles hasta que llegamos a la calle principal, _Bolshaya Nikitskaya ulitsa._

— No me había dado cuenta de todas las tiendas y lugares que hay...Y eso que salgo a correr bastante temprano — comenta Yuuri, caminando a mi lado.

— Eso es porque no vienes corriendo. Caminas a gusto. Disfrútalo. Aún es temprano y tenemos tiempo libre. Esta calle es la Bolshaya Nikitskaya, una de las calles más visitadas aquí en Moscú. Hay muchas tiendas de ropa, cafés. ¡Oh! Hay un restaurante japonés muy cerca. ¡Y me encantaría llevarte al Kvartira 44! Es un ambiente maduro, pero divertido. Música en directo, aspecto como el del estudio de algún pensador francés de los años '20 y muy buenos cortes de carne.

— Oh, suena adorable. Me encantaría. Y de verdad espero que tengamos suficiente tiempo para ir a todos los lugares que tienes enlistados para visitar. Recién han terminado las competencias Nacionales. Aún tenemos tiempo para el siguiente Grand Prix — explica, sonriendo de forma tenue y tranquila.

Río entre dientes, caminando a su lado...Y él suelta mi mano.

Decido fingir que todo está bien mientras camino con él a lo largo del lado izquierdo de la calle, donde la luz del sol que se filtra por las espesas nubes llega a caer.

— ¿Adónde vamos? — pregunta.

— Hacia la estación del bus _nikitskiye vorota_ y desde allí, recorreremos todo Tverskaya Boulevard hasta el metro Tverskaya, transbordaremos en Tretyavok y bajaremos en la Plaza de la Revolución. Unas cuantas calles y llegaremos al lugar del que te hablé; nuestra base.

— Vaya. Eso suena...complicado. ¿Sueles hacer todo ese transborde para llegar? — pregunta, mirándome como si estuviera muy impresionado al respecto.

— Bueno, cuando aún tenía dinero iba en taxi, pero ahora que estoy un poco corto de dinero, debo agotar mis opciones y el metro no es una mala opción. Son bastante rápidos y cómodos. Además, son una joya. ¡Una vuelta al pasado! Te gustaría verlo, ¿no es así, Yuuri?

Él se encoge de hombros, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Río ante su gesto y deslizo mi índice rápidamente por debajo de su barbilla con aire juguetón.

— Ya que estás aquí, haz un poco de turismo. Podemos hablar de lo que quieras en el camino — intento animarlo un poco con esta invitación.

Parece ligeramente más entusiasmado con la idea y asiente.

— Dime, Viktor, ¿por qué decidiste retirarte del patinaje? Me refiero, eres joven, tienes 23 años y es evidente que desbordas talento. Lo vi cuando emulaste "Yuri On Ice", así que, ¿por qué tomar tal decisión? — pregunta.

— Tuve una época dura, Yuuri. Tuve que lidiar con muchas cosas ocurriendo de golpe en mi vida y eso me llevó a un aislamiento total y, simultáneamente, a un bloqueo inspiracional. Estaba deprimido y no tenía ganas de mover un sólo músculo, por lo que decidí retirarme.

Asiente lentamente, deteniéndose a mi lado en la parada de autobuses.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto vives con la señora Kuzetsnova? — pregunta, subiendo conmigo.

Pago 56 rublos por ambos y el chofer nos otorga dos tickets de inmediato. Los tomo con la mano derecha, mientras que mi mano izquierda busca a Yuuri nerviosamente.

Toma mi mano y ambos subimos al bus.

Afortunadamente, son pasadas las 12 de la mañana y es viernes, por lo que no nos tocarán transportes atestados de gente.

— D-Debiste dejarme pagar, Viktor — murmura Yuuri, caminando entre el estrecho pasillo de asientos acolchados del bus.

— Oh, calla — bufo, guiándolo al cuarto par de asientos del extremo derecho.

Le cedo el asiento con ventana para que pueda ver algunas de las muchas maravillas de Moscú.

— Con respecto a tu pregunta...— me dejo caer a su lado y lo miro —...En realidad, no vivo con ella. Solía hacerlo hace algunos años. Cuando cumplí 17 años, decidí dejarle la casa sola a ella y mi madre. Que ambas se portaran mal sin un muchacho rondando — bromeo, acomodando las solapas de mi gabardina.

Él suelta una risita corta mientras mira la ventana con curiosidad, abrazando la bolsa que tomó minutos antes con su brazo derecho.

— ¿Fuiste a la universidad?

— Sip. Estudié en la Universidad Estatal de Moscú.

— Vaya, ¿en serio? — pregunta, sorprendido.

Acomoda sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz y tamborilea los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre su rodilla nerviosamente.

Veo que es algo ansioso...

— Sí. Estudié Derecho...— murmuro, sin dejar de observar sus manos.

Me gustan.

Sus dedos no son muy largos y se ven más delgados que hace un mes.  
Me gusta que su piel se vea tan tersa.

Soy tonto. Toqué su mano y ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de sentirla bien.

Diablos...

— ¿Derecho? Qué sorpresa...— ríe.

Vuelvo la vista a él.

— ¿Por qué te sorprende?

Esboza una sonrisa mientras lleva un mechón de cabello en su costado por detrás de su oreja.

— Yo también estudié Derecho — comenta.

No puedo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

* * *

— No puedo creerlo...

— Ni yo podía la primera vez que estuve aquí después de años.

— O sea...¿Cómo es que _esto_ es parte de _eso_?

 _— I know, right?!_ Pero eso no importa ya. Esto es sólo para nosotros. Tú y yo — anuncio, bajando por las gradas hasta la barda de la pista de hielo.

Yuuri observa todo con brillantes ojos marrones que parecen incrédulos frente al escenario.

Hemos llegado a nuestro destino, la pista de hielo, luego de una ardua sesión de _selfies_ y videos que me llevaré a la tumba con mi lindo entrenador mientras recorríamos las estaciones del metro y las calles aledañas a la Plaza de la Revolución, a la que he prometido llevarlo después de la práctica.

— Bueno...Henos aquí — suspira Yuuri, llegando hasta donde estoy, quitándose la gabardina y la chaqueta deportiva color negro.

Deja ambas prendas sobre la banca más cercana a la barda de la pista y saca unos guantes negros desde el bolsillo de su pantalón, mordiendo uno para poder ponerse bien el otro.

Mi corazón da un vuelco y tengo ganas de ahogarlo en flashes de mi cámara, pero...Me mantengo quieto mientras habla con dificultad por la tela entre sus dientes.

— Practicaremos un poco. Mi idea ahora es ver qué tan bueno eres durante el entrenamiento libre y cómo te desempeñas teniendo una rutina. Y, a todo esto, ¿tienes alguna canción planeada para empezar? — pregunta Yuuri con completa seriedad; una seriedad que me deja fuera de foco momentáneamente.

— En realidad, no. No he pensado en alguna canción...Mi compañero de pista anterior robó la que yo quería — digo con voz de puchero, pateando el suelo con la bota que recién había desanudado.

— ¿Cuál era esa canción? — pregunta Yuuri, sentándose en la banca para desanudar sus tenis grises.

— "On Love: Agape".

Él parece bastante sorprendido cuando eleva la cabeza para verme.

— ¡¿On Love: Agape?! Espera, o sea...

— Sí, la otra variación de la canción de tu última rutina. Yo ya no tengo nada por qué vivir ahora que mi canción ha sido tomada — explico con senda tristeza en la voz.

El japonés parece escéptico con tal comentario y mira al frente enarcando una ceja.

— La otra variación de la canción de mi última rutina — repite cada palabra alargando las sílabas con cuidado.

— ¿No entendiste? ¿Dije algo mal? — pregunto.

— No, no, no es eso. Es sólo que..."On Love: Eros" fue especial para mí, eso es todo. Y "On Love: Agape" fue el hermoso error que nunca cometí, por lo que me entristece un poco saber que alguien más ha tomado esa rutina — explica, estirando los brazos al frente y luego, sobre su cabeza.

— Oh, ¿cuál es tu talla? Iré por unos patines para ti — digo, girando en dirección a los vestuarios a un lado de las gradas.

— No, no te molestes, Viktor. Traigo los míos, te lo agradezco — me detiene con estas palabras.

Extrae el par de patines negros desde la bolsa que llevaba al hombro todo este tiempo y comienzo a sentirme algo torpe de repente.

Esta persona...Creo que olvido quién es.

Es el pentacampeón mundial, Yuuri Katsuki.

Ha venido desde Japón, ha dejado su carrera atrás...Para entrenarme.

¿Qué pecado estoy cometiendo?

He acaparado a Yuuri en su totalidad; lo he alejado de muchas personas.

Come en la sala de mi familia, duerme con una de mis pijamas, se ducha en mi bañera...

¿Qué es este sentimiento...de completa posesión...?

Trago saliva cuando siento un ligero tirón como de vértigo en mi estómago.

Mi corazón late tan fuerte...porque estoy feliz.

— -tor. ¡Viktor! — exclama, chasqueando los dedos —. ¿Sigues allí?

— ¿Eh? S-Sí, sí, eres muy guapo, Yuuri.

—...

—...

—...Entra al hielo, Viktor.

— Bieeeeeeen...

Con un bufido, pateo mis zapatos y me enfundo en los patines blancos, anudándolos con firmeza.

— ¿No tienes tus propios patines? — pregunta Yuuri, mirándome por encima de la barda azul, él ya aclimatándose al hielo.

— Sí, pero los dejé en mi casa — respondo, levantándome.

Cuando llego al borde entre el suelo y el hielo, retiro los protectores de las navajas y me deslizo en el hielo de inmediato.

Yuuri me sigue, dedicando una mirada juzgadora al hielo.

— ¿Pasa algo, Yuuri? — pregunto, patinando de espaldas, entrelazando mis manos por detrás.

— Este hielo es demasiado liso...Parece como si nadie nunca hubiera patinado en él — comenta.

Me encojo de hombros, haciendo que mi cabeza pegue brinquitos siguiendo un ritmo imaginario.

— Técnicamente, este hielo ha sido utilizado. Pero eso fue hace muchos años. Desde hace dos meses no ha sido tocado, pues fue aquí donde hice mi imitación de "Yuri On Ice" y ha recibido mantenimiento desde entonces.

Yuuri parece no entender demasiado.

Me sigue a unos metros de distancia, estirando los brazos y girándolos en círculos.

— "Imitación" es una palabra muy fea. Prefiero llamarle "emulación". La emulación de mi programa — aclara Yuuri.

— Como gustes — suspiro, tomando impulso.

Realizo un salchow triple de una forma tan limpia que me impresiono a mí mismo.

— Eh, ¿vamos a ir rápido? — ríe Yuuri, aplaudiendo bajito.

— Me gusta rápido — ronroneo, volviendo a tomar impulso.

Axel triple...Maldición, no lo clavé, ¿pero qué importa? Igual fue bueno.

— Tienes unos elementos muy bien pulidos, ¿por qué perdiste en el Grand Prix? — pregunta Yuuri, genuinamente confundido.

Aprieto los labios en una amarga sonrisa.

Patino hasta él y lo rodeo, acariciando sus hombros, espalda y pecho entre vueltas.

— Eres absolutamente perfecto en el hielo, ¿por qué te retiraste? — pregunto, deteniéndome en su hombro izquierdo, apoyando ambas manos en él, para luego acunar mi mejilla en ellas.

Atrapo su mirada color chocolate y parpadeo varias veces con fingida inocencia.

— No me provoques, Viktor — gruñe, cruzándose de brazos.

— Oh, Yuuri...— tomo el cuello de su camisa y tiro de este ligeramente —... _Viviría_ únicamente para provocarte.

Sonrío sugerentemente antes de alejarme de él patinando de espaldas de nueva cuenta.

Me mira boquiabierto. Sonríe después de unos segundos y guía su mano izquierda a su cadera mientras que la derecha se pasea por su cabello azabache.

— Eso...Ja...Fue _muy_ Eros, Viktor.

Me detengo con un brusco movimiento. Enarco una ceja y ladeo la cabeza ligeramente.

— ¿Cómo dices?

Yuuri sonríe ampliamente.

— Que esos gestos te hacen ver muy Eros. Sé lo que digo. Tuve que trabajar mucho en mi Eros para la presentación que hice en mi última presentación — dice, volviendo a patinar suavemente sobre el blanco hielo.

— No me siento especialmente sensual o provocativo. En cambio, tú, Yuuri, lograste arrancarme el corazón con cada uno de tus saltos y hacerme vibrar con cada una de tus piruetas. Tú eres, sin lugar a dudas, un dios del erotismo — comento, antes de tomar impulso para clavar un toe-loop triple desde un águila.

— V-Viktor...No sé cómo...tomar lo que dices — murmura, uniendo sus índices con vergüenza.

— Seguro que no soy el primero que te lo dice. Debes estar acostumbrado a recibir esta clase de halagos todo el tiempo. ¿Nos culpas a todos tus admiradores? Sólo mírate. Qué Eros — canturreo, realizando un Ina Bauer bastante largo.

Condenada pierna libre...

Intento enderezar mi pierna izquierda para hacer ver más alargado el ángulo entre mis piernas.

— Viktor, deja de decir cosas vergonzosas y enfócate en tu pierna izquierda. Gira el tobillo más...Más hacia-Perfecto. Así está bien — me corrige, apoyándose sobre la barda azul de la pista.

— Yuuri, ¿podría aprovecharme de ti y hacerte unas cuántas preguntas exclusivas? — inquiero, estirando una pierna hacia atrás mientras deslizo un brazo al frente.

— Bien. Te dejaré preguntar lo que gustes si te concentras. Déjame ver tu pierna libre. Necesito corregir errores.

Hago lo que me ordena.

Estiro la pierna izquierda mientras angulo la derecha para dar vueltas sobre el hielo.

Efectivamente. Mi pierna izquierda tiene un problema.

Parece que...¿Tiemblo demasiado?  
No sé cómo llamarlo.

— No tienes punto de equilibrio en la rodilla. Nivélate. Eleva los brazos para mantenerte en postura y cuando te sientas seguro, vuelve a la primera posición.

— B-Bien...— murmuro.

Intento hacer lo que me dice.

Oh, sorpresa. Funciona de maravilla.

— Excelente. Sigue así por un rato más.

— ¿Cuál fue tu Eros verdadero? ¿Hay alguien en tu vida que te hace sentir tan erótico como te viste patinando?

— N-No, no hay nadie...Soy soltero, ya lo había mencionado. Es sólo que...— mira el hielo momentáneamente, nervioso.

Espero con ansias a que continúe, pero parece que no lo hará.

— ¿Yuuri? — pregunto, llamando su atención.

Desvía la mirada a las gradas, sonrojándose de golpe.

— M-Mi Eros no funciona enfocándolo en personas...

— ¿Disculpa? — río, intrigado —. ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es tu Eros, Yuuri?

Vuelve a detenerse. Traga saliva y dice:

— Katsudon...

Me detengo, mirándolo con confusión.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Qué dices?

Yuuri aprieta los puños y mira el hielo de nueva cuenta, apretando los labios.

Se ve tan avergonzado...Sus mejillas y orejas han vuelto a ponerse rojas y no tengo idea de cómo reaccionar ante esta escena.

— K-Katsudon...Es...Es...

— ¿Alguna actriz japonesa?

— ¡Que no funciona en personas! Ejem...Es...Es mi...

Vuelvo a enarcar una ceja, encogiéndome de hombros.

— Es...¿Algún dibujo de caricatura japonesa? — pregunto.

— Es mi platillo de comida favorito.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

Por mucho, mucho tiempo...

— ¿Me dejas tuitear este descubrimiento? — pregunto, ahogándome con mi propia risa.

— ¡O-Oye! — exclama, deslizándose hacia mí. Aprieta ambos puños contra su pecho y gira todo el torso a ambos lados —. ¡¿Por qué te burlas?! ¡Fue un gran programa!

— Madre mía, Chris debe saber esto — río, deslizándome hacia la barda, sobre la que yace mi teléfono.

— ¡No! ¡Alto ahí! ¡それをしないでください! (¡No lo hagas!) — exclama.

— Vamos, Yuuri, no es para tan-¡Waaah! — caigo al suelo de repente.

Yuuri se ha lanzado a mi cintura a una velocidad de infarto.

Hemos caído al suelo.

Mi pecho ha golpeado el suelo y Yuuri ha quedado recostado sobre mi espalda baja, aún abrazándome.

— ¡Qué frío! ¡Déjame ir! — río, girando la cabeza para poder verlo por encima de mi hombro.

— No. No pienso dejarte ir. ¡Le dirás a todos en Twitter! — gime, abrazándose aún más a mí.

— ¡No! Sólo a unos amigos y ya — chisto, arrastrándome al frente.

Afortunadamente, mi ropa es lo suficientemente gruesa como para resistir el frío.

No es como si para mí fuese inexistente, pero sí lo siento algo tolerable.

— ¡Mentiroso! — se desliza hasta mí y me toma por el hombro, tirando de él para girarme hacia arriba.

Entre risotadas, niego con la cabeza.

— ¡Te juro que sólo serán unas cuantas personas!

— ¡Sería mi fin! Mi dignidad, mi auto-respeto...¡Todo eso se iría a la borda! — exclama, pegándome al hielo por lo hombros.

— Ay, ¿eso qué? Imposible que todo eso se pierda sólo por un tweet que exponga...de dónde viene tu...Eros...— no puedo evitar temblar debido a la risa contenida entre cada palabra.

Yuuri abre los ojos de par en par y vuelve a pedirme que no divulgue su secreto.

Obviamente, me he negado.

— Lo siento, Yuuri, esta información es jugosa y me ha dado 50 años más de vida, así que, ¡permiso~! — canturreo, tomando sus hombros para tirarlo al hielo.

Ahora, es su espalda la que recibe el frío suelo debajo de nosotros y yo lo tomo por los hombros, manteniéndolo firmemente debajo de mí.

— Vik-

— Shh...— siseo, acariciando sus labios con mi índice diestro —...Sé un buen chico y quédate quieto, ¿bien?

Traga saliva mientras deslizo mi mano desde sus labios hasta su barbilla, bajando por su cuello.

— ¿Cuál fue tu inspiración para "Yuri On Ice"? — pregunto, mirando atentamente cada detalle de su piel.

— ¿Qué estás preguntándome sentado sobre mí? — bufa, tomando mis costados para empujarme hacia arriba.

— Vamos, respóndeme y eso del Katsu...don...quedará entre tú y yo — negocio con él, poniendo los brazos en jarras, a la vez que me enderezo sobre su cintura.

Él suspira con pesadez, mirándome con ligero hartazgo.

— Si te respondo, guardarás el secreto _y_...— me señala, acusatorio —...Te quitarás de encima.

— Bien, bien, habla antes de que haga algo aún más... _entretenido_ — susurro con lasciva.

Yuuri gira la cabeza, sonrojándose ligeramente mientras aclara su garganta.

— "Yuri On Ice" es un programa que encuadra los objetos del amor que siento.

— ¿Uh? — murmuro, sin entender demasiado.

— Es...Un programa donde yo represento el amor que siento por mi ciudad, mi familia, mis amigos. El amor que siento por el hielo, por impresionar a las personas que amo...— cierra los ojos —...He sentido distintos tipos de amor a lo largo de mi vida. A veces se presentan como cosas inexorablemente abstractas para mí y suelo refugiarme en lugares que me distraen, como el hielo.

— Yuuri...— suspiro.

Mi corazón ha pegado un brinco durante esa frase.

Continúa, con los ojos aún cerrados, formando una expresión relajada y centrada.

— Ignoré demasiadas cosas que ocurrían a mi alrededor por estar enfocándome siempre en mejorar. Siempre en ser el primero, en destacar. El hielo siempre fue mi hogar, pero debido a mis debilidades y mi constante temor de que alguien las notara, el hielo pasó a ser-

— Tu prisión — gimoteo, apoyando ambas manos en su pecho, dejando caer mi barbilla sobre ellas.

Yuuri abre los ojos y alza la cabeza para mirarme recostado en su pecho.

— Exacto...Viktor...

Acaricia mi cabello fugazmente, cuidadosamente. Con una delicadeza que me hace suspirar en silencio.

— Vi algo de la melancolía bajo la que yo vivía en tus ojos. Aquella vez en la pista de Sochi — susurra con voz apacible —. Encontrarme cara a cara contigo y ver tus ojos me hizo pensar: ¿Qué es lo que este muchacho ha dejado ir? ¿Qué podría hacer yo al respecto?

Parpadeo varias veces y no puedo evitar contener el aliento ante sus palabras.

— Tú...Te fijaste en mí...Incluso antes de la fiesta de gala — murmuro, elevándome hasta su rostro.

Sonríe de lado, apartando mi flequillo hacia arriba con el dorso de su mano.

— Eres una persona difícil de olvidar, Viktor. Y tienes unos ojos tan lindos que me pareció una pena verlos tan llenos de remordimiento y melancolía. Recuerdo muy bien que mi primer deseo al despertar al día siguiente de la fiesta de gala fue buscarte...No sé por qué. No creo que haya sido tu dirección, sólo...Quise volver a verte, supongo...¿Es esto algo raro para ti?

— Oh, Yuuri...No, no, en lo absoluto — respondo, sin caber dentro de mí mismo.

— Me alegra...porque para mí sí lo es. Permiso...— jadea, luchando por sentarse en el hielo.

Termino sentado sobre sus pantorrillas, sin reaccionar del todo aún.

Se fijó en mí...Él...

Me recordaba incluso antes de la borrachera en la fiesta.

— Escucha, Viktor, creo que nos desviamos de lo que vinimos a hacer, y con esta conversación...

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo? — pregunto, ansioso.

— Antes que nada, ¿cómo es tu relación con tu madre? A ella nunca la he visto, aunque me encantaría conocerla. Seguro es una mujer maravillosa — comenta, sonriendo con dulzura hacia mí.

Yo miro el hielo con una pequeña sonrisa entristecida.

— Sí...Bueno... _Fue_ una mujer maravillosa...Era como mi mejor amiga. Sabía todo de mí. Confeccionaba mis trajes, cocinaba mis platillos favoritos, ¡acosaba a mis amores cada vez que los veía por la calle!

— Espera...¿ _Era_?

— Sí. Era. Falleció hace 7 meses.

Se queda callado.

Parece que intenta hablar, pero siempre vuelve a quedarse callado.

Guía sus manos a su boca y dirige la mirada hacia abajo, portando un gesto lleno de vergüenza y dolor.

— Diablos...Viktor...Yo...No debí preguntar, cómo lo...

— ¡No, no pasa nada! — lo abrazo de inmediato, lanzándome a sus hombros —. De verdad, está bien.

— Lo siento...De verdad, lo lamento tanto...

— Está bien...

Acaricio su cabello lentamente.

Creo que le afectó mucho saberlo, pero...¿Por qué?

Me separo de él y le dedico una brillante sonrisa.

— Mi familia es...Lukian siempre ha huido de los problemas. Yekaterina nunca creyó en el verdadero amor. Y mi madre prefirió preocuparse por la felicidad y bienestar de los demás antes que por los suyos, y...Fuimos y seguimos siendo una familia rota, pero nunca he dejado de recibir amor de su parte. A pesar de que siempre han chocado y nunca se han entendido, saben mantenerse juntos para hacerme feliz.

— Los amas mucho, ¿no es así? — pregunta Yuuri.

Aprieto los labios lentamente.

¿Que si los amo? Yo...

Por supuesto...

...

— No...lo sé...Decidí vivir lejos de ellos para no ocasionar problemas. El hielo fue mi única ocupación por tanto tiempo que...

Agacho la mirada.

Un nudo enorme se forma en mi garganta y estómago.

Quiero correr de repente.

Es la primera vez que me detengo tanto al hablar.

¿Qué es esto?

— Viktor...Déjame entrar...

Contengo el aliento cuando su cálida mano toca la mía.

Lo miro, confundido.

Él es tan reservado, tímido y serio...  
¿De dónde ha surgido esta iniciativa?

Sus ojos destilan intensidad, súplica, anhelo.

— No me mires así, Yuuri — susurro.

— ¿Por qué no? — pregunta, preocupado.

Esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

— Porque si me miras así, voy a darte todo lo que me pidas y eso no-puede-ser — entre estas palabras, tanteo la punta de su nariz con mi índice, levantándome enseguida.

Tomo su brazo y tiro de él, alzándolo conmigo.

La preocupación en su rostro me irrita.

No quiero esto.

— Pensaré en una canción adecuada para mañana. Te juro que me esforzaré — comento rápidamente, deslizándome hasta el borde de la pista.

Tomo los protectores de las navajas y los coloco de inmediato en ellas.

— Viktor...

— Oh, por cierto, hoy dormiremos en mi casa. ¡Seguro te gustará mucho! — celebro brevemente, caminando hacia la banca donde hemos dejado nuestras chaquetas y gabardinas.

— Si lo que dije te hizo incomodar, yo-

— Yuuri, aún no estoy listo.

Ni siquiera me giro a verlo.

Aferro la gabardina en mis manos y muerdo mi labio inferior violentamente.

— No estoy listo para decir tanto de golpe. Hablemos de esto lentamente. Es demasiado.

— Viktor, ¿alguna vez tú...te has sentido abandonado? ¿Has sido abandonado?

— Yuuri, no hablaremos-

— Viktor, necesito-

— No hablaremos de esto _ahora_. Déjame pensar bien las cosas...— pido, deslizándome en la gabardina marrón.

— Déjame entenderte, Viktor. Puede que creas que soy una eminencia, en realidad me he sentido-

— Ahora no, Yuuri, ¿bien? Llegaste en un momento muy turbulento de mi vida. Habría pedido que todo esto fuese distinto, pero aquí estás. Ni cómo remediarlo. Si _tanto_ te hace falta analizarme psicológicamente, al menos espera que yo esté listo para tomar terapia, ¿puedes? — respondo.

Cierro los botones de la prenda torpemente y me giro a ver a Yuuri, que mantiene una mirada adolorida e indignada directo hacia mí.

Abro los ojos de par en par.

— Ok — murmura casi inaudiblemente.

Yo...

¿Estuve a punto de hacerlo llorar?

* * *

Camino hacia él con una manta en la mano.

Lo sabía.

Lleva todo este tiempo en el balcón de mi casa.

Cuando Yuuri y yo salimos de la pista, no dijimos nada.

No mediamos palabra alguna, no cruzamos miradas.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio.

Como ahora.

Yuuri está apoyado sobre el barandal de mi hogar, mirando el cielo estrellado y la brillante luna creciente.

— Hace frío afuera, ¿no te parece? — pregunto, acercándome a él lentamente.

Él apenas gira la cabeza. Ni siquiera me mira.

— He sentido fríos más duros...

"Como el de tus palabras, desgraciado".

Suspiro, caminando hacia él con decisión.

Coloco la manta que cargué sobre sus hombros y me coloco a su lado.

— Gracias — dice secamente.

Asiento, mirando las estrellas a su lado.

La luna parece sonreírnos desde el cielo.

¿Cuántas miradas se han perdido en ella?  
¿Cuántos deseos han sido depositados en sus cráteres?  
¿Cuántos secretos esconde tras ese brillo?

No puedo evitar pasear mis ojos hacia Yuuri, que mira la luna de manera neutral y centrada, sin prestarme atención en lo más mínimo.

¿Cuántas personas han sido víctimas de tu indiferencia?  
¿Cuánta decepción hay en ti ahora mismo?  
¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás ignorándome?

— ¿Cómo es tu familia, Yuuri? — pregunto, retirando mi flequillo hacia un lado justo cuando el viento hace que ondee hasta mi rostro.

Yuuri se mantiene inamovible en su lugar, sin mirarme aún.

— Todos somos bastante reservados. Mi padre es Toshio, mi madre es Hiroko. Tengo una hermana mayor, su nombre es Mari. Ciertamente, no demostramos afecto como ustedes lo hacen.

— ¿"Cómo nosotros lo hacemos"? — inquiero.

— Sí, de una forma tan...deshinibida. No encuentro un adjetivo mejor.

Un afecto deshinibido...

— Hmph...Seguro te parecemos de lo más extraños.

Yuuri sólo se encoge de hombros y voltea hacia la derecha, dándome la espalda.

— Antes no era así. Yekaterina trató muy mal a mi padre desde que se enteró de que mi madre se había embarazado a los 16 años.

Entonces, él vuelve la cabeza lentamente hacia mí.

Esta vez, yo no volteo a verlo.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta.

— Lo que escuchas. Mi madre tenía 16 años cuando se embarazó por primera vez. Mi padre tenía 17 años, en vísperas de cumplir 18 años.

— Y...¿No fue eso peligroso para tu madre? ¿Qué sucedió? — suena tan preocupado.

— Bueno...Mi abuelo pateó el trasero de mi padre, mi madre lo defendió, ambos escaparon juntos y...¡Puff! Viktor-el-error-Nikiforov nació. Creo que exagero. Ambos me amaban, pero hice que se ganaran muchos problemas con la familia y...Hubo un tiempo en el que Yekaterina no se atrevía ni a mirarme a la cara.

Yuuri se mantiene callado todo este tiempo.

Abrazo la manta a mi alrededor y suspiro, creando una nube blanca debido a mi cálido aliento contra el helado viento de Rusia.

— Nunca me trató mal, pero tampoco era santo de su devoción. Mis abuelos eran muy permisivos conmigo. Mientras me quedara quieto y en silencio como un muerto no les interesaba demasiado lo que pidiera. Siempre he tenido lo que quiero debido a esa situación — río al final, asintiendo lentamente.

Una perdida sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, que es golpeado constantemente por el viento que hace elevar mi cabello a todos lados.

— Rozaliya Nikiforov era el nombre de casada de mi madre, el nombre que más me gustaba escribir en las cartas con dedicatoria de la escuela...Le diagnosticaron leucemia. Vivió con ella unos...6 o 7 años antes de que falleciera finalmente. Leucemia mielógena crónica. No le auguraban mucho tiempo. Hmph...Ojalá nunca le hubieran dicho. Tuvo los síntomas desde antes, pero empezó a empeorar desde que se enteró.

— Dios mío...— murmura Yuuri, cubriendo su boca.

— Sí...Mi padre enloqueció. Vendió todo lo que tenía para pagar los tratamientos y...Bueno, la situación lo hizo perder los estribos. Se enfadaba por todo, se ponía violento. Prefirió desaparecer por una temporada. Escapó de los problemas mientras Yekaterina y yo cuidábamos de mamá.

Explico todo.

Todo.

No omito detalles.

No adorno las palabras.

Lo digo todo tal y como fue.

Sin tapujos.

Sin detenerme.

—...Y entonces, cumplí 8 años. Papá y mamá vieron mi "potencial" — marco las comillas en el aire —. Entonces, para mi cumpleaños, me sorprendieron llevándome al campo de concentración-Digo, el campamento de entrenamiento de verano de Yakov Feltsman. Desde entonces, ese fue mi escondite: el Sports Champions Club. Esos dos peleaban por todo y mi vida comenzó a centrarse en el hielo. Me siento identificado con lo que dijiste en la tarde, Yuuri. El hielo era y siempre ha sido mi hogar, pero también se ha convertido en mi prisión...

— Vik...tor...

— Qué trágico es todo, ¿no? Mi vida es una mala telenovela, pero eso es lo que hay. Esa es mi vida...Contada entera sólo para ti — digo, tomando su hombro izquierdo ligeramente.

Él me mira con la boca levemente entreabierta y los ojos brillando tristemente.

— Viktor...No tenías que...

— Quise hacerlo. Viniste hasta aquí por mí, ¿no? Date tu regalo — bromeo, dedicándole una media sonrisa.

Yuuri agacha la mirada, aferrando el barandal con fuerza.

No parece feliz.

Obviamente, no esperaba que saltara de la emoción después de tremendo drama que es el cubo de basura al que llamo "vida", pero...

Lo tengo.

Sonrío, lamiendo mis labios.

— Oh, Yuuri~ — canturreo, deslizándome hasta él.

Me mira con ese mismo gesto de dolor.

Elevo ambas cejas un par de veces, mordiendo mi labio inferior cómicamente.

Él ríe entre dientes, permitiendo que me acerque.

— Oh, Viktor — dice en un tono plano y sencillo.

— ¡Vas aprendiendo, bien! — río, acompañado por Yuuri —. ¿Qué crees que tengo para ti?

— ¿Qué tienes para mí?

Elevo mi teléfono, que llevo sosteniendo en mi mano izquierda desde que me acerqué al balcón.

Le entrego mis audífonos rápidamente, sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

— Tengo una canción — anuncio.

Yuuri toma los audífonos lentamente, despegando su mirada de mí de igual forma.

Deslizo mi pulgar sobre la pantalla hasta dar _Play_ a la canción.

Yuuri mira el cielo de nueva cuenta, pegando ambos audífonos aún más cerca presionándolos ligeramente.

No despego mis ojos de su rostro. Necesito ver su reacción.

Moriré si esto no lo convence.

Estoy...enamorado de esta canción.

Me mortifica y me enciende al mismo tiempo.

Los minutos pasan...  
Yuuri se quita los audífonos y me mira.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— "Stay Close to Me" — murmuro con una dulce sonrisa.

Él me la devuelve, guiando su mano a mi cabeza.

Cierro los ojos y me hago pequeñito, permitiendo que desordene mi cabello.

— Yo no habría podido escoger algo más adecuado.

Sonrío, ilusionado.

— Es perfecta, Viktor — dice, sonriéndome ampliamente.

— Yuuri...

— ¿Estás listo para esto?

— Lo estoy si tú lo estás.

 _Te daré lo que me pidas._

 _Sólo...  
Quédate a mi lado.  
Y nunca te vayas..._

 _No tú, Yuuri..._


	4. Eros, Ágape y ¿Philia?

_**eND ME NOW  
**_

 _ **No tienen idea de lo enferma que estoy...**_

 **Advertencias: _Ninguna por el momento. Todo normal, todo correcto~ Lenguaje soez, I guess._**

 **Disclaimer: _Ya saben, mundo. Ningún personaje me pertenece. Estos bellos idiotas pertenecen a Mitsurou Kubo-sensei._**

 ** _Gracias por apoyar mis historias con tanta enjundia. No saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus reviews y saber que los hago disfrutar al menos un poco. Les invito a leer "Milagro de Año Nuevo" y "Luz y Oscuridad", mis fics más recientes. Gracias a todos aquellos que han saltado directo a "No dejes que sepa mi nombre". Es el segundo fic con más demanda después de este, y me siento tan orgullosa..._**

 ** _Sin más habladuría, por favor, disfruten._**

* * *

Hay veces en las que simplemente es inexorable la introspección de nuestra persona.

 _Sonder_ , que me invade observando al gentío en el metro de Moscú.

 _Liberosis_ , cada vez que escucho a mi padre y a mi tía discutir.

 _Kenopsia_ , cuando me quedo sentado en completo silencio en la Plaza de la Revolución durante la madrugada.

Y ahora, con Yuuri a mi lado tengo sólo una frustración.

Una palabra poco conocida que llega a mi cabeza siempre que cruzo miradas con este genio...

— Ah...Este es...Viktor joven y de cabello largo — la voz de mi entrenador se escucha en la sala de mi hogar —. Es realmente lindo...

No puedo evitar sonreír con nostalgia mientras abro los ojos.

El techo de madera es lo primero que me recibe y extiendo mi mano hacia él, pensativo.

Necesito enfocarme en mis acciones ahora que la soledad ya no es una opción para retraerme.  
Debo volver a mi prisión.

Volver al hielo con una meta bien establecida ahora que he encontrado un programa que ensayar.

He estado ensayando el mismo paso por mucho tiempo.

Es momento de bailar al son de mi canción.

* * *

 _ **Eros, Ágape y...¿Philia? Una canción "robada" de nuevo**_

* * *

— Me gusta...Pienso que el significado de la canción está lleno de esperanza y nostalgia.

— Dices haber visto eso en mí, ¿no es cierto?

— Es verdad. Es un programa perfecto para ti. " _Stay Close to Me_ "...Puede que sea bastante complicada de realizar.

— ¿Y eso por qué sería así? ¿Tienes algo en mente?

Yuuri baja la mirada, mordiendo su labio inferior con aire pensativo.

— Algo así. Sería muy interesante ver cuádruples en este programa...Pero no puedes clavarlos, ¿o sí? — pregunta Yuuri, mirándome con una ceja enarcada hacia arriba.

Esbozo una enorme sonrisa retadora mientras coloco ambas manos en mi cadera.

— ¡Yo he clavado el toe-loop cuádruple!

— ¿En competencias?

Me quedo estático en mi lugar.

— Bueno...Eso...

El japonés suspira, mirando el techo.

— Hagamos algo. Quedémonos con lo que ya sabes hacer.

— ¿Eh? — pregunto, ligeramente decepcionado.

— No voy a enseñarte nada que no sepas hacer ahora. Coreografiaré esta rutina, pero, a fin de cuentas, es tuya. No mía. Debo añadir elementos que sean tuyos y sólo tuyos. ¿Cuáles son los saltos que puedes clavar? ¿Todos los triples?

— Todos, señor. Sin excepciones — afirmo, asintiendo una vez.

Yuuri sonríe de lado, asintiendo conmigo.

— Muy bien. Estamos progresando — murmura con un dejo de orgullo en la voz.

Una extraña sensación de calor se agolpa en mi pecho y agacho la cabeza, girando el torso a todos lados.

— Qué vergüenza~ — gimoteo, haciendo que Yuuri deje escapar una risita divertida.

Entonces, la puerta de la pista de patinaje se abre de golpe.

— ¡Viktor! ¡Viejo, tienes que ver esto!

 _Oh, shit..._

— ¿Qué...? — Yuuri hace el intento por voltear, pero yo lo tomo por el cuello y lo atraigo hacia mí.

Oculto su rostro en mi cuello.

— Q-Quédate conmigo, cariño. No te muevas.

— ¡V-Viktor! ¡¿Qué estás-?! — no dejo que mi entrenador hable.

— No preguntes, sólo...Oh, ¡Yuri! ¡¿Qué tal todo?! ¡¿Cómo te encuentras?! — saludo al muchacho rubio que ha irrumpido violentamente a la pista.

— Podría estar mejor, ¿sabes? — Yuri Plisetsky guía sus ojos verdes directo hacia Yuuri, que tiembla contra mi hombro —. ¿Quién es ese?

Giro la cabeza varias veces, alternando miradas entre ambos Yuri's...

Bueno...Esto es...Inesperado.

— Pues...Es Yuuri — respondo con simpleza, sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¿Huh? ¿"Yuuri"? — inquiere, cruzándose de brazos.

Entonces, el japonés se aleja de mí y da media vuelta para encarar a Yuri. El mohín de dificultad en su rostro me hace sentir bastante inquieto.

— ¿Se conocen, muchachos? ¡Los presentaré! Yuri, este es Yuuri Katsuki, mi nuevo entrenador. Y Yuuri, este es Yuri Plisetsky, mi-

— Espera, ¿qué? ¡¿Reemplazaste a Yakov por este imbécil?! — exclama Yuri, bajando por las gradas dando fuertes pisadas contra el suelo.

Se planta frente a mí peligrosamente. Yo atino a ladear la cabeza y mirar el techo, algo conflictuado.

— Bueno..."Reemplazar" es una palabra muy fea. Iba a avisarle, pero-

— Eres un...Tú...— Yuri toma el cuello de mi camisa y eleva el puño izquierdo.

— Madre mía, ¡suficiente! — Yuuri toma el puño de Yuri con fuerza, dedicándole una mirada preocupada.

— Calla, japonés borracho.

— ¡¿D-Disculpa?!

Oh, no.

Necesito detener esto.

Si Yuuri sigue intentando defenderme, probablemente Yuri lo mate o algo. ¡No quiero que le haga daño! O peor, que le recuerde lo que sucedió en el banquete en Sochi.

— Oh, por mis patines, ¡basta! — tomo las manos de ambos.

Tiro de Yuuri para posicionarlo detrás de mí.

Le dedico a mi compañero de pista una radiante sonrisa retadora.

— Venías por algo, ¿no es verdad? No creo que quieras venir a _presumir_ la forma en la que clavas tu salchow triple, ¿o sí? — ronroneo, elevando la barbilla ligeramente.

Yuri chasque la lengua, seguro lanzándome 25 maldiciones distintas.

Toma su teléfono habilidosamente del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón oscuro y teclea tan rápido que apenas y puedo ver sus dedos moverse sobre el teclado.

Las generaciones de hoy...

Si a mí me dicen "Eso fue hace 30 años", yo sigo pensando que hablan de 1960...

Volteo a ver a Yuuri, que mira al joven de cabello rubio con miedo y desconfianza.

Sus ojos color chocolate se cruzan con los míos.  
Pega un pequeño brinco, alarmado.

Yo sólo río bajito y le dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

Vuelvo la mirada a Yuri, que me ha extendido su teléfono hasta la punta de mi nariz.

— Mira esto. Mira esto, muere conmigo — gruñe.

Hago bizcos para poder ver el video que me está mostrando.

Es...Es de un muchacho rubio. Tiene bonitos ojos...¡Y un simpático mechón rojo teñido en su flequillo ladeado!

Sonríe con dulzura a la cámara antes de alejarse patinando en medio de una amplia pista de patinaje de paredes blancas.

Toma una posición elegante sobre la pista, cerrando los ojos.  
Su semblante ha cambiado totalmente.

— No puede ser...— murmura Yuuri, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Yo enarco una ceja ante su reacción y vuelvo hacia el video.

 _Sic mea vita est temporaria, c_ _upit artenter caeitatem aeternam._

— A mí también me robaron a " _Ágape_ "...— murmura Yuri, tan enfadado que su puño libre, el derecho, se frunce en un estrecho puño.

Yuuri se aleja de mí. Ni siquiera noto cuando.

Estoy demasiado inmerso en los delicados movimientos de tan colorido muchacho.

Sus piruetas, la manera en la que estira los brazos hacia el cielo...

...

...Espera...

...Esas piruetas, esa secuencia de pasos, el estilo del águila...

— Oh, no, no, no, Minami, no...— suspira el japonés detrás de mí.

Yo continúo con los ojos pegados a la pantalla.

— Así que lo conoces...— gruñe el rubio, soltando su teléfono de golpe.

Lo atrapo en el aire y me siento en una de las gradas, genuinamente sorprendido.

Las delgadas piernas caminan peligrosamente a mi lado, directo hacia Yuuri.

— No preguntes tonterías, Yuri. Evidentemente lo conoce — comento, haciendo un gesto de confusión mientras analizo cada paso del joven del video.

— ¡No te estoy hablando a ti, Viktor! Le hablo a este idiota.

Una fuerte patada contra la pared me hace dar un salto del susto y giro la cabeza, alarmado.

Mis nervios se alteran aún más cuando veo la pierna derecha de Yuri elevada hasta el borde de la barda azul de la pista, a un costado de Yuuri. Tan alarmado como yo, Yuuri sólo puede mirar fijamente al ruso; sus ojos temblando como su cuerpo no puede hacerlo.

— Yuri — le llamo, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

— Cállate. Ahí — Yuri lanza su índice derecho hacia la barda en la que dejé su teléfono.

— _Hi, everyone!_ Mi nombre es Kenjiro Minami. Este fue un pequeño ensayo de mi nuevo programa corto llamado " _On Love: Agape_ ", originalmente coreografiado por la leyenda viviente, el mejor de los patinadores, el hombre más maravilloso de todos: ¡Yuuri Katsuki! Obviamente que él lo hace mejor que yo de muchas formas, pero en el Grand Prix de este año deseo que observe todo lo que he logrado gracias a la inspiración que me ha dado. El amor puro y desinteresado que tengo...hacia mi ídolo...Yuuri, este programa va dedicado a ti. ¡これまでのすべてをありがとう! (Gracias por todo hasta ahora).

El video finaliza con esas palabras que se quedan flotando en mi cabeza.

Mi pecho se contrae con dolor por todo aquello.

Yuuri...Yuuri coreografió _Ágape_ para él...¿Acaso...?

— ¿Me mentiste? — pregunto, mirándolo con dolor.

Él me devuelve la mirada, peor de dolido que yo.

— Yo...Yo sólo...Era un...Fue simplemente...

— Habla bien — Yuri lo mira con frialdad.

— Basta, no hagas eso — salto entre las bancas hasta llegar a Yuuri.

Lo tomo por los hombros con delicadeza y lo alejo tres pasos del violento rubio a nuestra izquierda.

Con súplica, vuelvo a cuestionarlo:

— Dime, Yuuri. Esa coreografía...¿La hiciste sólo para ese joven? ¿Me mentiste para no hacerme enojar o algo así?

Yuuri agacha la cabeza.

— Yo...No...No, no fue así...— niega varias veces —...Esa coreografía iba a ser la que yo usaría en este Grand Prix, pero me retiré incluso antes de pulirla en su totalidad...No obstante...

— ¡Habla! — exclama Yuri, cruzándose de brazos.

Yuuri se encoge sobre su lugar, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

— ¡Patiné esa coreografía frente a él! La grabó, supongo que a sabiendas de que me retiraría, decidió usarla como un tributo o algo así. ¡Nunca la coreografíe para él! ¡Ni siquiera sé si fue mía alguna vez!

Cubre su boca rápidamente, temblando bruscamente.

Todos nos quedamos callados después de ese arrebato de mi entrenador.

Puede que no sea para tanto.  
Perdimos el control un poquito. ¡No hay porqué exagerar!

Yo ya tengo una canción que ensayar durante mi programa libre. No es un problema. Aún tengo tiempo. Incluso Yuri tiene un montón de chances de encontrar otra canción para interpretar una maravillosa coreografía.

Esto no tiene porqué volverse en un conflicto de intereses.

— Siéntete bien, Viktor. Ni tú ni yo tendremos a _Ágape_ al final — Yuri no pierde la oportunidad para bromear sobre el asunto.

— Deja la ironía, Yuri...— murmuro.

— Vamos, ¡está bien! Puedo elegir algo más fuerte. ¿Por qué querría una coreografía hermana de la de un idiota que se sienta a llorar en el retrete de un baño?

Y Yuuri sale corriendo fuera de la pista de hielo.

— ¡No, Yuuri! ¡Espera-! — se ha ido...

Giro sobre mis talones para encarar a Yuri.

Hunde las manos en sus bolsillos, moviendo el pie derecho al ritmo de una canción inexistente.

Sus ojos verdes parecen intentar perforar los míos, pero no me dejo vencer por sus juegos.

— ¿Qué me miras?

— Dijiste que lo admirabas...— hablo con voz grave, pero neutral.

Se encoge de hombros, ensombreciendo su mirada.

— Eso es verdad. Lo dije. Y sí lo hago.

— ¿Por qué lo tratas así? ¿Qué te ha hecho? — pregunto, bajando un escalón hacia él.

— ¿A mí? ¿Qué te ha hecho _a ti_? — escupe, caminando hasta a mí. Acorta la distancia entre nosotros, mirándome con ferocidad —. Juega a ser entrenador contigo. Se ha retirado indefinidamente y ha venido a parar aquí contigo después de que lo seguías como perro faldero en el banquete en Sochi. Eres su coartada. Y una muy buena, cabe añadir. Su Instagram está muerto desde hace 8 meses, es el señor _Estoy ocupado y no doy entrevistas_. ¿Por qué crees que nadie lo extraña a pesar de ser un campeón?

— No lo digas.

— No tiene la actitud de un campeón. Por eso vino a buscarte. Hundiéndose en tragedias pasadas, encerrándose en su fortaleza de la soledad, fingiendo ser alguien muy capaz y con la cabeza en el juego, ¿te suena de algo? Es igual que tú — me escudriña con desdén —. Vino al lugar indicado para esconderse.

Finaliza caminando a mi lado, barriendo mi brazo contra el suyo.

Mis puños comienzan a temblar y...

— ¿Y tú _sí_ tienes la actitud de un campeón?

Escucho sus pasos detenerse en seco.

No necesito una respuesta.

Quiero golpearlo tan fuerte, en serio, tan fuerte...  
No pienso hacerlo.

Así como quiero golpearlo, tampoco me apetece lastimarlo. Mi consciencia está en conflicto ahora mismo.

— Eso ya lo veremos en el Grand Prix — responde.

— Imagino que sí — digo yo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Giro la cabeza hacia él, afilando mi mirada.

Da media vuelta y se aleja, caminando con ese aire de insolencia y altivez tan suyo.

Me quedo en mi lugar por varios minutos.

¿Será eso cierto?

¿Será verdad que Yuuri sólo me utiliza como coartada para mantenerse al margen de las cosas sin desaparecer totalmente?  
¿Será que planea que yo sea quien pelee por el oro y llevarse parte del crédito seguro?

¿Será que sólo está jugando conmigo?

"...Este año deseo que observe todo lo que he logrado gracias a la inspiración que me ha dado. El amor puro y desinteresado que tengo...hacia mi ídolo...". Eso fue lo que Kenjiro Minami dijo sobre Yuuri.

Yuuri reflejado en su patinaje.

Yuuri en su _Ágape_.

Yuuri como su amor puro y desinteresado.

Pero Yuuri está aquí en Moscú conmigo.

Es Yuuri quien vino aquí.

Si vino a Rusia sólo para escapar de sus responsabilidades como pentacampeón mundial del patinaje artístico...

Entonces yo...

— ¡Yuuri!

Doy media vuelta, echando a correr escaleras arriba.

Tomo mi teléfono rápidamente y activo la linterna, apuntando al polvoroso suelo frente mío.

Me detengo en seco.

Sólo hay un rastro de pisadas marcadas en el suelo...

No creo que Yuri y Yuuri hayan...

Volteo ligeramente hacia la izquierda.

Un segundo rastro de pisadas comienza a ser revelado por el cono de luz del flash de mi teléfono.

Escucho fuertes respiraciones detrás de un peldaño del destrozado recibidor.

Camino sin hacer demasiado ruido hacia el lugar.

Apoyo mi mano derecha en el peldaño de cemento y lo rodeo, llegando hasta Yuuri, sentado en el sucio piso, abrazando sus rodillas con fuerzas.

— ¿Qué pasa, gordito? No pudiste correr muy lejos, ¿verdad? Me alegra. Si te perdieses en Moscú, me resultaría muy difícil encontrarte — intento amenizar el ambiente.

Me siento a su lado, dejo mi teléfono entre nosotros sin acercarlo demasiado y elevo una mano hasta su hombro.

— No — se aleja de mi tacto enseguida.

Detengo cada movimiento de mi cuerpo, conteniendo el aliento ligeramente.

Un escalofrío recorre mis brazos, mi espina dorsal y mis piernas.

No logro captar qué sentimiento es el que me invade, pero sí puedo decir que el incontenible ardor en mi pecho por verlo así me sofoca.

— Yuuri...

— No, Viktor...Por favor...Fue un error haber venido aquí...— solloza, ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas, sin dejar de abrazarlas —...Yo...Se supone que soy mayor que tú, más experimentado y, aún así, aquí estoy...Dejando que veas mi debilidad como si...Como si...

Esbozo una sonrisa entristecida.

— Supongo que debe ser muy incómodo para ti...Que alguien con quien compartes tres comidas al día, con quien has tomado baños, cuya habitación está a dos pasos de la tuya y con quien has llegado a compartir camisetas te escuche llorar — indico, asintiendo lentamente.

Él se detiene a la mitad de mis palabras.

No volteo a verlo siquiera.

Siento que he usado demasiada ironía. Tal y como Yuri suele expresarse, pero...

Maldición, creo que lo he arruinado.

No se me da bien la gente que llora y...

— Soy ridículo, ¿no es cierto? Debo verme tan...miserable...

— Mentiras. Te veías peor aquella vez que te hice correr escaleras arriba en el metro cuando aún eras gordito — admito, mirándolo al fin.

Él niega con la cabeza, riendo entrecortadamente.

Pego la cabeza contra el cemento, cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Sabes, Yuuri? No me interesa en lo absoluto si has venido aquí para desestresarte o desaparecerte o lo que sea. Es algo que me es irrelevante. El joven Minami tampoco me interesa, la verdad.

— ¿Qué? ¿No estás-?

— Lo estoy. Bastante, pero...No lo sé. Me hace sentir mejor saber que-Bueno, mejor me callo. Lo que diré probablemente no sea algo muy cómodo para ti.

— ¡No, Viktor! ¡Dime, por favor! — me toma por mi brazo derecho.

Entonces, abro los ojos. Su mirada suplicante me atrapa de inmediato y no puedo evitar reír entre dientes.

Aparto mi flequillo con un rápido movimiento, sonriendo con sencillez.

— Me hace sentir mejor que él tenga que practicar con un video tuyo. Y yo, en cambio...— dirijo mi mano izquierda a su rostro, acariciando su humedecida mejilla —...Pueda entrenar contigo todos los días. Tener un entrenador de este nivel es irreal, es fantástico. Es gratificante a más no poder.

Escucho que traga saliva con fuerza.

Apenas puedo verlo por mi teléfono, iluminando hacia arriba.

Acaricio su mejilla hasta el borde de sus ojos.

Parece ligeramente nervioso bajo mi tacto.  
Me quedo estático hasta que se acerca a mi mano, permitiendo que limpie sus lágrimas.

— Esto...Esto es nuevo, Viktor...

— No puedo imaginar de qué forma. Tienes 27 años, Yuuri. Debes tener algo de experiencia en esto — susurro con voz profunda y divertida, sin dejar de pasear mi pulgar sobre la suave piel trigueña.

— Sinceramente...No...No tengo experiencia...

Mi sonrisa desaparece.

Qué mentiras.

Ja, ja...Claro. Y mi madre en realidad, fingió su muerte y se fue a vivir a las Bahamas.

Claro, porque sí.

— ¿Por qué estoy diciendo esto? No es como si Viktor y yo...— se detiene, dejando la frase en el aire.

Puedo sentir su mirada clavarse en la mía como si esperara una reacción mía.

— ¿Como si tú y yo...? ¿Qué? ¿Fuéramos a besarnos? — inquiero, elevando las comisuras de mis labios en una traviesa sonrisa —. ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera, Yuuri?

— ¡¿Eh?!

— Te haría sentir mejor, te lo aseguro. Tu deber como entrenador es enseñarme tus técnicas, el mío es aprender. Pero...¿Por qué no...cambiamos de posición por un rato? ¿No te gustaría? — ronroneo, acercándome a su oído, mientras mi mano se pasea desde su mejilla hasta su barbilla y luego, a su cuello y clavícula.

— ¡¿Q-Q-Qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que dices?! ¡No, Viktor! ¡E-Eso está mal! — exclama, tomándome por los hombros para mantenerme alejado.

— ¡Obvio no! ¡Eso no es verdad! Ambos ya estamos grandecitos para decidir lo que queremos hacer y lo que no, ¿no te parece? — inquiero, suspirando las palabras contra su oído.

Él sólo tiembla y se retuerce debajo de mí, afianzando su agarre en mis hombros.

— Pues...¡Y-Yo no quiero esto!

— ¿Seguro? ¿Estás _totalmente_ seguro? — pregunto, pegando mi frente a la suya.

Hace un intento por girar la cabeza, pero lo sigo en cada movimiento, soltando risitas en el proceso.

— No juegues conmigo, Viktor...

— Oh, vamos, Yuuri. Sin juegos, la vida sería muy aburrida, ¿no crees? No me molestaría jugar contigo por mucho, mucho tiempo más — mis palabras se van apagando mientras me acerco lentamente a sus labios.

— No...No, Viktor...Por...favor...Ah...Los...¡Los besos son para los novios! — exclama, empujándome al frente.

Justo en ese instante, agacha la cabeza violentamente, estornundando con fuerza.

Lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Parece que un poco de polvo se ha levantado por el aire exhalado fuertemente.

Parpadeo varias veces.

Yuuri sólo revuelve el bolsillo de su enorme abrigo marrón.

Yo hundo la mano en el bolsillo derecho del mío, extrayendo rápidamente un pañuelo blanco.

— Toma. Úsalo — le cedo el pañuelo, que toma soltando un pequeño "Gracias".

Miro a nuestro alrededor, iluminando el piso enseguida mi mano tantea hasta encontrar mi teléfono.

— D-Disculpa, Viktor...— guarda el pañuelo en su bolsillo.

— No es nada. Es verdad que hay mucho polvo aquí.

— Muchísimo.

— Ajá...

Me levanto, apoyándome en una de mis rodillas. Extiendo mi mano derecha hacia él. La toma inmediatamente, levantándose sin esfuerzo alguno.

— Gracias, de nuevo.

— Ja, ja. ¡No es nada! — río, sonriendo afablemente.

Ambos nos dedicamos a sacudir el polvo de nuestros pantalones, conteniendo el aliento debido a la densa capa de polvo levantándose en ellos.

Yuuri no deja de contorsionarse hacia atrás para poder sacudir el polvo en su trasero. No puedo evitar esbozar una pícara y cómica sonrisa.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? — pregunto con lasciva.

Él se sonroja intensamente, negando con la cabeza.

Se gira para poder mirarme de frente y continúa con su labor.

— N-No...Eres _muy_ amable, pero no. Gracias.

Me encojo de hombros, riendo animadamente.

Antes de que termine, me excuso para salir corriendo directo hacia la pista.

Tomo nuestras mochilas y mi abrigo, corriendo de vuelta al recibidor.

— ¡Viktor! ¡No corras! Hay un montón de polvo, ¡podrías resbalar! — vocifera el japonés, acercándose a mí rápidamente.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, bufando tan fuerte que mi flequillo se eleva por encima de mi ojo.

— Bien, bien, tendré cuidado — musito, marchando a su lado fuera de la pista.

Yuuri sólo asiente con firmeza, caminando tranquilamente.

— Dime, Viktor...

— ¿Sí, Yuuri?

Sin dejar de caminar, volteo a verlo fugazmente, abriendo la puerta de cristal empañado para cederle el paso.

Asiento a modo de agradecimiento.

Me giro para asegurar la cadena de la puerta, silbando "House of the Rising Sun" mientras espero a que Yuuri se decida a volver a hablar.

¿Dónde dejé la llave del candado?  
Después de escudriñar mis bolsillos, la encuentro y comienzo a asegurar la pesada pieza de metal.

— ¿Sigues molesto conmigo por la presentación de Minami?

Dejo de silbar y volteo a verlo.

— Nope. En lo absoluto.

— ¿S-Seguro?

— Seguro. Mucho muy seguro. Mira, Yuuri, ya te lo dije. Me importan muy poco tus _verdaderas_ razones para venir hasta la helada Rusia a morir del frío, y eso suponiendo que me hayas mentido. Independientemente de lo que te haya traído aquí, estás entrenándome. Estás levantándome para volver a hacer algo en lo que soy medianamente bueno y no tienes idea de cómo lo agradezco.

Termino con la faena del candado y camino dando largas zancadas hacia Yuuri,tomándolo firmemente por las mejillas para propinarle un pequeño beso en la comisura derecha de sus labios.

Yuuri contiene el aliento, tomando mis muñecas con fuerza.

Me separo de él, sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

— Благодарим Вас за выбор (Gracias por elegirme) — suspiro, riendo bajito.

Yuuri se sonroja aún más, mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Q-Qué dices, Viktor? No puedo entenderte...

— Ah, no fue algo importante. Esto es lo que hacemos los rusos como agradecimiento a personas valiosas para nosotros — indico.

No todo en eso es mentira. Es verdad que le estoy agradeciendo por su paciencia y por todo lo que ha hecho por mí en tan poco tiempo...

Yuuri asiente lentamente. Mis manos abandonan su rostro.

Le indico con un movimiento de cabeza que caminemos y él decide seguirme de cerca.

Feliz de la vida, voy dando pequeños saltos en la calle, canturreando animadamente.

¡Eso fue un _casi_ beso! ¿No...? ¡Sí lo fue!

— _Take you like a drug. I taste you on my tongue_ ~ — bailoteo alrededor de Yuuri, acariciando su cabello fugazmente.

— V-Viktor...La gente está viéndote raro, basta.

— ¡No puedo! Estoy eufórico — exclamo, tomándolo por la cintura.

— Dios mío, ¡Viktor!

— Vamos, ¡canta conmigo! — lo tomo por las muñecas, mirándolo con súplica.

— Viktor, estamos en la calle...Nos empezarán a juzgar y-

— Tú amas esa canción, ¿no? La puse como despertador una vez y te gustó mucho, ¿no es cierto? Anda...

Hago mirada de cachorro, pestañeando varias veces con súplica.

Yuuri intenta esquivar mis ojos, pero comienzo a gimotear contra su pecho, acariciando su cuello insistentemente.

— Cantaremos bajito...

— ¡No! ¡Así no!

— Bueno, cantaremos decentemente. Ni siquiera sé cantar, Viktor, no sé qué pretendes...— gruñe Yuuri, negando con la cabeza.

Hago una mueca ladeando mis labios hacia la izquierda.

— No pienso lo mismo. Aquella vez en el banquete-

— No digas...

— ¡Sí digo! — río, echándome a sus brazos. Me acerco a su oído —. Me cantaste así de cerca aquella vez...

Su oreja enrojece enseguida termino de hablar.

Muestro piedad alejándome de él.

— Es la quinta vez en el día, Viktor — señala, mirándome con fingida molestia.

— Me portaré bien si cantas conmigo — digo, tomando mis manos por detrás de mi espalda.

Él suspira, volviendo a negar con la cabeza.

Camina hasta mí y me toma por el brazo, guiándome al frente.

—... _You ask me what I'm thinking about. I'll tell you that I'm thinking about whatever you're thinking about_...— murmura con una voz ronca y plana.

Suelto un sonoro bufido, rodando los ojos.

— _Tell me something that I'll forget, but you might have to tell me again. It's crazy what you'll do for a friend_ ~— giro a su lado, acercando mi rostro a él burlonamente.

Yuuri suspira.

— En cambio, tú _sí_ cantas — espeta, sonriendo forzudamente.

— ¿No te gusta como canto? — pregunto.

— Al contrario. En realidad, me parece genial que seas tan perfecto en tantísimos aspectos — responde con una sinceridad que me sorprende.

Sonrío ligeramente.

Si tan sólo supieras que yo pienso lo mismo de ti, Yuuri...La única diferencia es que a mí no me da miedo lanzarme.

Mucho menos ahora que sé que si me lanzo y algo sale mal, tú estarás allí para ayudarme a levantar.

¿...Cierto...?

* * *

Miro el cielo con rostro apacible.

No dejo de morder el lápiz entre mis dientes, haciendo que se agite de arriba hacia abajo.

El tecleo de Yuuri contra mi laptop es lo único que hace ruido en la habitación.

Ya es de noche. Ambos hemos tomado un baño.

He preparado chocolate caliente para ambos y ahora, yo estoy recostado en mi enorme almohadón de microperlas en mi sala de estar, mirando el cielo detrás del ventanal de cristal que da a mi balcón.

— ¡Viktor! — exclama Yuuri, levantándose de golpe.

Makkachin pega un brinco en mi regazo, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo...— susurro con una risita, acariciando sus esponjosas orejas lentamente.

— Oh, lo siento mucho, Makkachin, perdóname...— se sienta en mi sofá-cama con la laptop en sus brazos.

Me sonríe con ilusión.

— ¿Buenas noticias? — pregunto en voz baja, mirándolo por lo bajo.

— Maravillosas noticias. Recuerdas que te hablé de este músico que creó los arreglos de " _On Love: Eros_ " y " _On Love: Agape_ ", ¿cierto?

Asiento enérgicamente, tomando mi taza de chocolate desde mi mesita de centro, mirándolo con suma intriga.

Su sonrisa se hace aún más grande y soñadora.

— Bueno, el hijo de este artista ha continuado con el trabajo de su padre. Está en proceso de revelar una última pieza — explica, elevando su índice hacia mí.

— ¿"Una última pieza"? — inquiero.

— Piensa retirarse. Él también es bastante mayor ya. Está trabajando en la pieza musical que su padre nunca terminó. Según leí, esta pieza retrata otro tipo de amor.

— Como _Eros_ y _Ágape_ _—_ añado.

— ¡Correcto! Hay tres tipos de amor en esta vida, Viktor — eleva tres dedos hacia mí.

Mis ojos se expanden.

¡Qué emocionante!

Me enderezo en mi almohadón, expectante.

— ¡Dime más! — exclamo.

— _Ágape_ , el amor incondicional. El amor infinito de Dios es sacrificado y nada calculado — explica con una voz tan suave y seria que me cuesta trabajo reconocerla como suya.

— Mi coreografía robada...— gimoteo, inflando mi mejilla izquierda con fingida molestia.

Él ríe, ladeando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

— _Eros_ , el amor sexual. Placer y más placer. Uno no puede evitar ahogarse en él...

Me dedica una afilada sonrisa.

Mi corazón palpita desbocado en mi pecho.

Eso...me tomó por sorpresa.

— No eres el único que puede molestarme, Viktor — susurra, tanteando por debajo de mi barbilla con su índice derecho juguetonamente.

Río con nerviosismo.

— Tienes...un Eros muy bien ensayado — suspiro, enarcando una ceja.

— Te lo agradezco. Aunque...Me gusta mucho más el significado del tipo de amor siguiente.

Me echo hacia atrás, curioso.

— ¿Cuál ese tipo de amor?

Los ojos color chocolate con tintes rojizos brillan debido a la luz de la luna delante nuestro.

— _Philia_. Es el amor atento que une a las personas. Amigos, familiares. Es lealtad, intelecto. Emociones...— acaricia mi rostro, apartando mi flequillo lentamente —...Es admiración mutua. Compartir sentimientos, valores, metas. Este tipo de amor va más allá de la satisfacción como persona o como pareja. _Philia_ es encaminado hacia algo más grande, hechizante, puro.

— Incondicional. Un amor desbordante, recíproco — suspiro contra su mano en mi mejilla.

— Firme y emocional. Creo que has concebido una idea de...

No le permito continuar.

Supongo que el beso que he depositado en su mano le ha sacado de foco por un segundo.

Lo miro sin pena alguna, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Claro que he concebido una idea de _Philia_. Me conmueve tan apasionada plática. ¿Qué te hace creer que yo soy digno de tan puro sentimiento? — pregunto con completa seriedad.

Ríe entre dientes, alejando su mano derecha de mi mejilla para dirigirla a la mía, descansando sobre mi almohadón.

— ¿Amas el patinaje? ¿Por qué quieres volver al hielo, Viktor?

Sus preguntas me sorprenden.

Francamente, no tengo idea de qué responder en ambas.

Agacho la mirada hacia Makkachin, recostado a mi lado perezosamente.

¿Amo el patinaje?

Hace años, Yakov reconoció mi talento. Me aplaudió, incluso.  
Mi rostro era delicado, femenino.

Solía rizar mi cabello algunas veces a la semana, otras veces lo planchaba totalmente. Pintaba mis uñas de distintos colores, usaba ropa costosa y algunos diseños que mi madre y Katya solían confeccionar para mí. Era elogiado por todos en las calles, acosado en el metro bastantes veces, perseguido, con más de 8 millones de seguidores en Instagram.

"Eres de ensueño", "¡Incluso más bella que mi novia!", "Me ha hecho el día verte", "Uso el metro a esta hora por ti".

La mayoría de las personas sólo me buscaban para halagarme y tomarme fotos. A pesar de que eso me molestaba, nunca cambié.

En mi carrera como júnior, pasó lo mismo.

Mi cuenta de Instagram fue lo único que cambió. Creció a 36 millones de seguidores.

Yo nunca abandoné el _glamour_ que a le fascinó a tantas personas.

Y sigo sin cambiar.

"Te ves más varonil", "Mira lo sexy que te ves", "Tan maduro y genial~", "Eres el hombre más hermoso del siglo".

Exageración tras exageración.

¿Amo el patinaje...?

Quería que la gente se sorprendiera.

Que las personas me dijeran que mi talento era más hermoso que mi rostro, que mis movimientos eran aún más bellos que cualquiera de mis estilos de cabello, que mis piruetas les robaba el aliento incluso más que mi sonrisa.

No soy nada más que una cara bonita.

No logro sorprender a nadie.

Pero...Quiero hacerlo.

Quiero sorprender a las personas.

Quiero ser un genio.

¿Por qué quiero volver al hielo?

Bueno, en realidad, que Yuuri llegara a mi vida ha sido suficiente para hacer que el patinaje volviera a interesarme. De no haber sido por él, seguro seguiría gastando mis días en el gimnasio y viendo la noche pasar en una banca vacía en la Plaza Roja...

Pero ver sus distintas facetas, sus más inhóspitas reacciones ante mi cercanía y mi forma de vivir...

Me está abriendo la puerta a un montón de emociones que nunca pensé volver a sentir.

Algo que creí firmemente congelado en mi pecho está volviendo a latir desenfrenadamente.

Me está suplicando que me acerque.  
Que hable.  
Que disfrute.  
Que me deje ir.

Una sensación cálida que me mueve.

Si elevo la mano, puedo tocarlo.  
Si me acerco a él, puedo percibir el aroma de su colonia.  
Si tarareo su canción favorita, comenzará a tararear conmigo.

Si me esfuerzo un poco, puedo besar sus mejillas.

— ¿Viktor?

Trago saliva y lo miro con decisión.

— Quiero...Quiero llevarle la medalla de oro a mi madre. La medalla de oro que no pude ganar el año pasado.

Ahora, es él quien tiene un gesto sorprendido en el rostro.

— Quiero enamorarme del hielo otra vez. Aquello que tanto me había enaltecido, llegó a hundirme de formas que detesto admitir. Quiero volver a enamorarme del hielo. Quiero hacerlo mi hogar. Quiero sorprender a las personas a mi alrededor.

Yuuri me mira atentamente, sin perder detalle alguno de mis fuertes expresiones.

Me duele hablar.

Nunca pensé usar este tono tan demandante y seguro.

Nunca pensé enseriar mi expresión tan intensamente.

— Viktor...

Río, intentando relajarme.

Me cansé de pensar...Woah...

— Quiero que me dejes besarte, Yuuri — comento, sonriendo con seguridad.

La sorpresa en su rostro incrementa.

Parece no creer en lo que digo de una forma casi escéptica.

— ¿Qué es lo que...?

Me levanto del almohadón, dejando mi taza de chocolate en la mesa de centro.

Apoyo mi rodilla izquierda a un costado de la cadera de Yuuri, acercándome a él.

Se aleja de mí lo más que puede, sin que sus ojos abandonen los míos.

— Quiero ser lo suficientemente bueno como para poder obtener algo tan puro como un beso tuyo — digo, sin acercarme más.

Mi expresión se vuelve serena, tranquila.

Estoy diciendo la verdad.

— ¿P-Por qué querrías...? — pregunta.

Sonrío con algo de culpa y nostalgia.

— Creo que te engañé, Yuuri. No sólo te llevé a tu habitación aquella vez en el banquete en Sochi — admito, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Puedo escuchar su boca abriéndose de golpe.

— Dis...¡¿Disculpa?! — exclama, anonadado.

Me encojo de hombros, evitando su mirada.

— Puede que...hayamos hecho una apuesta tú y yo. Puede que tú tengas _mucho_ de mí y yo _mucho_ de ti.

— ¿De qué estás...?

Suspiro pesadamente, tomando sus hombros con firmeza.

— Yuuri, tú y yo hemos hecho cosas de adultos juntos — escupo, haciendo que su rostro palidezca y su expresión se vuelva neutral e inamovible —. Hemos hecho cosas, pero, ¿sabes? No me sirve de nada porque te pensé por meses, soñé contigo, me pregunté si me recordarías...Mi futuro nunca fue seguro en lo absoluto y la única que sabe cuánto te extrañé es esa almohada.

Yuuri gira enseguida la señalo y devuelve la cabeza hacia mí.

— Discúlpame. Estoy estupefacto, prosigue.

Vuelvo a suspirar, negando con la cabeza.

— Nunca he sido alguien que confíe demasiado en las personas...Pero aquí estoy, contándote mi pasado, viviendo un presente a tu lado y añorando un futuro donde no faltes tú...No hablo de algo demasiado serio. Ahora sólo busco conocerte, pero...Creo que debo empezar contándote algo que te escondí hace poco...

— ¿Qué...apostamos aquella vez en Sochi? ¿Cuál fue la condición?

 _Well...Shit..._

— Yo...Eh...Tú dijiste que...si yo ganaba, dejarías de ponerme tan nervioso y de deslizar hielos por mi espalda — explico con simpleza.

— ¿Estuve deslizándote-? C-Continúa...¿Y si yo ganaba? — pregunta, cubriendo su boca.

— Si tú ganabas, te daría mi dirección...Ji, ji, ji — río, abriendo los brazos cómicamente.

Él vuelve a dejar caer la mandíbula, mirándome con terror.

— No...No, no, no, no...Y...¿Yo...? — comienza a tartamudear.

— Tú ganaste...

— ¿Cómo es...? ¿De qué...? ¿Cómo fue que...? ¿Qué es lo que...?

Me detengo en seco, tragando saliva fuertemente.

Mis manos comienzan a sudar de sólo recordarlo y me veo forzado a sentarme en sus rodillas.

— Bueno...

— ¡Escúpelo, Viktor! — exclama, tomándome por el cuello de mi camisa púrpura de cuello en "V".

Con los ojos como platos, tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire.

— Yo me corrí primero.

— ¡MALDITA SEA!

— ¡Me voy a caer! ¡Ay, no me sueltes!

— ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!

— ¡C-Cálmate! ¡Al menos lo disfrutaste!

—...

—...

—...¿Disculpa?

Sonrío, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

— L-Lo disfrutaste. Yo me aseguré de eso — río, acariciando su rostro.

Me toma por la cintura, lanzándome al sofá-cama. Reboto un par de veces antes de reaccionar.

— ¡Ah, espera! Ouch...— jadeo, enderezándome.

Comienza a caminar en círculos por mi sala de estar, refunfuñando y agitando su cabello.

Me arrodillo en el sofá, mirándolo con algo de resentimiento.

— Yuuri, ¿tan asqueroso te parece eso que hicimos? — pregunto.

Enseguida termino, mi corazón da un vuelco y siento unas ganas terribles de salir corriendo.

Yuuri se detiene, dándome la espalda.

— ¿"Asqueroso"? — repite con un tono de voz despectivo y burlón.

Ahogo un sollozo y agacho la mirada, esperando su respuesta.

— Sí, ¿te resulta asqueroso?

— Me resulta...asombroso. Que una noche de borrachera baste para hacer algo así con alguien como...como tú.

Abro los ojos de par en par y elevo la cabeza.

Cuando lo hago, Yuuri se planta frente a mí y me mira con severidad.

— ¿Como...yo? — pregunto.

— No sé si lo sepas, Viktor, pero no sólo eres hermoso. Estudié tus presentaciones anteriores y...Tu talento es inconmensurable. Tus saltos son limpios, tus piruetas son hermosas, tus secuencias de pasos, apasionadas. Cada presentación es tan distinta a las anteriores. Cuentas historias, atrapas las miradas. No han cesado las sorpresas...Incluso ahora, me estás sorprendiendo demasiado, Viktor.

Contengo el aliento.

— Yuuri...

Acaricia mi mejilla y sonríe con nerviosismo y algo de vergüenza.

— ¿Es verdad que lo _hicimos_ en Sochi? ¿No me mientes? — pregunta.

— No te miento. Yo no miento, Yuuri — gimoteo, tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

Él ríe apagadamente, negando con la cabeza.

— Wow...— regresa sus ojos a los míos —...Escucha, dejaremos esto de Sochi para otro día. Ahora, hablaremos de lo que haremos. Haré las coreografías de " _Stay Close to Me_ " y de " _On Love: Philia_ ". Sorpréndeme, Viktor. Conviértete en el genio que siempre has querido ser — dice, abrazándome.

Le devuelvo el abrazo sin dudar ni un segundo, hundiendo mi nariz en su cuello.

— Bien...— suspiro.

— Muéstrame un lado tuyo que yo no conozca. Sorpréndeme con algo que yo nunca haya visto. No al Viktor risueño, no al Viktor seductor. Quiero ver todo de Viktor. Quiero ver la culminación de esa belleza reprimida en tu interior. Muéstramela...

Se aleja de mí y acaricia mi labio inferior con su pulgar derecho.

Puedo escuchar mi corazón hasta mis oídos.

Elevo mis ojos hasta toparme con los suyos.

— Las personas creen conocerte. Te subestiman, te tienen atrapado en una burbuja de perfección absoluta. Sé mejor que nadie que eso no es verdad. Dentro de ti hay algo hermoso y sorprendente, listo para dejar a todos conmovidos y aún más fascinados que yo. Cuéntame una de tus historias, Viktor, y puede que yo te dé lo que me pides.

Pega su índice a mis labios y acerca los suyos, mirándome con intensidad.

— ¿Qué tal eso? — pregunta con una profunda voz que me roba el aliento.

No puedo hacer más que asentir una sola vez.

Miles de emociones me recorren.

La mayoría viajan de mis mejillas a mi pecho y a mi entrepierna, así que no estoy muy seguro de qué hacer.

— Así que...— se aleja de mí, tomando su taza de chocolate de la mesa de centro —...Piensa muy bien en qué es _Philia_ para ti. Lo necesitaré para comenzar a pulir detalles.

— Si me besaras, lo sabría...

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¡Señor, sí, señor!

— Eso pensé — bufa, dándole un gran sorbo a su café.

— Eres como mi jefe...¿Cómo debo llamarte? ¿"Coach Yuuri"? ¿"Entrenador Katsuki"?

— Yuuri está bien — murmura, atrapando un malvavisco que resbalaba desde la orilla de su taza azul.

— ¿Qué tal "Jefe Yuuri"? Uy, suena potente...Busqué en Google cómo llamar a las personas japonesas y me dijo que a las personas importantes se les llama "sama". ¿"Yuuri-sama"?

— Madre de Dios, Viktor, para. Detente — gime, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

— No sé qué quiero que seas para mí, Yuuri — comento, deslizándome hasta él. Abrazo sus caderas con fuerza y sigo molestándolo —. A veces, me regañas de formas tan casuales como los hermanos mayores de los protagonistas de las series que me gustan. A veces, también pareces mi mejor amigo porque nos bañamos juntos y una vez te presté una camisa y cosas, ¿no? Pero...

—...No sé si quiero saber qué sigue después del "pero"...— murmura, negando con la cabeza, sin verme aún.

— Prefiero verte como una figura paterna.

Pega un brinco y voltea alarmado a verme.

— ¿Eh?

— Sí, una figura paterna — respondo con voz amortiguada debido a que he ocultado mi rostro en su pierna.

— ¿P-Por mi edad?

— Nah. Por mis _daddy issues._ Qué sexy. Llamarte "Daddy" cuando me beses...

— ¡Viktor, aléjate de mí!

Comienza a caminar.

— Woo~ — me resbalo fuera del sofá-cama, aún sosteniéndolo por la cadera.

— Dios, Dios, Dios, qué enfermo. Oh, Dios — jadea, luchando por alejarme de él.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! Es broma, broma. A mí me gusta mucho Yuuri siendo Yuuri — suspiro, mirándolo con aire soñador.

Deja de luchar y me mira por lo alto, suspirando con cansancio.

— La vida contigo es una montaña...¡rusa! Curioso, ¿no? — ríe, tomando mis manos para alejarlas de su cadera.

Lo suelto, arrodillándome en el suelo.

— ¡Adecuado, mucho! — aplaudo un par de veces.

Reímos juntos por unos segundos hasta que Yuuri agita mi cabello un poco, bostezando.

— Ya hay que dormir, Viktor. Mañana será un día muy atareado — comenta, levantándose conmigo.

— ¿Puedo dormir a tu lado? — pregunto, esperanzado.

— No tientes tu suerte, muchacho.

Hago un puchero, dando media vuelta hacia mi habitación.

— Descansa, Viktor — ríe, dirigiéndose al sofá-cama.

Corro hacia él, abrazándolo por la espalda.

— Descansa, Yuuri...Каждый день ты мне нравишься больше (Cada día me gustas más).

— Y sigues hablándome en ruso. ¡No te entiendo!

— Oh, descuida, no es nada. ¡Buenas noches! ¡Cuídalo, Makkachin! — me echo a correr hacia mi habitación, cerrando mi puerta con cuidado.

Me resbalo contra ella hasta sentarme en el suelo.

"Esto es nuevo", dijo él en la pista de hielo.

Bueno, para mí no es más sencillo.

Es la primera vez que alguien me ha hecho sentir tan lleno, tan emocionado, tan impetuoso y maravillado.

Yuuri...

Es grácil incluso cuando llora, es hechizante incluso cuando llena su boca de comida, es hermoso incluso cuando parece cansado de pensar.

Tiene crisis de ansiedad.  
Me lo confesó esa vez en Sochi.

Y aún así, se ha convertido en pentacampeón mundial...

Su belleza sobrepasa todo lo que yo alguna vez conseguiré.

No quiero ser Yuuri.

No quiero imitarlo.  
No quiero ser su sombra.

Quiero ser lo fuerte que Yuuri no puede ser debido a su sensibilidad.

Pero, para lograrlo, necesito hacer que esos sentimientos, tantos años enterrados en mi interior, vuelvan a nacer.

No sólo por Yuuri.

...Necesito hacerle una visita a mi tía, a mi padre y...Y a mi madre también.

Necesito crecer.

Necesito ser fuerte.

 _No quiero seguir hundiéndome en los mismos problemas._

 _Si continúo ahora, todo habrá valido la pena,  
incluso si decido retirarme después de esta competencia._

 _Debo desenterrar aquello que di por muerto desde hace 14 años._

* * *

•

•

•

— ¡Woah-! ¡Ah...!

— Viktor~...Hey, Viktor~.

— Dios...Y-Yuuri...

— Shh...Cantaré algo para ti, ¿bien? _Here we go again...I kinda wanna be more than friends, so take it easy on me. I'm afraid you're never satisfied...~_

 _—_ M-Maldición...

He tomado sus muñecas justo cuando empezó a jugar con los botones de mi camisa.

Niego con la cabeza enérgicamente.

— No, Yuuri. Esto...Esto está mal. Estás borracho. ¡Necesitas descansar! — exclamo, mirándolo con preocupación y nerviosismo.

Deseo hacerlo. Mucho.  
Pero no así...No de esta forma.

Me regala una sonrisa ladeada, una bonita, bonita, ¡bonita sonrisa ladeada!

— ¿Te da miedo hacerlo conmigo? — dice de forma sugerente, enarcando una ceja hacia arriba con aire retador.

Trago saliva, deslizándome hacia atrás para poder sentarme frente a él.

Niego con la cabeza lentamente.

— Owww...Pero mírate, Viktor. Este es un rostro tan hermoso...Eres un realmente atractivo, ¿sabes? Y no sólo eso. Me fascina esta expresión tuya...— acaricia mi rostro con su mano izquierda.

¿Hablas de mi cara de preocupación combinada con mi tembloroso labio inferior y mis mejillas color rojo vino?

— Tienes fetiches muy extraños...— mi voz suena rasposa y seca, por lo que carraspeo enseguida termino de hablar.

Él ríe bajito, sin despegar sus ojos de mí.

— Quisiera besarte, Viktor — murmura.

Sus ojos destilan adoración, vehemencia, fervor.

Me pone demasiado nervioso que esos brillantes ojos marrones me miren de esa forma.  
Que tanta pasión sea depositada en mí.

— Yuuri...— suspiro, tomándolo por los hombros cuando se acerca a mí.

— Shh, shh...Calma...— me abraza con fuerza, acariciando mi espalda —...Wow. Tu camisa sigue húmeda.

— Por supuesto que sigue húmeda. Dejaste caer tres cubitos de hielo en- ¡Hm!

Me aferro a sus hombros cuando siento sus manos deslizarse por mi espalda lentamente.

Muerdo mi labio inferior y miro el techo con súplica.

El pentacampeón mundial, el rey del patinaje, Yuuri Katsuki...

 _Está intentando seducirme en su habitación de hotel_.

Naturalmente, debería sentirme halagado. Incluso divertido en esta situación, pero...Tampoco es como si me diera asco. ¡De hecho, este hombre me gusta mucho! No obstante, está borracho.

Está haciendo las cosas sin pensar...

— Yuuri, por favor...Para...— susurro, empujándolo ligeramente, pero me atrae hacia sí con fuerza.

— No estoy haciendo nada malo. Sólo es tu espalda. Estoy intentando hacer que entres en calor. Vamos, no pienses mal, Viktor~ — canturrea, riendo melodiosamente al final —. Es tan suave...Y tan bien trabajada. Fuerte y muy tersa...Tu piel es tan blanca, Viktor.

Su voz golpea mi oído y no puedo evitar sentirme mareado y sofocado bajo su tacto y palabras.

Intenta hacer que baje la guardia.  
Está jugando sucio.

Y está logrando lo que quiere...

— ¿Se siente bien, Viktor? — pregunta, acercando sus labios a mi oído derecho.

Asiento erráticamente, perdido en su dulce y seductora voz.

— Claro que sí. Pero podría sentirse mejor. Algo gratificante después de haberte molestado tanto no te vendría mal, ¿o sí? — pregunta, mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja suavemente.

— ¡Ah...! — cubro mi boca con ambas manos rápidamente.

— Calma, calma. Debió sentirse horrible...Tus manos son muy frías, Viktor. En cambio, tu espalda es todo lo contrario a fría. Debió sentirse horrible el paso de hielo por tan cálida piel.

Comienza a abrir los botones de mi camisa, sin que sus labios abandonen mi costado.

— No, no. No, Yuuri. Basta...

— Si no quisieras esto, no me habrías seguido por todo el salón preguntándome todas esas cosas, ¿o sí? — inquiere con tono burlón —. Tú no quieres que pare, Viktor.

Toma mi rostro con ambas manos, sosteniéndome frente a su rostro.

Me siento débil, mareado.

Me mueve a su antojo y no puedo ni siquiera quejarme.

— Yuuri...— susurro.

— Shh...— se acerca a mi mejilla derecha, donde deposita un dulce y pequeño beso —...Hagamos algo, ¿vale? ¡Juguemos! Si yo termino primero, te dejaré ir. Te juro que no volveré a molestarte con respecto a lo que me has hecho sentir y sobre la coreografía y blah, blah, blah.

— ¿"Terminar primero"? ¿Qué? — me toma por la cintura, empujándome hasta recostarme en la cama —. No...Espera, Yuuri. No sé de qué-

Acaricia mis mejillas, sonriéndome con dulzura.

— Terminar, Viktor. Ya sabes de qué hablo. Eso es lo que yo haré por ti. Pero...Si yo hago que te corras primero, me darás tu dirección.

Puedo sentir que la sangre se me sube directo a la cabeza y no puedo evitar mirarlo con los ojos desorbitados.

— ¿Q-Q-Q-Qué...?

Ríe de buena gana, extremadamente divertido con lo que está sucediendo.

— ¿Qué te parece eso? ¿Lo hacemos? — pregunta, apoyando ambos codos a ambos lados de mi cabeza para mantenerse elevado sobre mí.

Mi corazón palpita a mil por hora con estas palabras...

Sus manos amables y atentas, sus labios suaves y anhelantes, su aliento cálido golpeando mi cuello...

Estoy perdido.

Me toca como si supiera justo en dónde anhelo ser tocado.  
Susurra palabras seductoras y adultas en mi oído con una voz dulce y embriagadora.  
Su cuerpo se mueve con el mío como si ambos estuviéramos ensayando una misma coreografía.

Puedo escuchar música.

Su ser vuelve a crear música incluso en esta situación.

Y soy yo la musa a la que le dedica su canción.

Dices que tú fuiste hechizado por mí, Yuuri.

No eres el único intrigado.

No sé si puedo llamarle "amor" a esto.  
Sólo sé que quiero volver a verte...

Tu música me llama, Yuuri. Y tengo miedo de no poder volver a escucharla jamás...


	5. ¿Yo soy Philia y Philia soy yo?

**_Hay 10, 862 palabras en este capítulo. Es lo MÁS largo y sentimental que he escrito, así que prepárense._**

 ** _Advertencias: Ninguna._**

 ** _Disfruten y, por favor, perdonen mi tardanza. No saben lo que ha sucedido en mi bote de basura :'v (- Vida, pues).  
_**

* * *

— Oh, vamos, Katya- ¡Ouch!

— Si te quedaras quieto, no te lastimaría, Viktor.

— ¡Me da igual! Llevas mucho tiempo haciendo ajustes para el modelo y siento que estoy muriendo de aburrición — bufo, echando los brazos al frente.

Yekaterina está añadiendo alfileres y distintos trozos de tela sobre mi cuerpo. Me hiere cada vez que inserta alguno de esos endemoniados alfileres, pero no puedo evitar intentar moverme.

Mi tía será quien confeccione el traje que presentaré durante « _Stay Close to Me_ ». Y debemos decidir cómo quiero que luzca.

— Quería usar algo así como…

— Viktor, no vas a pedirme una falda como aquella vez que viste a Yuuri patinar _Eros_ , ¿verdad? — inquiere Yekaterina, mirando por encima de sus lentes de lectura.

— Katya, ya no tengo el cabello largo. No tengo porqué evocar ambos sexos ahora. Esta vez quiero algo más serio, más centrado — explico, estirando el brazo derecho hacia arriba —. Estas coreografías…Son distintas. Son mi vida entera…

Yekaterina detiene su labor y toma mi barbilla, girándome hacia ella con gentileza.

— Y confeccionaré algo digno de tan bellos sentimientos — afirma, sonriendo con dulzura.

Sonrío de vuelta, asintiendo.

— Gracias, Katya.

— Es un placer, Viktor. Pero, la verdad, no sé por qué te estoy tomando medidas. Tienes las mismas medidas que hace unos meses…

Pongo los ojos en blanco, suspirando con pesadez.

— Estás jugando, ¿verdad? — imploro con un sonoro bufido.

— Ji, ji, ji, ji. Perdón, amorcito. Aunque te veo más alto — comenta, dirigiendo una mano a su barbilla.

Sus ojos verdes comienzan a bailotear sobre mí, examinándome.

— Tengo 23 años, Yekaterina. Ya no puedo crecer. Son imaginaciones tuyas — río.

— ¿Quién dice? ¡Patrañas! Estoy segura de que creciste, al menos un centímetro.

Niego con la cabeza, permitiendo que me quite todo el embrollo que ha clavado sobre mi ropa.

Entonces, mi teléfono móvil suena en mi bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón.

— Uy, permíteme un momento — me disculpo con Yekaterina y bajo del banco de madera circular en el que me ha subido para poder tomarme medidas — Anda, es Yakov…

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que te regañe por haberlo cambiado? — inquiere mi tía, enrollando su cinta métrica con una mano.

— ¿Quién sabe? Permiso — camino hacia mi habitación, contestando rápidamente —. ¡Hola, Yakov! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás?

— _Vitya_ , ¿estás bien? — pregunta con voz neutral, aunque sé que está preocupado.

Lo que no sé es por qué.

Enarco una ceja, desconcertado.

— ¿Perdón? ¡Por supuesto! Mi tía, ¿la recuerdas, a Katya? Está tomándome medidas para confeccionar mi traje para este GPF. ¿Por qué preguntas, Yakov?

— Me lo imaginé…Volvió a perder tu número…

— ¿Quién? ¿Qué? — cuestiono con incluso más confusión que antes.

— Tu padre acaba de llamarme.

Parpadeo varias veces, sentándome en mi cama.

— ¿E-Eh? Pero…

Miro mi puerta con intensidad.

No lo vi ni siquiera cuando llegué…

Cubro mis ojos con mi mano izquierda, negando con la cabeza enérgicamente.

— No, no, no…No…me digas que…— gimo, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

— Me pidió que te dijera que saldrá unos días del país.

— Volvió a escapar…

—…Sí…

* * *

 **¡¿Yo soy Philia y Philia soy yo?! ¡Enfréntalo!**

* * *

— He vuelto.

Mi voz se escucha tan neutral que me sorprendo a mí mismo.

Unos ladridos a mi lado capturan mi atención y esbozo una divertida sonrisa.

— Hola, amigo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te portaste-?

— ¿Viktor?

Elevo la mirada, topándome con Yuuri.

Está de pie en el pasillo al lado de la cocina de mi casa, sonriendo ampliamente.

— Oh, he vuelto, Yuuri — digo, dejando mi gabardina en el perchero al lado de la puerta.

— Espera un minuto…— se desliza hasta la estufa, apagándola.

Él… ¿ _Cocina_?

No puedo ocultar mi sorpresa cuando abro mis ojos de par en par, siguiendo sus movimientos con tanta atención como si de una de sus coreografías se tratara.

Yuuri no me acompañó a tomarme medidas debido a que estaba haciendo una llamada por Skype con su hermana mayor, Mari.

Decidí dejarle su espacio por unas horas y terminé obteniendo esta hogareña y cálida visión.

— Bendito sea Dios, Makkachin — sollozo, acuclillándome a su lado para abrazarlo con ligereza.

— ¿Eh? ¿V-Viktor? — Yuuri saca la cabeza hacia el pasillo para verme, anclado a Makkachin.

El drama se detiene y decido acercarme a Yuuri.

Está sirviendo dos platos de algo que parece estofado.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — pregunto, acercándome a él.

— No — responde con simpleza, antes de voltear a ver los vasos de cristal recién lavados fuera del fregadero —. Bueno, ¿podrías acomodar los vasos, por favor?

— Seguro — digo, tomando dos vasos enseguida.

Los acomodo en cada extremo de la mesa de madera en la cocina…

Espera…

¿Limpió la mesa?  
¿Lavó los trastes?  
¿Cocinó para ambos?

Volteo hacia la sala.

¿Acomodó los cojines?  
¿Desempolvó la mesita de centro?

Makkachin ladra cuando me mira y volteo a _observarlo._

¡¿Bañó a Makkachin?!

— ¡Yuuri!

— ¡Oh, por Dios, Viktor! ¡Me asustaste! — exclama, sosteniendo los platos con ambas manos, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante por el susto que le he pegado.

— ¿Por qué hiciste la casa? Me refiero, ¡te pedí que te relajaras aquí!

— ¡Pero eso hice! Incluso me puse a ver la televisión un rato después de haber llamado a Mari. Pero me dio sed y, para tu infortunio, he descubierto que Viktor Nikiforov es un descuidado — espeta, cruzándose de brazos enseguida deja los platos de comida sobre la mesa.

Alza una ceja con aire acusador y no puedo evitar sorprenderme aún más.

— ¿Hmmmm? — inquiero, señalándome.

— Sí, tú. No te imaginas de todo el polvo que había en la mesita de centro, en los cojines, en la alfombra… ¡En el fregadero, por Dios santo! ¡El fregadero! ¿Es que nunca lo usas? — parece que me está…

…Regañando…

— Eh…Francamente…— comienzo, girando los ojos por toda la cocina.

— Ya basta. Siéntate y come. Luego hablaremos sobre tus hábitos insalubres.

— Pero, Yuuri — me siento frente a él, sintiéndome aún peor —, no quería que hicieras esto. De verdad… ¿Por qué?

Él se encoge de hombros, tomando una cuchara lentamente.

— Bueno, Viktor, sé muy bien que no debería de haberlo hecho, pero todo se veía tan mal que me tomé la libertad de arreglar algunas cosas — explica, mirándome por encima de sus lentes —. ¿Te molesta?

Río por debajo de mi aliento, negando con la cabeza firmemente.

— No es eso, Yuuri. Es más, te lo agradezco infinitamente, pero no debías hacerlo. Demasiado haces ya con entrenarme.

— Sólo fueron unas cuántas cosas. No hice demasiado en realidad. Ahora, mejor come y dime cómo te fue con la señora Kutzetsnova.

Suspiro.

Parece que ha dado el asunto por zanjado y ha decidido meterse en otro que me incomoda de igual forma.

— Bueno, todo fue bastante bien — miento, mirando hacia abajo.

Ha preparado ¿estofado de verduras?

Eso parece, sí.

Cuando lo pruebo, un sabor a carne de res, zanahorias y calidez me inunda.

— ¿Ah, sí? Y-

— _Bкусно!_ ( _¡Rico!_ ) Yuuri, no sabía que cocinabas, ¡y esto es muy rico! — exclamo, devorando el plato frente a mí animadamente.

— Te lo agradezco, Viktor. Es sólo, eh, estofado de verduras común — gimotea, agitando las manos a todos lados enérgicamente.

Ríe con nerviosismo mientras que yo sigo degustando su comida con infinita alegría.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que tendría a mi ídolo cocinando en mi casa…Probablemente habría ignorado a esa persona.

Y aquí está él. Justo frente a mí. Es como tener a un dios enseñándome.

Acomoda sus lentes azules deslizándolos por el puente de su nariz y sonríe un poco.

— ¿Ya decidiste cómo será tu traje? — pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza.

— Francamente no me dio tiempo de decidirlo. Le di como sugerencias de los colores que me gustan y la clase de sentimientos que debería inspirar para mi programa libre y le dije que hiciera magia — confieso, tomando una servilleta del centro de la mesa.

Él suspira, mirándome con un gesto complicado.

— Debiste ser más específico, Viktor. Sé que mencionaste que no soportas las sesiones para tomarte medidas o fotográficas, pero tu tía necesitará más especifica-

Se detiene de golpe, desconcertándome.

— Oh, ¿Yuuri? ¿Pasa algo? — lo cuestiono de inmediato.

Él esboza una luminosa sonrisa hacia mí, emocionado.

— He recordado algo. Te lo mostraré cuando terminemos de comer, ¿bien?

— ¡Bien!

— Pero, retomando…Viktor, ¿crees que la señora Kutzetsnova sea capaz de hacer algo que te guste? Me gustaría mucho que estuvieras preparado antes de que las prisas te consuman.

— Yuuri, siempre estás preocupándote. No pasará nada. ¡Viví con ella! Sabe lo que me gusta — le resto importancia fácilmente.

Siendo sincero, sí estoy preocupado por Yekaterina.

Fui muy vago con ella cuando terminé la llamada con Yakov.

Estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera tomé un taxi de camino. Regresé hasta aquí caminando… ¿Trotando? Mi paso fue tan firme y rápido que no estoy seguro de qué sucedió.

No podía desquitarme en la pista debido a que dejé las llaves en casa y no tenía ganas de ir a sentarme a una banca de la Plaza Roja teniendo tanta gente a mí alrededor.

Lo único que hice fue volver con la cabeza gacha y los labios sangrándome por tanta presión en ellos.

— Bien, bien. Si tú lo dices…Espero que, en todo caso, lo que traje te salve por si tu tía no termina a tiempo.

— Cierto. Yo ya terminé. ¿Qué hay de ti? — pregunto, levantándome de la mesa.

— ¡Hey!

Volteo a verlo cuando me detiene antes de que pudiera llegar al pasillo, siquiera.

Me mira con severidad.

— Toma tus cosas y déjalas en el fregadero — ordena.

Abro los ojos de par en par.

— Oh…Sí…

Me acerco a la mesa.

Aferrando mi plato y vaso vacíos los llevo al fregadero detrás de la mesa, bajo la intensa mirada de Yuuri.

Lo veo con una sonrisita nerviosa en mi rostro.

— Bien. Ahora, permíteme. Te llevaré a ver todo en un momento — él se da vuelta para hacer lo mismo con su plato y vaso.

— ¿Podrías darme algo así como…un _spoiler_? — bromeo, señalando con ambos índices.

Él ríe entre dientes, negando con la cabeza.

Camina a mi lado, pasando su mano por mi hombro brevemente.

— Sígueme.

— Bien — suspiro, sonriendo un poco.

¿Ya había mencionado su reticencia con respecto al contacto físico? Pues lo recalco.

Sé que sólo me estoy quejando por ello y parece que lo único que quiero es que me toque, ¡pero ese no es el caso!  
Mi problema con su actitud es que a mí me parece que en realidad, no tiene intención alguna de permitir que superemos nuestra relación _entrenador-pupilo_.

Está así, incluso antes de que yo le confesara que tuvimos sexo en el banquete después del Grand Prix Final del año pasado.

No sé de qué forma superarlo, por lo que prefiero ignorarlo. De otra forma, me sentiré peor.

Caminamos hacia la habitación de huéspedes.

Ahora duerme allí y no en el incómodo sofá de mi recibidor.

Yo le ayudé a ordenarlo un poco y sus maletas están apiladas a un lado de su cama.

Me cede el paso y lo miro por encima de mi hombro.

— ¿Y luego? — pregunto.

Él sonríe bastante, apretando y entreabriendo los labios como si no supiera bien qué hacer.

— Bueno, mi hermana, Mari, me dijo que había dejado una maleta cuando viajé hasta acá.

— ¿Dejaste parte de tu equipaje allí? — frunzo el ceño ligeramente.

— Así es. Pero según yo, traje justo el número de maletas que ya sabía que necesitaría: cuatro.

—…Ajá… ¿Y?

— _Y_ me puse a revisar cada maleta. Tres de ellas tienen ropa normal, pero esta — toma una maleta de cuero color ocre amarillo bastante más amplia que el resto y la coloca sobre su cama —, esta tiene algunos de los trajes que he usado durante mis exhibiciones-

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

Me lanzo rápidamente sobre la maleta, mirándola como si tuviera al Santo Grial frente a mí.

Yuuri me mira sorprendido por unos segundos, antes de reír animadamente.

— Ábrela — cede, señalando la maleta echando la barbilla hacia adelante.

No se diga más.

Me siento en su cama; él se sienta del otro lado, mirándome expectante. Abro los seguros plateados de la maleta y elevo la tapa de golpe, cubriendo mi boca de igual forma.

— боже мой, Юрий (Dios mío, Yuuri)…

— Esto…Sólo entendí lo de "Yuuri"… ¿Debo suponer que esa reacción es buena? — masculla, enarcando una ceja hacia mí con un dejo de inquietud en la voz.

— ¡Naturalmente! ¡Mira esto! ¡Lo he visto antes! ¡Lo usaste en el Campeonato de Japón! — exclamo, alzando un conjunto color verde oscuro lo más que puedo para admirar sus _detalles_.

— Vaya que eres un gran fan mío, Viktor. Me sorprende que lo hayas reconocido incluso antes que yo — bufa al final, notándose algo dolido consigo mismo.

— ¡Obvio! Me refiero- _Holy cow!_ ¡Mira esta belleza-! Aléjalo de mí, Yuuri. Tómalo.

Yuuri mira el traje oscuro en mi mano con bastante confusión.

— ¿Eh? ¿No te gusta? Yo pensé que-

— No sólo me gusta, Yuuri. Mi cuerpo ya reacciona por sí solo cuando veo ese traje y…

Lo miro con cuidado, tragando saliva.

Gracias a este traje negro con algunos detalles de pedrería, de tela traslúcida en varias partes y oscuras en otras que ayudan a darle un toque erótico y que emula al _bondage_ , con una media falda de tela doble cara negra - carmín…

Gracias a este traje he tenido centenares de fantasías eróticas. Dormido o despierto, ¿qué importa?

Lo toma, analizándolo como si estuviera presenciando algo que no debería existir.

Y me duele.

— No sé en qué estaba pensando, sinceramente…

— Yo sé en _qué_ pensaba cada vez que te veía en él — respondo con una voz sugerente y profunda, entreteniéndome en el resto de sus distintos y coloridos trajes.

— ¡V-Viktor! — exclama, atrayendo el traje hacia su pecho.

Como toda una dama de película de los 60's.

Río bajito, revolviendo los vestuarios hasta que…

Tomo una chaqueta que tiene el corte de un saco elegante color azul marino. Tiene bastantes pequeñas piezas de pedrería al borde de los paneles y en las mangas. Por debajo del gancho que sostiene el saco, hay una camisa blanca de volantes en el cuello y las muñecas.

Abro los ojos de par en par.

— Ah, ese traje…Lo usé en mi primera competencia _sénior_. Fue mi peor presentación…— murmura al final, mirando otros trajes con nostalgia y algo de vergüenza.

No es verdad.

Este traje en mis manos es precioso y es el traje que usaste en tu presentación más sincera, Yuuri.  
Porque pude ver tu desesperación, tu anhelo, tu pasión y tu enorme talento en una sola ocasión.

— Este es el traje que usaré para representar " _On Love: Philia_ " — sentencio.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Pero lo usé en mi peor presentación! ¡Eso es de mala suerte, Viktor! — alega Yuuri, luchando por hacer que deje el traje a un lado.

— No — río, abrazándolo delicadamente contra mí —. Este es el que elijo.

Se detiene, conteniendo el aliento por un instante.

Luego suspira y rasca su nuca con la mano izquierda, acomodando sus lentes con la derecha.

— Supongo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión…

— Es correcto — digo, asintiendo lentamente.

— Pues…Agh, está bien…Sólo lávalo bien y…haz brujería con él para limpiar las malas vibras o yo-qué-sé.

— Oh, Yuuri — me lanzo a él, abrazándolo por el cuello —. Eres tan exagerado que me das ternura.

Él no responde. Sólo pega los labios y hace un pequeño puchero, mirando hacia otro lado.

Le echo una mirada en blanco.

¿Es que está molesto por mi elección?

— Yuuri.

— ¿Uhm?

— ¿Estás enojado?

Suspira por enésima vez en el día.

— No — responde en un murmuro, tomando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello por los codos.

— ¿Seguro? — pregunto en el mismo tono de voz que él, sin hacer demasiado alboroto mientras me acerco a su cuello.

— ¡Ah-! — sus palabras se quedan atoradas en su garganta cuando aspiro suavemente en su cuello.

Me toma por los hombros, separándome un poco de él. Yo deslizo mi mano por detrás del cuello y lo empujo hacia la cama con lentitud.

Él abre los ojos de par en par, lanzándome una mirada desconcertada por un costado.

— No vas a besarme — musita, respirando con dificultad.

— No. Tú y yo tenemos un trato, ¿no es verdad? — suspiro contra su cuello, depositando un pequeño beso en él que hace a Yuuri pegar un salto debajo de mí.

— ¡A-Acabas de besarme!

— No fue en los labios, Yuuri — me burlo, dedicándole una alargada sonrisa —. Yo prometo lo que cumplo.

— Eres un…tramposo — gruñe, aferrando el agarre en mis hombros.

— Me encanta la forma en la que te niegas a esto, pero no luchas por alejarme.

— Sé que vas a alejarte si te lo pido.

Elevo la cabeza hasta pegar mi nariz a la suya.

Está temblando un poco y su sonrojo ha llegado hasta sus orejas. Aún así, su mirada no se despega de la mía. Es fuerte, seria, retadora.

— Eso es verdad — respondo con simpleza.

— No me hagas pedírtelo, Viktor.

Nos miramos por un rato más, sin decir lo que sea.

Sólo mirándonos.

Azul contra marrón.

— Voy a arrancar la supuesta mala suerte de ese traje — digo, asintiendo una sola vez para volver a encontrarme con sus ojos.

Él ladea la cabeza igual de rápido que yo, como si me estuviese retando.

— Ya lo veremos. Esperemos que sí.

— No te entiendo, Yuuri. A veces eres tan tímido y callado, y otras veces eres…

— ¿ _Así_? Tengo una justificación. Estás haciendo trampa para poder tenerme debajo de ti y eso no me gusta.

Bueno…Vaya…Se dio cuenta incluso antes que yo de cuánto anhelaba tenerlo así, atrapado entre mis brazos y debajo de mí.

— Yo…

— Ni yo mismo entiendo qué pasa en mi cabeza en estas situaciones, así que no debemos alterarnos ahora — sonríe como si nada estuviese pasando.

Me aparta con delicadeza, haciéndome caer a un lado suyo. Se levanta y arregla sus lentes, respirando con pesadez.

— Bien, este traje será tuyo desde mañana — anuncia, elevando el conjunto azul marino desde su gancho —. Tendrás que lavarlo, ¿me escuchaste?

— Sí, sí, bien — río, enderezándome a su lado.

Me da el traje con delicadeza.

— Recuerda bien, Viktor. _Philia_ es un sentimiento puro. Es aquello que se siente por los amigos, la familia. Es la grandeza que puede llegar a superar a uno mismo para compartir lo que más amamos con el mundo — parece otra persona cuando pone en palabras la esencia de mi programa libre.

— Sí, Yuuri — es lo único que me limito a decir.

— Mañana practicaremos tu programa libre con " _Stay Close to Me_ ", ¿bien?

— Sí, Yuuri.

— Bueno, colgaré esto y te encargarás mañana de lo demás — guarda el resto de los trajes en la maleta, cerrándola rápidamente.

Se levanta de la cama y se dirige al armario libre en su habitación, colgando el traje que he decidido usar.

Voltea con una pequeña sonrisa que se desvanece al instante.

— ¿Viktor? ¿Estás bien? — pregunta, frunciendo el entrecejo con un gesto de preocupación.

Mantengo mi mirada fija en él antes de reír por debajo de mi aliento, sonriendo ampliamente.

— Por supuesto. Comenzaron a dolerme los brazos por todos los alfileres que Yekaterina clavó mal en mi ropa — explico, dando media vuelta hacia la puerta —. Descansa, Yuuri.

— Descansa…

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

No se debe ser un genio para darse cuenta de que él sabe bien que algo pasa.

Ojalá y Yuuri descubra antes que yo de qué se trata, porque ni yo tengo idea de qué está mal en mí.

¿Será porque no tengo nada de _Philia_ en mi interior?

* * *

 _Jump starting your car 'cause this city's a bore.  
Buying e-cigarrettes at the convenience store.  
Making new clichés on our own little tou. Let's riiiiiide…_

Abro los ojos de golpe, lanzándome hacia mi teléfono.

El nombre que aparece en mi pantalla me arrebata una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Aló? — respondo alegremente.

— _Hi, handsome~._

 _— Hi, Chris! —_ exclamo, tirándome de espaldas en mi cama con el teléfono pegado a mi oreja derecha —. ¿Cómo estás? ¿No es muy temprano para una llamada loca?

— Pues son las 6 de la mañana aquí en Suiza. Regularmente salgo a esta hora a correr. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué hora es por allá?

— Uhmmm…— volteo hacia el reloj digital color azul pastel sobre mi mesita de noche —…Son las 8 de la mañana. ¡Me levantaste a buen toque!

— Me alegra. Y dime, ¿tú cómo estás? ¿Qué tal te va con Yuuri?

No puedo evitar suspirar, restregando mis ojos con mi mano libre.

Qué pregunta…

— Bien, bien. Todo va bien.

— No suenas muy eufórico…

—… ¡Chris, le doy asco! ¡Evita todo tipo de cercanía! ¡Es capaz hasta de usar la frialdad con tal de hacerme sentir culpable y alejarme! ¡Es maligno!

— Oh, Dios…— bufa con voz cansada.

Abrazo mi almohada, dando vuelta hasta recostarme sobre mi pecho.

— Es horrible. Hice lo que me dijiste, ¡y no funcionó! Me deja abrazarlo por 2 segundos de corrido y a veces me toma de la muñeca. Alguna vez se bañó conmigo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo fue? — pregunta con lasciva, como si hubiera detalles jugosos por escuchar.

Y NO LOS HAY.

— Se estaba acabando el gas en mi casa y tuvimos que bañarnos juntos para ahorrar. Él me pidió que nos diéramos la espalda.

— Dime que no lo hiciste.

— Oh, Chris…Yo-

— Dime que no eres _tan_ idiota.

— Puedes llamarme descerebrado, entonces.

Puedo escuchar el sonido de una palmada por la bocina del teléfono. Seguro golpeó su frente.

— Dios mío, ¡Viktor Nikiforov! ¡Eres un descerebrado!

— ¡Ya sé! ¡Pero nada funciona! ¿Recuerdas que te pregunté cómo debía vestir el primer día que estuvimos conviviendo en la misma casa? — pregunto, acariciando a Makkachin, que ha abierto la puerta de mi habitación para adentrarse en ella y plantarse al lado de mi cama.

— Sí. Te dije que no usaras nada. Es el mejor traje que tienes, cariño — ríe melodiosamente.

— Pues lo hice. Salí del baño y cuando me vio, le dije que había olvidado mi toalla — explico con voz adolorida.

— ¿Y qué sucedió? — la emoción en su voz produce un cosquilleo en mi estómago.

Me gusta hablar con él… ¡Pero este tema no me deja disfrutarlo en lo absoluto!

— Me apartó, entró al baño y sacó una toalla por debajo del lavabo. "Esta es tu casa, ¿por qué yo la conozco mejor que tú?", fue lo que me dijo. Me la dio y volvió a ver la tele.

— Ese estú-

— ¡Cuida tu boca cuando hables de Yuuri, Christophe! — exclamo, saltando de la cama para arrodillarme en ella.

— Oh, ¿ahora lo defiendes? Después de que le dijiste la verdad, te la pone difícil y procura alejarte de él, ¿lo protegerás? — suena burlón.

Es que se está burlando, claro.

Aprieto los labios, un poco molesto.

Tiene razón. ¿Por qué insisto? Él y yo habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que lo tocaría cuando ganara un reconocimiento importante durante las competencias de patinaje. Y también establecimos que lo besaría cuando ganara el oro en el GPF.

Pero no creo que él realmente lo quiera.

— Yo…— comienzo.

— ¿No crees que él sólo está usándote para obtener vacaciones sin desaparecer del foco de los reflectores?

— N-No me digas eso, soy débil…— gimoteo, aferrando mi pecho con mi mano libre.

Ríe de buena gana, revolviendo algo que suena como una bolsa plástica.

— Perdón, perdón~. Se supone que debo apoyarte, ¿no es cierto? — dice, y casi puedo escuchar cómo esboza una sonrisa.

— _Se supone_ , sí — respondo con ironía.

— ¡Y lo haré! Aunque no debería hacerlo. Pensé que el tiempo que pasamos juntos había bastado para enseñarte dos o tres cosas con respecto a seducir a alguien.

Suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

— Yo sólo me limitaba a ponerme lo que me compraba y a decir lo que me ordenabas.

— Y a besar lo que te mostraba.

— Qué horror, Chris — gimo, volviendo a tirarme en la cama.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Vale, vale, ya te dejo tranquilo con el asunto del esclavo sexual.

— Gracias — murmuro con la voz distorsionada debido a mi mejilla pegada a la almohada.

Es verdad que hice muchas cosas _candentes_ con Chris, pero con Yuuri es distinto. No quiero hacer esas cosas con él de golpe…O, bueno, ya no.

No ahora que me he dado cuenta de que él en realidad no trabaja así.

«Los besos son para los novios», es lo que él me dijo.

Es que quiere algo serio. Algo que no pensé en darle por mi egoísmo y mi poco juicio.

— Viktor, ¿estás escuchándome? — pregunta Chris, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

— Oh, sí, sí. Por supuesto. ¿Puedes seguir?

—…No estaba diciendo nada, tonto.

—…Oh.

Lo escucho suspirar, a la vez que mastica algo crujiente sonoramente contra el teléfono.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu familia?

— ¿Uhm? ¿Mi familia? Pues sólo me queda Yekaterina. ¿Te acuerdas?

— ¡Sí! Es tu tía, la costurera, ¿no-? Espera, ¿cómo que sólo ella? — pregunta, genuinamente confundido.

— Ah, pues mi padre volvió a escaparse de la casa por Dios-sabe-qué y mi madre falleció.

Se queda en silencio por minutos que se me hacen horas.

Me entretengo desenredando un nudo que se formó en el pelaje de Makkachin, esperando a que vuelva a hablar.

— Viktor, no tenía idea, yo-

— No, no pasa nada. No dijiste nada malo — río, enarcando mi ceja izquierda con desfachatez.

— Aún así…No pudo contra la leucemia, ¿cierto? — murmura en voz baja y dolida.

Chris Giacometti logró conocer a mi madre.

Le pidió permiso para llevarme a Zúrich a pasar las vacaciones de verano con él.

Le resultó "una mujer encantadora y hermosa", según me dijo.

Por supuesto que sí…Ella era así…

— No, no pudo. Pero está mejor, digo yo. Ya no está sufriendo en la cama de un hospital — comento, mirando fijamente a Makkachin con una extraña sensación sofocando mi pecho.

— Mi más sentido pésame, Viktor. No tenía idea, pero te aseguro que iré a Rusia a dejarle un presente, si me permites.

Sonrío con dulzura.

— Claro que puedes, Chris. Seguro estará muy contenta por ello.

La puerta de mi habitación se abre lentamente.

— Permiso…— murmura Yuuri, abriendo.

Me mira con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Oh, hola, Yuuri — le saludo, enderezándome.

Tiro de mis sábanas para cubrir mi cuerpo desde la cintura.

Duermo desnudo y…Bueno…

Se sonroja violentamente, mirando el suelo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

— Y-Yo…Perdón por no haber tocado. Te escuché hablar y supuse-

— No pasa nada, **Yuuri** — recalco el nombre contra el teléfono.

— Oh, wow — murmura Chris.

Dejo el teléfono a un lado y sonrío con simpleza, como si nunca hubiera hablado de él.

— ¿Quieres que desayunemos juntos? — pregunta, devolviéndome una brillante sonrisa —. Luego de eso, iremos a la pista para ensayar tu programa libre, ¿ok?

— Sí, suena lindo eso. Voy en un segundo.

— O-Obviamente…— murmura, paseando sus ojos sobre mí de arriba abajo con un gesto incómodo en el rostro.

— Sí, dame un minuto.

Cierra la puerta, con Makkachin detrás de él.

Ese pequeño…

Al menos él sí llegó a acercarse a Yuuri incluso más que yo.

Le pedí que lo cuidara. No sé si _Makka_ pueda entender bien las cosas que le digo, pero parece que de verdad está cuidando de Yuuri siempre que me ausento o no estoy cerca de ellos.

— Entonces, ¿te hablo más tarde? — cuando vuelvo a tomar el teléfono, Chris habla.

— Mándame mensaje por Instagram — pido, caminando hacia mi armario con el teléfono pegado a mi oreja con el hombro.

— Desactivaste tu cuenta de Instagram, Viktor — dice, y casi puedo jurar que ha rodado los ojos.

— ¡Ah, es cierto! — saco una camisa oscura, lanzándola hacia mi cama —. No pasa nada. La reactivaré en un rato.

— Bien. Ah, y, Viktor…

— Dime.

Espero pacientemente a que hable, pero parece que se ha quedado pensando.

— Tú…Uhmmm…

— ¿Sí? — insisto, algo desconcertado.

—…Nada. ¿Crees poder acompañarme al _Street Parade_ de este año? — pregunta con una voz más animada que antes.

— ¿Es ese festival al que me llevaste hace 4 años? ¿Donde hay altavoces con música electrónica por todos lados?

— ¡Ese mismo, _babe_! ¿Qué dices? — pregunta antes de volver algo que suena como…

¿Papas fritas?

— Suena bien. Por mí, vale — digo, tomando un pants color negro en un perchero de mi armario.

— Nos pondremos de acuerdo cuando te machaque en el Grand Prix de este año.

Una sonrisa traviesa se me escapa.

— Por supuesto. Ya lo veremos, supongo.

Finalizo dando un ruidoso beso contra la bocina de mi teléfono y finalizo la llamada.

Me visto enseguida y camino hacia la sala, bostezando.

Así que desactivé mi cuenta de Instagram…Seguro hice lo mismo con la de Twitter y mi Snapchat.

Comienzo a instalar Instagram de nuevo para reactivar mi cuenta de una vez. Un gran anuncio será revelado en ella…

— ¿Qué haces, Viktor? — Yuuri me mira con una ceja enarcada.

Elevo la mirada por encima de mi teléfono.

— Tomándole fotos al hombre más hermoso del mundo — bromeo, sentándome en la mesa frente a él.

Sale corriendo hacia mí y me toma por los hombros a la velocidad de la luz.

— ¡V-Viktor, tú…! Ja-ja-ja — refunfuñando, vuelve a su lugar del otro lado de la mesa.

Río sonoramente, ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

— ¡No te enojes, Yuuri! Era una bromita. Estoy volviendo a instalar Instagram, nada más.

— Sí, vi la barra de progreso de la Play Store — señala, pasándome mi plato con un sándwich que se ve bastante bueno para ser algo tan simple.

Será que he estado comiendo tan rápido que no digiero nada bien y no llego a llenarme realmente.

Le agradezco y como con calma.

No quiero comer de más. No quiero engordar. Estoy casi seguro de que los trajes de Yuuri me quedaran extremadamente ajustados…Aunque su altura lo compensa. Es al menos 2 centímetros más alto que yo.

Eso está bien, supongo.

— Y dime, ¿por qué desactivaste tu cuenta? La busqué y no encontré nada desde el GPF del año pasado.

Trago sonoramente y bebo del vaso de jugo de naranja que me ha pasado.

— Pues…— tomo una servilleta y limpio las comisuras de mi boca, clavando mi mirada en el techo —…Recuerdo que fuimos a buscar un ataúd adecuado para mi madre y cuando estaba discutiendo con Yekaterina, 28 notificaciones saltaron de golpe. No quería que algo así sucediera en su funeral y tampoco quería que empezaran a hablarme o algo así, por lo que me vi en la imperiosa necesidad de desactivar mi cuenta.

Vuelvo a comer con tranquilidad.

Es verdad que pude simplemente apagar mi servicio de datos móviles o simplemente cerrar mi cuenta durante los días de duelo, pero no se me ocurrió.

Supongo que estaba tan desolado que quería completa nada en todos lados.

Ni mensajes, ni llamadas, ni notificaciones, ni personas.

Nada.

— ¿Sabes…? Viktor…

Elevo la mirada, masticando lentamente hasta que me detengo por la mirada de Yuuri.

Mantiene la cabeza ligeramente agachada y tiene un rostro perdido, de ojos acuosos y reconcentrados.

Está triste.

— Yo…— continúa con dificultad —…Te admiro mucho. Hablas de las tragedias con tanta simpleza, como si ya no afectaran tu vida, como si fueran agua pasada, como si nunca te hubieran sucedido…

Me enderezo, limpiando mi boca nuevamente.

Le dedico una mirada seria, sincera.

— Es porque son simples, porque ya no afectan mi vida, porque son agua pasada, y es mejor pensar que nunca me sucedieron.

Mis palabras parecen capturarlo y su mirada perdida se posa en mí. Le devuelvo la mirada sin problema alguno.

— Es verdad que fue doloroso e incluso hice algo que nunca antes había hecho. Fue muy extraño para mí, sobre todo cuando me di cuenta de la ironía de la vida. Estaba a una estación de tren desde Sochi hasta Volgogrado, en donde estaba internada mi madre — comento, mirando fijamente la pared —. Incluso estando tan cerca, me pareció una maldición haber estado… _tan_ lejos…

Yuuri traga saliva y el ruido me hace voltear hacia él.

Parece que llorará en cualquier ¡momento!

— Vik-

— ¡Oh, Yuuri! ¡Perdóname! ¡No quería hacerte sentir mal! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Perdón, perdón! — lo abrazo con fuerza enseguida llego a su lado.

Sorprendentemente, me devuelve el abrazo con un poco de timidez. Puedo sentir lo tocado que está incluso en este gesto.

— No es…Es que…Lo siento. Lo siento tanto…No quería hacerte recordar algo así ahora. Fue mi culpa, perdón.

— No digas eso — me separo de él, acuclillándome.

Tomo su mano firmemente, mirándolo desde abajo con una dulce sonrisa.

— ¡V-Viktor!

— Terminemos de desayunar, ¿bien? Debemos ir a ensayar nuestros programas ganadores, ¿no es así? — le dedico un guiño con el ojo izquierdo, intentando lucir deslumbrante para él.

Se sonroja de golpe, paseando sus ojos por mi rostro con inquietud.

Luce tan nervioso que me da ternura.

Quiero besarlo.

— ¿P-Pero qué dices? ¡Es _tu_ programa ganador, Viktor! Tú eres quien lo presentará, yo sólo-

Encierro su mano izquierda con las mías, ganándome una mirada sorprendida como recompensa.

— Yuuri, Yuuri — llamo su atención cuando intenta hablar —. Nada de lo que estoy haciendo sería posible sin ti. Nada. Date un poco de crédito, por favor.

Me levanto, soltando sus manos con una última caricia. Al dar media vuelta, Yuuri toma mi muñeca, y esta vez el sorprendido soy yo.

— Yuuri… ¿Pasa algo?

Él me sonríe un poco, luciendo aún más lindo que otras veces.

— Te…Te prometo que tu… _nuestro_ programa será maravilloso.

Esbozo una sonrisa confiada.

— Lo sé. Lo sé, Yuuri. Vamos, debemos ir a practicar.

— ¡S-Sí! — exclama efusivamente antes de volver a devorar su sándwich.

Yo regreso a mi lugar, bebiendo un poco de jugo de naranja enseguida me siento.

Estuve a punto de hacer llorar a Yuuri. ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme? Bastante mal debido a que una tragedia mía le hizo sentir mal.

Debe ser increíblemente empático...

Elevo la mirada hacia él cuando termino de masticar.

— Y dime, Yuuri, ¿cuántos miembros hay en tu familia? — pregunto.

Él bebe de su vaso y lo mira fijamente.

— Somos 4 personas en casa: Mi padre, Toshio, mi madre, Hiroko, mi hermana, Mari y yo.

— Ah, ¿aún vives con ellos? — pregunto, apoyando los codos en la mesa.

Yuuri niega con la cabeza ligeramente.

— No exactamente. Tengo un departamento en Shinjuku, pero suelo pasar la mayoría del tiempo en Yu-Topia. Son las aguas termales que dirige la familia — explica, bajo mi atenta mirada —. Parece que no he madurado. Siempre sucumbo y me quedo a "pasar la noche" allí.

— Tu ciudad es Hasetsu, ¿verdad? — inquiero, mordisqueando mi sándwich sin retirar mis ojos de Yuuri.

— Correcto. ¿Cómo lo sabes? — cuestiona, mirándome con extrañeza.

— Me lo dijiste durante el banquete del año pasado y luego lo repetiste en una entrevista que te _lograron_ hacer — enfatizo la palabra "lograron" con algo de incomodidad.

Él enarca una ceja.

— ¿Y por qué suenas así?

— Bueno...— cubro mi boca con la mano derecha debido a que aún tengo el bocado en ella —...Es muy difícil hacerte entrevistas, Yuuri. Es por eso por lo que la mayoría de tus fans entran en conflictos cada vez que te encuentras cerca.

Ahora es él quien apoya los codos en la mesa, el doble de consternado que antes.

Parece no creer lo que digo...O que le molesta lo que digo.

— ¿Por qué entrarían en conflicto? No soy pedante ni nada parecido. O eso creo yo, al menos.

Me encojo de hombros, limpiando mi boca con mi servilleta.

— Estoy al día contigo debido a que tengo contactos cercanos a ti, no exactamente por lo agradable que eres con los medios. Siempre que se te pide una entrevista, volteas con esta mirada sombría...Incluso tus ojos se ven amenazantes y se entrecierran y...

Hace la expresión que describo y una risa nerviosa se queda atorada en mi garganta.

— ¿Hablas de esta expresión? — pregunta con seriedad.

Respondo asintiendo enérgicamente.

— Esa misma, sí.

Suspira antes de negar con la cabeza, agachándola después.

Tensa los hombros.

— Vaya...No pensé que fuera por la miopía — murmura.

Ladeo la cabeza, inclinándome un poco hacia adelante.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás bien? — comienzo a dudar entre levantarme o esperar a que se recupere solo.

No es necesario moverme. Se endereza solo y me mira con algo de dolor.

— No desprecio a los medios, Viktor. No del todo. Me ponen incómodo y eso, pero no los desprecio como para hacer miradas como las que hago. Esas miradas se deben a que me hablan desde lejos y yo usualmente no uso lentes después de las competencias, por lo que debo entrecerrar los ojos para enfocar y-

Lo detiene la carcajada que intento contener, pero...

— ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! Oh, Dios, y todos- ¡Ja, ja! Todos creen que-que...que...

Ok.

Está usando lentes, pero me mira como se supone que evita mirar a los medios.

Ok.

Ok.

Me detengo para devorar el último pedazo de mi sándwich, sin poder terminar de reír en realidad.

Suspira de nueva cuenta, limpiando su boca lentamente.

Creo que se molestó...

— Vamos, Yuuri, ¿estás molesto? — pregunto con una sonrisa lastimera.

Él niega con la cabeza, bebiendo el último trago de su jugo de naranja.

— No realmente. Sólo me sorprende un poco que haga cosas tan ridículas sin siquiera saberlo — explica, agachando la mirada.

Ahora yo niego con la cabeza.

— Ok, Yuuri, olvidemos eso, ¿bien? Cuéntame, ¿por qué estudiaste Derecho? ¿Te gustaría haber ejercido de no haber triunfado en el patinaje?

Su vista se dirige a la pared, luciendo realmente concentrado.

— En realidad, la estudié porque mi padre era abogado y me dijo que era una carrera sencilla y no me resultaría complicado desenvolverme en ella o algo así. Omitió la parte en la que debes hablar frente a todos en la clase cada vez que se simulan sesiones de juzgado y...En fin, creo que debido a eso no me habría gustado ejercer. Sería terrible...— gimotea, deslizando sus manos entre sus cabellos oscuros con una mirada desolada, como si la sola presunción de él siendo abogado lo agobiara infinitamente.

— ¡Ja, ja! Ya veo, ya veo. ¿Y tuviste un sueño aparte del patinaje? — pregunto, acunando mi barbilla con mis manos entrelazadas.

Él se sonroja de repente y retira la vista de mí, sacándome de foco momentáneamente.

Guía sus ojos al suelo y une sus manos entre sus piernas, meneando los hombros infantilmente.

Mi corazón comienza a pegar brincos con tal escena y sonrío con dulzura.

— Pues...Yo toco el teclado. Toco el teclado y me habría encantado ser parte de alguna banda de rock alternativo o componer música pop. Algo así. Loco, ¿no? — chista, sonriendo de lado.

Entonces, yo retiro mi flequillo con un repentino movimiento y río bajito.

— No lo veo así. Pienso que es un sueño maravilloso. ¡No sabía que tocas el teclado! — exclamo, genuinamente curioso y sorprendido.

Él echa la mano derecha al frente, haciendo un ademán que sugiere que le resta importancia a lo que digo.

— No es la gran cosa. Me gusta mucho curiosear en Youtube. Aprendí a tocar viendo videos y, de hecho, sé bailar _electro dance_ gracias a eso.

— No te creo — me inclino aún más al frente.

Yuuri ríe y se inclina sobre sus codos, ladeando la cabeza con una radiante sonrisa.

— ¡Es verdad! Es algo que me gusta hacer. Me gusta aprender coreografías de baile. Sobre todo de estudios coreanos. Sus movimientos son tan precisos, tan increíbles...Ah, te arrebatan el aliento — suspira, sonrojándose casi imperceptiblemente.

Yo esbozo una brillante sonrisa, pegando mi mejilla a la mesa.

— Me enseñarás una de las coreografías que sabes, ¿verdad?

Él me mira en blanco, antes de reír por debajo de su aliento.

— Claro...— sus ojos se mueven nerviosos, alternando miradas de mí a la pared y la cocina. Se detiene, cubriendo su boca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —...¡Se nos hace tarde, Viktor! ¡Vamos a entrenar!

— Oh, cierto, cierto — me levanto de la mesa con él y me lanzo al baño.

Cepillo mis dientes lo más rápido que puedo.

— ¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡No quiero olvidar nada! — escucho a Yuuri pelear consigo mismo mientras corre de un lado a otro reuniendo nuestras cosas.

— _Nuo ti agobish, Yurui —_ "No te agobies, Yuuri" fue lo que intenté decir con la boca llena de agua.

— ¿Qué cosa-? Oh, tus patines. Ah, espera, los dejaste en los casilleros de- ¿Y los míos? Oh, rayos...

Río, enjugando mi boca enseguida termino de cepillar mis dientes.

Me miro en el espejo momentáneamente, acomodando mi flequillo con las manos.

Mi cabello es tan lacio que no tengo problemas para arreglarlo. Cuando era largo, solía enredarse un poco en las puntas, pero era lindo arreglarlo. Aún conservo mi rizadora y mi plancha para cabello.

Papá solía decirme que era demasiado femenino, comprando todos esos productos y artefactos sólo para verme bien.

— Con el cabello rizado y esas largas pestañas, luces como toda una chica, Viktor. La chica más bella de Rusia — me dijo una vez.

Creo que ni a mamá ni a él les molestó mi disposición a emular ambos sexos.

...¿Dónde demonios está papá?

— Viktor — Yuuri toma mi hombro y pego un pequeño brinco, elevando la mirada.

Me topo con mi reflejo. Y el reflejo de Yuuri mirándome con mucha preocupación.

— Oh, Yuuri...— murmuro, vaciando mi mente.

Aprendí a hacerlo hace bastante tiempo.

— ¿Todo bien? ¿En qué pensabas? — pregunta —. Tus manos tiemblan siempre que piensas en algo con mucha intensidad.

Volteo a verlo por encima de mi hombro.

Yo...¿Lo hago? No tenía idea...

Niego con la cabeza, sonriendo vagamente.

— Se me ocurrió la loca idea de que fuéramos a la pista con Makkachin — miento.

¡Qué linda mentira! Sí, será muy divertido si Makkachin nos acompaña.

— ¡Suena bien! Me alegra mucho que se te haya ocurri-

— En mi bicicleta.

—...— me mira como si fuese una rareza —...Ja. Qué gracioso. ¿Tú y yo? ¿En esa pequeña bicicleta? No lo creo.

Qué pena por ti, Yuuri.

* * *

Deberías creerme siempre.

— Siempre hablo en serio, Yuuri. Apréndetelo de memoria.

Él lucha por bajar de mi bicicleta tropezando un poco.

— ¡No pensé que fuese verdad!

— Pues ya ves que sí.

— ¡No esperaba que pudiera caber en ella! A-Además, ¡el asiento es tan pequeño que tuve que ir sentado como una chica! ¿Acaso lo disfrutaste?

— Mhm — canturreo, dedicándole una seductora mirada, antes de enarcar una ceja y girarme hacia la pista de hielo, bebiendo de mi termo de agua.

Agacho la cabeza, acuclillándome hasta llegar a la altura de Makkachin.

— Amigo, te quedarás aquí — señalo el suelo al lado de mi bicicleta —. Debes cuidarme a mí y a Yuuri desde aquí afuera. Te metería, pero hay mucho polvo y no quiero que enfermes, ¿bien?

Recibo un ladrido como respuesta, seguido de una ligera lamida en la mejilla, que recibo con una risita.

— _Woof, woof!_ — le imito, jugando con sus orejas antes de levantarme.

— Nos veremos en un rato, Makkachin — Yuuri se despide de él acariciando su esponjoso pelaje.

Ambos nos adentramos en la pista, ahora iluminada.

— No pensé que siguieran reparando este lugar.

Me encojo de hombros.

— Sí. Bueno, mi abuela le encargó la reparación a Yekaterina. Se está esforzando mucho por levantar este lugar, y van lento, pero seguro.

— Ya veo...— musita, mirando todo a su alrededor —...Apuesto a que este lugar en sus días de gloria, era precioso.

— No te equivocas. Aquí es donde empezó todo. Mi padre era jugador de hockey, recuerdas que te conté.

Él asiente, mirándome con atención.

— Lo recuerdo.

— Bueno, Yekaterina quería ser patinadora profesional.

— ¿En serio? — pregunta, mirándome con unos vidriosos ojos marrones.

— Ja, ja...Sí. Esta pista fue de sus inicios, pero nunca logró despegar. Intentó un axel triple y cayó mal. Se dislocó el tobillo.

Yuuri cubre su boca con la mano izquierda, pegando la vista en el suelo polvoriento.

— Dios...— murmura.

— Fue horrible. Comenzó a temerle al hielo y nunca retomó. Prefirió encargarse del mantenimiento de la pista. Mi madre no sabía patinar a pesar de ser la principal intendente de la pista, ¿sabes? La vida es muy graciosa — suspiro, asintiendo lentamente.

Abro la puerta roja que nos recibe con el montón de bancas que rodean al hielo azulino.

— Esa es una historia demasiado triste. No sabía que la señora Kutzetsnova hubiera deseado patinar — comenta Yuuri, bajando los escalones detrás de mí.

— ¿De veras? ¿Nunca te lo platicó? — inquiero, colocándome el guante izquierdo rápidamente.

— No, nunca. Me dijo que tú eras pequeño y bonito y que siempre le hizo ilusión verte patinar. Nunca me dijo que ella quería ser patinadora.

Sólo bufo, uniendo mis manos y apretándolas entre ellas para ajustar los guantes.

— Ella es así. Prefirió darme consejos y apoyo moral — indico, quitándome la gabardina para echarla en la última banca de la pista, detrás de la barda azul —. Eso y trajes bonitos que lucir en las competencias.

— Pensé que sólo dibujaba — dice Yuuri, imitando mis acciones hasta detenerse a mi lado.

— Sí, bueno...Mi madre terminó abriendo una sastrería cuando mis abuelos le pidieron que desapareciera. Yekaterina diseñaba patrones para ella y mi madre los confeccionaba. Supongo que Yekaterina terminó por aprender algo del negocio y comenzó a cocer por su cuenta.

Me agacho para poder anudar mis patines con firmeza.

Yuuri asiente, luciendo bastante interesado en la plática que he hecho con él.

— Vaya...Tu familia es demasiado habilidosa y... _distinta._

Suspiro discretamente.

Al menos tu padre no escapa del país cada que recauda dinero suficiente para hacerlo.

— Eso creo — respondo con simpleza.

— Bien, ¿listo? — pregunta Yuuri, anudando sus patines con dedos ágiles, ya acostumbrados a la acción.

— Sí, Yuuri — digo, enderezándome con él.

Ambos nos adentramos a la pista.

— Calienta.

— Sí, señor — canturreo, patinando a su alrededor con una sugerente mirada.

— Viktor...

— ¡Bien, bien! — río, estirando los brazos por un rato, patinando al lado de la barda —. ¿Qué música te gusta?

— ¿De verdad hablaremos más? Concéntrate — me regaña, mirándome por encima de sus lentes de marco azul.

— Dime una banda o canción favorita y te dejo tranquilo, entrenador — condiciono, estirando mi pierna izquierda por detrás de mi espalda.

Yuuri suspira, cruzándose de brazos después de quitarse los lentes rápidamente.

— Ahora mismo no puedo dejar de escuchar « _The Death of a Bachelor_ », de _Panic! At the Disco_ — aplaude enseguida termina de hablar —. Ok, empezamos con « _On Love: Philia_ ».

Se desliza hasta la barda, al lado de la puerta que da entrada a la pista y toma el control remoto del equipo de sonido de la pista.

— Uhmmm...Temo que no conozco esa canción — comento.

— ¡¿Cómo que no la conoces?! ¡Es la canción que bailarás y-! Oh...Hablas de...Oh...Te la mostraré luego.

Lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— Yuuri, debes respirar. Si sigues alterándote de la nada, te quedarás calvo como Yakov. ¡Relax! — exclamo, dirigiéndome al centro de la pista.

— No digas eso...Comienzo a temer por mis entradas — bufa, cubriendo su cabeza —. Basta de charla. Toma tu posición.

— A la orden — suspiro, relajando los hombros.

Cruzo mi brazo izquierdo por detrás de mi espalda y el derecho lo alejo un poco de mi costado. Miro mi mano derecha con la cabeza ladeada hacia esa misma dirección.

La música comienza a fluir.

Suena como una caja musical. Suena igual que _Eros_ y _Ágape_ , aunque más lenta y...No lo sé. ¿Cómo puedes describir una canción como "esperanzadora"?

Elevo el brazo derecho lentamente, sin despegar mi mirada de mi mano, que hace elegantes ademanes hasta tomar posición, donde giro una vez sobre mi lugar.

Y los pasos verdaderamente pesados comienzan.

La rutina es bastante fuerte y enérgica. Mi aguante suele dejarme fuera del juego por más tiempo del que me gustaría admitir.

Hay 4 saltos en total.  
Un toe-loop cuádruple combinado con uno triple en la primera mitad, un triple salchow y un axel triple antes de volver al centro de la pista.

Yuuri tiene un aguante que resulta difícil de creer. ¡Ese hombre es maravilloso!

En la segunda mitad, doy una vuelta baja, echando los brazos hacia atrás a la mitad de la pirueta. Y me levanto sin dejar de mirar el techo dando vueltas, para luego, retomar mi marcha con pequeños pasos hacia al frente, lanzando mi brazo izquierdo hacia arriba junto con mi rodilla derecha, y realizo toe-loop cuádruple seguido de uno triple. Impecables ambos.

Y el tiempo pasa sin que Yuuri hable hasta que termino.

Vuelvo al centro de la pista, girando con ambos brazos extendidos como si señalara a la audiencia. Me abrazo a mí mismo, doy una pirueta cruzada a gran velocidad hasta que vuelvo a detenerme, apoyando mi rodilla izquierda en el suelo. Llevo mi brazo izquierdo por detrás de mi espalda y el derecho se mantiene en mi vientre cuando hago una pequeña reverencia y vuelvo el brazo hacia arriba, con mi mirada pegada en mi mano.

Intento controlar mi agitada respiración mientras vuelvo la cabeza hacia Yuuri, apoyado contra la barda de la pista.

Me mira con la cabeza pegada sobre su hombro derecho y entreabre los labios un poco.

— Sin duda es una coreografía muy complicada. Tengo un pequeño problema con la pirueta _biellman_ de la segunda mitad de la coreografía.

— ¿E-Eh? — jadeo, levantándome del hielo.

Bueno, pensé que me daría ánimos o algo así. Quizás, ¿sólo se fijó en mis errores?

— Repite la segunda mitad y corregiré los errores que cometas, ¿bien? — dice, estirando los dedos de sus manos un par de veces.

Muerdo mi labio inferior brevemente, asintiendo.

— Bien...

Yuuri adelanta la canción hasta la segunda mitad, en la que me deslizo de espaldas alrededor de la pista.

Y el tiempo pasa de nueva cuenta.

"Ese triple axel desde el águila...", "intenta impulsarte más durante el salto", "¿esa es la mejor _biellman_ que puedes hacer?".

Sólo puedo exclamar "¡Sí, señor!", apretando la mandíbula con fuerza para repetir la misma mitad. 5 VECES. Llevo 5 ensayos de la misma mitad de « _On Love: Philia_ ». Me siento muerto.

Estoy muriendo sobre seguro.

Yuuri repite la mitad que me falla al menos 4 veces. Él está tan fresco y rozagante que me sorprende y me da algo de envidia. Me da envidia porque él está erguido tranquilamente contra la barda de la pista mientras que yo termino apoyado sobre mis rodillas, recuperando el aliento entre jadeos. Mi sudor cae como lluvia sobre el hielo y pego los ojos en él, adolorido y cansado.

Siento una mano apoyarse en mi hombro y giro la cabeza por detrás de mí.

Yuuri me tiende mi toalla y mi termo de agua. Los tomo con una pequeña sonrisa. No puedo hablar...

— Tranquilo, Viktor. No te sobre-esfuerces. Vas progresando maravillosamente, irá mejor mientras más la repitas, pero ahora descansa.

— Gracias, señor — gimoteo después de beber agua, que termina resbalándose por mi barbilla.

Me enderezo, pegando mi toalla color fucsia contra mi rostro, bufando en ella.

Mi entrenador suelta una risita animada, dándome unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda.

— Entiendo que te hayas cansado. Creo que me pasé de estricto, Viktor. Quiero que sepas que analicé tus rutinas antes de venir y estoy seguro de que esta es la rutina que más te hace lucir. No lo digo porque yo la haya creado, sino porque pones tanto empeño en ella que brillas mucho al exponerla.

Me separo de mi toalla, volteando con una esperanzada sonrisa cruzando mi rostro.

— Oh, Yuuri...¿Es en serio?

Seca el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano derecha y suspira pesadamente, asintiendo mientras mira la pista con aire pensativo.

— Es en serio. La rutina tiene muchos elementos, pero viéndote, me quedé pensando...Una pirueta baja no estaría mal en la primera mitad. Una pirueta vertical en la segunda mitad es lo más adecuado según el tema. Puedes hacer un toe-loop cuádruple, y está bien. Yo tengo bastantes problemas con el flip cuádruple. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Podrías hacer un flip cuádruple? — pregunta, mirándome con una seriedad que no deja de desconcertarme.

— Yo...Por supuesto. Si lo practico, claro...— bufo, aún luchando por recuperar el aliento.

Me agacho para retirar el hielo raspado adherido a mis navajas, bufando en el proceso.

— Es verdad que será complicado, pero eres increíblemente talentoso. Incluso después del _hiatus_ que tomaste, puedes clavar todos los saltos triples sin gran dificultad.

Y habla, y habla, y habla...

Me quedo con la mirada pegada en el suelo, deseando echarme a él. Se ve tan deliciosamente frío...Ugh...

Elevo la cabeza y capturo su rostro perdido en su botella de agua.

—...— me quedo pensando un momento, sin dejar de observar su reconcentrado rostro.

Se ve tan guapo...

Sus mejillas están ligeramente rojas, su cuello parece decorado por las brillantes gotas de sudor que se resbalan por su piel, sus finos labios se mueven rápidamente mientras lanza palabras como una fuente inagotable.  
Su cabello se pega un poco a su frente sudorosa y luce más desordenado que antes.

Como en el banquete de hace un año...

—...Eso me hace pensar, ¿cuánto aguante tienes? Es evidente que no resistes demasiado. Aunque es algo extraño, puesto que yo soy mayor que-

Se detiene cuando mis manos viajan por su cabello. Más concretamente, su flequillo. Lo alzo hasta que, gracias a la humedad, se mantiene hacia arriba sin necesidad de que yo lo toque.

Y admiro esta obra de arte japonesa justo frente a mí.

Con las mejillas rojas, la piel trigueña perlada de sudor, los brillantes ojos color chocolate confundidos y el cabello negro y sedoso peinado hacia atrás.

Parpadea un par de veces, enseriándose.

Yo ladeo la cabeza, guiando mi índice derecho hacia mi labio inferior.

— Ah, vaya. Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte con el cabello hacia atrás, Yuuri. Sin duda alguna-

— ¿Tanto se ven las _entradas_?

Ambos dejamos de hablar.

Él acomoda su flequillo, ocultando su rostro con ambas manos en el proceso.

— ¡No, no, no! _Everything's ok!_ — exclamo, riendo de buena gana.

— Suena como a que te estás burlando de mí — bufa con voz cansada, aferrándose a la barda cuando se acuclilla y pega la frente en esta.

— Oh, vamos, ¡Yuuri! ¿Te enojaste? ¡Yuu~ri~! — me arrodillo para llegar a su altura, tomándolo por el hombro.

Ruego porque me perdone mientras él mira al vacío con dolor y algo de incredulidad.

— Vaya. Se llevan bastante bien, mis muchachos.

Ambos volteamos hacia el lugar de donde provino la familiar voz que hizo eco en la pista.

— Ah, señora Kutzetsnova, ¡buenas tardes! — exclama Yuuri, enderezándose junto conmigo.

— Gracias — suspiro después de que Yuuri me ayuda —. ¡Hola, Katya! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella sonríe, bajando por las gradas hasta la barda de la pista. Yuuri y yo cruzamos el hielo hasta llegar a ella, sonriéndonos ligeramente.

— Bueno, pasé por la sastrería de Roza. Estuvo un rato allí antes de que la internaran, ¿recuerdas?

Lamentablemente, sí.

Asiento simplemente, con Yuuri al lado, agachando la cabeza.

— Traje un montón de cosas que pondré en casa. Y esto — eleva algo que parece la funda de algún traje.

No puedo evitar mirar el gancho caprichosamente. Aún así, me resulta imposible discernir lo que se encuentra detrás de la funda protectora color negro.

— Disculpe, pero, ¿qué hay allí? — pregunta Yuuri, casi por ambos.

Yekaterina deja escapar una melodiosa risita entre sus labios.

— Lo verán cuando lo termine. Por ahora, sólo vine a ver su práctica por un rato. Llevo un tiempo observándolos y...

Deja las palabras en el aire, poniéndonos nerviosos.

Yuuri enarca una ceja, apretando los labios por la incomodidad.

— ¿Síííííííí~? — canturreo, expectante.

Ella nos dedica una perlada sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Lucen muy bien juntos.

Ambos contenemos el aliento.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡¿En serio?!

Nuestras reacciones son muy distintas entre sí.

Yo cubro mis sonrosadas mejillas mientras que Yuuri se llena de nervios y comienza a mover los brazos por todos lados, negando lo que Yekaterina afirma.

Le agradezco por dentro.

Ella es la única que sabe este enamoramiento que tengo con Yuuri. Es de los pocos aliados que me quedan para acercarme a él.

— Por favor, no dejen que yo los interrumpa. Continúen con lo que estaban haciendo, yo los veré desde aquí.

— B-Bien...— suspira Yuuri, dando media vuelta, antes de detenerse en seco y volverse hacia Yekaterina —...Disculpe, ¿es verdad que usted quería ser patinadora profesional?

Mi tía ladea la cabeza con una sonrisa nostálgica cruzando su pálido rostro.

— Así es. Y me consideraba bastante buena, para ser sincera. Participé en certámenes locales y nacionales, consiguiendo lugares... _reconocibles._

— Increíble — dice mi entrenador, sonriendo ampliamente.

— Sip. Mi movimiento "asignatura", podríamos llamarle, era el triple salchow con floritura.

— ¡Ah, yo estoy intentando realizarlo en esta rutina! ¿Qué opinan de él? — exclamo, mirándolos con emoción.

— Lo haces todo mal — dicen ambos con seriedad.

— Clavas mal el salto — murmura Yuuri, algo apenado.

— ¿De verdad añadiste floritura al salto? Tsk, no me hagas reír, niño. Además, ¿qué es ese triple axel desde el águila? ¿Y esa pierna libre? Yakov habría preferido cortarme las piernas antes que dejarme-

Caigo al hielo, suplicando piedad de parte de mi tía.

— ¡V-V-Viktor! — chilla Yuuri, deslizándose hasta a mí.

— No estás de acuerdo con ella, ¿o sí, Yuuri? — jadeo débilmente, cubriendo mis ojos con mi antebrazo.

— Uhmmm...S-Sólo un poquito — ríe nerviosamente.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Oíste eso? Estás acabado, _Vitya_ — ríe mi tía con aire malévolo.

— Espero que el banquero que conociste en Facebook te cambie por su secretaria — sollozo, recostándome sobre mi costado izquierdo con tristeza.

— ¡Ah!

— ¡Basta! Viktor, levántate. Corregiremos todo eso que ha mencionado la señora Kutzetsnova. ¡Vamos! — Yuuri aplaude un par de veces, tendiéndome su mano derecha para ayudarme a levantar del hielo.

— Sí, señor — bufo, dedicándole una peligrosa mirada a Yekaterina, que me guiña un ojo sin inmutarse siquiera de mi gesto.

Y volvemos a la práctica.

Sorprendentemente, mi tía se mantiene callada y quieta mientras Yuuri corrige los elementos que aún no puedo dominar.

Termino por hacerme de alguna clase de técnica con respecto al despegue de mi axel triple, mejoro mi pierna libre y mi pirueta _biellman_ termina por convencer un poco más a Yuuri.

Repito todo el ejercicio con los elementos que me han ayudado a corregir y mis ojos se clavan en el rostro de Yuuri, esperando su reacción.

No tardo en recibir una media sonrisa, sincera y orgullosa.

— Perfecto. Fue hermoso, Viktor.

Mi gesto se ilumina y salto un par de veces por la emoción.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Fue grandioso! ¿Qué te parece, Katya-?

Ella oculta sus ojos con ambas manos. Sus hombros tiemblan un poco como si estuviese…

La mano de Yuuri se posa en mi hombro izquierdo, pero yo no puedo despegar la mirada de mi tía.

— Viktor… ¿Por qué no le muestras « _Stay Close to Me_ »? — susurra el japonés contra mi oreja.

Lo miro por el costado de mi ojo, asintiendo lentamente.

— Sí, Yuuri — murmuro en respuesta.

— Bien — suspira con aire de complicidad, alejándose de mí — Ahora, Viktor, haremos un ensayo de la canción de tu programa libre y a descansar para mañana — ordena Yuuri, saltando de canción.

Yekaterina aleja sus manos de su rostro, contemplándome con ojos enrojecidos.

Así que sí lloró… ¿Por qué?  
Estoy seguro de que he visto esa expresión en otro lado…

— Este es el ensayo verdaderamente importante, Viktor. Tú puedes — Yuuri me anima alejándose hasta dejarme la pista totalmente libre.

Se coloca los protectores de sus navajas y se planta al lado de Yekaterina, dedicándome una sonrisa decidida.

Suspiro, sintiéndome inesperadamente presionado. No me había sentido así en mucho tiempo.

Me gusta.

Vuelvo al centro de la pista, dedicándole una mirada a Yuuri. Él niega con la cabeza y la ladea hacia mi tía, que no despega su mirada de mí.

Creo que Yuuri sabe lo que le sucede. Soy el único en la oscuridad con respecto a sus sentimientos. No obstante, eso no me hará ignorarla por completo.

Este ensayo es para ella.

Agacho la cabeza, respirando lentamente.

Entonces, el tenue sonido de los violines inunda la pista.

Elevo la mirada hacia el techo, para luego, guiar mi brazo hacia arriba también, cerrando mis ojos para dejarme llevar hacia atrás como si la música me empujara. Me impulso al frente para girar una sola vez, guiar mi brazo hacia adelante y arrodillarme brevemente, antes de volver a erguirme sobre el hielo.

La mayoría del tiempo, mi respiración se mantiene controlada. Me sorprende, pero no me cuestiono nada.

Sólo ruego a la música que no me falle, que me guíe, que me permita perderme en ella como siempre lo hizo en mis momentos más oscuros y vagos…

Antes de darme cuenta, el primer salto, un lutz triple, ha sido realizado impecablemente.

Esta rutina en especial, a comparación de « _On Love: Philia_ », me hace sentir libre.

 _Philia_ me hace estallar una faceta mía que ni yo conozco, algo distinto, algo nuevo.  
Y _Stay Close to Me_ me hace sentir que puedo ser yo. Que con esta canción, puedo mantener a mi lado aquello que creí perdido y fuera de mi alcance.

 _Y extrañamente, con esta canción, dos palabras con "L" vienen a mi cabeza.  
Dos palabras que aún no poseo en mi vocabulario.  
Planeo aprenderlas, planeo recuperarlas._

 _Estoy listo._

* * *

•

•

•

— _Yurochka,_ la cena está lista.

— Oh, gracias, señora Kutzetsnova.

— Dime "Katya". ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo, muchachito? — la mujer dedica una sonrisa alargada a Yuuri, que no puede hacer más que sonrojarse y guiar sus ojos al suelo.

— Perdone...— murmura, sentándose en la mesa en la que sólo se han dispuesto dos platos de comida —...Ah, disculpe, ¿Viktor y el señor Nikiforov no cenarán con nosotros?

— ¿Uhm? Lukian irá a beber con unos ex-compañeros de equipo suyos. Prefiere calmar el hambre con alcohol. Y Viktor...Creo que discutió con Lukian y se fue — explica, sentándose frente a Yuuri del otro lado de la mesa —. Siendo sincera, no sé exactamente a dónde va cada vez que se enfada, pero sí sé que prefiere ir a la Plaza Roja o a sentarse cerca del Teatro Bolshói.

El japonés agacha la cabeza, digiriendo la información anterior con un ligero malestar apoderándose de su pecho.

— ¿Suele irse muy seguido? — pregunta, consumido por la curiosidad.

La señora Kutzetsnova asiente lentamente, suspirando con pesadez.

— Lamentablemente. Él, a pesar de todo, es bastante parecido a su padre. Creen que escapando, evitarán herir a las personas. Prefiere mil veces salir corriendo en medio de una conversación doliente que quedarse a responderle a la persona con la que discute. Viktor es frío, no sabe leer el ambiente en el que se encuentra y, cuando quiere, puede destruir tu corazón en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y lo sabe, pero no puede evitarlo...A menos que salga-

— Corriendo a ocultarse antes de que eso suceda...— termina Yuuri.

Yekaterina asiente de nueva cuenta, clavando sus ojos verdes en los _hot-cakes_ sobre su plato de cerámica.

— Es un buen niño. Un buen _hombre_ , quiero decir. Ja. A veces es difícil verlo como tal. Tiene la energía y la esencia de un niño, por lo que suelo olvidar que tiene 23 años y un título en Derecho. Es bastante problemático a veces y uno suele creer que tiene la cabeza llena de aire por sus actitudes.

— Me ha tocado pensarlo, sí — secunda Yuuri, riendo bajito junto a la rusa.

— Sí...Aunque...¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta de que él carga con un enorme peso sobre sus hombros...— murmura la de cabellos marrones, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, una costumbre que su sobrino adoptó desde pequeño.

El hombre la mira con algo de dolor e impaciencia porque Yekaterina continúe con sus palabras.

— ¿Por qué lo-?

— Él es muy fuerte. No lloró ni una sola vez cuando sus padres se divorciaron. No lloró cuando se cayó por primera vez en el hielo, no lloró cuando le dijeron que debía escoger un hogar en el qué quedarse. No lloró durante el funeral de Rozaliya, no lloró en el entierro. No lloró en las fiestas posteriores, no llora cuando ve sus fotos — su mirada pierde el brillo y se queda fija en el pequeño florero que sirve como centro de mesa del comedor —. No llora de ninguna manera. Y si lo hace, supongo que lo hace cuando nadie mira, cuando está solo o con su perrito al lado. Es _tan_...fuerte.

Yuuri no puede evitar sentir que su corazón se estruja cuando la voz de la mujer frente suyo se quiebra ligeramente.

Pero una risa cristalina de parte de esta le tranquiliza al menos un poco.

— Aún así, detesta perder. Se enfada con facilidad y termina ignorando a la gente que le desagrada o que no le interesa en lo absoluto. Por eso no suele hablar con Lukian, ¡ja, ja, ja! Es bastante enamoradizo, ¡y todo un casanova! Le conocí a cuatro novias en el primer año de la preparatoria, dos en el tercero, 3 en su segundo semestre de universidad y otras 2 en el sexto. Luego comenzó a experimentar, creo yo, y fue cuando tuvo a su primer _novio_ , este chico Giacometti, así se apellidaba. Luego, vino una noche muy emocionado a decirme que se había enamorado, se había enamorado y se había enamorado. La primera vez que escuché esas palabras salir de su boca — confiesa Yekaterina, ladeando la taza de café en su mano derecha.

— Se enamoró...¿C-Cuándo? ¿En serio? — inquiere el de ojos color chocolate, parpadeando varias veces.

Yekaterina sólo esboza una pequeña sonrisa al toparse con la mirada algo decepcionada, pero centrada de Yuuri Katsuki. La observa como si desease que Yekaterina negara lo que recién dijo, que lo tomara a broma o...

— Hmph — ríe ella, bajito —. No soy quien debe confesarte algo muy importante, Yuuri — anuncia, antes de dar por terminada la conversación con el entrenador de su sobrino.


	6. ¡Brindemos! ¡Eros y Philia!

_**Cuando recibo reviews de Lidia518 me vuelvo dinamita pura xdd**_

 _ **Lidia, gracias. Gracias por todo. Eres la luz de mis días, y creo que debo dedicarte este capítulo debido a que eres la única que comenta sin falta ni error cada vez que subo cosas gays ;w;**_

 _ **Gracias a las personas que siguen este fic que se me quedó en hiatus. Corregiré el capítulo 4 debido a que es tremendo montón de basura mañana. Mientras tanto, tomen su dosis de joterías :y/  
**_

 ** _¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

— V-Viktor, estás _demasiado_ emocionado hoy, ¿no? — menciona Yuuri, dejando que lo guíe por el lobby de la pista de hielo.

Se ve más arreglada. Ya se parece más a como lucía en sus tiempos de gloria.

Una vibrante sensación de emoción y algo así como vértigo se arremolina en mi vientre y no puedo evitar temblar gracias a esta.

¿Estoy alegre? ¿De veras estoy emocionado?  
¿O es que estoy preocupado? ¿Asqueado?

No puede ser. Estoy tomando la cálida mano de Yuuri. Seguro que todo está bien.

— ¡Sí! Lo estoy — me escucho decir después de soltar una pequeña risita entre dientes.

Yuuri suspira, negando con la cabeza.

— No tienes remedio — musita, y casi soy capaz de escuchar que sonríe.

No puedo evitar sentir que esa sensación en mi vientre se hace cada vez más fuerte y mi sonrisa se amplía.

¿Qué es esto?

Mis piernas tiemblan como gelatina, mis manos me preocupan. No quiero que suden o algo así por esos nervios que erizan cada parte de mi piel.

— Sólo quiero mostrarte...

Desacelero mi paso hasta detenerme por completo.

— ¿Viktor?

Yuuri camina hasta donde estoy, sin soltar mi mano. Se posiciona delante de mí mirándome con preocupación.

Su mano viaja hasta mi mejilla, elevando mi rostro para que me encuentre con el suyo.

— No estarás solo, Viktor. Nunca.

Sus palabras hacen que esa sensación de vértigo se agigante y reacciono con un suspiro, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

— Lo sé. Te tengo a ti, Yuuri. Tu guía, tu compañía…Estos bellos momentos que hemos pasado jamás se irán — digo, dedicándole una dulce mirada por lo bajo, colocando mis manos en su pecho —. Y yo quiero saber más de ti. No sólo tus técnicas o coreografías. Yo-

— ¡Él no quiere mostrarte, Viktor!

Una voz que hace eco en el lugar me obliga a voltear junto con Yuuri.

Abro los ojos de par en par, genuinamente desconcertado.

— ¿K-Katya? ¿No se supone que-?

No termino. Lukian entra justo detrás de ella, mirando a Yuuri como si fuera la peor basura del mundo.

— ¿No te das cuenta? Él sólo busca escudarse contigo, Viktor — dice, apretando los puños fuertemente.

Río nerviosamente, cruzando mis brazos alrededor de mi estómago.

— ¿Q-Qué dicen? Están locos. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No estabas fuera del país? — pregunto, mirando a mi padre con el mismo desprecio que dirige hacia mi entrenador.

— Viktor, sabes que yo nunca estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, ¡pero es cierto! Yuuri no quiere enseñarte. ¡Él le enseñó al joven Kenjiro Minami la coreografía perfecta para derrotarte! — exclama Yekaterina, echando los brazos hacia atrás violentamente.

Niego con la cabeza lentamente, riendo.

— ¡Eso es ridículo! Yuuri vino hasta aquí para entrenarme _a mí_. ¿Cómo es que se les ocurre que-?

— Deberías escucharlos, Viktor.

No puedo voltear.

Yuuri me ha abrazado por la espalda, cruzando sus manos por mi pecho, recostando su barbilla en mi hombro.

— ¿Q-Qué…? — murmuro, intentando girar la cabeza, pero me ha tomado por las mejillas, manteniendo mi rostro fijo al frente.

— _Ágape_ era mío. Minami-kun sabe esa coreografía. ¿Crees que la aprendió de la nada? Lamento mucho haberme aprovechado de ti así, pero…— su voz suena lastimera y arrepentida.

Como si me estuviera confesando el peor de los crímenes.  
Y para mí, así es.

— Yuuri… ¿Por qué? — atino a gimotear.

— _Vitya_ …Eres tan talentoso…

El vértigo en mi estómago incrementa y todo comienza a dar vueltas. De repente, no puedo ver bien a Yekaterina y a Lukian a metros lejos de mí. Es más, ¿siguen allí? No lo sé. No distingo nada.

Creo que voy a desmayarme.

— Y-Yuuri. ¿Qué es lo que-?

— Tan talentoso — ríe.

Giro mis ojos y por mi hombro, puedo ver un largo mechón de cabello plateado, como de mi tono, resbalar hasta mi cintura.

Mis párpados se abren desorbitantemente cuando una fragancia femenina que yo bien conozco inunda mi olfato y me incita a correr, pero no puedo.

Su brazo me toma por detrás, en mi pecho y mis mejillas.

— ¡¿Yuuri?! — exclamo.

— Eras mi orgullo. ¿Por qué me dejaste sola, mi dulce _Vitya_? — una voz que desgarra mi corazón en pedazos susurra contra mi oído.

Y abro los ojos de golpe, levantándome a la velocidad de la luz de mi cama.

* * *

 **Nuestras adicciones, nuestro amor. ¡Brindemos! ¡Eros y Philia!  
**

* * *

— Viktor, ¿en serio estás bien?

— ¡Claro! Una ducha con música es relajante, ¿no te parece? Hoy es mi día libre y esta es la mejor forma de pasarlo — finjo una voz animada y juguetona —. ¡Con un baño espumoso!

— P-Pues sí, imagino que sí, pero ni siquiera has desayunado. Llevas ahí dos horas…

Yuuri se ha mantenido pegado a la puerta del baño desde que despertó junto con Makkachin, de seguro.

Sólo me mantengo recostado contra la tina, cerrando los ojos con un profundo bufido.

Se me había olvidado que Yuuri dormía en mi misma casa.

— Si necesitas entrar al baño, puedes hacerlo. Cerraré los ojos y me portaré bien hasta que acabes — le cedo, ondeando mis manos por debajo del agua.

—…Bien.

Abre la puerta y no puedo evitar mirarlo con algo de impresión por haberse atrevido.

Me mira con severidad e intensidad. Pocas veces me he topado con esta expresión.

— Makkachin, espéranos en la sala — solicita Yuuri.

Mi compañero sale corriendo hacia la sala. Acto seguido, Yuuri cierra la puerta por detrás de su espalda sin soltar mi mirada.

Nos sostenemos los ojos hasta que yo volteo varias veces, nervioso.

— Así que… ¿No irás al váter? — pregunto, enarcando una ceja.

— No. Quiero saber qué te sucede.

Ok, ahora enarco ambas cejas por la sorpresa.

Esto está mal. Está siendo directo y eso no me agrada.

Se está dando cuenta de todo.

— ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que algo malo me sucede? — inquiero, intentando hacerlo dudar.

Él acomoda sus lentes por el marco y ladea la cabeza hacia la derecha.

— Lo que menos quiero es entrometerme en tus sentimientos, Viktor. No quiero ser arbitrario e insistente. Detesto que me hagan eso cuando yo me siento mal — confiesa, agachando la cabeza —. Quiero que me mires como mirarías a un amigo cercano. Si quieres decir algo, lo que sea, aquí estoy. No como entrenador, pero sí como…Yuuri. Sólo Yuuri.

Mi boca se ha entreabierto y no me he dado cuenta de cómo ni cuándo.

Él mantiene la cabeza gacha y yo…Bueno, yo no sé qué hacer.

¿De verdad me está extendiendo la mano?

Estúpidas pesadillas. No comprendo nada.

— Yo…— comienzo —…No me siento muy bien. Es la primera vez que siento presión en mi vida y, ¿sabes? El agua me desestresa.

— ¿Es eso cierto? — pregunta Yuuri, mirándome finalmente.

— Es cierto. Sé nadar y me gusta hacerlo cuando quiero pensar. No escucho nada y mis pensamientos son los que predominan entonces.

Yuuri aprieta los labios, guiando sus ojos a mi lavabo.

— Has puesto música en este caso. ¿Por qué?

Ahora soy quien ladea la cabeza.

«Vaya sagacidad», me limito a pensar.

— Porque ahora no quiero pensar. Sólo quiero sentir el agua — respondo con simpleza, sonriendo de igual forma.

Yuuri asiente lentamente como si hubiera dicho algo muy interesante o complejo.

— Ya veo. Qué curioso. Es bueno saberlo. Aún así, no puedo permitir esto. Me dejarás sin gas cuando yo quiera bañarme — se queja, dedicándome una mirada acusatoria.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, sonriendo nerviosamente.

— Siempre eres bienvenido a mi bañera, Yuuri — ronroneo, abriendo los brazos hacia él con mi más coqueta expresión.

Él suspira con pesadez. Supongo que ya está harto de mis insinua-

— Bien — bufa, levantándose de golpe.

-ciones. ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué pasa? Oh, te molestaste. Rayos…Ahora mismo sal-¿Qué estás-? Oh, vaya, wow…

No puedo pensar en qué decir.

Yuuri se ha quitado la camisa rápidamente, lanzándola a un lado.

Su mirada se fija fieramente al suelo, para luego, dirigirla hacia mí con un fuerte sonrojo que viaja hasta sus orejas.

— V-Voltea, ¿quieres? No sé qué estoy haciendo…

Le hago caso. Me aferro del borde de mi bañera para girarme hacia la pared.

¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Acaso es verdad que piensa bañarse conmigo?

¿De verdad he sido tan bendecido?

«Gracias por no haberme olvidado, Dios», imploro en mi cabeza, uniendo mis manos sobre mis labios, emocionado.

Escucho el murmullo del agua detrás de mí y mi corazón se desboca.

— ¿Huh? ¿Es sólo agua caliente? Pensé que estabas dándote un "baño espumoso".

— Ah, bueno…Tengo una _bath bomb_ apartada, pero son caras y no quiero malgastarla — explico, luchando por el impulso de girar la cabeza para mirarlo.

¡No debo voltear! Creo que si lo hago se va a molestar mucho. No quiero eso.

Me trago mis ansias y abrazo mis rodillas, apoyando mi mejilla en ellas.

— Uhm — murmura como si aceptara lo que digo.

— Sí.

Qué incómodo…No sé bien qué hacer. Prometí que me comportaría si entraba. Ahora está aquí y debo cumplir, aunque no quiera.

Vuelvo a escuchar el agua removerse del lado de Yuuri. Y su mano se posa en mi hombro tímidamente, obligándome a alzar la cabeza por lo imprevisto de su tacto.

Giro ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde su mano se resbala hacia arriba, empapando mi piel hasta el brazo.

Se acerca a mí y traga saliva sonoramente.

— ¿Es esta? — pregunta con nerviosismo, estirándose para alcanzar el estuche transparente en el borde de mi bañera.

— Sí, es esa — respondo con insignificancia añadida al asunto.

Atacaré cuando sea debido. Ahora mismo, está portándose de una forma que no es usual o… _normal_.

No lo comprendo…

Toma el estuche alargado que contenía 3 _bath bombs_ doradas y lo atrae hacia sí, depositando su completa atención en la única que queda.

Me doy el lujo de girarme un poco hacia la derecha, mirándolo por el costado.

Parece que él está arrodillado en mi dirección, acariciando el estuche.

— Vaya. ¿Sabes? Yo nunca he probado una de estas. No se me permite usarlas en las aguas termales que dirige mi familia, obviamente, y mi ducha es de regadera, así que…— se detiene con algo de decepción, antes de mirarme por lo bajo —. ¿Puedo abrirla?

— Claro — río, sonriendo afablemente, volviendo a abrazar mis rodillas contra mi pecho.

Yuuri deja la tapa del estuche a un lado de la bañera y acerca el recipiente a su rostro, olfateándola cuidadosamente.

— Huele como a caramelo — comenta, sonriendo con una emoción que me inunda de ternura y calidez.

— Sí, huele a _toffee_. Yekaterina me las compró en mi cumpleaños. Son bonitas, ¿verdad? El agua y la espuma se llenan de brillos dorados y me encanta el aroma. ¿Quieres usarla? — pregunto, moviendo las rodillas de arriba a abajo incesantemente.

Él parece algo apenado por mi propuesta cuando agacha la mirada hacia la bomba dorada que descansa dentro del estuche en sus manos.

— Yo…No lo sé. Es tuya, tú deberías decidirlo. Además, dijiste que no querías malgastarla.

— Si tú la usarás conmigo, no será un desperdicio.

Voltea a verme con algo de sorpresa, sonrojándose de golpe.

— Viktor…

— Úsala, vamos. Sabes que quieres — digo con tono seductor y una alargada sonrisa decorando mi expresión.

— Agh…— gruñe Yuuri, evitando mi mirada —…Deja de hacer eso.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Eso que haces con los ojos. Pestañeas mucho y sonríes y-y-y tu voz…Es demasiado. Detente ya.

Río de buena gana, encogiéndome de hombros para pegar mi mejilla en mis rodillas.

— Ok, ok, paro ya.

Y con esto, mi entrenador deja caer la bomba dorada a la bañera, alzando el brazo unos centímetros por encima de su cabeza.

Ambos observamos maravillados como la espuma comienza a emerger desde donde la _bath bomb_ ha caído y los brillos dorados comienzan a esparcirse por el agua.

Yuuri suelta una risita infantil sin separar los ojos del espectáculo frente a nosotros…Bueno, frente a él.

Lo verdaderamente hermoso para mí tiene una linda piel trigueña y unos brillantes ojos marrones.

— Es muy hermoso — musita Yuuri, asintiendo lentamente.

— ¿Verdad? Ahora, sumérgete con calma. Ahhh~, ¡cuánta relajación! — canturreo, deslizándome un poco hacia abajo para poder hundir mis hombros en el agua.

Estoy muy apretado, pero no quiero voltear a verlo. Insisto, siento que eso lo haría molestar.

« ¡Lánzate siempre que puedas, tigre! ¡Eres el orgullo de _papi_! Recuérdalo siempre~», me dijo Chris en un mensaje de voz que me envió.

No obstante, lo último que quiero es hacerlo enojar o incomodarlo.

Obviamente deseo tocarlo y hablarle de muchas cosas, pero no puedo. No sé cómo llegar a él.

— ¿Por qué no volteas, Viktor? ¿No estás demasiado apretado allí? — pregunta, echándose agua al rostro con ambas manos.

Entonces, giro mi cabeza lentamente, incrédulo.

— Disculpa, ¿qué cosa? — pregunto.

— ¡G-Gira hacia acá! Me refiero, estás todo apretado ahí. Si te giras, podrás estirarte o algo. No te contengas por mí — dice, dedicándome una amplia sonrisa.

Mi corazón se acelera y yo le sonrío de vuelta.

— ¡Yuuri! ¡Gracias!

— ¿Y por qué me agradeces…?

Entonces, ambos sólo nos dedicamos a utilizar la espuma de la _bath bomb_ para enjabonarnos un poco y seguir charlando.

En realidad, esto me resulta extrañamente relajante y me siento muy feliz.

Definitivamente, _esto_ es vida. Lo demás son estupideces.

— Entonces, ¿tú tocas algún instrumento? — pregunta Yuuri, resbalando su mano derecha por su torneado brazo izquierdo.

Elevo la mirada al techo, donde el vapor de la bañera viaja hasta chocar contra él. Tuerzo la boca y comienzo a pensar.

— No realmente. Sé tocar la flauta y un _ex_ de Katya me enseñó un poco de guitarra, pero no he prestado especial trato a ninguna. No sabría decirte que soy experto en alguna — respondo, apoyando la espalda contra la cerámica de mi bañera, echando los brazos a cada extremo de esta.

El japonés asiente, agachándose para echarse agua al cabello, arrastrándolo hacia…atrás…

Ugh…Respira, respira, respirarespirarespirarespira…

Carraspeo un poco, intentando centrarme en otra cosa, pero no puedo. Es hermoso…

¿Cómo se puede ser tan lindo y sexy al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo es que puede tener dos lados tan discordantes entre sí por dentro? ¿Cómo es que puede ser tan lindo y tímido y de repente, convertirse en esta sensual arma de destrucción masiva japonesa? ¡¿Cómo?!

— Gracias, gene Katsuki — suspiro, cerrando los ojos.

— ¿U-Uhm?

— Nada, nada. Y, dime-

— ¡No! ¡T-Tengo una pregunta! Lo…siento…— murmura al final, disculpándose por haberme interrumpido.

Río entre dientes, apoyando mi cabeza contra mi hombro izquierdo.

— No pasa nada. Me alegra que tengas preguntas para mí. ¿Qué pasa?

Yuuri pasea sus manos por el agua, llenando sus dedos de brillos dorados.

— ¿C-Cuál es la canción que más te gusta? — pregunta, guiando sus ojos hacia sus piernas cruzadas por debajo del agua como si estuviera sentado en el suelo.

— Uhmmm…Qué pregunta — suspiro, rascando mi nuca un par de veces —. La verdad es que escucho mucha música. No sabría decirte cuál es mi favorita.

— ¿Y qué tal por género? — sugiere.

— Uhm, ¡buena idea! A ver…Siendo franco, me he obsesionado un poquito con el _electro-swing_. Mi canción _electro-swing_ favorita es « _Dramophone_ » de _Caravan Palace_.

— Oh, creo que la conozco… ¿No es esa que va: _Sassy sisters, dressed in nothing but…silk…_?

— _Underwear_! — termino por él, chasqueando los dedos.

— ¡Sí, eso! ¿Es esa? — inquiere, apoyando los codos a cada lado sobre los extremos de la bañera.

— Es esa misma, sí. Entonces, ¿conoces _Caravan Palace_? — pregunto, enarcando una ceja.

— Más o menos. Sólo conozco dos o tres canciones. Aunque « _Wonderland_ » me gusta más — confiesa, encogiendo los hombros momentáneamente.

— Entonces, puedo suponer que no has escuchado sus otras canciones. Te mostraré sus discos luego — río, asintiendo firmemente.

— Suena grandioso — acepta, esbozando una amable sonrisa que derrite mi corazón —. Entonces, ¿qué otro género conoces?

— Uhmmm… ¿Qué tal _pop_ en general? Esas canciones me gustan más. Amo « _Makes Me Wonder_ » de _Maroon 5_ , « _Don't Stop The Music_ » de _Rihanna…_

— Oh, vaya que sí — canturrea, echando la cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente.

Río por su actitud, sintiéndolo más relajado que antes.

— ¡Me alegra que también te guste! _RiRi_ es una diosa — suspiro, uniendo mis manos por debajo de mi barbilla con aire dramático y de ensoñación.

— Y es preciosa, ¿no lo crees? — pregunta, sonriendo con inocencia, como un niñito que habla de la pequeña sentada al lado suyo en el salón de clases.

— ¡Sí! Muy hermosa. Y me gusta mucho su música.

— ¿Hay otra canción _pop_ que te guste?

Guío mi índice a mis labios.

— Conozco a _Melanie Martínez_. La mayoría de sus canciones me gustan. _Lady Gaga_ también.

— ¡Ja, ja! ¿Conoces « _Telephone_ »? — pregunta, señalándome con euforia.

— ¡Oh, sí! — exclamo, estirando mi brazo izquierdo para llegar hasta mi teléfono, pegado a las bocinas sobre mi lavabo.

Busco la canción y enseguida empieza a sonar, Yuuri esboza una sonrisita nerviosa.

— _Hello, hello, baby. You called, I can't hear a thing_ — canturrea, jugueteando con el agua debajo suyo.

— _I have got no service in the club, you see, see_ — le sigo, moviendo los hombros al ritmo.

 _— Wha-wha-what did you say? Oh, you're breaking up on me…_

 _— Sorry, I cannot hear you. I'm kinda busy~_

Y seguimos cantando eufóricamente.

Yuuri no se preocupa en mantener su voz afinada, ¿pero qué me importa? Está cantando conmigo y eso es más de lo que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido pedir.

Y seguimos hablando de un montón de cosas…

Termina por acercarse a mí para poder estirarse hacia mi teléfono para buscar canciones que ambos conozcamos y se nos va el tiempo en eso.

Ahora, ambos estamos sentados en la bañera. Él con las rodillas colgando por fuera de ella y el torso sumergido en el agua cálida y yo con la pierna derecha sobre mi rodilla izquierda.

— Esa es mi canción preferida de _P!nk_ — ríe, echando las piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás.

— Vaya. ¿Y conoces « _So What?_ »?

— ¡Sí! ¡Es genial! ¿Qué hay del _jazz_? ¿Te gusta el _jazz_? — pregunta, girándose hacia la izquierda para encararme.

— Amo el _jazz_ , un completo clásico.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Yo también lo amo! — exclama, guiando sus manos a su pecho como si se señalase.

— ¿En serio? — secundo, inclinándome hacia adelante con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Sí! ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita de _jazz_? ¿O cantante? Yo amo a _Ella Fitzgerald_.

— Es curioso que digas eso, Yuuri, porque mi canción favorita es interpretada por _Ella Fitzgerald_. ¿Te suena « _Dream a Little Dream of Me_ »?

— No juegues, Viktor — gime, cubriendo su rostro — ¡Amo esa canción!

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué alegría! ¿Sabes qué? La voy a poner.

Me deslizo fuera de la bañera y me estiro hacia la bocina. Arrastro el dedo sobre la pantalla de mi teléfono y termino reproduciendo la canción.

— ¡Rayos, sí! — ríe, aplaudiendo cómicamente un par de veces.

Vuelvo a sentarme en mi lugar, mirándolo con una radiante sonrisa cruzando mi rostro.

— ¿Te la sabes? — pregunto.

Él chasquea la lengua, cruzándose de brazos.

— Rayos, ¡que sí! — repite, riendo de buena gana.

Una risa cantarina, dulce, tierna. Hermosa como todo él.

¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto? No lo sé, pero es el mejor día de mi vida.

— _Stars shining bright above you_ _. Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_ ~ — canta Yuuri con notas tan dulces y acertadas que mi piel se eriza.

Pestañea repetidamente, dándole un aire dramático a su canto y me hace reír.

— _Birds singing in the sycamore trees. Dream a little dream of me_ — continúo, rozando su barbilla gentilmente con mi mano izquierda, para acercarme a él coquetamente y volver a mi lugar entre risas.

— Oh, vamos — suspira, sonriendo brillantemente —. _Say "nighty-night" and kiss me_ — ahora, él desliza su mano por mi cuello fugazmente —. _Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_ — toma mi brazo y lo guía por su hombro, acercándose a mí como si lo estuviese abrazando.

— Oh, Yuuri — jadeo, sintiendo mi corazón a punto de estallar en mi pecho.

— _While I'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me_ — se separa de mí para acariciar mi mejilla con una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro, echándose a reír después.

Yo lo miro con atención mientras él sigue cantando despreocupadamente, haciendo círculos en el aire con sus dedos, seduciéndome con cada movimiento de sus manos, hechizándome con sus radiantes expresiones y esa preciosa voz…

Sólo mátame, Yuuri. Termina con mi agonía.

No puedo tocarte, no puedo besarte ni abrazarte.

Ahogas mis penas, ahora quiero morir con ellas. Porque tú eres la más grande de todas…

* * *

— No puedo creerlo, Viktor. Nos quedamos 4 horas. ¡4 horas en la bañera! ¿Cómo se supone que recuperaremos el tiempo perdido?

Alejo la toalla blanca sobre mi cabello, mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa.

— Obviamente, sólo podemos hacer algo al respecto — Yuuri enarca una ceja, como diciendo: "¿Me iluminas?" enseguida termino de hablar —. ¡Tengamos una cita!

Ahora, enarca ambas cejas.

— ¿Disculpa?

Asiento varias veces.

— Yuuri, sé muy bien que ya estuvimos mucho tiempo hablando, ¿pero no te gustaría que saliéramos juntos? ¡A donde tú me digas! Podemos hacer turismo, podemos simplemente vagar por allí. Conozco Rusia como conozco a Makkachin — señalo a mi compañero, recostado sobre mi cama, recibiendo un ladrido como respuesta.

Yuuri suspira, cruzándose de brazos.

Lleva puesta una camisa azul marino de botones y unos pantalones ajustados color negro.

Amo a este hombre, ¡cuánto estilo! Es bellísimo.

— No lo sé, Viktor. Digo, sé que es nuestro día libre y todo, pero…Debemos estar descansados para mañana. Mañana volvemos a la faena, mañana debo comenzar con tu registro para las competencias locales, mañana tienes que-

— Yuuri, Yuuri — lo interrumpo, acercándome a él para tomarlo suavemente por los hombros —. Entiendo que hay muchas cosas que hacer, pero puedes aplazarlo para mañana. No estoy pidiendo que nos desaparezcamos de la faz de la Tierra…Que me encantaría, aunque no es el caso.

— Exactamente, ¿cuál es tu plan, Viktor? — inquiere Yuuri, mirándome desde arriba con atención y seriedad.

— Pues yo pensaba en llevarte a ver la Plaza Roja, quizás el Fondo de Diamantes te interese. O puedo llevarte a ver las tiendas en el centro y luego, llevarte a cenar a la Bolshaya Nikitskaya — sugiero, deslizando mis manos por sus brazos hasta llegar a las suyas y acariciarlas lentamente, ganándome un pequeño brinco de su parte.

— V-Viktor…— murmura, apretando mis manos.

— ¿No te gusta cómo suena eso? Pasearemos juntos y luego, tú y yo cenaremos en un lugar precioso a la luz de las velas y un exquisito vino — susurro contra su oído, tomando su barbilla con mi mano derecha —. ¿O prefieres champaña? — me burlo un poco, acercándome a sus labios…

…Antes de que él me separe de golpe.

— ¡N-No! ¡Debemos volver temprano! Insisto, hay muchas cosas que hacer mañana. S-Si no descansamos, podrías fallar en el ensayo. O-O yo podría meterme a la página web para tu registro, escribiría mal mi nombre, llenaría mal las fórmulas, tú no calificarías, te deprimirías, me odiarías, me alejarías de ti, volvería a casa y moriría sin más ni más — chilla, tomándose del cabello por los lados, mirando al suelo con la mirada más psicópata y estresada que le he visto.

— Oh, vamos, Yuuri, ¡exageras! Sólo iremos a pasear un rato, a cenar algo y volver. ¡Eso es todo! — aclaro, volviendo a acercarme a él con una pequeña sonrisa.

— P-Pero…Viktor…— evita mis ojos enseguida nos encontramos —…Esto es Rusia. Y no quiero sonar grosero, pero los rusos son algo…Algo…

Enarco mi ceja izquierda, echando mi barbilla hacia adelante, expectante.

— ¿Qué? ¿"Somos algo"…?

Yuuri une sus índices, girándolos entre sí.

— H-H-Homo…fóbicos…— suspira, enrojeciéndose violentamente —…Digo, tú y yo no somos…n-n-novios ni algo así, pero…

— Yuuri, que no te interese lo que puedan pensar de nosotros. Sólo seremos un par de hombres saliendo a turistear por la grandiosa Rusia. No te estoy pidiendo que me tomes de la mano o me abraces o me beses cada 15 minutos. Sería lindo, pero no. Sólo deseo tu compañía, conocerte mejor — confieso, mirándolo con súplica.

Él suspira de nueva cuenta, negando con la cabeza lentamente.

— Y-Ya estuve mucho tiempo invadiendo tu bañera y tu espacio personal y… ¿No quieres pasar el rato lejos de mí?

Pego mi frente a la suya, atrapando sus ojos color chocolate con los míos, de un helado color azul.

— Yuuri, no hay nadie más con quien me gustaría pasar mi tiempo libre.

— V-Viktor…— murmura, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Saldrías conmigo?

Lo duda por un momento, sin separarse de mí.

Su mirada viaja por toda la habitación. Parece que está tomando la decisión de su vida y eso me hace querer rendirme. Decirle que no pasa nada si me rechaza, que puede quedarse a ver la televisión o hablar con su hermana por Skype. No me molesta.

Lo aceptaré sin insistir más. Y parece que elegirá rechazarme.

— Sí. Quiero salir contigo.

Ok, ignórenme. Está visto que no sé nada de él.

— ¿Estás seguro, Yuuri? Podemos quedar-¡Hmph! — pega su índice a mis labios, impidiéndome continuar.

— Ya insististe y lograste lo que querías. Ahora no me pidas que lo vuelva a pensar, Viktor Nikiforov — gruñe, mirándome con una expresión que finge molestia.

Parpadeo un par de veces, sin creerme totalmente lo que dice.

Me sonríe después, guiñando el ojo izquierdo hacia mí.

Mi corazón vuelve a latir a mil por hora y no puedo evitar esbozar una alegre sonrisa.

— Yo me encargo, Yuuri — suspiro, apartando mi flequillo momentáneamente.

— Bien — ríe, echando su húmeda toalla a su hombro. Pega media vuelta y camina fuera de mi habitación —. Iré a arreglarme, ¿bien?

— ¡Sí! — exclamo, siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que desaparece por el pasillo — Rayos, Makkachin, ¿no soy yo el hombre más afortunado del mundo?

Me tiro a la cama para acariciar animadamente las esponjosas orejas del _poodle_ recostado lánguidamente sobre mi almohada.

— Debo tirar a matar. Debo arreglarme para causar impacto — murmuro, levantándome con aire decidido.

Corro hacia mi armario, lanzando centenares de pantalones y camisas, trajes y abrigos.

¡No hay nada perfecto! ¡Nada digno de una cita con Yuuri!

— ¡Diablos! — chillo, escapando fuera de la montaña de ropa que he formado.

Me arrastro hacia mi cama, tomando mi teléfono de golpe. Tecleo frenéticamente contra la pantalla hasta que consigo desbloquear el menú y muevo mi tembloroso índice hasta abrir WhatsApp.

Abro los mensajes de la bandeja y empiezo a rezar.

«Para: _Daddy_ ❤

 _Qué debo usar en una cita con Yuuri? OMG TT~TT_ »

— Vamos, Chris…— gimoteo, revolviendo entre el resto de la ropa.

Regularmente, sé muy bien lo que usaré, pero ahora estoy demasiado nervioso para pensar.

Creo que debo calmarme. Debo calmarme, debo respirar, debo…Sí…A fin de cuentas, sólo saldré con…Yuuri…Nada…más…

…

— ¡CHRIS! — exclamo contra mi teléfono.

Entonces, como si lo hubiese invocado, Chris responde:

« _Yo digo que uses tu camisa blanca de siempre, el suéter ajustado negro que te regaló el enano gruñón :P_

 _Tu saco gris de diseñador_

 _Y esos pantalones negros que hacen que tu trasero luzca exquisito, como reliquia de museo_

 _Oh, tus botas marrones quizás?_ »

Dios mío… ¡Sí!

« _Gracias, papi!_ »

« _Sedúcelo, bebé ;D Rezaré por tu necesitado trasero_ »

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! — vuelvo a lanzarme a la pila de ropa hasta que encuentro cada elemento que Chris me ha recomendado.

Me visto a una velocidad impresionante, bajo la entretenida mirada de Makkachin, que me sigue mientras yo corro en círculos por la habitación.

Doy algunos saltitos mientras elevo mi rodilla izquierda para ponerme las botas.

— Viktor, ¿estás listo? — Yuuri me llama desde la sala.

— ¡S-Sí! ¡Dame un segundo! — respondo, terminando de ponerme las botas —. Deséame suerte, _Makka —_ suspiro, dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

Salgo corriendo fuera de mi habitación, apoyando mi mano en la pared para volver a acelerar el paso hasta la sala, donde me encuentro con Yuuri.

Me deslizo sin dejar de mirarlo hasta la puerta, apoyando mi mano en ella con elegancia para luego, cruzar mis rodillas con aire casual.

Le lanzo un beso, tomando mis lentes negros de la mesita junto a la puerta, colocándolos sobre mi nariz de inmediato.

Yuuri suelta una carcajada después de abandonar su confusión inicial.

— ¡Dios mío! — ríe, acercándose a mí con una brillante sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Demasiado genial para ti? — bromeo, fingiendo mi mejor voz de diva.

— Eres un tonto, Viktor — dice con una voz alegre.

Desliza su mano por mi mejilla rápidamente, obligándome a ladear mi rostro un poco.

— ¿Esa fue una bofetada amable? — inquiero, mirándolo por encima de los lentes.

Él gira los ojos, enarcando una ceja.

— No…Optaré por decir que no, no lo fue.

— ¡Hey! ¡Yuuri malvado!

Vuelve a reír, abriendo la puerta de mi casa enseguida.

— ¡Ya volvemos, Makkachin! — se despide Yuuri, agitando la mano hacia mi compañero, que ha sacado la cabeza por detrás de la puerta de mi habitación.

— ¡Cuídate, amiguito! — imito el movimiento de mano de Yuuri, guiñándole el ojo derecho con aire de complicidad, a lo que él responde con un ladrido.

Ambos salimos de la casa y cerramos la puerta con llave.

¿He explicado dónde vivo? Creo que no.

Tengo un apartamento en San Petersburgo; más específicamente en la Tverskaya _ulitsa_. Vivo con Makkachin en un edificio de unos 6 pisos de alto. No conozco a mis vecinos…Es más, ¿tengo vecinos?

Ese edificio desentona bastante con las fachadas neo-barrocas del resto de la calle. El edificio en el que vivo es más moderno. Cuenta con muebles de diseño escandinavo en tonalidades perladas, blancas y grises, además de cierto toque de azules y amarillos pastel.

Hay muchas luces en la casa. Creo que demasiadas para mi gusto. Aún así, todos los focos colgantes y los candelabros hacen que las habitaciones luzcan preciosas.

Según tengo entendido, son bastante caros. No sé cómo es que mi madre llegó a costear algo como esto para mi cumpleaños número 18.

— ¡Es un pequeño presente para ti, angelito! — canturreó, paseando las llaves frente a mi cara.

— Roza…Esto no es pequeño en lo absoluto — suspiré, golpeando mi frente con mi mano.

— Ah, ¡claro que sí! Yo he vivido en lugares el doble- No. ¡El triple de grandes!

— Estás loca — reí, dándole un golpecito a su respingada nariz con mi índice derecho.

No puedo evitar sonreír al recordarlo, guardando las llaves plateadas en el bolsillo de mi saco gris.

— ¿Estás feliz, Viktor? — pregunta Yuuri, bajando las escaleras a mi lado.

— ¿Uhm? — pregunto, mirándolo con atención.

— Bueno, yo…Te pregunté si estabas feliz. Sonreíste muy bonito hace un segundo y pensé que…

Río por debajo de mi aliento, interrumpiéndolo.

— Por supuesto que lo estoy. Tendré una cita con Yuuri Katsuki, el hombre más increíble del mundo. Sería un tonto si no lo estuviera — respondo, elevando mi cabeza con orgullo.

— Pues tú eres un poco tonto — murmura Yuuri, agachando la mirada.

— ¡Ah! — chillo, aferrando mi pecho por encima de mi suéter negro, adolorido.

— ¡V-Viktor! ¡Mira por dónde caminas!

Y continuamos con nuestro camino hasta que llegamos a la calle. Ambos preferimos caminar que tomar el pasaje.

Apenas ha dado la 1:20 y no tardaremos demasiado en llegar.

— Entonces, Viktor, ¿tú tenías un sueño además de patinar? — pregunta Yuuri, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta _blazer_.

Se ve increíble.

Con su camisa de manga larga azul marino, sus pantalones oscuros, unos tenis deportivos de un negro intenso y un _blazer_ del mismo color que le sienta maravillosamente.

— Quería ser muchas cosas, en realidad. Quería diseñar mi propia marca de ropa, quería dar clases de ballet, quería aprender a tocar la guitarra y unirme a alguna banda de rock clásico…Creo que es con lo que más fantaseaba de pequeño — confieso, rascando mi nuca con mi mano izquierda.

Yuuri asiente lentamente.

Debo voltear hacia la izquierda para poder verlo, y así está bien. Él puede voltear sin problema alguno hacia los escaparates de las tiendas a su lado o ver los restaurantes que hay cerca de mi casa.

Puede que algo le guste, puede que me pida volver a salir para ver estas tiendas. ¡Ahhh! De sólo imaginarlo, me siento morir~.

— Tú sabes cantar. Y muy bien, por cierto. ¿No te habría gustado ser cantante? — pregunta, ladeando la cabeza un poco.

Llevo mis manos a mis mejillas, girando mi torso hacia los lados.

— ¡Me halagas mucho, Yuuri! Mi madre tocaba piano y solía cantar para ella. Me instruyó mucho para cantar y me gusta hacerlo, pero no me veo haciendo una carrera como un profesional.

Él chasquea la lengua, elevando ambas cejas.

— ¿No te interesa mucho?

— Oh, claro — río —. Sobre todo me gusta cantar canciones de rock clásico y baladas. Por ejemplo, canciones de _Queen_ o _The Doors_. Viví rodeado de esa música — comento con una nostálgica sonrisa.

Yuuri sonríe conmigo, enterneciendo su expresión.

— ¿Y son tus bandas favoritas desde pequeño?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Cómo eras de pequeño, Viktor? — pregunta con nerviosismo, como si fuese indebido preguntarlo.

Giro los ojos por todos lados, deteniéndome en el cruce de la calle junto con Yuuri.

— Uhmmm…Vaya pregunta. Yo…Era inusualmente bajito — suspiro, asintiendo enérgicamente.

El japonés a mi lado contiene el aliento con una divertida sonrisa.

— ¿E-En serio? — pregunta, mirándome por lo alto.

— Sip. En serio. Era horrible serlo, pero bueno…Tenía las mejillas enormes, mi cara era muy graciosa. Mis ojos eran el doble de grandes y todos decían que eran los ojos de un ángel y yo como: "¡No! Son los ojos de mi padre. O sea, _duh_ " — bromeo, haciendo una expresión de asco de la forma más dramática que hay.

Yuuri vuelve a contener su risa cuando ambos volvemos a avanzar hacia la siguiente calle enseguida nos es cedido el paso.

— ¿Y eras tranquilo?

Ahora soy yo quien suelta una risotada.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! No — volteo a verlo con completa seriedad —. No lo era. Nunca lo he sido. Cuando estaba en la escuela o me llevaban a casas ajenas, era la encarnación de la paz y la serenidad. En casa y en el campamento de entrenamiento de Yakov, era un torbellino.

— Sigues siendo un torbellino — añade Yuuri, posando sus ojos marrones en mí con una pícara sonrisa blanquecina.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, antes de suspirar con rendición.

— Supongo que sí, así es. Aún lo soy — digo, cruzando mis brazos por detrás de mi espalda.

— Tenías el cabello largo como hasta hace unos meses. La señora Kutzetsnova me lo dijo.

Volteo a verlo peligrosamente.

— ¿Disculpa? — gruño, enarcando una ceja.

Él traga saliva ruidosamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Tu tía me dijo que de pequeño eras lindísimo y dulce e inquieto. Y que te daba miedo ir al estilista, por lo que dejaron que tu cabello creciera y creciera.

— Oh, Dios- ¡Le dije que no te comentara cosas vergonzosas! — chillo, cubriendo mi rostro.

— ¡Viktor, te dije que miraras por donde vas! — exclama, tomándome por el brazo izquierdo —. No entiendo por qué te molesta.

— Porque es vergonzoso. Era un niño y yo-

— Seguro eras el niño más lindo del mundo.

Retiro mis manos de mi rostro sin que Yuuri retire su mano de mi brazo.

Se sonroja y gira los ojos hacia abajo, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios apretados.

¿Qué…fue eso?

— ¿Yuuri? — susurro.

— V-Viktor…Eres un hombre muy atractivo, por lo que…No sé. Siento que de…pequeño debiste ser increíblemente hermoso.

— Oh, ¡Yuuri! — me lanzo hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

— Wha-¡¿Viktor?! — exclama, aferrándose a mi espalda nerviosamente.

Hundo mi rostro en su pecho, inhalando suavemente.

Ah…Su colonia es como…Menta, canela, quizás notas especiadas.

— ¿Tu colonia es _1 Million_? — pregunto con la voz amortiguada por pegar mi rostro contra él.

— ¿Eh? ¿C-Cómo lo sabes?

Esbozo una alargada sonrisa, elevando la cabeza hacia él.

— Tengo un sentido del olfato muy sensible — explico, pegando mi barbilla a su pecho.

Yuuri parece no poder fijar sus ojos en mí. Debe estar volteando a todos lados, girándome a todas direcciones y luchando por no tropezar conmigo.

Me separo de él con un pesado suspiro, arreglando mi saco gris inmediatamente.

Parece que sigue pensando que nos asesinarán o nos golpearán por abrazarnos en público. En fin, no pienso seguir poniéndolo nervioso.

— E-Esto…Viktor…

— ¿Sí? — pregunto, mirando los autos pasar a mi lado.

Me toma por la manga del saco, obligándome a voltear.

Sus ojos se iluminan de una forma que…había visto sólo una vez antes de esta.

— N-No te adelantes, por favor. Aún hay mucho que quiero preguntarte. Y…Lo siento por…no permitir que te acerques tanto a mí. Es sólo que…

— Yuuri, no pasa nada. Discúlpame a mí por ser tan pegajoso. Ven aquí — tomo su mano y tiro de él con suavidad, atrayéndolo a mi lado para que ambos continuemos con nuestro camino.

Agacha la cabeza, avergonzado a más no poder.

Estoy siendo algo desconsiderado. No es como si pudiese controlar a Yuuri como me plazca. No puedo ni debo pedirle que acepte mi afecto, a pesar de que es bienintencionado. No obstante, debo reconocer que ahora ha sido él quien tomó la iniciativa de perseguirme y quedarse a pesar de mi actitud.

— Dime, Viktor, ¿qué colores te gustan? — pregunta —. Sé que es una pregunta más bien básica, pero no se me viene otra cosa a la cabeza.

Acaricio su mano lentamente, sonriéndole con desfachatez.

— Me gustan el azul, el púrpura y el rosa. Sobre todo el rosa. El fucsia y el rosa pastel, sobre todo.

Abre los ojos de par en par, sorprendido.

— Vaya. ¿Quién lo diría? Nunca lo habría adivinado — comenta, jugueteando con mi dedo índice.

Bajo la mirada hacia nuestras manos, unidas de distintas formas, pero nunca entrelazadas.

Dobla y oprime la articulación de mi índice como si fuese lo más divertido del mundo.

Qué costumbre tan más rara. ¿Está ansioso? ¿De verdad juguetear con mi mano le hace sentir mejor?

No me lo pregunto más. Es algo que me hace sentir relajado, de alguna manera.

— Sí, es algo que no todos saben.

— ¿Te gusta leer? — inquiere, acariciando mis nudillos incesantemente.

Río por debajo de mi aliento.

— Sí, de hecho. No soy muy culto, pero me gusta leer. Me gusta sobre todo, la literatura latinoamericana.

— ¿Latinoamericana? — luce realmente curioso —. ¿De verdad?

— ¡De verdad! Jorge Luis Borges y Gabriel García Márquez son de mis preferidos — señalo, elevando mi índice derecho hacia arriba.

— Már…quez…Debo de remarcar la "a", ¿no es así? — repite, algo enajenado con el idioma español.

— Así es. Esa "a" lleva acento. Algún día te prestaré uno de sus libros, si te interesa. Yakov me regaló la traducción inédita de "Cien años de soledad" al ruso, aunque he conservado la versión en inglés.

— Oh, me encantaría. ¡Gracias! — ladea la cabeza hacia la izquierda, sonriendo con gentileza.

— Es un placer — río, enredando su índice con el mío.

— ¿Y no te gustan los libros de terror? — pregunta, acercándose aún más a mí.

Miro nuestros índices entrelazados y vuelvo a su rostro.

Él sabe tan bien como yo lo que sucede.

No quiere que nadie nos juzgue. Quiere darme lo que pido en silencio sin que nuestra calma se vea perturbada.

Sonrío a modo de agradecimiento, dando media vuelta hacia la derecha para cruzar la calle con él.

— Verás, tengo sentimientos encontrados con ese tipo de literatura. Es interesante y tiene un lenguaje muy vasto, pero me da mucho qué pensar y me da miedo y no puedo dormir y no me gusta tener insomnio.

Ríe de buena gana con mi explicación, cubriendo su boca con su mano libre.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Deberías leer "La llamada de Cthulhu"! Es un clásico del terror.

— ¡N-No!

Y ambos nos adentramos a la estación del metro Tverskaya.

Bajamos las escaleras lado a lado, riendo por mi renuente actitud hacia los relatos de terror.

— Esta estación es la más regular de todas las que hemos visto — comenta Yuuri, girando la cabeza en círculos para apreciar la arquitectura de la estación.

Me encojo de hombros, asintiendo lentamente.

— La verdad es que la estación Novoslobodskaya y la Mayakovskaya son mis favoritas.

Él voltea a verme con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Viktor, ¿puedes tomarme una foto debajo de los señalamientos? — pide, tendiéndome su teléfono.

Lo acepto rápidamente, bajando con él un par de escalones más hasta que llegamos al cartel que indica la salida y las desviaciones de los pasillos circulares de la estación.

Corro unos pasos delante de él y doy media vuelta, esperando a que tome posición.

Se coloca debajo del cartel negro. Lo señala con la mano izquierda, llevándose la derecha a la cintura con una informal postura.

Tomo la foto desde varios ángulos, saltando a su alrededor para capturar su belleza lo mejor que puedo. Y no es difícil, me refiero, ¡es Yuuri Katsuki!

— V-Viktor, ¡basta! — vocifera él, lanzándose hacia mí para arrebatarme su teléfono.

— Oh, vamos, ¡no te enojes! — pongo los brazos en jarras, buscando su mirada.

— No entiendo tu afán de tomarme fotos…

Ruedo los ojos con un bufido.

Deslizo mi mano por mi saco, extrayendo mi teléfono rápidamente.

— Eres el hombre más hermoso de este mundo, Yuuri. Debo capturar tu belleza a como dé lugar, así que — rodeo su cintura con mi mano y lo atraigo hacia mí.

Me mira como si estuviese loco, sonrojándose de golpe.

— ¡Vik-!

— Ahora debo quedarme con un recuerdo — ronroneo contra su oreja, volteando hacia mi teléfono, elevado hasta la altura de nuestros rostros.

— Oh, rayos, ¡si quieres una foto, pídela! ¡No me tomes por sorpresa! — se queja, antes de voltear hacia la cámara.

— Para ya. ¡Di "Я со своим мужем" (Estoy con mi esposo)! — canturreo, sonriendo hacia mi celular.

— Espera, ¡espera! — exclama, pero yo ya he tomado la foto.

Inflo mis mejillas, pateando el suelo frente a mí.

— Yuuri, ¡debías decir lo que te dije! — gimoteo, mirándolo por lo bajo con reproche.

— ¡E-Es que no entendí! — devuelve, negando con la cabeza enérgicamente —. Repítelo una vez más para que vuelvas a tomar la foto.

Suspiro, llevando mi mano a mi frente.

— Я со своим мужем — repito, volviendo a pegarme contra él.

— Ok, ok, creo que lo tengo — esta vez, él rodea mi espalda con su brazo izquierdo, tomándome del hombro —. ¿Listo?

— ¡Estoy listo si tú lo estás! — río —. ¡Я со своим мужем!

— U-Uh…¿Я со…своим мужем?

Y me acerco a su mejilla, depositando un pequeño beso en ella.

Esta foto es mi vida…

Yuuri me persigue por el metro, reclamándome y pidiéndome que me quede quieto.

No permitiré que esta fotografía sea olvidada. Es bellísima.

Antes que cualquier cosa, subo la foto a Instagram.

— ¡V-Viktor! ¿Estás subiendo esa foto? Oh, Dios…— chilla, luchando por quitarme el teléfono.

— ¡Ya, ya! Déjame terminar de escribir la descripción… ¡Listo! — finalizo, guardando el teléfono en mi bolsillo.

— Por Dios, Viktor, ¡madura ya! — exclama, mirándome con ligero hartazgo.

Cruzo mis brazos por detrás de mi espalda.

— Tienes razón, me pasé un poco. Pero debes saber que debo aprovechar cada momento cerca de ti.

— L-Lo entiendo, pero, ¿hacer eso en público? — inquiere, desesperado.

Río bajito, negando con la cabeza.

— Cada vez que patinas, cada vez que entrenas conmigo…Incluso cuando me regañas. Todas esas veces lo único que puedo hacer es agradecer a Dios y al destino por haberte traído aquí y sólo pido que me den un poco más de tu tiempo para que no te vayas. Al menos no pronto — explico, inclinando mi cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás con aire inocente.

Se queda sin palabras. Mueve los labios frenéticamente. No puede encontrarlas.

Saco la tarjeta de suscripción mensual del metro que me ha obsequiado Yekaterina y la deslizo por el lector electrónico de los torniquetes y le cedo el paso a Yuuri, que traga saliva varias veces antes de pasar por los torniquetes.

Le sigo yo, tomándolo por el índice como en la calle.

— Vamos — le indico, tirando de él para adentrarnos a los pasillos circulares de la estación hasta los andenes del metro.

¿Exagere? Oh, Dios…Vaya que sí.

Debo hacer algo. ¿Por qué siempre que abro la boca lo arruino por completo? Es algo que me enferma de mí mismo.

Soy demasiado impulsivo. Digo cosas que no son nada bonitas y luego actúo como si nada. Yo…No puedo evitarlo, pero tampoco quiero quedarme sin hacer o decir algo.

Quiero arreglar esto, quiero…

— Yuuri-

No puedo terminar.

Me ha abrazado por detrás, deslizando sus brazos por debajo de los míos, para rodear mi pecho. Pega su mejilla en el espacio entre mi hombro y mi cuello, sin decir nada.

Yo también me quedo sin palabras.

Sólo con esa imperiosa necesidad de correr y echarme a llorar.

¿Por qué?

Pensé que quería que Yuuri me tocara lo más posible, pero cada vez que se me acerca por voluntad propia, tengo ganas de llorar. Quiero desaparecer, quiero huir.

No me desagrada su tacto. Al contrario, es lo más bello y cálido que he sentido en mi vida.

Quizás es justo eso por lo que quiero huir.

— Yuuri es tan frágil…

— No más que Viktor…

Y agradezco que esté abrazándome por detrás. Así no verá lo mucho que peleo contra mis lágrimas.

Yuuri es tan frágil…  
Yuuri es tan frágil…

Su corazón está hecho de cristal.

No quiero romperte, Yuuri.

No te lo mereces. No te merezco…

* * *

— ¡Mira, Viktor! ¿Qué tal aquí?

— _Perfect_ , Yuuri! — exclamo, tomando mi teléfono para enfocar una buena toma de Yuuri en la Plaza Roja.

Da un par de gráciles, que logro guardar como secuencia de fotos.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿También capturaste eso? — pregunta, acercándose a mí.

— Por supuesto — río, activando el modo de video —. Ok, Yuuri, ¿cómo te sientes estando aquí en Rusia?

Él mira la cámara con vergüenza y una emoción que me conmueven hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

— Yo…Eh…Esto es indescriptible. Ya había venido a Rusia para competir, pero nunca me di el lujo de hacer turismo — explica, abriendo y cerrando los brazos por sus costados sin cesar —. Es precioso. Sin duda alguna, es precioso.

— Oh, Yuuri~ — suspiro, acercándome a él con la cámara aún enfocándolo.

Ríe dulcemente, volteando hacia la Plaza Roja.

— Ya entramos al museo del Kremlin. No permiten introducir cámaras fotográficas o tomar video, por lo que no tengo pruebas más que mi boleto. La entrada es gratuita y lo que vi simplemente me maravilló — dice, como si la cámara fuera una enorme audiencia a la que explicarle un tema de interés.

Puede que lo suba a sus redes o se lo mande a su familia, así que es muy adecuado que explique todo muy bien.

— ¿Qué es lo que más te ha gustado de este lugar? — pregunto.

Él niega con la cabeza, señalando la colorida Catedral de San Basilio.

— Ese edificio es mi estética. Es bellísimo, sólo…Diablos — jadea, sacando su teléfono rápidamente.

Me echo a reír de buena gana por su entusiasmo.

Ahora, él señala la plaza con su teléfono, sonriendo sin cesar.

— Dime, ¿te gusta el ambiente aquí en Rusia?

Asiente enérgicamente.

— ¡Sí! Las personas no son muy cálidas, pero son lo suficientemente amables para darte direcciones o cederte los asientos del metro o cosas así — dice, mirando la cámara con una radiante sonrisa.

— ¿Hay algo que recordarás de este lugar cuando empecemos a viajar otra vez? — pregunto, girando a su alrededor.

Él guía su dedo índice a sus labios, canturreando varias veces como si estuviese pensando seriamente en el asunto.

— Creo que la comida de la señora Kutzetsnova. Por cierto, familia, la señora Kutzetsnova es la maravillosa tía de Viktor. Ojalá la conocieran. Es una persona muy amable y muy generosa.

— ¡Yo soy Viktor! — guiando mi teléfono hacia mí, hago una seña de "amor y paz" directo a la cámara.

— Así es. Este muchacho es Viktor Nikiforov, aunque ustedes ya saben eso — chista Yuuri, mirando el cielo momentáneamente, antes de volver sus ojos hacia la cámara —. Es muy talentoso, aunque ruidoso y a veces molesto.

— ¡Hey! — me quejo, mirándolo adolorido.

Ríe con nerviosismo, rodeando mi cuello con su brazo.

— Es mi primer y único pupilo, por lo que intento esforzarme día con día para no perder la paciencia y ser lo suficientemente bueno para mostrarle mis técnicas — dice Yuuri, asintiendo firmemente.

— Es un gran entrenador, familia Katsuki. ¡Me la estoy pasando de maravilla con él! Y por cierto — me acerco al teléfono, sonriendo con aire travieso —. Felicitaciones a los señores Katsuki por haber traído a este bello hombre al mundo.

— ¡Viktor! — exclama Yuuri, arrebatándome mi teléfono.

Río y me alejo de él, bailoteando alrededor de la adoquinada Plaza Roja.

— Lo siento, ¡tenía que decirlo! ¡Yuuri Katsuki es la luz de mis días! — grito, bailando al ritmo de la música que sólo yo puedo escuchar.

Me entretengo dando varias vueltas seguidas en mi lugar, manteniendo mi mirada fija en un punto de la plaza.

Deteniéndome enseguida, me termino topando con unas chicas que elevan una Kodak negra hacia mí.

Las miro con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza.

Ambas ríen nerviosamente. La que tiene un cabello rizado color castaño se acerca a mí cubriendo sus labios con su mano izquierda.

— Disculpa, ¿hablas inglés? — pregunta.

— Soy fluido, sí — respondo, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de mi saco gris.

— ¡Genial! Nosotras somos americanas. Mi nombre es Linda, ella es Michelle — dice, señalando a la chica que suelta risitas nerviosas detrás de ella.

— _Hi! —_ saluda la otra, de cabello rubio con las puntas teñidas de rosa pálido.

— _Hi_ — saludo de vuelta, sonriendo un poco.

— Queríamos decirte que te grabamos hace un momento mientras bailabas y…— se detiene un momento, escudriñándome de arriba a abajo con insistencia —…Eres el hombre más guapo que hemos visto jamás.

Me inclino un poco hacia atrás.

— Ah, vaya. Qué halago, gracias — digo simplemente.

— ¿Te tomarías una foto con nosotras? — pregunta la rubia, cuyo nombre he olvidado.

— Uhm, vale — suspiro, acercándome a ellas.

Ambas vuelven a reír tontamente hasta que cada una se coloca a mi lado.

La rubia apoya ambas manos en mi hombro derecho y la castaña me abraza invasivamente rodeándome por la izquierda, elevando su Kodak con el brazo izquierdo.

Esbozo una media sonrisa, elevando la mirada hacia la cámara.

Terminan de tomar la foto y ambas se alejan de mí, sin dejar de reír.

— Y, dinos, ¿cómo te llamas? — pregunta la castaña, guiñándome un ojo.

— ¡Qué atrevida! — ríe la otra, golpeándola en el brazo con nerviosismo.

— Discúlpenos, estamos algo ocupados.

Yuuri me toma por el brazo y tira de mí para posicionarme a su lado.

No puedo hacer más que mirarlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, dejando que me guíe lejos de ese par de jóvenes turistas.

No dice nada, sólo me aleja del lugar lo más rápido que puede.

¿Está…?

— Yuuri…— murmuro, haciendo que se detenga en seco.

—…Perdón…— musita, soltando mi brazo.

¿Está…?

— ¿Estás… _celoso_?

Voltea a verme a la velocidad de la luz.

— ¡¿Q-Qué dices?! ¡No! ¡No lo estoy! — exclama.

Sus irises parecen temblar, mientras que su cuerpo está tenso y erguido como el de un soldado.

Enarco una ceja, lanzándole una mirada llena de seriedad.

Se rinde, suspirando con pesadez.

— Yuuri, dime qué sucede. ¿Te molestó que hablara con ellas? — pregunto, tomándolo por los brazos.

—…No…En lo absoluto. No eres mi pareja o algo así, es sólo que…— evita mi mirada girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda, sonrojándose violentamente —…T-Tú estás…teniendo una…c-c-ci…c-cita con…conmigo…Así que…

Contengo el aliento de golpe, mirándolo con impresión.

— Yuuri…— suspiro, lanzándome a él.

Lo abrazo por el cuello, girando con Yuuri un par de veces.

— Rayos, Viktor…Eres, indudablemente, la persona más hermosa sobre la faz de la Tierra — suspira con una voz adolorida y…decepcionada.

Río por debajo de mi aliento, separándome de él.

Acaricio su mejilla fugazmente, clavando mi vista en sus ojos.

— _Eros_ , el _"Príncipe de Hielo", "La leyenda viviente"…_ Tienes tantas facetas. No sé de cuál estoy más enamorado…No, espera, sí lo sé — murmuro, abrazándolo de nueva cuenta —. Me encanta el Yuuri que puede decidir quién ser en el momento adecuado, el Yuuri que se sonroja siempre, que se molesta con mis niñerías, que cocina delicioso y canta _jazz_ como los mismos ángeles. Esa es, indudablemente, la persona más hermosa sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Se queja con un pequeño gemido contra mi hombro, abrazándome.

— Viktor…

— Todo es relativo, Yuuri. Para mí, tú eres único, inigualable, hermoso en tantas formas…

Nos separamos, mirándonos con atención.

Sonrío ampliamente.

— ¿"Hermoso"? ¿De muchas formas? ¿En serio? — inquiere con unos brillantes ojos marrones que me examinan como si buscasen respuestas en mi rostro.

— Sí. Sin embargo, aún queda mucho por descubrir de ti. Y viceversa. Esto apenas está comenzando, Yuuri. Recuerda que debemos conocernos bien.

Él parpadea un par de veces, incrédulo. Acto seguido, esboza una cálida sonrisa, asintiendo una sola vez.

— Así es — suspira, enredando su índice en el mío —. ¿No tienes hambre? Son las 6 de la tarde y siento que muero.

— ¡Oh, sí! Creo que es momento de retroceder un poco para ir a cenar. La Madre Rusia invita — bromeo, llevando ambas manos a mi pecho para señalarme.

Él ríe entre dientes, resbalando sus lentes por el puente de su nariz.

— Bien, bien. Cederé sólo por hoy. Pero quiero que estemos en casa a las 8. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

Ruedo los ojos, soltando una risita.

— Ok, entiendo — digo, caminando con él —. Ya nos tomamos fotos y muchos videos en la Torre Spasskaya, en la Catedral de San Basilio, en la Plaza Roja…

— ¿Nos tomamos otra? — pregunta, deteniéndose conmigo.

Sonrío ampliamente, asintiendo.

Me coloco a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza por la espalda.

Él eleva su teléfono por encima de nuestras cabezas y pega su mejilla a mi frente, rodeando mi cuello con su brazo.

— Muy bien. _Cheese!_

 _— Cheese! —_ exclamo, soltando a Yuuri enseguida termina de tomar la foto.

— ¡Vamos! — ríe Yuuri, tirando de mí para que nos guíe lejos de la Plaza Roja —. Y, ¿a dónde iremos?

— Pues…Ya que estamos cerca, pensaba llevarte a uno de mis restaurantes favoritos: al 5642 Vysota.

Enarca una ceja, esbozando una media sonrisa.

— Perfecto. Dime que el menú tiene una versión en inglés…— bufa, mirándome con algo de vergüenza.

— ¡Por supuesto! Son las letras pequeñas debajo de cada platillo — explico, riendo de buena gana.

Caminando a lo largo de Ilyinsky Vorota Square, la plática entre nosotros no se hace esperar.

— ¿Cuáles son tus películas favoritas? — pregunta, centrándose en mi por el costado de su ojo.

— Creo que…« _Starship Troopers_ », « _Bastardos sin Gloria_ »…Todas las películas animadas de Disney y puedo afirmar que mi película favorita es « _Grease_ ».

— ¿« _Grease_ »? Uhmmm…— murmura, asintiendo lentamente.

— ¿No la conoces acaso?

— No es eso, es sólo…— voltea a verme con una divertida sonrisa —…Creo que ya sé de donde viene esa actitud de _rockstar_ que tanto te caracteriza.

— Ah, ¿perdónate? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo…— dejo de hablar por unos segundos, reflexionando —… ¿En serio tengo actitud de _rockstar_?

Yuuri ríe melodiosamente, cubriendo su boca con su mano izquierda.

— Sí, sí la tienes. No eres tan intenso como Danny Zuko, claro, pero vaya que tienes su toque.

— Ah, sí, eso…— me quito el saco gris rápidamente, echándolo sobre mi hombro rápidamente mientras mis pasos se vuelven más alargados y exagerados.

— ¿Qué estás-? Oh, por Dios…

— Yuuri, no te pases. Relájate y vívelo, diablos. Como no tengo mucha hambre, pediré solo una hamburguesa especial con mostaza y cebolla, un batido de fresa y un helado de chocolate — imito el diálogo de Danny Zuko, el protagonista de « _Grease_ », con mi mejor voz de chico malo.

Yuuri lucha contra su risa, haciendo que varias personas volteen a verlos, llenos de confusión.

Poco nos importa. Ambos estamos muy ocupados como para darle importancia.

Mi entrenador está oprimiendo su boca con ambas manos, conteniendo sus carcajadas. Y yo, bueno, yo sigo con la actuación, sintiéndome cada vez mejor por ser quien lo hace reír.

— ¡B-Basta! Oh, Dios, por favor, ¡basta! — vocifera, tomándome del brazo con fuerza.

— Bien, bien, paro ya, paro ya — canturreo, dándole un pequeño apretón a la mano ajena sobre mi brazo.

— Vaya…Ja… ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Ves que eres todo un _rockstar_? ¡No te costó nada!

Me encojo de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa, fingiendo modestia.

— Digamos que soy bueno interpretando ciertos papeles. Aunque no me parezco ni un poco a John Travolta — comento, cruzando la calle rápidamente con él.

Yuuri niega con la cabeza rápidamente.

— Eres bastante bueno, Viktor. Haces muy buenas impresiones — me halaga, sonriendo con dulzura —. Si te peinaras como él y te pusieras una chaqueta negra, yo tendría que vestirme como ese torpe de Kenickie para combinar contigo.

— Oh, ¡sí, por favor! Conseguiremos chaquetas de los " _T-Birds_ " para ambos — jadeo, mirándolo con enternecimiento y euforia.

— ¡No! — chilla Yuuri, soltándome de golpe.

— ¡Sí! Y cantaremos « _Greased Lightnin'_ » por toda la ciudad.

— Q-Qué incómodo…— gime, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

— _Well, this car is **automatic**! It's **systematic**! It's **hydromatic**! — _ canto animadamente, girando saltando a cada lado de Yuuri con cada nueva sentencia.

— ¡Eres un payaso! — Yuuri se carcajea, dándome un pequeño empujón —. ¿Cómo es que tienes tanta energía?

Niego con la cabeza, volviendo a mi lugar a su lado derecho.

— ¡No lo sé! Es un don — respondo con una enorme sonrisa —. Mira, ya estamos cerca. Allí, donde están esos toldos negros.

Señalo el restaurante con mi índice diestro, mirando a Yuuri de reojo.

Él entrecierra sus párpados, enfocando hacia donde le señalo.

Creo que lo lentes no le bastan. O será que el restaurante está demasiado lejos, no lo sé. Me he acostumbrado a sus lentes y le dan un toque muy distinto al que tiene cuando patina.

— Creo que lo tengo, sí. ¿Ese ese lugar junto a la tienda que tiene una bandera mexicana? — pregunta con curiosidad.

— ¡Ese mismo! Vamos — aceleramos el paso hasta que, al cruzar la calle, nos detenemos frente al restaurante.

Hay una pareja y tres hombres trajeados formados delante de nosotros, por lo que nos formamos para esperar mesa.

Yuuri aprovecha el ínter para estirar el cuello y ver por encima de las personas frente a nosotros al interior del establecimiento.

— Luce costoso…— comenta en un murmullo.

— Oh, Yuuri, ¡no! Y ni te fijes en eso. Te dije que yo pagaría — respondo, negando con la cabeza.

— Pero-

— ¡Siguiente! — una mujer de cabellos rubios y de tez pálida hace señas con la mano para que la fila avance —. La pareja y… ¿Sólo son tres? Los caballeros pueden pasar por aquí.

Yuuri y yo terminamos frente a la mujer que despide a otra pareja cuando abandonan el restaurante.

— ¿Mesa desocupada? — pregunta, girando la cabeza hacia atrás —. Bien, hay una mesa desocupada al fondo para los caballeros. Bienvenidos — nos saluda, inclinándose con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Gracias — respondo, sonriendo de igual forma.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa? — pregunta Yuuri, mirándome confundido.

— Oh, es verdad…Tenemos una mesa al fondo, donde están los asientos acolchados en la pared — indico, caminando con cuidado entre las mesas con Yuuri delante de mí.

Terminamos por sentarnos del lado de los asientos de cuero color marrón claro, debajo de una pintura que retrata a varios caballeros montados en sus imponentes corceles.

Yuuri se sienta a mi lado, escudriñando el lugar con ojos encandilados y brillantes.

— Este lugar es…Es muy bonito — termina por decir, sin dejar de pasear sus ojos color chocolate por todos lados.

— Lo sé. Y tiene un menú bastante amplio. Me gustan la mayoría de los platillos aquí y tienen muy buen vino, por cierto — comento, tomando una de las cartas apoyadas en la mesa.

Voltea a verme con severidad.

— _No_ beberemos. Mañana hay trabajo, no podemos desmedirnos.

— Oh, por todos los cielos, Yuuri. No estoy diciendo que quiero que nos emborrachemos. Es sólo para disfrutar la cena — chisto, colocando los brazos en jarras.

— No. He dicho. Esa es la otra condición. Volveremos a la 8 sin haber consumido una sola gota de alcohol. Son órdenes de tu entrenador — sentencia Yuuri, acomodando sus lentes con maestría venida de la costumbre.

Ruedo los ojos, bufando.

— En la mañana, dijiste que no querías que te viera como un entrenador.

— _Cuando tuvieras problemas,_ Viktor — me corrige, volteando como si diera el asunto por terminado.

Lo miro con expresión aburrida, antes de volver a la carta.

— Mira, hay salmón con miel, soya y jengibre, hay kebabs, que son mis favoritos personales, por cierto — recito, volviendo la vista a Yuuri.

— ¿Y qué es esto? Luce apetitoso — pregunta, señalando la imagen de un platillo de colores duraznos, amarillos y verdes.

— Uhmmm…Es _chkmeruli_. Es un platillo de piezas de pollo en salsa de crema de ajo. Bastante rico, cabe añadir.

Parece pensarlo por un momento, analizando la imagen cuidadosamente mientras su índice derecho se pasea por su labio inferior.

— Creo que eso es lo que pediré.

— ¿Y un jugo de manzana?

— Deja de burlarte de mí, Viktor. No beberé.

Suelto una pequeña risita.

— Pues yo elegiré _kebabs_ a la parrilla.

Él asiente, esbozando una media sonrisa.

— Todo luce delicioso — suspira —. Las cosas en Rusia son muy distintas a como son en Japón. Incluso la comida.

Me encojo de hombros, prestándole atención.

— Difieren mucho, sí. A pesar de que Rusia es un país euroasiático, no tiene muchas similitudes con Japón.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¿Alguna vez has probado la comida japonesa? — pregunta, ladeando la cabeza un poco.

— Uhmmm…Creo que sí. Ya sabes…

— Sushi, ¿verdad? — bufa. Asiento con una pequeña sonrisa —. Rayos…

Vuelvo a reír de buena gana, dejando mi saco gris en el perchero a un lado de nuestra mesa.

— ¿Me das tu chaqueta? — pregunto.

— Por favor — se quita el _blazer_ negro y me lo cede.

Lo dejo en el perchero rápidamente y una camarera se acerca a nosotros.

— Buenas tardes. ¿Listos para pedir? — pregunta en mi lengua materna.

— Sí. Para el caballero pediré _chkmeruli_ y _kebabs_ a la parrilla para mí.

— Muy bien. ¿Alguna bebida para los caballeros? — pregunta, levantando la mirada lejos de su libreta.

Su mirada se pasea por mi rostro y se sonroja de golpe.

Enarco una ceja, enderezándome en mi asiento.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto con simpleza.

— Usted es deportista, ¿verdad? Dios mío, creo que lo vi en la televisión una vez — gimotea, mirándome con una enorme sonrisa.

Por todos los…

— Sí, yo…Sí. Esto-

— ¿Puede darme su autógrafo? Mi amiga enloquecerá. Quiere ser patinadora y-Usted es patinador, ¿no es verdad?

— Escucha, te daré mi autógrafo — le digo, mirándola con seriedad —. Pero antes necesito que traigas mi orden, dos sodas de manzana y una botella de tu mejor _Cabernet Sauvignon_.

— Oh, claro, ¡sí! ¿Dos copas?

— Exacto. Y si puedes hacerlo un pedido especial, te lo agradecería — chasqueo los dedos, guiñándole el ojo izquierdo con aire coqueto.

Ella asiente enérgicamente, haciendo que su cabello castaño latiguee por detrás de su espalda.

Se retira rápidamente y yo me recargo contra el acolchado cuero detrás de mí, suspirando.

Giro la cabeza, topándome con…la severa mirada de Yuuri.

— ¿Y-Y ahora? — musito, viéndolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿No que la cita es conmigo?

Mi corazón revolotea y me enderezo, acercándome a él.

— Oh, Yuuri, por supuesto. ¡Por supuesto! Sólo…Nos reconoció como patinadores y-

— ¿" _Nos_ "? Eso me suena a ambos — espeta, relajando su expresión.

— Bien — suspiro —. _Me_ reconoció y me pidió un autógrafo, pero eso no importa. Fue a entregar nuestra orden a la velocidad de la luz.

— Uhm — asiente, volviendo la vista al frente.

Río bajito, mirándolo con dulzura.

— ¿Volviste a ponerte celoso? — pregunto, deslizándome a su lado.

Él da un brinquito lejos de mí, mirándome con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas.

— N-No. Es más, ¿cuándo me encelé por primera vez?

— No eres bueno mintiendo, Yuuri — susurro, acercando mis labios a su oído.

— ¡V-Vik-! — golpea su boca, agachando la cabeza.

Me apoyo con ambas manos sobre su hombro izquierdo, hablando con lasciva.

— Basta, no debes molestarte. Estoy cenando contigo. Soy todo tuyo en este momento — ronroneo, besando su mejilla lentamente.

— ¡Oh, por Dios, basta! — exclama, antes de deslizarse por debajo de su asiento para evitar las miradas que se dirigieron a él.

— No te entiendo, Yuuri. Eres el hombre más increíble y lindo del mundo. ¿Cómo es que puedes sentirte celoso?

— Entiéndeme, ¡no estoy celoso! — vocifera, enderezándose de vuelta —. Eres una persona reconocida y atractiva, ya te lo dije. Está bien que te reconozcan. Deberías sentirte orgulloso de ti mismo.

Bufo contra mi flequillo, elevándolo hacia arriba por unos segundos.

— Lo que tú digas, Yuuri.

— No finjas que no te importa.

— ¡Lo que menos me importa es la atención de los demás! — aclaro, mirándolo con seriedad —. Son fans y los amo sólo por el hecho de que me admiran, pero no ahora. Ahora lo único que quiero es _tu_ atención.

Termino de hablar y gira la cabeza para verme directo a los ojos.

Nos sostenemos la mirada por unos segundos antes de que él suspire y sonría con los labios apretados, apoyando su mejilla contra su mano derecha.

— ¿Qué me pasa…?

— ¿Te sientes mal? — pregunto, preocupado.

— No, sólo…— su mirada se enciende, escudriñándome —… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabes lo que siento? ¿Cómo es que…sabes justo en dónde encontrarme?

Parpadeo un par de veces, enseriándome.

¿Es que nadie ha podido adivinar sus sentimientos?

Seguro que no es eso. Es más expresivo de lo que cree.

— Soy tu más grande fan, Yuuri. No pierdo ni un solo segundo de tu compañía, así que no puede ser una sorpresa que yo aprenda a leer cada pensamiento tuyo.

Suspira de nueva cuenta, asintiendo.

— Eso parece…Lo que me resulta raro es que…no me he sentido incómodo contigo leyendo mis sentimientos como con el resto de las personas. Es…Extraño.

Mi corazón vuelve a saltar frenéticamente en mi pecho, aunque no sé exactamente por qué.

No sé si eso es malo o es bueno. Porque, evidentemente, sí que es extraño.

¿Leer sus sentimientos? No exactamente.

Es él quien en verdad ha estado sacándome lejos de mis penas. Incluso antes del baño de esta mañana. Ha sido él quien, sin palabras, me ha obligado a salir de las penumbras.

— Francamente, Yuuri, no sé quién ha encontrado a quién — devuelvo, mirando mis sobre la mesa con cuidado —. Ambos estamos perdidos. Eres una persona muy nerviosa y llena de inseguridades. Yo, en cambio, soy alguien que finge ser un _rockstar_ para olvidarse del resto de cosas que ha perdido con el paso del tiempo.

Frunce el entrecejo con algo de dolor, sin abandonar mis ojos.

— Viktor…

— Aquí están sus platillos, caballeros. _Chkmeruli_ para usted y _kebab_ a la parrilla para usted — la mesera de minutos antes vuelve con nuestras órdenes.

Sirve las sodas de manzana y deja el vino a un lado mío, junto con dos copas de cristal boca abajo.

— No, nosotros no pedimos- — comienza Yuuri, antes de voltear a verme —. Tú…Pequeño…

— Oh, basta — bufo, volteando hacia la mesera —. La libreta.

Me cede su pequeña libreta y su pluma.

— ¿Puede ponerle dedicatoria?

— Ok. "De Viktor Nikiforov. Con cariño, para…" — volteo hacia su delantal azul marino —. "…Natalia". Listo.

Le devuelvo sus pertenencias con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Gracias. ¡Lo estaré apoyando en las competencias! — dice, alzando su pulgar diestro hacia mí.

— Te lo agradezco. Lo aprecio mucho — río, agitando la mano hacia ella.

— Disfruten de su cena — dice en inglés, dirigiéndose hacia Yuuri.

Le tiende una pequeña nota, que Yuuri recibe con algo de confusión.

Ella se aleja haciendo una reverencia nerviosa, volviendo a tomar órdenes en unas mesas lejanas.

— ¿Pero qué rayos…? — murmura Yuuri, mirando la nota como si fuese falsa.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es? — pregunto, pegando mi mejilla a su hombro para leer la nota.

— ¡Me dio su número! — ríe, golpeando su frente con la cara roja hasta las orejas.

No puedo evitar reír con fuerza, cubriendo mi boca con ambas manos.

Después de aquél tierno incidente, decidimos centrarnos en degustar nuestra comida.

Yuuri mira el vino inquisitivamente, para que luego una expresión acusatoria me sea regalada.

— ¿Quieres vino? — pregunto, limpiando mi boca con una servilleta.

— Te lo dije, Viktor: Ni tú ni yo beberemos. No sé por qué ordenaste esa botella que, además, luce muy costosa.

Ruedo los ojos por enésima vez en el día.

— Yuuri, creo que tú piensas que beber debe guiar exclusivamente a la borrachera.

— Entiende que le temo al alcohol desde…lo que dices que…sucedió... — murmura, retirando su mirada lejos de mí.

Suspiro lánguidamente.

— Escucha, estamos cenando bien. Está rico, ¿no es así? — pregunto, acercándome a él.

— D-De hecho, sí. Sabe delicioso. Nunca había probado algo como esto.

— Bien, estamos en un ambiente tranquilo en un lindo restaurante…Al menos hay que brindar una sola vez.

Yuuri niega con la cabeza, deteniéndose de golpe.

— Yo…La verdad es que…Sí quiero una copa, pero…— une sus índices con timidez —… ¿Prometes que ninguno de los dos se descontrolará?

— Oh, Yuuri, por supuesto. _Promise —_ digo, tomando la botella de vino lejos de la bandeja.

La abro con cuidado, retirando el corcho de la boquilla.

Yuuri traga saliva nerviosamente.

Es verdad que le teme al alcohol. No obstante, no busco emborracharlo, sólo pasarlo bien con él.

— Dime, Yuuri, ¿qué bebidas alcohólicas te gustan más? — pregunto, tomando su copa con delicadeza.

— La verdad es que no soy un bebedor muy quisquilloso. Lo que me sirvan está bien.

— Tu preferida es el champagne, ¿no es verdad?

— Viktor, voy a irme si sigues hablando de eso. Me echo a reír animadamente, sirviendo el vino cuidadosamente —. Wow…Eres muy elegante, Viktor.

— ¿Qué es lo que dices? — chisto, colocando la copa al lado de su plato, a medio terminar.

— Que eres tonto.

— ¡Yuuri! — chillo, inflando mis mejillas un poco.

Él ríe de buena gana, negando con la cabeza un par de veces.

— Miento, miento. No te enfades, por favor — ríe, dándome una tímida palmada en la espalda.

Chasqueo la lengua, sirviendo vino en mi copa.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tú sueles beber constantemente? — pregunta, cortando un pedazo de pierna de pollo para llenarlo de crema de salsa de ajo.

Me encojo de hombros, cerrando el vino para dejarlo en su bandeja.

— No constantemente, pero suelo hacerlo. Me gusta, pero no lo consideraría una adicción.

— Ya veo. Y, ¿a qué te consideras adicto? — pregunta, limpiando las comisuras de sus labios con sus servilletas.

— Tengo muchas adicciones, en realidad. Podrían ser patinar, cantar en la ducha, acariciar el pelo de Makkachin y buscar todos tus programas en distintos sitios web.

Se sonroja intensamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo.

— Vaya adicción…— suspira, mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosamente.

— ¿Y tus adicciones, Yuuri? — inquiero, tomando la copa frente a mí y dándole algunas ligeras vueltas entre mis dedos, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él se enseria, acomodando sus lentes azules rápidamente.

— Patinar. Bailar, componer temas para mis programas. Salir a correr, el agua caliente de la bañera y las aguas termales. El…tazón de cerdo y…— ladea la cabeza con una inocente sonrisa —…Y verte realizar los…programas que he coreografiado para ti.

Ahora soy yo quien sonríe, girándome para verlo de frente.

— Brindemos, Yuuri.

El mencionado suelta una risita por debajo de su aliento, tomando su copa lentamente.

— ¿Por qué brindaremos? — pregunta, sosteniendo su copa con delicadeza.

— Por nuestras hermosas adicciones, por supuesto. Y porque los programas que hemos creado nos lleven a la cima del podio en estas competencias.

— Por nosotros — dice Yuuri con una voz confiada y dulce.

No ha titubeado ni un segundo cuando nuestras copas chocan y ambos damos un pequeño trago al afrutado vino.

Nos miramos con una sonrisa cómplice en nuestros rostros.

— ¿Quieres postre? — pregunto en un tono bajo y serio, confidencial.

— Viktor, debemos volver en 20 minutos a casa. Darán las 8 — solloza, acercándose a mí para hablar en el mismo tono que yo, aunque más delicado.

— ¿ _Crème brûlée_?

—…Aunque…las 8:30 tampoco están mal para volver.

Ambos pegamos nuestras mejillas, riendo bajito como si nos ocultáramos del resto del mundo. Y puedo que así sea.

En ese brindis, creo que ambos hemos sido bastante claros. Esto va más allá de una temporada de entrenamiento normal.

Yuuri y yo somos más que rivales, más que entrenador y pupilo.

 _No pasa nada, Yuuri._

 _Yo me encargaré de desaparecer tus inseguridades,  
tus miedos, tus decepciones._

 _Todo eso lo haré mío y lo romperé en mil pedazos para que ambos seamos felices.  
Para que seamos sólo tú y yo, para que nadie nos encuentre._

 _Soy el único que sabe dónde estás._

 _Soy el único que puede complacerte._

 _Le mostraré el amor que te tengo a todo el mundo.  
_

* * *

•

•

•

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

 _—_ Uhmmm...— el japonés desliza su mano hacia la mesita de noche al lado de su cama.

Toma su teléfono con torpeza, aún sosegado por el sueño profundo en el que se encontraba hasta...

— ¿Yuuri? ¿Hola?

— ¿P-Phichit-kun? ¿Qué haces llamando a esta hora?

— Oh, Yuuri, ¿qué hora es en San Petersburgo? — pregunta el joven de voz nerviosa y cantarina, genuinamente consternado.

— Son las 3 de la mañana — responde Yuuri, pegando su mejilla izquierda a la almohada, distorsionando su voz ligeramente.

— ¡Lo siento, Yuuri! Sólo quería felicitarte por haber estado tan cerca de Viktor el día de hoy. ¡Descansa-!

— Alto ahí — chilla el aludido, enderezándose de golpe en la cama —. ¿Cómo sabes que hoy salí con Viktor?

— Viktor subió una foto contigo en el metro o algo así a Instagram. Es una foto donde está besando tu mejilla, ¡y tu cara es tan linda! ¡Luces tan sorprendido y dulce!

Yuuri empieza a rogar a Dios que termine con su vida ya.

¡Qué pena! No es que le desagradase el gesto — que siendo honestos, disfrutó mucho de ese pequeño beso —, sino que ahora todos creerían cosas erróneas.

— Trágame, tierra...— gime, ocultándose en sus suaves sábanas blancas.

— Yuuri, no es malo en lo absoluto. Estás enamorado de él, después de todo-

— **No** estoy enamorado de Viktor Nikiforov — espeta, aferrando el teléfono contra su oreja como si la vida le fuese en ello.

— Pero...Yo pensé que sí. Dijiste que sí aquella vez que hablamos por Skype — añade Chulanont, algo nervioso por la brusquedad en las palabras de su amigo.

Yuuri suspira con fuerza, temblando hasta los hombros.

— Yo...No lo sé. Hoy fue un día magnífico con Viktor y...Cada día me doy cuenta de que él es magnífico. Talentoso, brillante, enérgico, un completo galán. Pero hay algo en él que rompe con todo lo que puedes ver en la superficie...Hay partes que están rotas en su interior.

— ¿De verdad? Vaya...Viéndolo, nadie lo creería.

— Así es. Pero yo lo he visto. Me ha dejado verlo. Y voy a corregir todo eso...

Yuuri puede escuchar la risa de Phichit del otro lado de la línea.

Sus labios se mantienen apretados mientras su mirada se fija a la izquierda, lado en el que se encuentra su teléfono como si el rostro de Phichit fuese a aparecer a su lado.

— ¡Yuuri~! ¡Vas a enamorarte! Vas a enamorarte y mucho, mi amigo — celebra el tailandés animadamente.

Yuuri se sonroja de golpe, volviendo a temblar como si un terremoto se desatara en su interior.

— ¡H-H-Hasta pronto, Phichit! — exclama, terminando con la llamada.

Se echa de costado en la cama, abrazando su teléfono ansiosamente.

Sus agitados dedos se deslizan en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, abriendo la aplicación de Instagram.

Termina buscando el perfil de Viktor y...

La primera foto publicada por él en mucho tiempo le arrebata el aliento al japonés.

Tal como ha descrito Phichit, hay una foto donde Viktor besa a Yuuri en la mejilla debajo del señalamiento del metro Tverskaya. Su descripción reza:

« _Dios, dame un poco más de su tiempo, por favor. Gracias por haberlo traído hasta mí_ ❤»


	7. Gústate a ti mismo

_**17, 999 palabras.**_

 _ **ATÁSQUENSE.**_

 _ **Also...Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, yo misma. Gracias, yo misma :')**_

 _ **Y también gracias a mi lectora empedernida, Lidia518. También a Pelu-chan. Creo que son las únicas lectoras que me quedan xdd**_

 _ **Ya, me callo. Bai**_

* * *

— _Vitenka…Vitenka~._

— Uhmmm…

— Cielito, despierta ya, corazón.

— Uhmmm…Ugh… ¿Qué hora es?

— Es muy temprano, pero te necesito despierto para que sirvas de modelo.

— ¿M-Modelo…?

Mi voz suena rasposa, cansada. Como siempre ha sonado cada vez que me despierto. Estoy boca abajo contra mi almohada y mi voz suena distorsionada debido a la presión en mi mejilla.

Estoy bastante…desconcertado. ¿Qué es eso que huelo? ¿Qué es eso que escucho?

— ¡Claro! Debo terminar ese precioso traje que te estoy confeccionando para tu próxima competencia.

Unas manos tan suaves que la voz que llega a mis oídos se pasean por mis hombros y una calidez que me hace enternecer se acerca a mi cabeza.

— ¿"Competencia"?

— ¡Por supuesto, мой дорогой (cariño mío)! Haré un hermoso traje para el hombre más hermoso del mundo. Mi precioso oro…

Un beso en mi oreja hace que reaccione de golpe y me lance hacia arriba.

— ¡Mamá!

Giro hacia arriba, buscando por todos lados con mi frenética respiración haciéndome ruido. Todo lo demás es silencio y…nada.

Sostengo mi peso sobre mi cama apoyando ambas manos a mis costados, recuperando el aliento.

Seguro…intenté despertarme y tuve un sueño entrecortado.

Sí, apuesto a que estaba soñando con Roza y casualmente me estaba despertando y me quedé con la impresión de eso y quise volver a dormir, pero me dio parálisis del sueño momentánea y-

— _Woof!_

— ¡Gah…!

Makkachin no deja de ladrar hacia mí como si buscase espabilarme. Se sube a mi cama y se apoya en mis hombros, ladrando directo a mi rostro.

Con una risita por debajo de mi aliento, empiezo a acariciarlo lentamente, perdiéndome en mi cabeza.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿De verdad sigo tan dolido?

¿Qué es lo que busco rememorando a mamá de esa forma?

Roza se fue. Ya basta. Debo dejar que se vaya. Eso es lo ideal.

No soy un desalmado como Lukian—que, por cierto, nadie sabe si sigue vivo—. No es como si la muerte de mamá no me importara, pero no deseo que sea algo que me acompleje.

Pensé que no lo era…

¿ _Vitenka_? Hacía meses que no escuchaba eso…

Han pasado exactamente…Uhmmm…

Ella falleció el 16 de diciembre…O sea, 9 días antes de mi cumpleaños…O sea, el día de la final…Y hoy es…

Tomo mi teléfono de mi mesita de noche y lo enciendo para revisar la fecha.

Hoy es domingo, 7 de mayo. Han pasado exactamente 5 meses desde que mamá falleció. Y ha pasado un mes desde que Yuuri apareció en mi vida. Tan gordito y hermoso. Ja~.

Siento que-

Espera…

…

…

— Oh, rrrrrrayosssss…Yuuri va a matarme.

Voy exactamente 50 minutos tarde a la práctica.

* * *

 **Gústate a ti mismo y completa el programa libre**

* * *

— ¡Perdón! ¡Me quedé dormido! — Yuuri se mantiene de espaldas en el hielo con los brazos cruzados en su pecho —. D-Disculpa…

Da media vuelta, dedicándome una oscura mirada.

— ¿De verdad? Tienes que estar burlándote de mí. Sólo _All Nippon Airways_ me hace esperar tanto como tú.

— ¡Yuuuuriiiiiiii! — sollozo, resbalándome en el hielo por las rodillas hasta llegar frente a él.

Inclino mi cabeza contra la pista y uno mis manos frente a ella.

— Vaya. Para ser ruso, sabes hacer un _dogeza_ bastante decente…

— ¡Lo siento mucho, Yuuri! Me quedé dormido y-y-y…— omito lo de mi extraño despertar, quedándome sin palabras.

Enderezo la espalda para verlo desde abajo.

— Bueno, el descanso forma parte del trabajo, pero…Por favor, pon tu alarma a tiempo, ¿bien? Hoy vamos a continuar con lo de tu programa libre. Tengo algunas dudas con respecto a él…

Su cabello bien acomodado, el tono profesional de su voz y ese semblante de completa seriedad…

Aún no me acostumbro a la idea…  
Yuuri se quedará en San Petersburgo para entrenarme, pero para mí es algo irreal. Es como si Dios me entrenara.

Toma mi hombro cuando se inclina hacia abajo.

— Vamos. Le daremos una repasada a _"On Love: Philia_ ", ¿ok?

— Písame, por favor.

— Bien. Comenzaremos ya.

Ignorando mis peticiones fuera de lugar, me toma del brazo para ayudarme a levantar del suelo. Me toma por la cintura, pegándome a su costado y volteo a verlo con sorpresa.

Él me dedica una cara de póquer que le conozco bastante bien; una cara que dice "ni te emociones".

— Te llevaré a que te pongas tus patines.

— Por favor, patina sobre mí.

—…En fin…

Se desliza hacia la barda de la pista de hielo, cargándome por la cintura y me deja apoyarme en tierra firme enseguida llegamos.

— Gracias, Yuuri.

— Ajá — suspira, algo estresado por el tiempo que le hice esperar y lo hostigoso de mi actitud.

Sé que no está molesto. Sólo…Sí, estresado.

Espero conseguir su aprobación. Es lo único que anhelo.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya estoy anudando mi patín izquierdo rápidamente.

— Me gustan mucho tus navajas, Viktor.

Elevo la cabeza por encima de la barda, viendo a Yuuri dar vueltas en círculos sencillos por la pista.

— ¡Gracias! Yakov me las compró.

— Eres muy cercano a él, ¿no es así? ¿Sigues hablándole?

— ¡Por supuesto! Es un padre para mí. Claro, si se lo dijera, me golpearía en la cara, pero yo lo siento así. Lo conozco desde que tengo 6 años — suspiro al último, mirando el techo con cierto aire de ensoñación.

— ¿Desde los 6? — inquiere Yuuri, girando la cabeza para poder fijar sus ojos en mí.

— Sip. Desde los 6, estuve bajo su cuidado. Incluso pude verlo casado con Lilia Baranovskaya.

— ¿Huh? ¿No es esa una reconocida _prima ballerina_ del Bolshói?

— Y es la ex-esposa de Yakov. ¿No es algo curioso? — río, deslizándome a la pista mientras estiro mis brazos hacia adelante.

— Vaya…No tenía idea. Creo que hay muchas cosas que ignoro de mis rivales. Eso está mal — musita mi entrenador, negando con la cabeza suavemente.

Yo río bajito, estirando mi pierna derecha por detrás de mi espalda.

— En lo absoluto. Debes estar tan concentrado en superarte que no te preocupan los demás.

— Yo…Sí, claro, pero debería permitirme investigar a fondo a mis rivales.

— Investígame a fondo, por favor, Yuuri~.

— Una vez más…Dame una insinuación más y juro que…— gruñe, persiguiéndome por la pista rápidamente.

— ¡Wow, Yuuri! — exclamo, patinando lejos de él entre risas divertidas.

Él ríe conmigo, antes de deslizarse al centro de la pista con una elegancia que me arrebata el aliento ligeramente.

Voltea a verme, dedicándome una expresión de cansancio.

— Venga, vamos a entrenar.

— ¡Sí, señor!

Yuuri da _Play_ a la música que inunda la pista de hielo y realiza la coreografía a mi lado. Dice que esta coreografía es buena, pero…Parece que busca errores mientras él la realiza.

Busca huecos en mi _performance_ , posibles fallas, partes flojas, elementos fuera de línea.

Él me detiene, alegando que _algo_ falta.

Cuando me aparto, Yuuri realiza la coreografía con esa mirada reconcentrada tan propia de él. Se inunda en la música, se mueve de forma tan natural…

La coreografía le pertenece. Y la música…Parece fusionarse con él.

La música proviene de Yuuri.

Este espectáculo es sólo para mí.

Tener un entrenador de este nivel a diario… ¡Y además se trata del mismísimo Yuuri Katsuki…!

… _Jamás_ interpretaré _"Philia"_ como él…

No puedo evitar suspirar con pesadez.

Me dijo que no era necesario que le pagara, pero yo _sí_ que lo veo necesario.

— ¡Viktor! ¡Entra! — llama mi atención para arrastrarme a la pista.

— ¡Sí, señor!

Realizo la coreografía a mi manera, pero no me acerco ni un poco a él.

Siempre que puedo, guío mis ojos hacia Yuuri.

No se inmuta. Mantiene sus manos contra su boca, observándome con detenimiento, pero no parece disfrutar de mi presentación.

No lo impresiono. No lo impresiono.

No puedo sorprenderlo.

— ¡Ah! — exclamo al mismo tiempo que golpeo el hielo estrepitosamente debido a que fallé mi _flip_ cuádruple.

— ¡V-Viktor! ¿Estás bien? — pregunta Yuuri, alarmado —. Rayos…Tiendes a fallar los saltos cuando estás estresado.

— N-No estoy estresado. Es sólo que…— me levanto tan rápido como puedo, mirando mi reflejo distorsionado en el hielo.

Qué horror. Si tanto quiero impresionarlo, ¿por qué rayos no lo logro? Estoy genuinamente decepcionado de mí mismo.

Quiero impresionarlo. Quiero que me mire. Quiero-

— Viktor.

La voz de Yuuri me saca de mis pensamientos. Volteo a verlo inmediatamente, elevando mi cabeza por encima de mis hombros para poder encararlo.

Se desliza hasta donde yazco apoyado sobre el hielo de rodillas y extiende su mano hacia mí.

— ¿Qué pasa? — inquiero, mirando su mano con algo de desconfianza.

Yuuri acomoda sus lentes con la mano izquierda rápidamente, inclinándose un poco para acercarse a mi nivel.

— Levántate. Hay que dejarlo por hoy — vuelve a ofrecerme su mano para que la tome —. Creo que ya te estresaste demasiado con esta coreografía. ¿Por qué no me explicas un poco lo que tienes en mente para tu programa libre?

Lo observo con algo de recelo.

No quiero rendirme. No quiero dejarlo, pero…Supongo que es verdad. Repetir tanto esta rutina me hará hasta alucinarla.

Con algo de inconformidad, tomo su mano mientras un profundo bufido se escapa de mis labios.

— Gracias — digo con simpleza, impulsándome hacia arriba.

Enseguida vuelvo a estabilizarme en el hielo, veo el techo con aire pensativo, intentando dar una explicación no muy vaga de lo que quiero lograr con mi programa libre.

— La canción es hermosa, sin duda alguna. Es como una súplica dirigida a algo que no quieres dejar ir…Más en concreto, a alguien — explico, formulando una idea principal desde esta sentencia.

Yuuri asiente una sola vez, mostrando ese semblante reconcentrado que le otorga un aire incluso más imponente que cuando analiza mi rutina.

— ¿Hay alguien en tu vida a quien no quieres dejar ir de esa forma? ¿Alguien a quien no quieres perder? ¿Quizás alguien que quieras recuperar?

No puedo evitar retroceder en mis pensamientos hasta el sueño que tuve esta mañana. Lo de la llamada de Yakov para informarme que papá había escapado. Yuuri mirándome como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida cuando salimos a cenar.

Y hay algo más. Una sensación de necesidad incluso más profunda que la que me invade con estos pensamientos, pero no sé bien a dónde se ha dirigido mi mente para llegar a este sentir.

— Sí…Sí hay alguien. De hecho, son muchas personas — respondo sin dar más detalles a mi entrenador.

Yuuri asiente de nueva cuenta, esbozando una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

— ¿Dedicarías esta rutina a cada una de esas personas?

¿Que si lo haría? ¿Que si dedicaría una de mis rutinas a alguien? Por supuesto. La pregunta ofende.

Le he dedicado « _On Love: Philia_ » a Yekaterina con todo el amor que le tengo. ¿Qué me impide volver a hacerlo?

Quizás…El hecho de que sólo dos personas que amo siguen a mi lado.

— Seguro que sí — intento sonar lo más neutral posible, pero se está armando un torbellino bastante violento en mi cabeza.

Muchas ideas y hechos están cayendo de golpe y no sé bien cómo suprimirlos.

— Bien. Me alegra que digas eso porque creo que es justo lo que te hace falta para sacar a la luz a " _Philia_ ".

— ¿Eh? — lo miro con confusión, abriendo los ojos un poco más.

Yuuri se encoge de hombros, rascando su nuca un par de veces.

— Bueno, Viktor…Haces la rutina a la perfección, exceptuando algunos de los saltos, pero no te siento en sincronía con " _Philia_ ", el amor fraternal y grato.

— P-Pero…La historia…Me he hecho un montaje completo de la historia de " _Philia_ ". Ese ha sido mi punto de partida todo este tiempo — explico, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente para luego, enderezarme por completo para enfocarme mejor en Yuuri.

Mi entrenador hace un mohín intrigado.

— ¿Una historia? ¿Qué clase de historia? — inquiere.

— Oh, bueno…Yo imagino a "Philia" como un niño. Uno de esos niños de juguete en las cajas musicales — me deslizo hacia atrás, patinando en círculos por la pista —. « _On Love: Philia_ » es una canción que tiene un arreglo como de una caja musical; dulce, pura, pero también hay algo de infantil y nostálgico en ella. Las campanas y tonos agudos del inicio sólo describen al niño de la cajita expectante, ansioso por bailar…Los violines llegan cuando la canción se acelera ligeramente y entonces, ¡la caja musical se abre!, permitiendo que el niño pueda bailar para sus dueños.

— ¿Sus…dueños?

— ¡Sí, Yuuri! Sus dueños. Las únicas personas que lo quieren, que lo admiran, que se impresionan con su perfecta danza. Baila para ellos con una canción dulce y traviesa, con una expresión angelical en el rostro y el corazón entregado a la tarea de hacerlos felices — recito, deteniéndome en un desliz justo frente a Yuuri…

Que…parece algo desconcertado.

No puedo evitar sentirme bastante fuera de lugar.

Esa es la historia que me inventé. ¿Acaso no le gusta?

— Aunque…— agacho la mirada con una sonrisa ladeada cruzando mi rostro —…Nadie podría impresionarse con sólo una danza, ¿no?

— Estoy seguro de que sí.

Vuelvo la vista al frente, algo desconcertado también.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto atropelladamente.

— Eres Viktor Nikiforov. Ni más ni menos. Te has inventado una historia que ni yo, quien inventó esta coreografía, podría haberme inventado.

Mis labios se extienden para dedicarle una esperanzada sonrisa.

— ¿Tú…de verdad piensas eso?

— De verdad lo pienso — sonríe de vuelta hacia mí —. Es la historia más linda, Viktor.

No puedo evitar lanzarme hacia él en un cálido abrazo.

— ¡Es un honor recibir ese halago de tu parte, Yuuri!

— ¡Vaya! — ríe, devolviéndome el abrazo con ligereza para luego, tomarme de los hombros y apartarme de la misma forma —. Hay que concentrarnos, Viktor. La historia ya es preciosa, pero… ¿Tú te sientes parte de ella?

— ¡Claro! Yo soy ese niño de juguete. Y mis ansiosos dueños son la audiencia frente a mí — indico con el brazo extendido directo hacia él.

Yuuri esboza una sonrisita cohibida, guiando su mano izquierda a su pecho.

— Lindo. Muy lindo. Supongo que…sólo te falta tenerle un poco de empatía a la historia. Completar el " _Philia_ " del…Uhmmm…— pega su índice derecho a sus labios, mirando el hielo con aire pensativo.

— El " _Philia_ " de la caja musical — canturreo, emocionado.

Yuuri responde con una media sonrisa, asintiendo con firmeza.

— ¡Viktor!

Yuuri y yo volteamos hacia la puerta, donde provino la voz que llamó mi nombre.

— ¿Señora Kutzetsnova? — murmura Yuuri, enarcando la ceja izquierda con extrañeza.

— ¿Katya? ¡Qué gusto! ¿Qué haces aquí? — me deslizo hacia la barda rápidamente, inclinándome sobre ella para poder acercarme aún más a mi tía.

Katya a su vez, corre escalones abajo presurosamente hasta donde yo estoy.

Su habitualmente pálido rostro ahora porta un sonrojo intenso debido a que—supongo—ha estado corriendo demasiado. Incluso su frente está algo sudorosa.

Tiene una pequeña sonrisita en el rostro mientras carga una alargada bolsa negra con entusiasmo.

— ¡ _Vitya_! ¡ _Yurochka_! ¡Lo terminé, mis muchachos! — exclama atropelladamente.

Llega a la barda sin aire, deteniéndose contra ella para inhalar frenéticamente varias veces.

— ¿Disculpe? ¿De qué habla, señora? — pregunta Yuuri enseguida llega a mi lado.

Katya eleva la cabeza, haciendo volar sus cabellos marrones atados en una cola de cabello por detrás de su espalda.

— ¡Lo terminé! ¡El traje que mi hermana estaba haciendo para Viktor! — anuncia, volteando a verme —. Tengo el traje para tu programa libre, mi muchacho.

Yuuri y yo podríamos haber hecho una competencia para averiguar cuál de los dos puede abrir más los ojos.

— ¡¿De verdad?! — exclamamos ambos eufóricamente.

— ¡Sí! Les mostraré…

Comienza a retirar la alargada bolsa negra, sosteniéndola desde lo alto por el delgado gancho en el que se encuentra colgado mi traje.

Mi traje…

¿Lo había empezado mi madre? No tengo idea de cuál podrá ser, pero me resulta inevitable relacionar esto con el sueño de esta mañana…En mi sueño, pude escuchar a Roza afirmar que hoy debía terminar el traje que tenía preparado para mi siguiente competencia.

En el aspecto artístico, mamá era quien se encargaba de todo.

Ella era la primera en ver mis rutinas, darles el visto bueno y seguir. Entonces, yo tenía que repetir las coreografías mientras ella bosquejaba diseños de trajes con los que pudiera resaltar.

Nunca me quejé. Nunca tuve por qué hacerlo.

Cada traje era precioso. Siempre fui la envidia de los competidores y eso me hacía sentir increíble. No por mí, sino por ella.

— Mira aquí, torpe — dije una vez a Chris —. ¿Ves estas resistentes costuras? ¿El hermoso motivo que forma la pedrería? ¿El maravilloso corte de este traje? ¿Ves al hombre frente a ti? ¡Todo esto lo hizo una increíble diseñadora!

Y cuando Katya revela el traje, puedo recordar todo eso con aún más vivacidad. Y no puedo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta y los ojos ligeramente acuosos. Y no puedo ni abrir la boca porque sé que si lo hago me echaré a llorar de forma lamentable.

— Dios santo…— murmura Yuuri, sin decidir a donde mover sus manos —…Es…Es precioso.

— ¡Lo es! ¡Sí! — ríe mi tía junto a Yuuri.

— Lucirás grandioso con este traje, Viktor. ¡Parece el atuendo de un príncipe!

Ambos ríen mientras Katya le explica a Yuuri cómo es que encontró el traje guardado en un probador cerrado, cómo es que encontró los bocetos y patrones que mi madre dejó sobre su antiguo escritorio, por qué eligió el color dorado para combinar con el rosa brillante.

¿Yo? Ah, yo estoy bien. Sólo un poco…

Un poco sumergido en la nostalgia y un sentimiento evolvente de felicidad.

Estoy seguro de que estoy feliz.

Lo estoy.

Mucho.

…

— ¿Viktor?

— ¿Uhm? — elevo la vista hacia mis dos acompañantes.

Ambos me miran con gentiles sonrisas en los rostros y ojos fijos en mí.

— ¿Qué te parece, cariño? — pregunta Katya con suavidad.

Trago saliva en seco, parpadeando un par de veces mientras dirijo mi mano al traje de suave tela rosa brillante, decorada con botones dorados y hombreras del mismo color.

Esto en serio parece de un príncipe…

— Es perfecto — río, sonriendo ampliamente.

Ellos ríen conmigo, emocionados de sobremanera.

— ¡Es perfecto, señora Kutzetsnova! — exclama Yuuri —. Tiene un gran talento.

— Gracias, mi muchacho~. En realidad, sólo tuve que agregar la tela semi-transparente de la parte trasera del saco y las hombreras, pero el resto lo hizo mi hermana, la madre de Viktor.

El barullo entre ellos continúa, pero estoy demasiado ocupado admirando el traje y me pierdo observando cada detalle.

Esto lo diseñó mi madre para mí. Katya lo terminó en menos tiempo del que esperaba que lo hiciera y…

— Es perfecto — repito en un murmuro, acariciando el saco con ligereza —. Es perfecto, mamá…

* * *

— Viktor — Yuuri me llama la atención —. Tal vez sea mejor olvidarnos de los tres cuádruples en el programa libre.

Continúo con mis estiramientos laterales debajo de la regadera al lado de la bañera en la que se encuentra Yuuri.

Pongo la mano izquierda en mi cintura y ladeo todo mi cuerpo a un lado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué? — pregunto, desconcertado —. Yuuri, los necesito para ganar el Grand Prix Final.

— ¿Por qué-? Wah! ¡Ah! — chilla cuando voltea hacia mí, cubriendo sus mejillas mientras vuelve a ponerse de espaldas —. A-Aunque sólo tengas uno, puedes conseguir la puntuación perfecta con el resto de los saltos triples que puedes hacer a la perfección y los componentes.

Eso es verdad.

Los saltos y giros cuentan como _puntuación técnica_ ; la coreografía e interpretación son _puntos de presentación_. El resultado total es la suma de ambos menos las penalizaciones.

Naturalmente, suelo tener un equilibrio entre ambos, con una ligera inclinación a sobresalir en los _puntos de presentación._

— De todos modos, no quiero rendirme. Sé que puedo hacer esto…— murmuro, sentándome a la orilla de la bañera.

Apoyo mis codos contra mis rodillas y acuno mis manos en mi barbilla.

De verdad, debo hacer esto. No es una opción, es una necesidad.

— Viktor, ¿sabes por qué decidí entrenarte? — pregunta Yuuri, enderezándose un poco por encima de la barda de la bañera para colocarse a mi lado.

Volteo a verlo de reojo.

— ¿Porque tenías tiempo libre y nada mejor que hacer? — pregunto con la voz distorsionada por pegar mis manos contra mis mejillas.

Él ríe entre dientes, recargándose en la orilla de la bañera sobre sus brazos mientras ladea la cabeza hacia la derecha con aire infantil y alegre.

— Nope — ríe, tirando de mi muñeca para atraerla hacia sí —. Me sentí atraído hacia ti por el ambiente que tu cuerpo crea.

Me doy la vuelta para poder encararlo. Iba a cuestionarlo, pero enseguida me giré, tomó mi otra muñeca con decisión y una dulce sonrisita en los labios.

— Por tu forma de patinar, como si tu cuerpo contara historias acordes a la canción que te acompaña. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para crear un programa complejo que maximice esa ventaja. Sólo yo puedo hacerlo. O, bueno…Tenía esa sensación.

— ¡Yuuri! — exclamo, tirando de él para que ambos nos levantemos.

— ¡Agh! — solloza cuando se pone de pie, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

— El programa corto lo demostró. ¡Empiezo a confiar un poco más en mí! — río, dedicándole una brillante sonrisa.

— S-Sí…Es…Justo esa confianza la que te hizo querer producir tu propio programa libre, ¿no es así? — inquiere, evitando mirarme a la cara o a cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo con un tierno sonrojo decorando sus mejillas.

— Exacto. Aunque…No estoy muy seguro, ¿sabes? — giro por debajo de sus brazos para conseguir que me abrace por detrás —. Siempre he tenido total control de mis rutinas, pero ahora me siento algo perdido.

Acaricio sus brazos desde los codos hasta llegar a sus muñecas, haciendo que pegue sus manos en mi pecho.

— ¡A-Ah! Esto…Y-Y-Yo le…Yo le dejaba decidir a mi entrenador, a-así que…B-Bueno…— tartamudea, dejándose hacer cuando deslizo mi brazo derecho por su cuello.

— ¡Qué sorpresa! Eso no lo esperaba. ¿Y no crees que es más divertido si lo haces tú mismo? — pregunto, girando de vuelta hacia él para levantar mi pierna izquierda contra su cintura, pegándome a él con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

Él me devuelve una expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza, enrojecido hasta las orejas.

— P-Pero, Viktor, d-d-debes de dejar de dudar y-

— No puedo~. Ni siquiera mi anterior entrenador podía quitarme las dudas de la cabeza.

— ¿Q-Q-Quién era tu antiguo entrenador-? ¡N-No toques allí! ¡Viktor!

— Oh, Dios mío…

Ambos detenemos el candente forcejeo entre nosotros. Volteamos hacia la puerta del baño, topándonos con Yekaterina, que cubría su rostro con ambas manos mientras mascullaba un montón de plegarias y chillidos ininteligibles.

— ¿ _Katyusha_? — pregunto, enarcando la ceja derecha.

— ¡¿S-S-Señora Kutzetsnova?! — grita Yuuri, cubriendo su entrepierna con ambas manos rápidamente.

— Les traje sus toallas. Las dejaré aquí y me iré. Sigan si quieren, sólo cuídense-Ah, no, ambos son hombres. Hagan lo que quieran, no pasa nada — habla en un tono de voz plano y sin remarcar las pausas que hay entre palabra y palabra a la vez que deja las toallas sobre el tubo debajo del lavabo.

Enseguida vuelve a cubrir su rostro y se dirige tranquilamente hacia la puerta del baño.

— ¡¿P-Pero qué dice?! ¡Se equivoca! ¡V-V-Viktor y yo…! ¡Él y yo no…! ¡Nosotros no…!

— _Ciao_.

Cierra la puerta débilmente, dejándonos a solas.

Yuuri sigue tartamudeando débiles excusas en voz baja, avergonzado y en un ligero estado de shock hasta que, como Yekaterina, oculta su rostro con ambas manos y la cabeza gacha.

Muerdo mi labio inferior, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras bailoteo un poco al lado de la tina.

— Uhmmm…— empiezo, volteando a verlo —…Sobre…mi antiguo entrenador…Su nombre es Yakov Feltsman.

Yuuri me mira por el espacio entre sus dedos índice y anular y vuelve a esconderse después, negando con la cabeza lentamente.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto, extendiendo ambos brazos hacia adelante.

Tardé un poco en tranquilizarlo y no tardamos nada en secarnos y empezar a vestirnos.

Dijo que quería hablar con mi antiguo entrenador, así que decidí hacerle una pequeña llamada a Yakov para poder ayudar a Yuuri a resolver todas las incógnitas que aún tiene con respecto a mí.

— ¿ _Vitya_? ¿Por qué me llamas ahora? — la rasposa y profunda voz de Yakov se escucha a través de la bocina de mi teléfono —. No hablábamos desde lo de tu-

— Lo sé, lo sé. No me hagas recordarlo ahora — gimoteo, ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

— Escuché que el japonés sigue entrenándote. ¿Tú crees que él va en serio?

— Lamento haberte cambiado, en serio, pero era una oportunidad de oro.

— Hmph. Tus disculpas ni me van ni me vienen, _Vitya_. Mientras tú lo consideres prudente, no me interesa lo que decidas hacer o no.

— Esto…— Yuuri presiona su mano ligeramente contra mi hombro derecho, llamando mi atención. Le cedo el teléfono enseguida se acerca a mí —. Uhmmm…B-Buenas tardes, señor Feltsman. Soy Yuuri Katsuki, el entrenador de Viktor.

Puedo escuchar a Yakov chistar entre dientes. Mala señal…

— ¿Ahora juegas a entrenar aquí en Rusia? Déjalo ya — escupe con una voz severa y tosca.

— ¡Yakov! — exclamo —. El pobre hombre sólo quiere hacerte unas preguntas y ya — explico, ligeramente molesto por la actitud de mi ex entrenador.

— N-No pasa nada. Eh, quería molestarlo con respecto a algo. ¿Acaso usted notó dudas en Viktor cada vez que escogía su música? — inquiere Yuuri, muy poco o nada afectado por el ataque de Yakov.

— ¿Huh? Él siempre escogió su música. Regularmente dejo que mis patinadores escojan la música que deseen. Viktor nunca fue la excepción. Solía usar piezas que su padre o su tía, una ex alumna mía, le sugerían y Viktor partía desde allí.

— Ya veo…— suspira Yuuri, asintiendo ligeramente.

— Viktor me trajo por su cuenta sólo una melodía una vez. Creo que la grabó desde un disco de vinilo de su madre. Era hermosa, pero…Cuando le pregunté si se sentía capaz de hacer una coreografía digna del oro con esa canción, lo pensó un poco y luego empezó a reír como tonto antes de decirme que mejor elegiría otra canción.

Yuuri voltea a verme con una expresión de lamento y tristeza. Yo sólo le puedo devolver mi mejor cara de póquer.

Ni siquiera recordaba eso.

¿De verdad ya le había mostrado « _Stay Close to Me_ » a alguien más?

— Viktor pierde el interés en todo de forma casi instantánea y a veces, también pierde la concentración debido a que cree que puede cargar con todo él solo. Intenté hablar con ese necio muchas veces, pero…

Yuuri suspira a mi lado; su cálido aliento golpea mi hombro desnudo. Giro hacia la derecha para poder verlo.

Una sonrisa indescifrable se dibuja en su rostro mientras asiente con firmeza.

— Bien, gracias. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, señor Feltsman.

— ¡Hey, Yakov! — exclamo enseguida Yuuri termina de agradecerle —. Voy a redimirme en el próximo Grand Prix Final.

Casi puedo escuchar a Yakov esbozar una amplia sonrisa, de esas que raras veces nos regala a sus estudiantes.

— Quería oírte decir eso en el Grand Prix del año pasado, cabeza hueca. Más te vale no hacerme sentir que desperdicié valiosas horas de práctica con un fracasado.

Río de buena gana.

— ¡Prometo no hacerlo! ¡До свидания, Яков (Hasta luego, Yakov)! — me despido y cuelgo enseguida, sintiéndome libre de respirar de nuevo —. Me alegro~. Sus llamadas suelen ser bastante agresivas e hirientes, pero esta vez fue todo lo contrario.

Yuuri se acerca para sentarse a mi lado en la orilla de la tina vacía, dedicándome un gesto un tanto…complicado.

— Viktor, ¿puedes volver a mostrarme la canción? Sé que sigues indeciso con respecto a ella, pero tenemos que hablar de esto — dice con delicadeza, buscando mi mirada insistentemente.

— No veo por qué hacerlo, para ser honesto. Ya lo escuchaste, esa canción quedó descartada enseguida y la dejé al aire en cada entrenamiento — bufo, girando mi cabeza al lado contrario.

Yuuri gruñe bajito, golpeando mi pierna sin ser demasiado violento.

— Tenías que decirme de dónde venía esa canción. Soy tu entrenador, ¿no? — me reprocha de inmediato, cruzándose de brazos.

— Agh, sí, lo siento…— suspiro, sacando la lengua al vacío con hastío.

Supongo que sí debí decírselo, pero simplemente no le vi el caso.

Esa canción es importante para mí, sí, pero no me siento lo suficientemente bueno para crear una coreografía afine a esa canción.

¿Que por qué?  
Pues…

— Yuuri, tomemos una foto — digo, deslizando mi camisa de manga larga color púrpura hacia abajo, arreglándola enseguida termino de ponérmela.

— ¿Qué dices? — masculla, tirando del cierre de su pantalón de mezclilla deslavada.

— Tomemos una foto para celebrar. ¿Quieres? — pregunto, girando mi torso hacia la derecha para poder mirarlo mejor.

Yuuri se acerca a mí, asintiendo con simpleza. Se sienta sobre el borde de la tina a mi lado y espera a que aleje mi teléfono de la bocina sobre el lavabo. Pega su hombro al mío y espera a que yo ponga la cámara frontal.

Tomo la foto en donde Yuuri aparece haciendo una señal de amor y paz y yo salgo lanzando un beso a la cámara con la mano extendida por debajo de mi barbilla.

Yuuri ríe entre dientes, levantándose conmigo. Ambos abandonamos el baño enseguida terminamos de vestirnos y secarnos.

— ¡M-M-M-Muchachos! — exclama Yekaterina desde la sala —. ¿Ya terminaron de hacer sus...sus _cosas_?

— ¡Señora! — chilla Yuuri, tirando de la toalla alrededor de su cuello para hacerla latiguear en su pierna izquierda.

— ¡Ya acabamos, Katya! — exclamo con una enorme sonrisa, caminando por el pasillo de mi casa hasta la sala.

— Perfecto. Les hice blinís, chicos. Ya vengan a cenar — anuncia Yekaterina.

— Ah, no se hubiera molestado, señora — lamenta Yuuri, caminando hacia la cocina, de donde emana un aroma singularmente delicioso.

Yekaterina cocina. Y _vaya_ que cocina.

Sabe cocinar muchísimos platillos y todos saben delicioso. Yuuri se volvió adicto a sus míticas vatrushkas y las pastas de té que sólo ella sabe hacer.

Y veo que se han vuelto buenos amigos…

— ¿Necesita ayuda? — pregunta Yuuri, colocándose a su lado

— Ah, qué muchacho tan servicial. Muchas gracias, Yuuri. Hay _otras_ _personas_ que prefieren comerse las manos antes que ayudar en la cocina — canturrea mi tía, lanzándome una indirecta que es, irónicamente, bastante directa.

— Oye, ¡yo te ayudo en la cocina! ¡A veces era yo quien cocinaba para ambas, ¿lo olvidas?! — me quejo con voz lastimera, sentándome en mi sofá color azul grisáceo en la sala detrás de la cocina y el comedor.

Yekaterina abre los ojos de par en par sin detener su labor de dar vuelta a las capas de los blinís que está cocinando junto a Yuuri.

Mi tía decidió acompañarnos a casa después de la práctica. Creo que se sentía muy emocionada con respecto al traje…o puede que se sintiera sola.

Cuando yo era niño, Yekaterina me tenía cierto grado de rencor. Ella apenas había cumplido los 25 cuando fui a visitarla por primera vez desde que nací.

Sólo me miró por unos 4 segundos antes de echarse a llorar y decirle a mi madre:

— Quítalo de mi vista, Rozaliya. Llévatelo ahora.

No entendía de qué iba su odio hasta que crecí.

Creo que es obvio por qué.  
Yo fui quien arruinó la vida de su hermana menor, después de todo.

No la culpo…

En fin, cuando Roza se divorció de Lukian, se vio obligada a convivir conmigo y creo que de un momento a otro, le caí bien.

En mis cumpleaños, me compraba un montón de cosas bonitas. Recuerdo que cuando cumplí 16 años, ella me obsequió un rizador para el cabello y también un montón de adornos.

Pensé que se burlaba de mí, pero la verdad es que yo quería algo así y no podía pedirlo en voz alta.

— Son para que te hagas muchos peinados bonitos. Mira, te traje tenazas para que lo alises y una rizadora y una secadora bastante bonita y todo eso que sale en las revistas que te gustan — me dijo enseguida abrí la enorme caja de regalo que me dio.

Aún tengo todos esos objetos guardados en un cajón bajo llave, a pesar de que con el cabello corto sólo puedo usar la secadora…

— ¡Ugh! — chillo cuando siento algo húmedo contra mi oreja.

Volteo hacia la izquierda, topándome con Makkachin, que parece bastante necesitado de mi atención.

Se había acostumbrado a verme vagar por la casa y ahora que he estado saliendo constantemente, debe sentirse muy solito.

Tiro de él con ligereza para recostarlo en mis piernas, lo que hace de inmediato. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el techo decorado por focos blancos que cuelgan a 2 metros de nosotros y no puedo evitar suspirar.

Esta casa cuando estaba vacía era bastante más bonita, pero recuerdo que fue mamá quien insistió en que solicitáramos el piso como "casa amueblada". A la fecha, sigo sin entender por qué le permití despilfarrar tanto en ella, pero…Sí recuerdo que limpiarla fue maravilloso.

Roza puso un viejo de vinilo que, a pesar de serlo, no era viejo y representaba el mundo para ella.

Y para mí.

En ese disco, venía la canción que ella solía cantar para mí todas las noches antes de dormir. Es verdad que cuando la cantaba, no podía alcanzar las notas de ese prodigioso cantante, pero hacía magia para sonar maravillosa.

Siempre sonó maravillosa.

— « _Partiamo insieme…Ora sono pronto_ » — canturreo, acariciando el suave pelaje de la cabeza de Makkachin sobre mis piernas, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Viktor…

Elevo la mirada, topándome con unos preciosos ojos marrón chocolate que me observan con curiosidad.

— Hola, Yuuri — río, dando unas palmaditas a la espalda de Makkachin para que se levantara junto conmigo.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucede algo? — pregunta mi entrenador con un dejo de intranquilidad en la voz.

Enarco una ceja, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.

— Pero…Pero claro, Yuuri, sólo estaba pensando en lo que dijo Yakov con respecto a las competencias. Tengo algo de miedo, ¿sabes?

Me levanto sin demasiada prisa y camino junto a Yuuri hacia la cocina, a la que aún sigue pegada Yekaterina.

— ¿Por qué? Yo pensé que estabas muy entusiasmado por competir — comenta Yuuri, ayudando a mi tía a colocar la montaña de blinís en posición.

— Le tienes miedo a ese lindo niño rubio que entrena con Yakov, ¿no es cierto? — inquiere Katya con burla en la voz mientras gira la cabeza ligeramente por detrás de su hombro izquierdo.

— Eres una mujer despiadada y no te quiero — gruño, abriendo la llave del fregadero de la cocina.

— ¿Lo estás? — inquiere el japonés, alternando miradas hacia mi tía y de vuelta a mí.

— ¡Claro que lo está! — antes de que pudiera responder, Katya toma la palabra —. Ese niño que entrena Yakov, el llamado "Tigre de Hielo", está loco. Y-Y lo digo en un buen sentido. Me refiero a que tiene una técnica y una determinación que hace añicos a la de Viktor. Sin duda alguna, podría asesinarte con sus patines.

— ¡Señora! — chilla Yuuri con reproche.

— Pero es la verdad — mascullo, agitando mis manos en el fregadero enseguida termino de lavarme. Cierro las llaves y me giro hacia ambos rápidamente —. No obstante, no le tengo miedo. Sólo estoy algo ansioso. Quiero elegir un programa libre que me lleve a la cima.

Yuuri suelta un sonoro suspiro, negando con la cabeza lentamente.

— Ya habías elegido uno, Viktor. Y te di luz verde para que tú mismo produjeras el programa, pero tú mismo te pusiste alguna traba que no puedo ayudarte a derribar.

Me encojo de hombros con simpleza.

— Estoy indeciso. Debo hacer lo mismo que con " _Philia_ ". Debo darle un sentido a la canción antes de hacer lo que sea y ya. Te juro que voy a ponerme a trabajar — digo con tranquilidad, restándole importancia al asunto.

Camino hacia el comedor con algo de pesar.

— Viktor, ¿en serio quieres volver a competir?

La voz de Yekaterina llama mi atención y ladeo la cabeza hacia ella.

— ¿Uhm? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Porque no te veo con ganas de hacer nada — responde con severidad —. ¿Será que sigues desanimado por-?

— No estoy desanimado. Me siento grandioso, Katya. Tengo a Yuuri a mi lado, tu deliciosa comida, a mi _Makka_ aguantándome un año más, ¿qué más necesito? ¡Estoy de maravilla! — río, sentándome de sopetón contra la silla del comedor.

Yuuri lleva la bandeja de blinís a la mesa sin pronunciar palabra alguna mientras sus ojos chocolate se pasean nerviosos por todos lados, bastante tenso debido a la situación que ocurre frente suyo.

Yekaterina no me pierde de vista y yo también le sostengo la mirada.

Entonces, frunce ambas cejas en un mohín que conozco bien…

— En serio que saber qué es lo que sientes es más difícil que verle la sombra al viento…

Me mantengo con la mirada fija en ella sin exaltarme ni un poco por su comentario.

Si es así como se siente, no pienso decir nada al respecto. Seguro me lo tomé demasiado a la ligera y ella se molestó. Sí, seguro es eso. Después de todo, Katya también era una patinadora artística. Es evidente que le molesta mi falta de seriedad en el asunto.

— Voy a resolverlo lo más pronto posible. Relájate. ¡Todo irá bien! ¿Verdad, Yuuri? — con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, me giro hacia mi entrenador.

Él tiene un gesto de incomodidad y nerviosismo bastante evidente. Carraspea ligeramente mientras toma lugar a mi lado y asiente un par de veces.

— Sí, sí. Yo le ayudaré a centrarse, señora Kutzetsnova. Se lo prometo. Es normal sentir algo de presión cuando estás tan cerca de un evento como el Grand Prix Final. Y no hemos tomado en cuenta el hecho de que Viktor se retiró por mucho tiempo — explica con neutralidad mientras sirve nuestra cena en alargados platos de cerámica blanca —. Es algo normal, pero para eso estoy yo. Soy su entrenador y mi deber es guiarlo por buen camino.

— Pues espero que al menos a _ti_ te diga las cosas — espeta, fulminándome con la mirada.

Tomo mis cubiertos sin despegar mis ojos de los de Yekaterina, que se apoya en la barra de la cocina sobre ambas manos con aire de rigidez absoluta.

— ¿D-De qué habla? — inquiere Yuuri.

— Es una paranoia severa la que tienes, _Katyusha_. Ven aquí, cena con nosotros o se enfriará. ¿De qué están rellenos los blinís? ¿Me serviste de queso, Yuuri?

El japonés vuelve a salir de foco momentáneamente sin saber a dónde guiar sus ojos, pero termina por sacudir la cabeza un poco antes de responder.

— S-Sí, eso creo. También hay de carne molida, por si quieres.

— ¡Sí quiero! ¿Podrías servirme?

— Claro, eh…

En silencio, Yekaterina se dirige a su lugar frente a mí y se sienta con cuidado en la silla de madera blanca, mirando su plato con un rostro inexpresivo.

— ¿Cuál es el relleno que elegirás tú, Yuuri? — pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa surcando mi rostro.

Yuuri rueda los ojos hasta que vuelve la vista al plato de blinís, tomándolos con una espátula de plástico negro.

— Uhm…Creo que me decantaré por uno de mermelada de durazno y otro de queso crema. ¿Qué hay de usted, señora? ¿Qué le sirvo?

— Oh, eh…Dos de queso crema, por favor, Yuuri.

— Con gusto.

Y la cena sigue sin más inconvenientes.

Yekaterina y yo apenas y mediamos palabra, pero cuando lo hacemos, procuramos no vernos demasiado molestos o incómodos.

De no ser por Yuuri, las cosas seguirían tal y como estaban y ambos nos hubiéramos ido a la cama sin hacer mayor alboroto. Él cambia todo nuestro esquema de comportamiento con su simple presencia.

Me encantaría ser perfecto. Ser como todos piensan que soy. Sería lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Creo que si lo fuera, me sentiría capaz de resolver lo que sucede a mi alrededor.

Podría eliminar miedo y frustración que Yekaterina adquirió cuando comenzó a temerle al hielo, podría hacer que Lukian se arrepintiera de todas las idioteces que ha hecho y podría convertirme en un alumno del que Yuuri se sintiera orgulloso, pero no lo soy.

Entre temas y temas banales, después de que Yuuri nos enseñara algunas palabras en japonés y de que nosotros le mostráramos otras cuantas en ruso, la cena termina.

— ¿Te gustaron los blinís, _Yurochka_? — inquiere Yekaterina, estirándose un poco frente a la cocina.

— Oh, me encantaron. Muchas gracias por enseñarme a prepararlos, señora Kutzetsnova. Estoy seguro de que a mi familia en Japón le encantaría comerlos.

Katya ríe bajito, esbozando una perlada sonrisa.

— Me alegra que así sea. Bien, pues, con su permiso, me retiro, muchachos.

— ¿Pero no es muy tarde ya? Viktor — mi entrenador aleja sus ojos de los platos que está lavando sólo para lanzarme una mirada preocupada.

Miro el reloj colgado en la pared de la sala.

Efectivamente. Ya es muy tarde.

— Deberías quedarte — digo con simpleza.

— Pero-

— Tome la cama de Viktor. Él dormirá conmigo.

Yekaterina y yo abrimos los ojos de par en par y volteamos a ver a Yuuri lentamente.

Él se encoge de hombros con simpleza, colocando el plato de cerámica en la escurridera a su lado.

— ¿Qué? — murmuro, confundido.

— Es una sugerencia. Hace muchísimo frío a esta hora. Son las 11:30 y no quisiera arriesgarla a que algo le suceda, señora Kutzetsnova. ¿Por qué no se queda en la habitación de Viktor? Está bien por ti como anfitrión, ¿verdad? — Yuuri se encorva ligeramente, evitando nuestras miradas frenéticamente a la vez que sus mejillas se tiñen de un rojo carmín.

—…Ok, me quedaré.

— ¡¿Huh?! — chillo, girando hacia mi tía.

— ¡Viktor! ¡Sé un buen anfitrión! — la reprimenda de parte del japonés no se hace esperar.

Yekaterina se disculpa con ambos, nos desea las buenas noches y se dirige a mi cuarto sin más preámbulo.

Entonces, me giro hacia Yuuri.

Ahora está de espaldas en el fregadero, encargándose de los platos sucios de la cena.

Quise acercarme a él sigilosamente, pero…Me detengo en seco, apretando ambos puños contra mis costados.

— Iré a la tienda por más comida para Makkachin, Yuuri — informo atropelladamente, dirigiéndome a la entrada.

Empiezo a ponerme los zapatos a la velocidad de la luz.

Y duele. Creo que mis pies empezarán a sangrar de un momento a otro, ¿pero qué me importa? Necesito salir de aquí ahora.

— ¿Qué? Uh, dame un segundo e iré con-

— No, no es necesario. Si quieres, termina con eso y ve a descansar. Yo sólo iré a la tienda. No está muy lejos. Te prometo que tendré el teléfono a la mano por si me llamas.

No espero una respuesta de su parte. Tomo mi abrigo, mis guantes y salgo rápidamente de mi apartamento.

Echando a correr escaleras abajo hasta la calle, me coloco los guantes torpemente. Luego, enredo mi bufanda de la misma forma descuidada en mi cuello y sigo trotando por las calles que son adornadas por la ligera nieve que cae sobre ellas.

Enseguida termino de conectar mis audífonos a mi teléfono y vuelvo a guardarlo en mi abrigo, me acerco a los racks para bicicletas fuera del edificio en el que vivo y empiezo a luchar con mis temblorosas manos para encontrar mis llaves. Estoy seguro de que están aquí junto con las llaves de la pista del hielo.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy sometiendo a Yuuri a esta clase de drama? A este paso, se marchará. Se hartará de este drama insensato y se irá.

¿Por qué no puedo madurar ya?

Las encuentro en el bolsillo interno del lado izquierdo de mi abrigo y me acerco a la cadena que sujeta a mi bicicleta amarilla.

— Ouch…— chillo, mordiendo mi labio inferior justo cuando alguien me ha pisado con bastante fuerza.

— ¡Lo siento! Lo lamen…Woah…— una chica se disculpa de inmediato, mirándome con…bah.

Vuelvo a girarme al frente, soltando la cadena de mi bicicleta.

Nubecillas blancas se forman frente a mí y se pasean a los costados de mi cara cuando tomo control de mi bicicleta y bajo hasta la calzada de los autos.

Acelero hasta que varios copos de nieve golpean mi rostro y muchos otros se adhieren a mi flequillo, que latiguea a mi costado rebeldemente.

Hace mucho frío, es cierto. Quién sabe qué habría sido de Yekaterina si se hubiera ido a esta hora.

Yekaterina…

Yekaterina, Yekaterina, Yekaterina.

¿Qué es lo que tanto le molesta?

Sostengo el manubrio de mi bicicleta con mi mano izquierda para tirar de mis audífonos púrpuras hasta que los coloco en su lugar correspondiente y vuelvo a posicionar mi mano en el manubrio.

Doy vuelta entre las calles para llegar… ¿A dónde? No lo sé…Sólo estoy siguiendo un camino que conozco bien y que me atrae hacia él como si fuese un imán.

Presiono el botón de manos libres en mi audífono y una canción al azar suena… ¿De verdad? ¿« _Payphone_ »? No es que no me guste, es sólo que…Torpe _Maroon 5_. Sólo puedo pensar en cosas tristes.

No quiero pensar. Estoy muy cansado…No quiero pensar, no quiero.

Las personas en la calle empiezan a disminuir justo cuando me acerco a cierto puente en la Savvinskaya _naberezhnaya_ , el puente que mira hacia el río Moscova.

El puente de Borodino.

Subo a la acera con mi bicicleta, sin preocuparme demasiado debido a que no hay gente a estas horas. Bajo de un salto—tan ágil que hasta me sorprende—y apoyo mi bicicleta contra la estructura del puente, recargándome contra esta de igual forma.

Recupero el aliento enseguida. No me había dado cuenta de todo lo que recorrí en tan poco tiempo.

Si sigo haciendo esto, estoy casi seguro de que un auto me arrollará. No sé por qué no sucedió ahora si fui serpenteando entre calles como si no hubiese un mañana.

El mañana…Rayos.

¿Qué hay de mal en mí?

¿Por qué diablos está pasando esto? ¿Por qué estoy armando un drama de la nada?

Creo que siempre he sido así, ¿no es cierto? Todo el tiempo llegaba con Yakov a hablarle de lo malo que era en mis relaciones cuando todos mis problemas pudieron resolverse con un "lo siento".

Tuve muchas novias en la escuela, sí.

Todas ellas eran bastante bonitas y muy pocas resultaban interesantes al final, pero eran buenas chicas. No obstante, todas ellas eran demasiado pegajosas y celosas y…No lo sé. No recuerdo una sola de mis relaciones en las que yo no fuera quien terminara con todo.

Yakov solía irse a la mitad de mis relatos debido a que, bueno, todos eran lo mismo: Yo aburrido, pero conflictuado debido a que no quería tirar a la basura aquellos sentimientos de tan dedicadas chicas.

El único que terminaba por escucharme era Yuri. Era tan chiquito y hermoso…Se sentaba a mi lado con las piernas sobre mis rodillas y bebía jugo de manzana en caja mientras atendía a mis relatos y finalizaba siempre con un consejo bastante coherente para su corta edad, debo admitir.

— ¿Por qué no le dices a Adele que no puedes estar con ella debido a que quieres centrarte en tus calificaciones por el momento y estar con ella suele distraerte? Obvio, tendrás que añadir que la amas y haces eso para brindarle un futuro después y esas cosas que les gustan a las nenas — dijo una vez cuando yo tenía 17 años de edad y me encontraba en mis amorosos predicamentos.

— _Excuse my french_? ¿Dijiste "nenas"? — reí inevitablemente.

— ¡Así se les llama a las niñas hoy en día, con un demonio! Por cierto, cuando salgamos tú y yo, ¿me presentarás a muchas chicas, Viktor? — en aquél entonces, Yuri tendría tan sólo 9 años y ya me pedía esas cosas…

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Claro que sí, hermanito!

Río por debajo de mi aliento cuando esos hermosos recuerdos vuelven a mí.

¡Eso! ¡Vamos bien!

— No me siento solo — río, abrazándome con ligereza para luego, apoyar mis codos contra la barandilla del puente y mirar el río en su máximo esplendor.

Aún hay barcos y algunos yates privados que se pasean por allí y a pesar de que ya es tarde, las luces de distintos hoteles y distintos edificios de oficinas bancarias siguen encendidas.

El agua regularmente tiene un color grisáceo bastante…relajante. Sí.

Los colores me gustan, pero las paletas de colores monocromáticos me tranquilizan. Me llenan de un sopor cálido y de completa distensión.

En Rusia no sueles ver cielos despejados ni tardes bonitas. Quizás es por eso que los colores simples no me resultan desagradables. Me he acostumbrado a ellos.

Las cosas incoloras no me resultan una novedad. Las cosas frías no significan un problema para mí.

— No tengo frío — murmuro, mirando mis manos cubiertas por los guantes con atención.

Mis manos están raspadas por todas las caídas que he tenido contra el hielo. Mis rodillas también, pero creo que no me he quejado nunca.

Me canso más de lo que suelo sentir dolor. ¿O no es lo mismo? ¿Por qué no duermo bien para sentirme mejor?

¿Qué es lo que hago en las noches para perder el tiempo? ¿En qué es en lo que me pierdo como para malgastar la noche de una forma tan lamentable?

Busco discografías en internet. Las descargo, las añado a mis listas de reproducción. A veces compro los discos desde la tienda de _Apple_ , otras veces hago todo de forma ilegal.

Otras veces paso por mi galería de fotos y repito y repito y repito el mismo video.

Lo repito y lo repito y lo repito.

Yuuri Katsuki y sus hermosas caderas son mi nueva religión desde que lo conocí.

¿Cuándo volveré a bailar con él? ¿Cuándo volverá a echarse a mis brazos de esa forma? ¿Cuándo volverá a mirarme con esos preciosos e insistentes ojos marrones? ¿Cuándo volveremos a cruzar brazos y beber champán de la copa del otro? ¿Cuándo volverá a murmurar palabras sucias a mi oído para hacerme reír? ¿Cuándo volveré a tocarlo como aquella noche en su habitación?

Esa noche, Yuuri Katsuki y sus hermosas caderas son mi nueva religión.  
Son mi pastor y con ellos nada me faltará.  
Por los siglos de los siglos, amén.

— Rayos…— jadeo, sosteniendo mi cabeza con ambas manos.

Él estaba terriblemente borracho. Y yo iba por allí.

No sé de qué forma logró persuadirme…Ah, es verdad, con sus caderas. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

Con una exquisita sonrisa traviesa se acercó a mí para murmurar un montón de cosas sexys a mi oído y cuando me di cuenta, mi saco y mi camisa habían volado lejos de mi torso.

Y lo inevitable sucedió.

No hubo algo así como…Pues…Pues…Ya saben…Penetración o algo parecido.

Sólo tocamos un poco aquí y allá…

Vale, yo lo masturbé y él a mí.

Si está aquí, es porque yo gané la apuesta que hicimos.

No sé qué hizo. No sé cómo se movió. No sé en qué momento pegamos nuestras frentes una contra otra. No sé en qué momento se deslizó hasta mi cuello y dejó un montón de marcas rojas que me reclamaron como suyo. No sé en qué momento empezó a gemir mi nombre contra mi oreja y tampoco sé en qué momento mordisqueó en ella, en el punto exacto para volverme loco.

Y sólo sucedió.

Él acabó unos segundos después que yo y se echó a la cama, jadeando y sonrojado.

Yo me eché sobre su estómago, respirando con dificultad.

Diablos. Que me parta un rayo si no fue esa la experiencia sexual más maravillosa de mi vida. Diablos. Lo recuerdo y mi corazón da un vuelco.

— Me…Me encantan tus…canci…one…s…— suspiró antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Es verdad. Lo hicimos escuchando unas canciones que tenía en mi teléfono nuevo.

Cuando volví a la tierra, me di cuenta de que lo hicimos con « _Sweater Weather_ » de _The Neighbourhood._ Esa canción me sube los colores a la cara cada vez que la escucho desde ese momento.

Ese hermoso hombre lo hizo conmigo…Y no lo recuerda. Sinceramente, no quiero hacerlo recordar a la fuerza. No quiero y no puedo.

No me atrevo.

¡Lo arruinaría!

Como todo lo que hago con Yuuri…

— Pero Yuuri seguro que me quiere mucho…— suspiro, deslizando mis manos por mis brazos, mirando el agua del río mientras una helada ráfaga de aire golpea desde mi izquierda, haciéndome empequeñecer un poco.

Parece que el viento se burla de mí cuando digo eso.

Siempre que intento acercarme, siempre que intento darle pistas sobre nuestros acercamientos previos…Siempre fallo y él termina por alejarse de mí como si le desagradara.

¿Es acaso porque soy tan empalagoso con él como lo eran mis antiguas novias conmigo? ¿Es esto el karma por haber destrozado tantos corazones?

— Yo no he hecho nada malo…

Es verdad. Sólo estoy siendo sincero. Con la dosis adecuada de afecto, seguro que Yuuri querrá acercarse a mí.

¿Qué importa el sexo? ¿Qué importa aquello que hicimos borrachos?

No importa. Seguro que yo sólo le resulté guapo y en su estado de ebriedad, jugó conmigo para llevarme a la cama.

— Yuuri es tan gentil que no se burlaría de mí…

Supongo que no, no. ¿Pero acaso ha intentado volver a acercarse a mí? Si sintiera lo mismo que yo, habría intentado al menos estar cerca de mí.

— Él se preocupa por mí…

Cierto. Se preocupa…

Porque es mi entrenador. No tiene ninguna otra razón para sentirse consternado con respecto a mí. Sólo está haciendo su trabajo. Y aquí estoy yo, estorbando en él como siempre.

¡Yekaterina! Seguro por eso se molestó hoy.

Se está dando cuenta de que estoy jugando con el valioso tiempo de Yuuri y eso le hace enojar. ¿Puedo culparla? ¡No! Seguro si ella hubiese sido una patinadora profesional y yo su rival, me habría abofeteado por no darme cuenta de lo que se está presentando frente a mí.

¡Yuuri Katsuki! ¡El pentacampeón mundial! ¡La leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico!

¡Estoy perdiendo su tiempo de manera monumental! ¡El de todos!

¡El de Yekaterina, a quien casi forcé a terminar un traje para mí! ¡El de Yakov, a quien cambié sin siquiera darle un aviso! ¡El de Yuri, a quien nunca le di la buena nueva sobre mi nuevo entrenador, la persona que él tanto admira! ¡El de Lukian, que seguro se alejó de mí antes de que pudiera desquitar mi estrés con él!

—…Yo…— murmuro con una voz rasposa, seca e inusualmente aguda.

Carraspeo un par de veces, aferrando la barandilla del puente.

Mi labio inferior tiembla, el aire alrededor de mí parece espesarse, se revuelve mi estómago y mi pecho parece estrujarse con fuerza desgarradora.

— Yo…Yo estoy mejor solo.

¡Claro que sí!

Soy maravilloso.

— Yo soy maravilloso — murmuro.

Bueno…No realmente. Estoy atrapado en un bucle infinito de problemáticas que se repiten cada mes y a estas alturas, no debería resultarme una novedad.

No es una novedad. Los problemas me llaman. Soy un imán de problemas e inconformidades.

Torpe axel triple desde el águila. Torpe flip cuádruple. Torpe _Inna Bauer_.

Pero con un poco de práctica podré lograrlo. En soledad, podré encontrar la fuerza que necesito. Lo único que necesito es dejar a Yuuri respirar. Lo único que necesito es dejar de ser tan dramático.

Debo reprimir este sentimiento.

— En serio que saber qué es lo que sientes es más difícil que verle la sombra al viento…— fue lo que Yekaterina dijo en la cena.

¡Cómo me alegra!

No dejaré que nadie conozca mi corazón. ¡No hay nada allí!

No odio el patinaje, sólo es una parte de mi vida que podría calificarse como rutina. No estoy enamorado de Yuuri, sólo estoy ligeramente encandilado. No estoy triste, sólo estoy estresado por los repentinos eventos que han sucedido a mi alrededor.

Sí, seguro es eso. Puedo con ello.

Puedo arreglarlo.

Estoy bien.

No siento nada.

Estoy bien. Estoy bien.

Así solito se está viendo. El viento pega en la cara, el río ondea apaciblemente con la corriente de la brisa, los copos de nieve recubren todo el cuerpo y así se está bien.

La soledad trae paz.

La soledad es cómoda y así se está bien.

Pero…

…

Justo como si intentara consolarme, _la canción_ empieza a sonar.

« _Stay Close to Me_ ».

« _Stay Close to Me_ ».

"Quédate a mi lado".

Me han dado ganas de tirarme al río.

¿Cómo pude sugerir esta canción? Estoy profanando contra ella.

"Quédate a mi lado. Y no te vayas, que tengo miedo de perderte".

Mamá la cantaba para mí, por Dios, ¿cómo puedo ser tan tonto? Es justo por esto por lo que no encuentro una coreografía acorde a esta canción: porque no soy digno.

No lo merezco.

Soy tonto, tonto, ¡tonto!

¿Quién querría tener a su lado a un cabeza hueca como yo? No es que yo quiera estar solo, ¡es que la gente tiende a abandonarme!

Por una u otra razón, siempre acabo solo. Debo admitir que la mayoría de las veces es por culpa mía.

Como ahora.

¿Por qué nací hijo de Lukian "El Escapista" Nikiforov?

— Maldición… ¡Yuuri!

Tomo mi bicicleta de golpe, girándola violentamente al lado contrario.

La gloriosa voz de Kazuma Kudou me hace compañía en mi camino de vuelta a casa.

Estoy haciendo todo lo contrario de lo que debería. Así como Yuuri tiene sus barreras, yo tengo las mías.

Ni él ni yo ha deseado abrirse porque ninguno es de fiar.

Yo no confío en Yuuri y Yuuri no confía en mí. ¡Pero eso no significa que no le importe!

Él dejó Japón para venir a entrenarme. Vino sin una sola guía y realizando su propia investigación para encontrarme.

¿En serio no le importo? ¡No!

Ha tenido una cita conmigo. La mejor cita de la vida.

Bebió unas copas conmigo y luego de eso, volvimos a casa entrelazando nuestros meñiques. Ahora se le ha hecho costumbre juguetear con él cada vez que tiene mi mano derecha cerca de él.

Escucha mis canciones. Yo escucho las suyas.

¡Me gusta _Panic! At The Disco_! ¡Me gusta _Marina and The Diamonds_! ¡Me gusta _Gorillaz_!

A él le gusta _Queen._ Le gusta _Alice Francis._ Le gusta _Lady Gaga_. Le gusta _The Doors._

A veces se burla de mí y mis extremadamente variados gustos.

— Ópera, _Jazz_ , _Electro Dance_ , rock clásico…Sin duda alguna, eres una caja de sorpresas, Viktor — rió cuando le di luz verde para que se paseara por mi lista de música.

Rayos…Estoy siendo un torpe egoísta.

Debo darle tiempo, entendimiento y amistad antes que mi corazón entero.

Estoy pidiendo demasiado en muy poco tiempo.

¡Rayos!

Es que no pienso con claridad…Le temo a la verdad y escapo. Tal y como lo hace Lukian. Aunque no sé el porqué de su escapada más reciente, estoy seguro de que lo amenazaron con algo que sabe que debe hacer o devolver y prefirió escapar.

Siempre hacía eso.

Cuando vivíamos en la pobreza, siempre me dejaba solo a consolar a mamá.

Ella era mi mundo entero…

Literalmente, sostenía al mundo en mis hombros y dejaba que llorara todo lo que quisiera. Eso sólo me demostraba lo fuerte que era.

A pesar de que sufría, nunca se iba. Nunca se rendía. Nunca me dejaba solo.

Si en mis manos hubiese estado, hubiese hecho lo que sea por ella. Habría hecho nuestras maletas, habría tomado su mano, habría escapado lejos con ella y la habría ocultado de todo y todos.  
La habría sostenido y escondido para que Lukian no la hallara, para que la leucemia se perdiera siguiendo nuestros pasos.  
Habría buscado un trabajo, la habría sacado de la miseria.

Puede que todas las medallas de oro de mis años como júnior siguieran conmigo, ¿pero qué importa? Las vendí para pagar su tratamiento.

Ahora, Roza no está. Pero… ¿Es mi culpa? ¡No! No soy Dios. No podría haber hecho que la leucemia se fuera de la noche a la mañana.

¿A quién tomaría para escapar ahora? ¿Ahora quién es la persona que me seguiría entre las adoquinadas calles de Rusia? ¿O de cualquier país? ¿Quién se atrevería?

¿Por qué no puedo aprenderle a mamá? ¿Por qué no heredé su fortaleza? ¿Por qué no aprendí a ser valiente como ella?

Lo seré ahora.

Dejaré de ser un sucio Nikiforov ahora.

Y volveré a sostener aquello que necesito cerca de mí…Aunque no sepa bien qué debo sostener primero ahora mismo.

Pero sí sé por dónde empezar.

Doy vuelta justo en la esquina donde la Tverskaya _ulitsa_ empieza y destenso los pedales para mantener la misma velocidad en el carril derecho de la calzada de autos. Y antes de lo pensado, ya puedo ver el edificio de mi apartamento. Presiono el gatillo del freno ligeramente para dar vuelta en la esquina y volver a acelerar el paso hasta-

¿Es Yuuri quien acaba de salir de bajar las escaleras a la calle?

— Woah, ¡Yuuri! — chillo, presionando el freno violentamente mientras bajo los pies al suelo para desacelerar lo más rápido que puedo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Viktor! — grita él, haciéndose un ovillo en su lugar.

Por suerte, logro frenar a tiempo, aunque mi rodilla termina por dar un tirón que me arranca el aliento momentáneamente.

— ¡Yuuri! — exclamo con preocupación.

— ¡Viktor! ¡¿En dónde-?! ¡¿Q-Qué te-?! ¡¿Por qué no-?! ¡Agh! — gruñe, dando un fuerte pisotón contra el suelo nevado de la calle.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — inquiero, escudriñándolo con sumo desconcierto.

— ¡Estaba esperándote! Tardaste tanto… ¡Me preocupé mucho y bajé para esperarte! Estaba a punto de sacar el móvil para llamarte — responde con una expresión de molestia bastante evidente.

— Oh, Yuuri…Cómo lo sient-

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿En dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no me dijiste a dónde ibas? — toma el manubrio de la bicicleta para impulsarse hacia adelante, encarándome.

Me quedo callado por unos segundos sin saber exactamente qué decir o hacer.

Es verdad. No tenía por qué mentirle. No es justo…

— Yuuri, lo siento mucho…Necesitaba un tiempo a solas y pensé que…

— ¿Pensaste que me molestaría? ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza? ¡Estaba muriendo de la preocupación! ¡Si algo malo te sucede, creo que moriré!

Pego un brinco por lo fuerte y emotivo de su voz.

En serio le hice preocupar mucho…

Se aferra al manubrio mientras se encorva al frente, ocultándome su rostro por completo. Sólo puedo ver su brillante cabello negro que empieza a ser bañado por los copos de nieve que caen sobre nosotros.

— Yuuri…— murmuro con algo de dolor.

—…Esta es tu ciudad. Es tu casa, es tu decisión a dónde vas…Sólo…Por favor, no vuelvas a tardar tanto en volver. Si…Si decidiste irte por mi culpa, yo en serio lo siento. Lo lamento, pero, por favor, vuelve rápido a casa. No me digas nada si no quieres, pero nunca te desaparezcas así.

— ¡Yuuri!

Me lanzo hacia sus hombros, enderezándolo de golpe. Una vez que está completamente erguido frente a mí, me lanzo a sus brazos sin preocuparme en sostener la bicicleta.

Sólo quiero estar con él.

— Lo siento…Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Quien está mal soy yo. Perdóname. Perdóname. Solía dejar que mi entrenador escogiera alguna pieza disponible para mí e hiciera la coreografía…Pero Yuuri no es así.

Oculto mi rostro en su pecho mientras hablo y puedo sentir su agitada respiración, al igual que el descontrolado latido de su corazón.

— ¿Qué…? — murmura, sosteniendo mis hombros con delicadeza, pero no intenta separarme de él.

—…Yuuri no era así…Tú componías tu propia música basada en las historias que imaginabas y luego, tu cuerpo mismo se transformaba en música. Soñaba con hacer eso algún día, pero…

La mano de Yuuri acaricia mi cabello con gentileza y pego un brinco de nueva cuenta. Mi repentino movimiento hace que su mano se detenga momentáneamente antes de volver a acariciarme.

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta de la canción, Viktor? — pregunta con suavidad, sin detener el paso de su mano en mi cabeza.

— No me molesta la canción. No me siento digno de ella. Recuerdo que te enseñé la versión en dueto de la canción, pero ahora siento que no la merezco. Es emotiva. Su letra es hermosa, pero…Yo…Yo no me siento en sincronía con esa canción.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no la mereces?

Aferro su abrigo a medio poner por detrás de su espalda, pegando mi mejilla derecha a su pecho. Mi mirada se pierde en el azul oscuro de su abrigo y mi boca se seca repentinamente.

¿Qué me hace pensar eso? Esa es una pregunta complicada…

Me quedo en silencio, siendo sostenido por Yuuri, que sigue acariciando mi cabello sin prisa alguna. Por unos segundos más nos mantenemos así hasta que Yuuri me da unas palmaditas en la espalda y se aleja un poco de mí.

— Pongamos tu bici en su lugar — musita Yuuri, tomándome por los hombros.

Toma el manubrio con firmeza para ayudarme a bajar.

Se lo agradezco mucho.

Mis piernas tiemblan como gelatina, al igual que mis manos. Me duele todo el cuerpo y la asquerosa sensación de vértigo de minutos antes empieza a disminuir. Eso es lo único bueno

— Pásame la cadena, por favor — solicito enseguida acomodamos la bicicleta en el rack.

— Sí. Ten…

Rápidamente vuelvo a asegurar mi bicicleta con la cadena y el candado dorado que guardé en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi abrigo. Enseguida la faena termina, giro hacia Yuuri, que me mira desde lo alto con una expresión nostálgica y hasta cierto punto, adolorida.

— ¿Qué pasa, Yuuri? — pregunto, acercándome a él.

Sus ojos viajan hasta el suelo y sonríe a medias, riendo por debajo de su aliento.

— Vamos a dormir, Viktor. Es muy tarde ya…

Extiende su mano izquierda hacia mí.

¿En serio estará conmigo incluso después de lo que sucedió? Lo preocupé tanto y aún así…

—…Gracias, Yuuri…— musito, tomando su mano.

Con una sonrisa un poco más relajada, vuelve la mirada al frente y me guía hacia mi apartamento. Ambos subimos las escaleras entrelazando nuestras manos con fuerza.

Yuuri es tan cálido…Incluso a través de los guantes puedo sentirlo.

Hasta su temperatura corporal es distinta a la mía.

— Hmph…— río bajito, agachando la cabeza —…Hoy será una noche muy cálida…

* * *

— ¡Hola, Yuuri-kun!

— H-Hola, Minami-kun…

— ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo importante? ¡Dime que no!

— Esto…N-No mucho, no. Sólo estoy practicando un poco con-

— Agh, no lo menciones, que me da envidia…Por cierto, ¿qué tal suena mi inglés? ¿Suena bien? ¿Qué hay del acento?

— Oh… _Yes, yes_ , suena muy bien, Minami-kun.

Suelto la lata de soda de manzana que me compré en la máquina expendedora que mi abuela instaló en el lobby de la pista de hielo.

¿Cuándo la aplasté de esa forma tan violenta? Caracoles, ¡no lo sé! ¡Puede que lo haya hecho cuando ese Minami llamó a mi Yuuri!

Diablos, ¡¿que no tiene nada mejor que hacer?!

¡¿Por qué no lo deja tranquilo?!

— Diantres…— gruño, deslizándome de vuelta a la pista central.

Esta tarde ha empezado a nevar demasiado. Parece que el cielo se caerá a trozos en cualquier momento, pero Yuuri y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que ensayar era un mal necesario.

Necesitaba descargar mucha energía negativa desde lo que sucedió en la madrugada…

Y ahora me he llenado de energía aún más negativa. ¡Romperé su teléfono si sigue así!

— ¡Oh, Yuuri-kun! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡私はとても幸せです! (¡Estoy muy feliz!) — oigo que chilla el muchacho contra la oreja de Yuuri.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? — Yuuri es demasiado cordial con él…

Me alegra que tenga esa cualidad, pero…Agh…Ese… ¡Kenjiro!

— Porque tu coreografía… ¡Es grandiosa! ¡Casi tan grandiosa como tú! Espero hacerle justicia a tu magnificencia, aunque estoy seguro de que nada se te compara ni por asomo.

¡Juro por todos los dioses que voy a derrotar a ese niño! ¡Lo juro!

— ¡Woah-! — chillo cuando mi brazo izquierdo golpea el hielo violentamente antes de empezar a dar vueltas sobre la pista debido al impulso.

— ¡Viktor!

Yuuri en un frenesí de preocupación, se abalanza contra la barda de la pista.

Yo me levanto por mi cuenta, gruñendo bajito.

— ¡Viktor! ¡¿Estás bien-?!

— ¡No te preocupes! — exclamo con…quizás, demasiada molestia.

Yuuri me mira sin entender demasiado bien el porqué de mi molestia. Entonces, toma su teléfono, dice algunas palabras en japonés y termina su llamada con Kenjiro.

Definitivamente, hay algo mal en mí. Llevo toda la práctica ensayando mis saltos y distintos estiramientos. A pesar de que los hago bien—hasta ese triple axel que resultó un completo fracaso hace segundo—, siento que de verdad, estoy mal.

Anoche, Yuuri escuchó la canción de nuevo y comenzaron las preguntas nuevamente.

— ¿La usarás?

— No. Quiero que tú elijas la música.

— Pero amé la canción…

— Seguro amarás otra, Yuuri…

Ambos discutimos, comenzamos a sofocarnos y terminamos por dar el asunto como zanjado. Desperté con Yuuri en mis brazos, así que mi molestia no duró nada.

Nunca puedo molestarme tanto tiempo con él… ¡Pero es exasperante!

No él, sino su forma de presionarme en silencio.

No me amenaza, ni me lastima, ni me lanza indirectas, pero sus muecas y la forma en la que sus ojos se mueven cuando me justifico lo dicen todo.

No creo poder avanzar. Estoy atascado…

— Muy bien, ven aquí.

Volteo hacia él rápidamente, mirándolo con seriedad.

— ¿Uhm? ¿Para qué? — pregunto, aunque no lo desobedezco.

Me apoyo en la barda, justo frente a él y echo la cabeza al frente, movimiento producto de la fatiga.

— ¿Cómo empezará tu programa libre? — pregunta, mirándome por lo alto con un semblante estoico.

Bufo bajito y sólo elevo los ojos hacia él.

— No lo he decidido. Aún no sé qué canción usaré…— respondo secamente, volviendo a agachar la cabeza con pesadez.

— ¿Eh? ¡Viktor! ¿Aún no eliges la música? ¿Por qué no crees más en el amor que sientes por esa canción? Seguro debe recordarte algo…Puede que a tu familia, o a los tiempos en los que Chris y tú-

— ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Cuándo te habló de lo nuestro?! — exclamo, levantándome de golpe para encararlo.

Él se queda petrificado en su lugar, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada a la derecha.

— Así que…tú y él realmente tuvieron algo…

Abro los ojos de par en par.

Él… ¿Sólo estaba bromeando?

— ¡No, no, no es eso! ¡Es sólo que…! Bueno…

Yuuri evadió el tema dando media vuelta hacia mi bolso de entrenamiento. Extrajo mi termo lleno de agua y lo colocó frente a mí.

Le agradecí en voz baja y di grandes sorbos de agua antes de volver a entrenar.

¿Sólo bromeaba? ¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Por qué habló de Chris?

¿Amor?

Hmph…No sé si lo sea.

Yo realmente empecé a enamorarme de Chris, pero él terminó por tachar nuestra relación como un "pasatiempo" y decidí no intentar nada más con él. El "pasatiempo" terminó, pero establecimos una relación de amistad que, a mí parecer, es por mucho mejor que la que sosteníamos como amantes.

¿Amor?

Bueno, puede que sí, pero de amigos.

No sé si Yuuri-

…

Rayos…

— Terminó la práctica, Viktor, ya vámonos — anuncia Yuuri con simpleza.

Me acerco a la barda y me quito los patines rápidamente.

¿Qué…?

— Ouch…— sollozo, acariciando con cuidado el empeine de mi pie izquierdo.

Siento que…Uhmmm…Creo que estoy sangrando.

Bah, ¿qué importa? No es nuevo.

Me pongo los tenis rápidamente, haciendo un montón de posturas extrañas para colocármelos bien y me levanto enseguida la faena termina.

Tomo mi toalla y quito el sudor de mi frente presionando la toalla contra mi piel.

— Wow, esta vez sí que me cansé…Me pregunto, ¿lograré despejar este montón de dudas que tengo? Quisiera saberlo…Por cierto, gracias por dejar que te abrazara anoche, Yuuri — digo, levantando mi flequillo con mi mano derecha.

El sudor ocasiona que mi cabello se mantenga elevado, pero no le doy importancia y me giro con una pequeña sonrisa dedicada hacia Yuuri.

Mi entrenador luce bastante… _extraño_.

Tiene los puños cerrados a sus costados, sus hombros tiemblan un poco y sus ojos se mantienen sobre mí. Además, sus mejillas poseen un poderoso sonrojo y puedo escuchar que traga saliva con fuerza.

Entonces, yo parpadeo un par de veces, ladeando mis caderas para posicionar mis manos a cada lado de ellas.

— ¿Yuuri?

El mencionado pega un brinco cuando pronuncio su nombre y vuelve a la tierra.

— E-Eh, ¿sí?

— ¡Salgamos por ahí! — exclamo, elevando el índice izquierdo a la altura de mi mejilla.

— No, está bien…— da media vuelta y…

…Y se va… ¿Se va? ¡¿Realmente se está yendo?!

Me quedo en mi lugar, consternado.

¿Qué? ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué? — murmuro, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Cruzamos el lobby de la pista de hielo, que ya no se ve tan lamentable. Aún hay partes del techo que cuelgan y la pintura de las paredes está cuarteada y bastante opaca, pero ya no hay polvo en el piso y hasta añadieron muebles de cuero blanco en lo que era el cubículo de información, además de una máquina expendedora de sodas.

Todo empieza a cobrar vida de nuevo…

Mamá solía atender a los turistas con un inglés tan roto que daba risa. A veces, Yekaterina le ayudaba con eso, otras veces lo hacía yo mismo con 8 años de edad.

Siempre he sido fluido en el inglés, ¡y también el francés! Gracias a ello, puedo comunicarme a la perfección con mis colegas patinadores.

Aunque…Creo que hablar en el mismo idioma no tiene nada que ver con el entendimiento mutuo.

Eso es obvio en mi relación con Yuuri.

Ambos somos fluidos en el idioma inglés. Podemos hablar entre nosotros bastante bien, pero ninguno entiende al otro.

No puedo entenderlo…Y él no llega a entenderme a mí.

Ambos tomamos el tren en silencio, luego el bus, luego caminamos de vuelta a casa.

No me atreví a entrelazar mi meñique con el suyo debido a que parecía realmente…consternado.

No diría que molesto, pero…Algo tiene y lo peor es que no sé qué es.

¿Dije algo malo? ¿Le molestó cómo le grité? ¿Será que está harto de mí?

Puede que esté cansado. Apostaré por lo mejor. No quiero revivir los miedos que creí sepultar ayer.

Yo no quiero tener miedo porque sé que si lo tengo, alejaré a Yuuri aún más de lo que él se está alejando.

— Yuuri, ¡bañémonos juntos! — río enseguida cruzamos el umbral de la puerta de mi casa y comienzo a quitarme el abrigo.

— Me iré a dormir.

Esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

Rayos, rayos, rayos…

— ¡Durmamos juntos! — exclamo, colocando mis manos a cada extremo de mi boca.

Él me mira en silencio y sin mover una sola de las facciones de su bello rostro. Y azota la puerta frente a mí.

¡Rayos!

Rayos, rayos…Rayos…

Un débil gimoteo a mi lado me hace reaccionar.

Miro hacia abajo, topándome con Makkachin. Parece que él también quería dormir con Yuuri…

¿Qué es lo que sucede?

¿Por qué Yuuri está tan molesto?  
¿Ahora qué hice para hacerlo enfadar?

— Vamos, Makkachin…Hoy papá no quiere dormir ni contigo ni con papi — suspiro, acariciando brevemente la cabeza de mi compañero, dirigiéndome después a mi habitación.

Cierro la puerta débilmente y pego mi frente contra esta, suspirando de nueva cuenta.

¿Qué está pasando?

¿Cuándo es que todo empezó a desmoronarse?

¿Por qué todo se complicó así? Mis problemas familiares eran mil veces más fáciles de resolver y ligeramente menos dolorosos.

No sé…No sé cómo resolver esto. Es la primera vez que me siento tan perdido.

Y no es que no lo haya estado antes. De hecho, no puedo decir que sigo siendo alguien que se inspire con una coreografía o una canción.

Quería encontrar una canción que representara esa incertidumbre. Ese latente sentimiento de vacío y miedo que me corroe al despertar.

Nadie lo sabe. Ni Yekaterina, ni Yakov, ni Lukian…Mucho menos Yuuri.

No me considero alguien depresivo, pero sí que tengo pensamientos tan fugaces como dolorosos. Mi pasión es breve y mi dolor lo es también.

O, bueno, eso pensé…

Ahora mismo no puedo sacarme de la cabeza esas reacciones de Yuuri. Él fue quien suspendió la práctica y también se sonrojó por alguna razón cuando estábamos a punto de irnos. Él fue quien desechó todos los intentos que realizó para acercarme y…

Seguro la culpa es mía.

Algo hice, ¿pero qué?

¿Cuál fue mi error?

Saco mi teléfono del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y me tiro de frente a mi cama, encendiéndolo.

Debo vaciar mi mente. Debo vaciar mi mente. No quiero perder el sueño…

— Anda…Es Yuri — murmuro, abriendo la bandeja de mensajes de Skype.

Me ha mandado un mensaje en video…

Lo abro sin más preámbulos y lo primero que veo es a Yuri parado detrás de la barda de la pista en el _Sports Champions Club_.

— Je, mira qué glamurosa playera tiene — comento hacia Makkachin acostado a mi lado.

Yuri posiciona el teléfono en la barda y se acerca a él.

Su frente está cubierta de pequeñas gotas de sudor y sus ojos se pasean inquietos a la cámara del teléfono y alrededor de la pista.

Está _muy_ estresado.

Sus ojos pareces los de un…Bueno…Un lunático.

Tiene una mirada tan penetrante que a veces cuesta creer que es sólo un quinceañero.

— ¿Qué hay, viejo? Mira lo que puedo hacer.

Con este breve mensaje, da inicio a lo que creo que será una demostración de su coreografía o algo parecido.

Se desliza por el hielo con una delicadeza y finura que me capturan de inmediato.

Yuri es realmente agraciado y en extremo talentoso. Es un rival peligroso, pero también un rival del que puedes esperar lo que sea.

Es de mis mejores amigos, y aunque él no lo confiese nunca, sé que yo también lo soy para él.

El muchacho rubio tras la pantalla se desliza en veloces círculos por la pista, tomando impulso para…

— ¡Wow! — exclamo, saltando sobre mi cama.

¡Yuri realiza un axel triple con los brazos elevados! Casi perfecto porque trastabilla un poco al final, pero el proceso fue magnífico.

— Diantres…— gruñe a lo lejos, dando una patada al hielo de la pista.

Acto seguido, se desliza de vuelta a la barda y enfoca la cámara hacia su delicado rostro.

— ¿Viste eso? Ese es uno de los movimientos que te asesinarán, Viktor Nikiforov. Voy a ejecutarte con mis malditos zapatos-navaja.

Enarco una ceja, divertido con sus amenazas que suenan, por demás, muy serias.

— Seguro que sí — ronroneo, quitando el video enseguida.

Respondo con un mensaje de texto simple:

« _Ya lo veremos, camarada ;D Espero que puedas pulir ese salto para cuando empiecen las competencias sénior. Felicidades por ser parte del mundo de los niños grandes_ \uwu/».

Vuelvo a mi bandeja de entrada y me topo con…

…  
…

…Ya entendí todo.

Ya entendí cuándo es que Yuuri cambió su actitud hacia mí.

Selecciono el contacto y presiono al botón de "Llamada" rápidamente, llevando mi teléfono a mi oreja derecha. Muerdo mi labio inferior violentamente, sin preocuparme ni remotamente por lo dañados que los tengo debido a la fuerza que he aplicado en ellos recientemente.

— ¿Aló, _baby_? ¿Cómo-?

— ¿Por qué le dijiste que éramos amantes?

Chris suspira del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Querías que le mintiera, acaso? Se enteraría tarde o temprano.

— ¡Chris, no tenías por qué decirle! — exclamo, golpeando mi calma con mi mano libre.

— ¡Tú nunca me dijiste que no lo hiciera! Además, fue como…como muy espontáneo, ¿sabes? Estábamos hablando en Instagram y una cosa llevó a la otra.

— Le mostraste mis fotos, ¿verdad?

— Eras una ramera más que exquisita, Viktor~.

— Eres un tonto, Christophe, ¿lo sabes?

— Por Dios, Viktor — jadea, sonando genuinamente estresado —. Me duele que me hayas creído. ¡Nunca le mostraría mis fotos a alguien más! Sales tú, pero son mías. _Mías_. Sólo mías. No le enseñé tus fotos, pero me preguntó si yo te conocía bien.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, bufando con algo de hastío.

— No me digas que le respondiste algo sucio.

— ¡Sí que nos conocemos bien!

Golpeo mi frente sonoramente, hundiendo mi cara contra mi edredón de motivos blancos, cremas y grises azulados.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste _exactamente_? — inquiero con la voz amortiguada debido al edredón contra mis labios.

— Bueno, le dije que te conocía muy, muy bien. Por fuera y por dentro. Luego añadí que todo eso lo decía de forma literal y surgió la inevitable pregunta… "¿Ustedes son amantes?", a lo que yo respondí con un rotundo "no".

— Vaya…— suspiro, aliviado.

— Le dije que lo fuimos. Amantes muy intensos.

Puedo escuchar mis dientes rechinar unos contra otros debido a la fuerza que estoy aplicando en mi mandíbula para no soltar un sonoro grito.

— Chris…

— Bebé, tenía que saberlo algún día. Deberías sentirte mejor al saber que se rió y me dijo que no me creería. Dijo que él nunca se enteró de nada — explica, chasqueando la lengua al final.

Yo enarco mi ceja izquierda con curiosidad.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que no se enteró? — pregunto atropelladamente.

Él ríe entre dientes, aparentemente divertido.

— ¡No lo sé! Me dijo "yo nunca me enteré de eso. Lo habría sabido de seguro cuando eso hubiera pasado.". Me quedé meditándolo por un segundo y llegué a la conclusión de que…puede que él sea tu fan.

Me quedé de piedra cuando dejó de hablar y por poco suelto el teléfono. Lo pienso brevemente…Antes de echarme a reír sin demasiado ánimo.

— No…No, no, no, no…— murmuro entre risas.

— ¿Viktor?

— No, no, no, imposible. Es más probable que Makkachin aprenda a hablar a que Yuuri sea mi fan…Me refiero, ¿por qué? ¡Él es un pentacampeón de talla mundial! Yo soy un simple patinador del montón. ¿Por qué sería mi fan?

— Uhmmm… ¿Por la misma razón por la que yo te llevé a la cama cuando nos conocimos: tu bella cara?

Me quedo en silencio nuevamente.

¿Será por eso? No lo creo…

No creo que Yuuri sea así de superficial. No lo creo, no lo creo…Aunque…Mencionó algo respecto a mi cara cuando nos conocimos y también cuando tuvimos sexo.

¿Será que por eso se ofreció a entrenarme en primer lugar? ¿Porque tenía un tiempo acechándome por mi rostro?

...

—…No. Estoy seguro de que no es así…Si lo vemos desde un punto de vista objetivo-

— ¡Cuidado! No te vaya a doler hacerlo — exclama en un tono de completa seriedad.

Ruedo los ojos, chistando bajito.

— _Como decía_ , si somos objetivos, podría haberlo dicho debido al tiempo que tiene a mi lado. He hablado con él acerca de muchas cosas y-

— ¿Le has hablado de tus parejas?

— Uhmmm…— muerdo la uña de mi pulgar izquierdo ligeramente, agachando la mirada —…La verdad es que no…

Chris suspira del otro lado de la línea.

— Viktor, no soy quién para sermonearte… ¿Recuerdas a Max? Digo… ¿Maximilian?

— Uhhh… ¿Hablas del miembro de la Confederación Suiza de Patinaje?

— Ese mismo, sí.

— ¿No es tu actual amante?

— En eso estoy, sí. Bueno, sabes muy bien el drama que hubo entre tú, él y yo, ¿cierto?

Pongo los ojos en blanco, lamiendo mis labios rápidamente.

— Sí, lo recuerdo…Pensó que tú y yo seguíamos siendo amantes y me pidió que te dejara libre.

— Exactamente.

— ¿…Y? ¿Cuál es el punto? — inquiero, confundido a más no poder.

— Bueno…— puedo escuchar a Chris revolverse en sus mantas —…Yo suelo dejar frío al pobre hombre. Me he acostado con él y todo eso, pero nunca despierto a su lado. Soy alguien a quien no le gusta sentirse atado, eso lo sabes mejor que nadie.

— Así es.

— Pues…A veces hay que ser claros con las personas con las que nos relacionamos. A pesar de que no quería ser tu novio, realmente quería conocerte y llegar a ser tu amigo. No quería acabar en malos términos contigo y lo logré. Con Max sucede lo mismo. Debo ser claro conmigo mismo, saber qué es lo que quiero y luego dejárselo en claro a él si es que no quiero perderlo.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

— Viktor, eres una persona tan gélida como el hielo. Sueles dejar como desapercibidos los sentimientos de los demás y hasta sueles lanzarles escupitajos de la peor manera. También eres bastante terco, infantil y siempre estás sonriendo, pero sé que no eres feliz. Hay demasiado peso en tus hombros, hermano, y nadie puede acercarse a ti. Hay veces en las que te vuelves tan insensible y tan vacío que siento que de un momento a otro, todo tú desaparecerás…

— Chris…— murmuro, pegando el teléfono aún más contra mi oreja.

Se detiene brevemente antes de volver a hablar.

— Viktor, no puedo pedirte que me cuentes todos tus problemas porque, a pesar de que tuvimos muchos encuentros más que _personales_ , no soy digno. Y ahora mismo tú y yo somos, quiero pensar, muy buenos amigos. Yo no tengo miedo de perderte sólo por no conocer tus más íntimos pensamientos. Pero hay alguien que convive contigo a diario y no tiene ni idea de cómo tratarte. Tiene miedo, es inseguro…Quiere conocerte, pero le resulta difícil hacerlo porque te cierras enseguida intenta entrar a tu corazón.

— Yo lo amo…

— Demuéstraselo.

Contengo el aliento con ligereza, encogiéndome de hombros.

— Yo…

— No se lo digas. No lo hostigues. No lo asfixies. No lo obligues. Muéstrale lo mucho que lo amas. Compénsale todas y cada una de las molestias que se ha tomado para estar contigo. No te cierres, Viktor. No quiero que le lluevas con un montón de secretos tuyos, sólo…Permite que conozca al verdadero Viktor. Al Viktor que se perdió hace meses, el Viktor apasionado, habilidoso y sorprendente que yo tanto adoro. Estoy seguro de que él logrará encontrar todas las piezas de tu corazoncito y sabrá acomodarlas bien.

— Pero…— vuelvo a dejar caer mi mirada, pestañeando un par de veces —… ¿Y si lo que ve no le gusta? Incluso si le confieso lo que siento. ¿Si termina por perder el poco interés que tiene en mí? ¿Si termina viendo trozos que terminan por lastimarlo? ¿Qué pasará con las grietas que queden con él? Dejaré de ser perfecto…

Chris suspira y puedo volver a escucharlo revolverse incansablemente mientras gruñe un montón de pequeños "ok".

— Muy bien, bebé, ¿recuerdas qué estudié?

— Chris…

— Te daré una terapia psicológica sin costo alguno por los viejos tiempos, ¿está bien?

Es verdad. La carrera que Chris eligió fue la de Psicología. Recuerdo que yo asistí a su graduación y también me sometió a una terapia… ¿Cómo era el nombre…? Uhmmm…No recuerdo el nombre técnico, pero me sometió a una hipnosis momentánea en la que le ofrecí una lista más que detallada de mis experiencias sexuales y mis fetiches, entre otras cosas, pero no sé cuáles.

Chris nunca tuvo lo que podríamos llamar como verdadera motivación para estudiar su carrera, pero debo admitir que es un excelente psicólogo.

Y él lo sabe.

— Ok. Escúchame con mucha atención, Viktor.

— Entendido, doctor — bromeo con algo de dulzura en la voz por lo amable de su acto.

—…Cuando hablas de grietas en tu interior, puedo imaginarme un jarrón. Un jarrón de porcelana.

Me tiro de espaldas en mi cama sin demasiados ánimos. Entonces, mi gesto se transforma en uno de confusión y curiosidad.

— ¿Un…Un jarrón?

— Así es. Un jarrón de porcelana. Imagina que ese jarrón por tal o cuál razón, fue arrojado muy lejos y se rompió en cientos de pedacitos chiquitos y lastimeros. ¿Qué sentido le vez a eso?

— Uhmmm… ¿Que un jarrón fue arrojado muy lejos? Cuando pienso en eso, puedo imaginarme una de esas escenas de peleas maritales y esas cosas…

— Tú viste mucho de eso, ¿no es cierto? Ya sabes, antes no vivías en condiciones no muy buenas y viviste situaciones de ese tipo.

— ¡Demonio!

Puedo escuchar la gentil risa de Chris del otro lado de la línea, como si se regocijase del acertado diagnóstico que está realizando sobre mí.

— Ok, mantén esas ideas bien establecidas. Ahora, volvamos al jarrón destrozado. Muchas personas pasaron a su lado y unieron los trocitos del jarrón para acomodarlo y volver a darle forma. Sus patrones aún lucen hermosos como antes, pero tiene huecos. Diminutos, casi imperceptibles. Aunque soporta el agua que sea vertida en él, ¿qué pasaría con esos huecos que quedaron?

— Pues…Serían un verdadero problema. El agua se desbordaría por ellos aunque nadie lo note.

— Exactamente. La fachada del jarrón volvió a verse como antes, pero no sigue siendo la misma. Por muy hermoso que se siga viendo y aunque aún soporte cierto peso, hay huecos que hacen que todo se desborde y la imperfección vuelve a flote. ¿Entiendes lo que digo, precioso _jarroncito_?

Suspiro con pesadez, asintiendo lentamente.

— Sí… ¿Pero cómo podría rellenar los huecos que hacen que todo se desborde? ¿Debo encontrar las piezas idénticas que cubran esos huecos?

— Sí y no. No debes encontrar las piezas idénticas. Hay algo de bello en la imperfección, en las grietas que hay en las personas porque esas grietas nos indican que esa persona sigue allí a pesar de que alguna vez les hicieron daño. No debes encontrar las piezas idénticas porque esa facultad de belleza se perdería y sólo serías algo sistemático, vano, ortodoxo.

— Aburrido…Falto de pasión…

— Justo — murmura con voz apacible —. Lo que te recomiendo es que cubras esos huecos con cosas que te hagan falta. Actividades, personas, sentimientos. Todos tenemos nuestro propio tipo de pegamento.

— Actividades, personas, sentimientos…Dios…Siento que no me llena ninguno. Lo siento, Chris.

— No pasa nada. Es algo completamente natural. Después de todo, tu infancia no fue nada sencilla, ¿no es cierto?

— No…No lo fue — respondo, jugando con las orejas de Makkachin, que ha caído dormido a mi lado —. Yo vivía con mis padres en un cuarto de 3 por 3 en un viejo colchón con mantas térmicas mientras mis padres dormían sobre una colchoneta delgada e incómoda. Esas eran nuestras pertenencias. Lukian trabajaba en una fábrica de tiempo completo mientras que mi madre confeccionaba ropas para eventos de gala.

— Vaya…Mierda…No puedo imaginarte viviendo en esa clase de condiciones, Viktor. Lo lamento muchísimo.

— Ja, ja, no lo sientas. Fue hace mucho tiempo…Cuando la familia de mi madre la perdonó por haberse fugado con el otro, empecé a practicar y ella volvió a trabajar como miembro del staff de la pista. Empecé a participar en torneos, en encuentros deportivos y las competencias júnior. Gané muchas medallas, pero todas tuvieron que ser vendidas para cubrir los gastos médicos de mi mamá.

— ¡Viktor! ¡Dios mío! ¿No te queda nada de esos días?

— Nope…Nada, literalmente. Bueno, aún tengo fotos y los trajes. ¡Los trajes son preciosos! Tienes que verlos algún día.

Chris se queda en silencio momentáneamente. Puedo escucharlo tragar saliva y luego, ríe bajito.

— Sí. Algún día debo volver a verte con ese traje de rejillas azul y plateado, ¿lo recuerdas? Es de los tiempos en los que eras Rapunzel.

— Ugh, cállate — río, golpeando mi edredón con mi brazo libre.

Ambos nos echamos a reír como tontos.

Es algo que suele pasar cuando estoy con Chris. Ahora es en menor medida, pero se me sale lo cabeza hueca cada vez que estoy con él. Fuera de las competencias, claro. Dentro somos los rivales más encarnizados que hay.

— Ya es muy tarde para ti, Viktor, deberías dormir un poco.

— ¡Ah, es cierto! ¿Te desperté muy temprano? — comienzo a excusarme rápidamente, pero él me detiene de inmediato.

— No, no pasa nada. Fue una hora y media antes, pero no hay problema. Tranquilo. Ahora, antes de que te deje dormir, quiero reafirmar esta sesión como tu doctor dándote algunos consejos, mi amigo.

— Entiendo. Adelante.

— Quiero que dejes de guardarte tantas cosas. Tampoco quiero que las ventiles a medio mundo, pero sí necesito que dejes de pensar que los problemas de todos están sobre tus hombros.

— Pero-

— ¡Nada de peros! Debes dejar de asfixiarte, Viktor. Temo que la incertidumbre y la desesperación te maten algún día y creo que la persona a la que más le interesa mantenerte con vida es Yuuri.

¿Es…Es eso verdad? No creo que le interese tanto. Después de todo, prefirió ignorarme en vez de hablar sobre lo que sucedió entre Chris y yo. No me permitió explicarle y…

— Sé que ahora mismo tú no confías en él a pesar de lo infatuado que estás. Sólo dale la oportunidad de entenderte y verás que todo empezará a cobrar sentido para ambos.

—…Tienes razón, Chris. Lo intentaré. Muchas gracias por la sesión, doctor. Espero que hablemos pronto sobre mis avances — bromeo, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.

Casi puedo escucharlo sonreír también y ríe melodiosamente.

— Por supuesto. Esa sí te la cobraré. Me debes una cerveza para cuando volvamos a vernos.

— ¡Con gusto!

— Excelente. Buenas noches, Viktor. Y…lamento haber complicado las cosas entre tú y Yuuri. Me esforzaré por meter las intrigas suficientes para hacerlo dudar, pero no las suficientes para hacerlo odiarte.

Bufo, fingiendo molestia, aunque sí me incomoda un poco porque _vaya_ que lo creo capaz.

— Suerte en tu práctica, Chris — finalizo con un suspiro.

Termino la llamada con él y apago mi teléfono para dejarlo sobre mi mesita de noche.

¿Será que Chris sólo estaba blofeando en conversación? Estoy seguro de que todo el tiempo ese fue el caso.

Dice que sabe que estoy mal, pero nunca sabe qué es lo que me sucede con exactitud. Creo que no puedo culparlo. Nunca le digo nada, pero lo que acaba de decirme es más que coherente.

Creo que debo empezar a buscar los trozos del jarrón destrozado.

Cuando pienso en ello sólo puedo limitarme a creer que ya nada puede llenar los huecos. Puede que siga desbordando todos esos sentimientos, pero…al menos quiero conseguir un lugar en el que el agua caiga sin que todo termine volviéndose un desastre.

¿Qué servirá como recipiente? ¿Qué podría ayudarme con ello?

— Dios…— murmuro, revolviéndome en mis mantas.

No sé cuánto tiempo continúo dando vueltas en mi cama sin encontrar una posición que me resulte cómoda.

No sé cuánto tiempo continúo cuestionándome y metiéndome aún más dudas en la cabeza.

Este camino es el camino que yo elegí. Pude haberme quedado sin hacer nada mientras me retorcía en mi miseria y la monotonía de mi vida, pero decidí aceptar todo tal y como vino. Y Yuuri vino a mí.

Tengo que aceptarlo. Tengo que aceptar todo tal y como venga, todo lo que él tenga para ofrecerme y hasta aquellas cosas que quiera ocultar de mi vista. Aunque la incertidumbre de esta nueva vida me esté matando, también me está llenando de emociones, de vibrante conmoción y expectación que yo no pensé volver a sentir en mi existencia.

Quiero intentarlo. Quiero ganar. Quiero ganar, pero…

Tampoco puedo ver a la cara a Yuuri. Él está muy molesto y no entiendo por qué. Siento que todo lo que hice en el pasado está mal, que todo yo estoy mal.

Es mi culpa…Yo lo hice enojar.

— No puedo con esta sensación de culpa…— chillo, levantándome de golpe, apoyando mis manos contra mi cama.

Mi puerta se abre de golpe y pego un brinco por el susto.

Diablos…

Volteo lentamente hacia atrás, topándome con Yuuri.

Sostiene la puerta contra la pared con su mano derecha y su mirada se oscurece debido a que mantiene la cabeza agachada.

— ¿De verdad tuviste el descaro de hacerme esperarte en la pista en vano?

— Y-Yo…Eh…Yo…— giro los ojos hacia mi reloj digital sobre mi mesa de noche.

¿Huh? ¡¿Cuándo se hizo de día?! ¡¿Cuándo es que llegaron las 9:41 de la mañana?!

— Vayamos al Kremlin, Viktor…Tenemos que hablar.

— Bien…

* * *

Suspiro contra mis brazos entrelazados sobre el tubo del borde del puente.

No sé quién está más dispuesto a hablar. No lo sé y eso me preocupa.

Quisiera empezar a hacer lo que Chris me dijo que hiciera, pero no me siento capaz. Siento que algo saldrá mal.

— Gaviotas colinegras…— murmura Yuuri, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba entre nosotros.

— Uhmmm…Creo que son gaviotas del Caspio — corrijo yo sin atreverme a verlo aún.

Mi flequillo se eleva y ondea al costado de mi rostro y mi boca se mantiene oculta entre mis brazos cruzados por encima del puente frente a la Catedral de Cristo Salvador.

Llevamos un tiempo aquí y a pesar de lo molesto que está, ahora mismo no luce como lucía en la noche.

—…En Hasetsu, puedes ver el mar sin ningún problema — añade con voz apacible y sin apartar sus ojos chocolate del río —. Veo las gaviotas que hay aquí en Rusia y no puedo evitar recordar a mi hogar. Pensé que nunca dejaría ese lugar aunque siempre quise hacerlo, así que nunca me fijé en el canto de las gaviotas.

— A mí me pasa igual…— comento con una ligera risita al final para luego, enseriarme un poco —…En cada competencia a la que iba, había un montón de personas que me acosaban. Hubo una chica que siempre me hablaba insistentemente en mis redes sociales y al final de cada competencia. Una vez, mi madre se desmayó mientras buscaba telas con Yekaterina aquí en Moscú. Sentí que mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo. Estaba en la sala del hospital con mi tía y de repente, esa chica llegó con los ojos llorosos y…lucía muy mal. Cuando me abrazó para consolarme, la aparté casi por instinto.

— Vaya. ¿Por qué?

— No quería que viera mi debilidad. No quería que viera mis lágrimas, el gesto que hago cuando lloro. Estaba entrometiéndose en mis sentimientos y yo detesto que lo hagan. No quiero que nadie conozca mi corazón sin mi consentimiento. Creo que cualquiera lo odiaría. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que es justo por eso por lo que Katya, Lukian, mi madre y mis compañeros patinadores nunca me trataron como un debilucho.

La brisa se vuelve aún más fuerte y el río empieza a chocar violentamente contra los costados del puente, creando relajantes sonidos cuando las olas se rompen.

Vamos…Debo seguir. Voy muy bien. Puedo hacerlo…

— Siempre les resultó imposible saber lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, pero también tenían fe en que seguiría creciendo como persona y siempre me dejaron mi espacio. Quizás demasiado…

— Tú no eres débil, Viktor. Y creo que nadie piensa que lo eres — comenta Yuuri tranquilamente, sin parecer ni un poco perturbado por el fuerte viento que golpea nuestros rostros…o por mis palabras —. Aún no sé cómo debo etiquetar nuestra relación. No sé si me ves como una figura paterna, un hermano o un amigo. Y sé que dijiste que querías que fuera tu amante.

— Ji, ji, ji~ — me encojo en mi lugar bajo su intensa mirada marrón chocolate.

— Sé que lo dijiste, pero lo único que deseo es que sigamos siendo nosotros mismos. Quiero que Viktor siga siendo Viktor siempre.

Me enderezo y giro la cabeza hacia la derecha para encararlo, sin poder evitar que mis ojos se abran de par en par con aquella declaración.

— Yuuri…

Él desliza los lentes azules por su nariz, volviendo a aferrarse de la barda del puente con fuerza y un ligero sonrojo se pinta en sus mejillas.

— Te admiro mucho, Viktor. Siempre pareces imperturbable, alegre. Sé que tienes problemas enormes y aún así, nunca te he visto derrumbarte. Eso lo envidio, pero también lo admiro muchísimo. Estuve evitándote porque no quería que vieras mis defectos. No soy como tú piensas y ver que incluso mi pupilo es mejor que yo…

Se detiene enseguida.

Sus ojos se pasean incesantemente por el río como si este tuviera las palabras que él busca y el agarre de sus manos al borde del puente se afianza aún más.

— Yuuri, yo-

— ¡Déjame compensarte con mis coreografías!

Me mira desde lo alto con un mohín de fingida seguridad. Sus labios están tan apretados entre sí que tiemblan ligeramente y su nariz se arruga un poco. Parece la nariz de un cerdito~.

Río por debajo de mi aliento, asintiendo con firmeza.

— Yo también pienso compensarte todas las molestias patinando. Aunque no pienso ponértelo fácil — bromeo, extendiendo mi mano derecha hacia él con gentileza —. Esa es mi forma de demostrar amor.

Yuuri toma mi mano lentamente, estrechándola con calidez entre la suya.

— Lo sé. Es otra cosa que tenemos en común.

Fue más fácil de lo que pensé. No es muy difícil acercarme a él si me lo propongo.

Sólo necesita una pequeña abertura. Una sola grieta en mí le da la bienvenida a lo que amo y por lo que vivo.

Afloja el agarre en nuestras manos y esboza una pequeña sonrisa desenfadada.

— Espero que esto te haya servido para aligerar esos nervios que tienes. No me gustaría que volvieras a escaparte a la mitad de la noche.

— ¡Lamento mucho haberme escapado, Yuuri! No sé qué pasa por mi cabeza…— respondo aquello y niego con la cabeza inmediatamente —…No, sí sé qué es lo que pasa. Escapé porque no quería que me vieras haciendo un drama por lo confundido que estoy con respecto a todo. De hecho, le pedí a Yekaterina que buscara otra canción para mí.

Yuuri golpea su frente con la palma de su mano y me observa como si estuviese lleno de lodo o algo parecido.

— Viktor, ¿no te había dicho que tú _debías_ elegir la canción?

— No, no, me refiero a que yo conozco la canción, pero no la tengo en mi teléfono. Debe grabarla directo de un viejo disco de vinilo. Espero que le des el visto bueno, aunque no creo que te sorprenda demasiado.

— Vaya…Uff…Pensé que tendría que darte toda la lectura de nuevo — ríe con nerviosismo, rascando su nuca brevemente.

Ladeo la cabeza con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

— Sí. Lo siento, soy demasiado ambiguo a veces. Intentaré dejar de serlo.

Yuuri asiente una sola vez, sonriendo de nueva cuenta con renovados ánimos.

— Bien, estoy impaciente por escuchar esta nueva canción. Aunque espero que te guste más a ti que a mí. ¿Quieres comer algo? Yo muero de hambre.

Tomo a Yuuri por la muñeca, deteniéndolo en seco.

Gira la cabeza por encima de su hombro con algo de confusión, esperando a que hable.

— Esto… ¿Podrías enseñarme todos los saltos que sabes hacer mientras Katya graba la canción?

Parpadea un par de veces como si lo pensase muy a fondo. Acto seguido, asiente mientras vuelve a dibujar esa tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

— Por supuesto que sí, Viktor.

Ambos esbozamos un par de sonrisas cómplices antes de volver a encaminarnos hacia la catedral.

Lo extrañaba…

 _Extrañaba esa calidez que sólo su sonrisa tiene._

 _Extrañaba lo tierno de sus nerviosas reacciones ante mis palabras o acciones._

 _Extrañaba este sentimiento de mutuo entendimiento y de completa entrega._

 _Debo compensárselo._

 _Esto apenas empieza._

* * *

— Diablos...

Yuuri observa su teléfono con algo de pereza y poco interés. Sólo pasea el dedo por la pantalla táctil mientras salta de mensaje en mensaje sin toparse con algo que le resulte genuinamente interesante hasta que...

— ¿Uhm? ¿Chris? — murmura, abriendo el mensaje correspondiente a Christophe Giacometti.

El suizo respondió a un mensaje de días anteriores, pero por culpa de su apretada agenda, no pudo responder al japonés simultáneamente.

« _JAJAJAJAJA Vaya que es una pena lo de tu retiro, Yuuri. Esperaba destrozarte a ti y a ese bello trasero tuyo en las competencias. Espero que mi delicioso Viktor no te dé muchos problemas y te permita desenvolverte bien, entrenador Yuuri ;D_ ».

¿Huh? ¿" _Su delicioso Viktor_ "?

Algo dentro del estómago de Yuuri se tensa, el aire se hace más denso a su alrededor y la mano que sostiene su teléfono se mueve frenéticamente como si a un convulso le perteneciera.

Traga saliva en seco, sintiendo con una ligera repulsión a su propia saliva cruzando su garganta. Empieza a teclear sin mayor preámbulo.

« _Jajaja ¿Tu delicioso Viktor? ¿Eres su novio o algo así?_ ».

Yuuri se acomoda contra su almohada, haciendo que su mejilla izquierda choque en ella mientras espera pacientemente—y no tanto—la respuesta de Giacometti.

El suizo no tarda en responder con un mensaje más que irritante para Yuuri.

« _Digamos que lo conozco muy bien por dentro y por fuera 7u7_ ».

« _Literalmente_ ».

Yuuri se ve forzado a cubrir su boca con su mano libre para no ponerse a escupir maldiciones contra el suizo a miles de kilómetros lejos de él.

No es que esté celoso o algo así...Simplemente el descaro de Christophe le hace tentar demasiado esa paciencia de santo que tanto le caracteriza sólo para decirle dos o tres cosas rudas a su compañero competidor.

« _Ustedes son amantes?_ ».

La pregunta se volvió inevitable. Los delgados dedos del japonés se mueven temblorosos y llenos de duda sobre el móvil en sus manos.

¿Por qué pregunta? ¿Por qué se entromete en su relación con Chris? Está haciendo justo lo que él mismo detesta que le hagan.

Puede que la respuesta le duela, aunque no quiera admitir por qué le dolerá. Una pequeña parte en lo más profundo de su ser se lo dice a gritos. Le insiste lo obvio, le señala lo evidente.

Yuuri le da una patada en el estómago y da media vuelta, resignándose a mirar la bandeja de mensajes de Instagram hasta que el mensaje de Chris llega.

« _No!_ »

Qué alivio...  
Y dura muy poco cuando otro mensaje llega.

« _Lo fuimos. Y muy intensos, cabe añadir~~~_ »

Yuuri vuelve a verse forzado a morder su labio inferior con una rudeza poco conocida en él. Viktor enseñó tal resabio constante a Yuuri.

Viktor, Viktor, ¡Viktor! ¡Viktor Nikiforov!

¡Condenado ruso coqueto! ¡Maldita belleza inconcebible! ¡Torpe carisma y energía! ¡Tonto Christophe Giacometti! ¡Infortunada lasciva suya! ¡Endemoniada galantería!

— Ri...

La voz del hombre detrás suyo le hace detener el veloz movimiento de sus pulgares en el teclado del teléfono. Voltea lentamente por detrás de su hombro derecho hasta toparse con una de las más bellas vistas del mundo.

Un hermoso ángel está recostado a su lado. De cabellos platinados; largas pestañas brillantes; piel blanca y suave como la porcelana más elegante; labios finos y delicados y un torso musculoso, pero grácil y bastante... _llamativo._

La saliva se amotina en su boca y se ve forzado a consumirla toda de golpe. Cuando sale de su aturdimiento por tal belleza bañada en el sol de la mañana, deja el teléfono móvil sobre la mesita de noche del más joven. Tímidamente y lleno de duda, empieza a resbalarse hasta rozar el costado izquierdo de su pupilo.

Vuelve a dudar un par de momentos.

Parece un sueño...

El chico que tanto lo persiguió en sueños desde esa noche de borrachera, el hombre que puede llevarlo al mismo infierno y al mismísimo cielo con su risa...

¿Es así como duerme?

Con la boca entreabierta, las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre y los tobillos cruzados... ¿De verdad?

— Es como Blancanieves...— murmura Yuuri en una voz casi inaudible.

La sola idea de ver a Viktor en un ataúd de cristal le arrebata el aliento y le hace un amargo nudo en la garganta.

Su belleza inhumana, fría e inerte detrás de ese ataúd. Esperando el beso de un hermoso príncipe...

...

Yuuri dirige su mano hacia los labios de un tono durazno ajenos. Los acaricia con una delicadeza propia de un artesano. Los estudia, graba su forma, su color, su grosor, su textura...Su textura...Es muy raposa.

Pensó que sería todo lo contrario.

Se da cuenta de que todas las marcas que levantan la piel de sus labios concuerdan con la altura de sus dientes.

Ese muchacho...

— Qué sensible eres...— suspira Yuuri, dejándose caer a un lado de Viktor.

Se toma la libertad de rodear el torso ajeno con su brazo, sin poder apartar los ojos de tan bello hombre a su lado.

— ¿Quién es tu príncipe, Viktor? ¿Será Christophe? ¿...Seré...?

Y justo cuando la impotencia estaba a punto de arrancarle una imperceptible lágrima, un helado tacto lo rodeó rápidamente.

De pronto, Yuuri se vio rodeado por el adormilado ruso frente suyo.

— Yuu...ri... _Nonnn fomeshhh mi...diudo..._

Yuuri ríe bajito cuando escucha los murmullos de Viktor, dejando que este lo abrazara por completo. Le permitió también que elevara la pierna derecha por encima de su cintura.

Entonces, con el permiso del hombre que lo llama en sueños, tira de la cintura del de cabellos plateados, hundiendo la cara contra el cuello ajeno. E inundado por el capricho y éxtasis del momento se relamió los labios y se permitió dar un pequeño beso en la clavícula del menor, aspirando ligeramente.

— Ja, ja, ja~ — ríe bajito, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz —. Naranja y madera...Qué maduro, Viktor~.


End file.
